Una Historia
by Etili A. Dumbledore S
Summary: ...Algo nuevo, para sus mentes jóvenes. Para que sus corazones se animen a seguir luchando por lo que aman.TERMINADO! El Verdadero final
1. Prólogo

Esta historia es el reflejo de en que cosa puedes abarcar tu mente durante las vacaciones, cuando todos tus amigos se han ido de viaje y ya te has terminado de leer la pequeña biblioteca de tu casa.  
  
Aun así me siento enormemente orgullosa de mostrarle a ustedes que a pesar de todo lo que podemos vivir, siempre vivimos con la ilusión de que las cosas cambiaran.  
  
No creo que esta sea una historia de amor común... (ya saben: la muchacha se enamora perdidamente, el muchacho no le hace caso, luego por obra y arte de magia los dos quedan enamorados, justo cuando llega la mala o malo de la historia a hacer de las suyas, hay la pelea y luego todos vuelven a ser felices con los novios casados y todo eso)... aunque he de admitir que si esta la muchacha, el muchacho y la mala.  
  
Yo diría que es la historia de amor presentada como realmente pasa (aunque no niego que existen quienes se enamoran a primera vista, y las mujeres y los hombres sin nada mas que hacer que intentar arruinarle la existencia a los demás, por el simple hecho de sentirse celosos (as)) es increíble como nos podemos enamorar de la persona que menos pensamos, en las circunstancias menos imaginadas.  
  
Pero no solo abarco la parte del romance, sino también todas aquellas cosas a las que nos enfrentamos. Vivir sin tener aventuras e ilusiones, no es vivir. Querer algo y no luchar por ello, no es querer. Amar a alguien y no preocuparse, no es amar.  
  
Confieso que algunos personajes, lugares, expresiones y/o palabras, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (escritora de Harry Potter). Al igual que el nombre de unas de las escuelas, que pertenece a Disney©. Fuera de eso, la mayoría de los nombres son de mi propia creación, al igual que el contexto de la historia.  
  
No soy escritora profesional, solo escribo lo que mi corazón me dicta a escribir. No busco que a todos les agrade esta historia, pues sé que son muchos los pensamientos, puntos de vista y sentimientos que podemos encontrar en este mundo. Solo espero poder distraer tu mente de las cosas que te agobian (aunque sea por un instante), y si puedo dejar algún mensaje en ti me sentiré halagada, pues sabré que he hecho la diferencia, aunque sea en una persona.  
  
Cuídate y recuerda que no importa la velocidad con que hagamos las cosas, sino el resultado perfecto con las experiencias aprendidas. Sueña que eso nos hace mas persona y lucha por ello, eso te hará grande. Que no te importe lo que los demás digan por celos, pero presta mucha atención a lo que dicen si sabes que te estas equivocándote de camino. "Errar es de humanos, pero rectificar es de sabios" no recuerdo quien lo dijo, pero gran verdad que nos presenta. Dale sentido a tu vida, no vivas solo por vivir, pues eso no es vivir.  
  
Disfruta la lectura, y hazme saber que te parece, si te he enseñado algo o si simplemente he logrado distraerte. Si tienes alguna duda, o algo de que quieras hablar por favor también házmelo saber. Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte.  
  
  
  
Etili A. Dumbledore S. (Gabriela Lagarde) 


	2. Dedicatoria

*- A mis padres, quienes siempre me han apoyado y acompañado.  
  
*- A mi hermano, que juntos siempre libramos batallas en el mundo de lo imaginario, y las continuamos librando en el real.  
  
*- A mis primos, para que vean que siempre hay una salida en cualquier momento.  
  
*- A mi familia y amigos, con quienes he compartido las experiencias que me da la vida.  
  
*- A Arianna (Manis), en quien descubrí una gran persona. ¡ Valor y Fe, solo eso!  
  
*- A Nanny , quien me apoyó en todo momento y espero que continué haciéndolo. Hay que hacer algo con Salazar.  
  
*- Y a ti, quien esta deseoso de descubrir que hay en estas páginas... 


	3. El Inicio

I:  
  
El Inicio  
  
Esa noche me levanté sobresaltada, me di cuenta que aquel sueño me había afectado. Salí de la cama y busqué un poco de agua, tenía que tranquilizarme tal cosa...  
  
- No, era solo un sueño, solo un sueño - me dije a mi misma para tratar de tranquilizarme.  
  
Pero la idea no salía de mi cabeza. Mi tío me había contado que hace casi un año Harry Potter había soñado la vuelta de Voldemort y poco después eso había ocurrido, desde entonces me pidió que regresara a Londres, a Hogwarts y que me mudara con él, pero no deseaba dejar a mi madre y a mi hermano solos, pero pensándolo bien: Era lo mejor, así estarían a salvo.   
  
Me encontraba en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante, no creí posible conciliar de nuevo el sueño, me cambie y salí al callejón Diagon a tratar de olvidar. El reloj marcaba las 6 menos cuarto, todo continuaba oscuro pero algunos comerciantes ya habían llegado a sus tiendas y comenzaban a abrirlas. Me detuve un momento y me senté en medio de la plaza principal "¿Debo escribirle a mi tío?" Me pregunte "Mejor que no, ya tiene mucho en que pensar con Voldemort dando problemas, mejor le escribo a mi madre para que sepa que estoy bien". Al volver a entrar en el Caldero Chorreante el Señor Tom me saludo cordialmente yo le devolví el saludo con un movimiento de mi cabeza. Me senté en un mesón y en ese momento una lechuza blanca atravesó el salón, era Haroll, levaba pergaminos, una pluma y un frasco de tinta, se poso a mí lado y dejo todo en el mesón. Siempre me daba la impresión que sabia muy bien lo que pensaba y necesitaba. Me dispuse a escribir, pero que escribiría:   
  
Hola mamá:  
  
Me encuentro muy bien, Londres es Espléndido.  
  
Ya he hablado con mi tío y acepto que Dwexttrel venga conmigo, se quedara  
  
con Fawkes en su oficina, envíalo, lo extraño.  
  
Si papá escribe por favor, avísame.  
  
Saluda a Felix de mi parte.  
  
Cuídense.  
  
Los Amo  
  
Etili.   
  
"Por Dios Etili tu madre sabrá muy bien que algo malo te esta pasando"me dije, Divagué en mis pensamientos buscando unas palabras mejores, palabras que fuesen más convincentes.   
  
Sentí que alguien me colocaba la mano en el hombro y reaccione violentamente.  
  
- Tranquila, te has quedado dormida, parece que no pasaste una buena noche - Me dijo. Era la voz del Señor Tom, dueño del Caldero Chorreante.  
  
- Estoy bien, ¿cuánto tiempo me he dormido?-  
  
- Casi hora y media, ten te traje un poco de leche y unos biscochos -  
  
- Gracias -  
  
El hombre se retiro. Tome un biscocho y continué pensando al final escribí algo no muy diferente a lo anterior. Desperté a Haroll le ate la nota:  
  
- Date prisa ¿Sí?- le pedí mientras la acariciaba. Ella se me queda viendo y luego entendí - Sé que será un viaje largo, atravesar un continente en vuelo no es muy sencillo ¿Verdad?, Adiós- me dio un piquete en la mano y se fue.   
  
Salí de nuevo al Callejón, todo ya estaba como de costumbre, lleno de gente. Saque de mi bolsillo la carta de Hogwarts, encontré la lista y comencé a leerla. Se parecía mucho a la que me habían entregado en mi antiguo colegio para el primer año, la guarde y me dirigí al banco. Hermosa estructura tuve que admitirlo, pase por las puertas Plateadas, como de costumbre había mucho movimiento.  
  
- Buenos Días, he venido a sacar algo de dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Albus Dumbledore - Mi tío me había enviado su llave ya que el traslado de mi bóveda a este banco tardaría algo.  
  
- ¿Tiene la llave y la notificación? - pegunto amablemente el Gnomo. Saque ambas cosas y se las entregué  
  
- Bien..., ¡Herpting!- Grito- El te acompañara. -  
  
- Gracias -   
  
Después del movido viaje a la cámara me encontré al frente de Flourish y Blotts. Había libros muy interesantes pero no podía abusar, mi tío me había dado el dinero para comprar mis libros y solo para eso lo iba a utilizar. Pero este pensamiento se fue de mi mente al encontrar un libro titulado "Ilusión", sin pensarlo mucho lo compre. Al salir calcule que se acercaba el mediodía. En ese momento volvía recordar el sueño, levante la mirada y comencé a pensar.  
  
¡¡¡Bunn!!!   
  
- Ahuuups- me había llevado a un chico por delante y los libros que se llevaba en la mano habían caído causando gran estruendo.  
  
- Lo siento- dijo mientras se agachaba para ayudarme a recoger los libros.  
  
- Fue mi culpa, debería ver por donde voy - levante la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes únicos me les que de viendo fijamente. En sus ojos puede ver que nunca se le habían quedado viendo de esa forma, levante un poco mas la mirada y ahí esta una cicatriz en forma de relámpago. No podía ser nadie mas que Harry, Harry Potter- Lo siento - dije levantándome y dándome cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo incomodaba al chico.  
  
- Esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrado - dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¿Eres nueva? - asentí con la cabeza - Me llamo Harry-  
  
- Encantada, Etili -  
  
Del fondo unas voces lo llamaban, le di las gracias y me fui. 


	4. Una Misión

II: Una Misión.  
  
Cuando abrí mis ojos, una lechuza oscura con el emblema de Hogwarts estaba posada en la ventana junto con otras 4 que ya habían pasado. Tome la carta:   
  
Querida Etili: Espero que estés disfrutando tu estadía en Londres.  
  
Como no me has escrito imagino que todo va bien.  
  
Te agradezco por no informarle a tu madre que no estas conmigo ahora, buscaría de una forma u otra la manera de acercarse a mí para horcarme.  
  
Ya debes conocer uno de los motivos por los cuales te he pedido que vinieras, pero me temo que no es el único, no sabes cuanto agradezco tu presencia...  
  
Severus continua muy débil de salud, pero va mejorando cada día, aun así temo que no podrá comenzar a dar clases este primer trimestre, no podemos encontrar un sustituto tan rápido y menos por un trimestre.  
  
Tomando en cuenta que en tu antiguo colegio te encontrabas en el sexto curso, aunque ese no te correspondiera, me gustaría que nos prestaras tu ayuda, dando clases a los cursos menores, será temporal, lo prometo... solo hasta que tu tío se mejore.  
  
Avísame con la mayor brevedad posible.  
  
Pequeña deseo pedirte otro favor: Dirígete a la dirección, que te envió adjunto, con el paquete.  
  
Tengo que advertirte que la gente que vive ahí son unos muggles que no creen para nada en nosotros. Ahí también vive un chico que estudia en nuestro colegio, por favor has le llegar el paquete, es muy importante.  
  
Como lo más probable es que la familia te dé problemas he convencido al ministerio para que te deje hacer algo de magia, solo puedes realizar 7 hechizos así que utilízalos con conciencia.  
  
Para que vayas preparada te puedo decir que la familia se apellida Dursley. La señora se llama Petunia, el señor Vernon y el niño Dudley. El chico tiene la misma edad que tú y que su primo y ocupa una plaza en Smelting. El señor es director en una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabrica taladros.  
  
Entiende que te pido esto porque yo no puedo ir y mucho menos te puedo dar el nombre del chico porque presiento que Voldemort esta custodiando mis pasos al igual que yo los de él. Pero no temas sé que reconocerás al chico cuando lo veas.  
  
Te Ama  
  
Albus.  
  
  
  
Posdata: La entrega tienes que hacerla antes que el muchacho se vaya a la casa de su amigo. Avísame cualquier cosa que acontezca y cuídate mucho, no deseo que tu madre me ahorque.   
  
El otro pedazo de pergamino contenía una dirección:   
  
Privet Drive, 4  
  
  
  
Little Whinging  
  
Surrey  
  
  
  
No conocía mucho a Londres pero estaba segura que quedaba algo lejos. Guarde ambos pergaminos saque otro y escribí:   
  
Querido Tío:   
  
Todo esta bien, Londres es muy bonito pero no he salido del Callejón Diagon muy seguido. Sabes que me sentiría muy orgullosa de poder dar clases en un colegio tan espléndido con un director de tal magnitud. Además sabes que amo mucho a mi tío Severus y deseo verlo pronto recuperado.  
  
Por el encargo no te preocupes saldré mañana mismo a entregar el paquete, necesito tiempo para planear una cuartada.  
  
Y en cuanto a lo de mi madre no le mencionare nada, no quiero que mi nuevo colegio se quede sin director y sin profesor de pociones.  
  
Te escribiré cuando regrese de Privet Drive.  
  
Saludos a mi otro tío.  
  
Cuídense mucho.  
  
Los Amo.  
  
Etili.   
  
Aquella nota se la ate a la lechuza oscura y luego desate el paquete que llevaban las demás. Una enorme curiosidad me invadió por saber que había en la caja, pero mi tío no había mencionado nada que podría abrirla. Escondí el paquete y la carta.   
  
Al bajar salude al Señor Tom y me dirigí a la calle del mundo muggle. Recorrí varias tiendas y me detuve en una de recuerdos. Como mi madre siempre ha deseado viajar a Londres compre unas postales (no tenían movimiento, por supuesto) y algunos modelos a escala del Big Ben y del Buckingham Palace. Al pagar le pregunte a la mujer donde podría tomar algún autobús y muy amablemente me indico donde estaba la estación de los mismos.  
  
Coloque las cosas dentro de la mochila y me dirigí hasta la estación, la cual no quedaba tan cerca como lo había dicho la mujer.   
  
- Buenos Días - Salude al señor de la taquilla.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Disculpe señor pero quería saber si de aquí sale un autobús que se dirija este lugar en especifico - entregué el pergamino con la dirección, el señor se me quedo viendo extrañado - soy extranjera y hace un año conocí a un chico que vive hay y me pidió que cuando viniese lo visitara - me apresure a decir.  
  
- Bueno, en tres horas sale un autobús que te deja en la ciudad - - Y ese mismo autobús ¿ a qué hora sale mañana?- pregunte. El señor frunció el entre seño - Es que le dije que llegaría mañana a su casa y si llego hoy ¿se imagina que cara pondrá?- - Sale mañana a las 9, son 45 min. de trayecto y cuesta dos Libras. ¿Cuantos boletos necesita?- - Con uno bastara, mis padres tienen un compromiso al cual no deseo asistir- mentí antes de que el señor comenzase a sospechar de nuevo. - Bien, tome su boleto- - Gracias - Tomé el boleto, lo pague y salí de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.   
  
De regreso al Callejón Diagon me senté en una de las mesas de la Heladería Florean Fortescue y comencé a pensar en como haría para acercarme a aquel muchacho y entregarle el paquete sin que los miembros de su familia se diesen cuenta que era una bruja. Cuando finalice me plan saque las postales y llene cuatro de ellas: una para mi hermano, otra para mi madre, la tercera para mis abuelos (en realidad eran nuestros vecinos muggles, pero les tenia mucho cariño) y la ultima para mi gran amiga Nanny (la extrañaba mucho). Les escribía sobre lo que había conocido El Callejón Diagon, El Big Ben y le describí mi viaje al Buckingham Palace.  
  
Luego me dirige al correo, pedí tres lechuzas grandes para que pudieran llevar la postal y el recuerdo correspondiente sin problemas. Guarde la postal y el modelo a escala del Buckingham Palace de mis abuelos para enviarlas por la mañana por el correo muggle. Mis abuelos sabían muy bien que clase de vecinos éramos, les gusta que le contáramos sobre lo que hacemos en el colegio, pero mi abuela nunca aceptaría a una lechuza dentro de su casa, por esa razón siempre usábamos el correo muggle para escribirle.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación vacié mi mochila y al fondo coloque el paquete, guarde la postal de mis abuelos y mi boleto de autobús, repase el plan para entrar en la casa y me quede dormida.   
  
  
  
@--/-- @--/-- @--/-- @--/-- @--/-- @--/-- @--/-- @--/-- @--/-- @--/-- @--/-- @--/-- @--/--  
  
PD: Van 12 capítulos, solo les pido un poco de paciencia. 


	5. Un trabajo interesante

III:  
  
Un trabajo interesante.  
  
- Buenos Días, deseo enviar este paquete a esta dirección por favor -  
  
- Por supuesto, son 16 Libras y llegara en un par de semanas ¿esta bien? -  
  
- Si claro no hay problema. Que tenga un buen día -  
  
- Usted también -   
  
Me encontraba ya camino a la estación, la mañana estaba mucho más caliente que lo de costumbre, me distraje en las tiendas y llegue justo a tiempo para tomar el autobús. El viaje fue tranquilo, no había mucha gente, saque de mi mochila la varita y la oculte dentro de la manga derecha de mi suéter. Como había dicho el señor, el autobús me dejo en la ciudad. Mi madre, a diferencia de lo poco que puede aprender de mi padre, me había enseñado a defenderme en el mundo muggle como si perteneciera a él. Tome un taxi que me dejo muy cerca, camine unas tres cuadras y por fin estaba enfrente de un cartel que decía Privet Drive. Continué mi camino ¿Cómo será este chico? pero mi pregunta fue respondida casi inmediatamente, al encontrarme enfrente del jardín del numero 4 de Privet Drive. Ahí estaba un chico recostado en un banco blanco con la vista al cielo, era Harry. Cuando me acercaba, Harry levanto la mirada y se me quedo viendo.  
  
- ¡Hola! -  
  
- Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? -  
  
- Bien - dijo reincorporándose - ¿Qué te ha traído aquí? -  
  
- El Prof. Dumbledore me pidió que te entregara algo Harry, él quería hacerlo pero piensa que Voldemort puede estar pendiente de sus pasos -  
  
- Claro, pero los Dursley están adentro no me dejaran pasar con lo que sea que me des -  
  
- No te preocupes ya tengo un plan, solo un par de preguntas: ¿ Hay otra mujer aparte de tu tía dentro de la casa? -  
  
- No, gracias a Dios la Tía Marge no ha venido de visita este año - dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- La segunda: ¿En donde estudia Dudley, también estudian Chicas? -  
  
- En realidad no lo sé, nunca le he preguntado -  
  
- El Prof. Dumbledore ha conseguido para mi un permiso para utilizar algo de magia. Has me un favor pregúntale a Dudley eso. Si te responde "No" enciende y apaga la luz una vez y si en cambio es "Si" hazlo dos veces. Inventa algo de que presentiste una baja de electricidad y lo estas comprobando para que no te llamen la atención después de hacerlo. Yo esperare aquí y luego actúa como si nunca hubiésemos hablado - Harry asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y se fue.  
  
En realidad no me entere que excusa dio los encender y apagar la luz un par de veces pero yo puse mi plan en marcha. Por la ventana puede ver algo que se asemejaba a un muchacho a lado de Harry y deduje que era Dudley   
  
- ¡¡Amouress Tralenttas!! - murmure apuntando con mi varita hacia Dudley, volví a guardar mi varita y toque a la puerta de los Dursley.   
  
- ¿Sí? - dijo la chillona voz de una mujer.  
  
- ¡OH!, Buenos días me llamo Etili y soy amiga del colegio de Dudley - dije a la mujer extendiéndole la mano - Usted debe ser la señora Petunia, Dudley habla mucho de Usted - Ante la cara de sorpresa y satisfacción de la mujer me apresure a continuar hablando - Al final del curso Dudley me dijo que podía venir a visitarlo, que no habría problemas con usted y su marido. Dudley le informo de mi visita ¿no?  
  
- Por supuesto, adelante - dijo la mujer abriendo aun más la puerta para dejarme entrar - Toma asiento iré a llamar a Dudley -  
  
Cuando la señora Petunia, salió del recibidor y entro a la cocina, me puse de frente ante una repisa, saque mi varita y realice otro Hechizo:  
  
- ¡¡Sxhestos Confusions Disestris!! - una luz azul envolvió la casa por unos mico-segundos y luego desapareció, guarde apresuradamente mi varita.  
  
- Por favor siéntate - me dijo la voz grave de un hombre.  
  
- Estaba admirando esta fabulosa pieza, neoclásica si no me equivoco ¿o sí? - dije volteándome lentamente - Usted debe ser el señor Vernon, Dudley habla mucho de usted y de su espléndido trabajo - dije al hombre extendiéndole la mano - me llamo Etili, señor -  
  
- Mucho gusto, siéntese, Dudley ya viene - se sentó en una butaca enfrente de mí - Veo que sabe mucho de arte -  
  
- Si pienso ser arquitecta y especialista en ornamentación antigua -  
  
- La puerta de la cocina se abrió y salió algo que más que chico parecía un cerdito con peluca amarilla.  
  
- ¡OH Dudley! ¿Cómo te encuentras? - dije al chico esforzando una sonrisa y pude ver como el hechizo hacia efecto en ese momento.  
  
- Hola Etili que sorpresa tan agradable - dijo el chico tomando asiento a mi lado, completamente atontado.  
  
- Sigue hablándonos de ti, ya vi que sabes mucho de arte ¿qué mas? - Dijo la voz del señor Dursley.  
  
- Bueno, como ya le habrá dicho Dudley, no soy de Londres, vengo de Sur- América - Ya me había imaginado que algo así me pasaría, tan solo tenia que ganar tiempo hasta que el segundo hechizo hiciese efecto - Gane una beca en Smelting, hace ya casi seis años, estoy viviendo con mi tío, pero mi padres están pensando mudarse -  
  
- Cuando voltee vi a Harry que escuchaba desde la parte alta de la escalera.  
  
- ¿Dudley y tu primo Harry? - Como de suponerlo los señores Dursley pusieron cara de asombro - El siempre habla de su primo, con menos frecuencia que de ustedes por supuesto -  
  
- Esta arriba - dijo Dudley con tono meloso - Voy a llamarle.  
  
- Pensé que subiría y lo buscaría pero solo se paro en el primer escalón y grito su nombre: ¡¡HARRY!!. Poco después bajo y se presento. Vi que el señor Dursley le hacia señas para que se fuera y me apresure a decir:  
  
- Señora Dursley no quiero parecer descortés pero me podría dar algo de beber, el transporte publico no llega hasta acá y estoy algo sedienta - asintió apenada con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, continué hablando - En mi antiguo colegio a demás de español veíamos Francés, es una gran lengua - La puerta de la cocina se abrió y la señora Dursley llamo a su esposo, aprovechando el momento - Harry en unos minutos mas ellos partirán, mejor sube - Asintió con la cabeza y se fue.   
  
En efecto a los pocos minutos los tres recordaron que tenían que salir y nos dejaron en la casa. Acompañe a Harry hasta su cuarto.  
  
- ¡Vaya como los burlaste! - Dijo acercándome una silla.  
  
- No es nada, la hermana de mi mamá es actriz y sé de arte porque su esposo es historiador de antiguas civilizaciones -  
  
- ¿Hiciste algún hechizo? - Asentí con la cabeza - ¿Cuáles?  
  
- Bueno el primero era un hechizo de amor pero no salió como yo quería pero igual funciono, el otro fue un hechizo anti-muggle regulado. - ante la cara de desentendimiento de Harry continué - es un hechizo anti-muggle que se activa con el tiempo, en este caso le hice que se activara a los diez minutos siguientes a su convocación.-  
  
- ¡Ingenioso!, El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que probablemente alguien me vendría a visitar - Mientras Harry hablaba abrí mi mochila y saque el paquete - ¿Qué contiene?-  
  
- En realidad no lo sé Harry, en la carta el profesor no me informo del contenido y mucho menos me autorizo para echarle un vistazo.-  
  
- Al abrir el paquete había una pequeña botella con un liquido púrpura y una nota. Él leyó la nota y luego me la paso.   
  
Querido Harry:   
  
Si recibes este paquete es por que a la persona que se lo encargue hizo un muy buen trabajo.  
  
La botella contiene una pócima de defensa que preparo el profesor Snape, lo más probable es que no te proteja como lo hizo el poder que dejo tu madre sobre ti pero algo hará. Por favor bébelo antes de ir a la casa de los Weasley, lo mas pronto posible.  
  
Te espero ver pronto en Hogwarts.  
  
A. Dumbledore.  
  
- Mejor bébelo - dije mientras entregaba la nota.  
  
- Si, ¿Crees que profesor Dumbledore crea que Voldemort intentara acercarse a mí? -  
  
- En realidad no lo sé, el profesor Dumbledore es una persona que toma precauciones. Es lo mejor en esta situación ¿no?-  
  
- Tienes razón. ¿Fue él en que te hizo venir de América? - - Si, en realidad no sé porque lo hizo, mi madre se negó a contarme que ocurría, sé que él hablo con ella y la convenció.-  
  
- ¿Tus padres son magos?-  
  
- Si, ambos son magos de familias conocidas- baje el tono de vos para que el muchacho no escuchara- seguro te sorprendería saberlo-  
  
- Disculpa-  
  
- No nada, ¿Querías preguntar algo?  
  
- ¿Tus padres se quedaron en América?-  
  
- Mi mamá y mi hermano, sí. Desde que tenia cinco años no he visto a mi padre, no esta muerto, porque nos escribe de vez en cuando, se esta ocultando, creo que de Voldemort y los Mortífagos, mi madre sabe algo que nunca ha querido decirme -  
  
- Lo siento. Yo perdí a mis padres, nunca los conocí -  
  
- Lo sé y lo lamento - dije pasándole la botella.   
  
Nos quedamos hablando y pasaron las horas. Hablamos de las transformaciones, pociones y en especial de Quidditch.  
  
- Tengo que irme o perderé el autobús, los Dursley regresaran pronto, ya me encargue de que no recordaran nada - dije recogiendo mis cosas. Bajamos las escaleras y me despedí de él. - Tal vez nos vemos en el Expreso a Hogwarts, Cuídate.   
  
Mi viaje a Londres fue mucho más tranquilo y me pareció menos largo. Llegue ya entrada la noche.  
  
  
  
@--/-- 


	6. El Viaje

IV:  
  
El Viaje  
  
Descansaba en una de las mesas de Florean Fortescue, tomaba algo de bronceado con los rayos del tibio sol, tomé un pergamino:  
  
Querido Tío:  
  
Todo esta bien... aunque aun no me acostumbro al cambio de clima.  
  
He escrito a casa, Dwexttrel llegara pronto a tu oficina, espero que Fawkes no se moleste por tener que compartir su lugar.  
  
¡El Chico! Recibo el paquete y siguió tus instrucciones.  
  
Ahora comprendo, el porque no quisiste darme su nombre. He hablado con él y me hizo recordar algo: ¿por qué mi padre no esta con nosotros?, ¿Por qué no puedo decirle mi apellido a cualquiera?  
  
Desearía que, a diferencia de mi madre, me dieras una respuesta.  
  
Te Amo,  
  
  
  
Etili.  
  
Ate el escrito a una lechuza gris y mientras se iba, me concentre en el helado que tenia enfrente.  
  
El primero de septiembre, era un día soleado.  
  
La estación estaba repleta de personas, el conductor me ayudo con el baúl y la jaula vacía. Anden nueve tres cuartos indicaba el boleto, pero solo veía los anden 9 y 10. Me dirigía a Información, pero a mitad de camino me detuve ¿Qué le vas a decir?, ¿Anden nueve tres cuartos, Expreso Hogwarts?, Seguro es muggle, no lo sabrá Volví al anden nueve, vi a dos pequeños que empujaban sus carros hacia la barrera que dividía los andenes 9 y 10 "¡Eso es,... una Ilusión!" y de repente los pequeños desaparecieron.  
  
Tomé el carrito e imité a los pequeños. La barrera se veía más grande cada vez, mas cerca, cerré los ojos y continué.  
  
Al otro lado una locomotora de vapor color escarlata, esperaba en el anden lleno de gente. Un rotulo decía "Expreso Hogwarts, 11hs". Mire hacia atrás y vi una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras "Anden nueve tres cuartos". Lo había logrado.  
  
- ¿Deseas que te ayude? - me hablaban a la espalda, me volteé y un chico alto, delgado y rubio me saludaba - Me llamo Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Etili - Respondí asintiendo con la cabeza. Sonrió o eso intento.  
  
- ¡Crabbe!... ¡Goyle! - grito. Dos chicos corpulentos y altos aparecieron - Tomen cada uno un extremo y súbanlo al séptimo vagón -  
  
- No te preocupes, en este vagón esta bien - lo ubicaron - Gracias. - ¿Tienes una lechuza?- Pregunto Malfoy bamboleando la jaula vacía de Haroll.  
  
- Si, pero esta enviando unos mensajes - Coloque la jaula en uno de los asientos y baje.  
  
Al otro extremo de la estación pude ver a Harry rodeado por una familia con cabellera rojiza y una chica de cabello castaño. "Seguro fueron ellos los que lo llamaron en el Callejón Diagon"  
  
Observe los diferentes rostros de los magos y brujas de Inglaterra. Los jóvenes se despedían de sus familias, reclamaban algún lugar.  
  
El silbato sonó y al entrar de nuevo el vagón estaba repleto.  
  
¿Puedo sentarme en ese lugar? - pregunte a un chico que leía un ejemplar de "Plantas Acuáticas", asintió y me senté.  
  
Un sonido sordo produjeron los frenos al soltarse y comenzó a andar. " Camino a Hogwarts" pensé.  
  
La puerta se abrió y tres chicos entraron, uno de ellos era Harry.  
  
- Hola, Etili. Vi cuando entrabas al anden, ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
- Muy bien. Espero que no hallas tenido problemas con los Dursley después que me fui.-  
  
- No, excelente hechizo, no recordaban nada. Ella es Hermione Granger - señalo a la muchacha con cabello castaño - y el Ron Weasley - uno de los chicos pelirrojos. La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron a los que supuse también eran hermanos de Ron - Ellos son Fred, George y Ginny Weasley -  
  
- Hola, Soy Etili -  
  
- Eres nueva ¿no?, ¿De donde eres? - Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Nací y vivo en Venezuela, queda en América del Sur, asistía a un colegio para brujas y magos en América del norte. -  
  
- ¿Hay colegios de magos en sur-América? - Pregunto Ron, asentí con la cabeza - ¿Por qué estudiabas en Norte América?  
  
- Cuando cumplí los 11 años, recibí varias cartas de diferentes colegios, y solo habían tres que realmente me gustaban: "Estrellas del Sur" en sur América, a mi madre no le agradaba, "Hogwarts" pero dijo que estaba muy lejos, que hasta que volviera nuestro padre la mejor era "Academia Cackle" -  
  
- ¿Cómo hacías para ir al curso? - Pregunto Fred.  
  
- Bueno... me transportaba en aviones muggles hasta Canadá, al llegar tomaba un autobús (muggle, para varear) que me dejaba en la ciudad y esperaba junto a los demás alumnos la llegada del autobús del colegio, eran dos: uno blanco con dorado para los de primer año y uno escarlata para los demás cursos. El blanco y dorado deja a los de primero enfrente del pozo y esperan a que el puente del mismo baje para entrar. El escarlata nos deja al principio del bosque, teníamos que llegar sobre nuestras escobas al castillo.-  
  
Continuamos hablando, una bruja regordeta llego con una bandeja llena de dulces, compramos varios y en especial ranas de chocolate. Por la ventanilla se podía ver el paisaje que cambiaba constantemente.  
  
- ¿Por qué has venido a...? - Preguntaba Hermione cuando el expreso se detuvo en seco, todos los baúles se batieron y abrieron.  
  
Se escucho el lamento de varios, era obvio que el brusco movimiento había hecho que se golpearan o cayeran. La puerta del vagón se abrió, subió un Joven con no más de 19 años, tras él su baúl flotaba mientras lo sequía.  
  
- Lamento la sacudida, ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes el resto del camino? - todos lo veíamos atónitos - Bueno.. - suspiró - como nadie responde creo que no les importara - levanto su varita y murmuro algo entre dientes, las cosas que habían saltado de los baúles volvieron a estos, se cerraron y ordenaron, luego su baúl se coloco en uno de los extremos. - bien dejen me ver..., tú el rechonchito con la rana en la cabeza - dijo señalando al niño que leía el ejemplar de "Plantas Acuáticas"-  
  
- Neville Longbottom, señor - dijo algo asustado.  
  
- Bien, extiende el brazo que te lastimaste - murmuro algo y este dejo de sangra - ¿Alguien mas? - apunto a tres alumnos que se encontraban en el suelo - "Mobilicorpus" - los tres se alzaron y se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre los asientos - Bien, tú el pelirrojo, "Sanmareus Socourmus", ya esta, te va a seguir doliendo un poco pero nada más. Iré a ver los demás vagones, ya vuelvo - apunto a su baúl, este se abrió si salió una jarra y doce vasos, estos se llenaron con una sustancia viscosa y morada - Tómenla, les ayudara mucho y si tienen hemorragias internas las detendrá - dijo saliendo del vagón.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa es esta? - pegunto Neville insertando su dedo en la sustancia.  
  
- No lo sé - contesto Hermione - parece...  
  
- Es "Perteristy", es... un remedio, sirve para parar hemorragias, dolores y malestares internos. También es usada como sedante, su efecto adormecedor es muy bueno... unos tres días si se usa un poco sin diluir. - todos me veían como cuando entro el joven - ¿qué? ¿No han leído "Curas para enfermedades y dolencias frecuentes"?, es un libro de medicina- negaron con la cabeza, Hermione asintió - bien, tómenlo.-  
  
La Perteristy tenia un aspecto terrible, al igual que su sabor, pero producía una sensación de satisfacción por todo el cuerpo al beberla, por unos minutos te hacia entrar en un sopor relajante y de nuevo a la realidad. Al terminarse la poción los vasos desaparecían. Se produjo un sonido sordo y el expreso retorno su rumbo.  
  
A muchos la poción los había atontado. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, el joven había regresado. Tomo un libro y se sentó, no dirigió palabra alguna, solo se sumergió en su lectura.  
  
Un fuerte viento hizo salir a todos del sopor y un cuchicheo intenso se produjo en todos los vagones. Un suave calor invadió el compartimiento, muchos abrieron las ventanillas. El calor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, alce la vista, un fénix entraba por la ventana, seguido de... ¡mi lechuza!.  
  
Se produjo un ¡OH! Ahogado.  
  
- ¡Haroll!, ¡Dwexttrel! - dije acariciando a ambos - que bien que han llegado - desate los pergaminos que Haroll tenia, se sacudió y poso en la ventana - ¿me has traído algo Dwexttrel? - desplegó sus alas, los gemelos retrocedieron por temor a quemarse, Neville se agacho.  
  
- ¡Señorita!, Sabe que esta prohibido el fénix en cualquier medio de transporte después del incendio del 716 - me llamó la atención, saliendo de su lectura - Pídale que se retire.  
  
- En un momento señor - dije en tono meloso tratando de aguantar las ganas de responder.  
  
El ave comenzó a cantar, mientras lo acariciaba.  
  
- Gracias, ya entendí - desplegó sus alas y justo a Haroll emprendió vuelo - ¿Mejor señor? -  
  
- Mejor Señorita -  
  
Tome mi varita, me levante y a punte al baúl Rapsodio , las cerraduras se soltaron y la tapa se levanto, Accio CD-Player, mi lector de CD tomó vuelo hasta mis manos, Zarzadia el baúl se cerró.  
  
- Nada de magia hasta llegar al colegio Señorita - El joven se colocó de pie.  
  
- Lo lamento, pero ya estamos lejos del mundo muggle. La magia ya es permitida.-  
  
- Puede ser señorita, pero estando en mi presencia hará lo que yo diga ¿Entendido? -  
  
- Si señor - guarde mi varita, tome los pergaminos - Tengo asuntos que atender ¿Puedo retirarme? - dije en el tono más meloso que pude.  
  
- Sí. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes que descifrar la canción del animal ese? - dijo en tono burlón y con una sonrisita en la cara.  
  
- No le interesa... ¿Qué tal un par de baterías muggles? O ¿desea que vuelva hacer magia? -  
  
- No debería darle nada... extienda la mano - murmuro algo y las baterías aparecieron.  
  
- Gracias -  
  
¿Por qué me quise ir? No deseaba que me interrogaran sobre ¿qué haces aquí? ¿De quien era el fénix y que dijo?  
  
Caminé entre los vagones. Hasta encontrar uno que solo tenia a diez chiquillos de primer año. Tomé asiento, me coloqué los audífonos y comencé a leer las cartas. Tenia una de mis abuelos, un par de mi madre y mi hermano y una extremadamente larga de mis amigos de la Academia Cackle.  
  
Comenzaba a oscurecer y mi lector de discos me avisó que las baterías estaban agotadas, resolví regresar.  
  
- ¡Has vuelto! ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Fred.  
  
- Nada importante, tenia que responder unas cartas -  
  
- Hace rato que esta así ¿crees que esta bien? - preguntó Ron señalando al joven.  
  
- ¡Sí!, Solo se durmió... Creo. ¿Qué hacían? -  
  
- Hablábamos... - comenzó George  
  
- ... de Quidditch - Concluyó Fred.  
  
- ¿Les ha quedado alguna rana de chocolate? - pregunté  
  
- Habría que comenzar a buscar - contesto Fred señalando una montaña de dulces y envoltorios.  
  
- Déjame lo a mí - saque mi varita apunte - Accio ranas de chocolate - ocho paquetes salieron volando hasta mi mano.  
  
- ¡Señorita! Ya dije que nada de magia - dijo el joven volteando la cara hacia la ventanilla.  
  
- ¿No estaba usted dormido? - no respondió - Ignórenlo.  
  
El expreso aminoró la marca hasta detenerse.  
  
- ¡Llegamos! - exclamó Harry - ven los baúles los llevaran después. Deberías cambiarte. -  
  
- Tienes razón -me apunte con la varita - "Remusvistes" -  
  
- ¡Ya dije NO-MAGIA!- El joven se levanto - ¿Qué parte de eso no entiende?  
  
- Ya...  
  
- No, no, no. No me venga con la excusa de que ya llegamos - se detuvo, recorrió el vagón con la mirada - mmmm... baje antes que termine de enojarme.  
  
Sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
La noche estaba perfecta para una clase de astronomía con la profesora Momsserratt (una de mis antiguas profesoras). Marte se encontraba en un ángulo perfecto, este le daba un intenso brillo.  
  
- Los de primero seguidme - escuche la voz grave de un hombre, volteé, era mucho más grande que cualquier otra persona, cabello negro, largo y revuelto, una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara, y unos ojos negros como cucarachas. Aunque su aspecto era feroz pude ver en sus ojos ternura. Alzó la mano - Hola Harry, Hermione, Ron - ellos respondieron al saludo - ¡Ah! Señorita Dumbledore tu también vendrás conmigo.  
  
Asentí con la cabeza, me volví para despedirme. Los que estaban cerca parecían afectados por el hechizo Petrificus totalus y vi en el rostro de mis acompañantes desconcierto.  
  
- Bueno ninguno pregunto mi apellido - sonreí - los veo a dentro, creo.  
  
Caminé junto a los de primero, estaban muy nerviosos.  
  
- Hola me llamo Etili - Me presente al robusto hombre.  
  
- ¡OH!, Hola. Hagrid guardabosque y profesor de Hogwarts - se presentó.  
  
- Mi tío habla mucho de ti -  
  
Se sonrojó y vi una sonrisa.  
  
- Bien ¿Hay mas de primer año? Seguidme...  
  
Hagrid nos quío por un estrecho sendero con lo que parecía árboles muy tupidos.  
  
- En unos momentos tendrán la primera vista de Hogwarts - Exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro.  
  
Se produjo un fuerte ¡oooooh!  
  
Imponente sobre una alta montaña se encontraba un impresionante castillo con sus muchas torres y torrecillas, lo que nos separaba de él: un gran lago negro.  
  
- No más de cuatro por botes - grito Hagrid señalando una flota de botes. Subí a uno junto a tres pequeños.  
  
- ¿Todos listos? - continuo Hagrid que ocupaba todo un bote - vengan ¡adelante!. Al llegar a la cortina de hiedras hagan el favor de bajar la cabeza. -  
  
Los botes nos condujeron a través del lago que parecía de cristal, entramos a lo que parecía una caverna subterránea, donde trepamos entre rocas y guijarros. Luego subimos por un pasadizo de roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sobra del castillo.  
  
Subimos por escalones de piedra y nos reunimos ante la puerta de roble. Hagrid levanto su gigantesco puño y llamo tres veces a la puerta del castillo.  
  
@--/--  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Ya casi termino el capitulo XIII, con paciencia llegare a publicarlos todos. (Yupiiii)  
  
Gracias por los mensajes y recuerden: alguna pregunta, comentario o sugerencia: dejen un mensaje. =0)  
  
Cuídense. 


	7. La Selección

V:  
  
La Selección.  
  
La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta de cabello negro y túnica escarlata, esperaba allí. Tenia un rostro muy severo, no debería ser bueno tener problemas con ella.  
  
- Los de primer año profesora McGonagall - dijo Hagrid.  
  
- Muchas gracias Hagrid yo los conduciré desde aquí.  
  
El vestíbulo de entrada era grande, las paredes de piedras eran iluminadas con antorchas y una hermosa escalera de mármol conducía a los pisos superiores.  
  
Pasamos ante un gran portal, del cual se escuchaba el ruido de cientos de voces, pero la profesora McGonagall nos llevo a una pequeña habitación y todos se aglomeraron, tal vez por el nerviosismo.  
  
- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - dijo la profesora McGonagall - El banquete de este año se celebrará dentro de poco. Pero antes de ocupar sus lugares en el gran comedor deberéis ser seleccionados a sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en los dormitorios de las mismas y pasaran su tiempo libre en sus salan comunes.  
  
La cuatro casa se llaman: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia y noble historia y cada una a producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts sus acciones harán que se le sume o reste puntos a sus casas. Al finalizar el año la casa con mayor cantidad de puntos ganara la copa de las casas, un gran honor. Espero que estén orgullosos de la casa que les toque.  
  
Entre pocos minutos se llevará a cabo la ceremonia, enfrente al colegio, les sugiero que mientras esperan traten de arreglarse lo mejor posible. Volveré cuando todo ya este listo. Por favor esperen tranquilos.  
  
La puerta se cerro y comenzaron a murmurar, a arreglarse las capas, los sobreros y a sacudirse el barro. Pude ver algo de este en mi túnica. Saque mi varita:  
  
- Serlimpe - quedo como nueva, los pequeños me veían - mmm... ¿alguien necesita algo de ayuda? - todos levantaron la mano - ¡Bien! Júntense todos - alcé mi varita sobre las cabezas y con un movimiento envoltorio - Serlimpe - una luz amarillenta los envolvió - eso es todo lo que puedo hacer - me sonrieron y les devolví la sonrisa.  
  
Creo que por suerte todos me veían cuando un grupo de fantasma atravesaba la habitación, uno me saludo con un gesto de su cabeza y esta quedo colgando de un lado.  
  
- Ahora formen una hilera - dijo la voz aguda de la profesora McGonagall que había regresado. - todo esta listo.  
  
La puerta volvió a abrirse y un mago diminuto entro. La profesora McGonagall se asombró y se dirigió a él. Mantuvieron una murmuración, parecían discutir. Al final la profesora nos dirigió palabras:  
  
- Bien, él es el profesor Flitwick. Seguidlo todos.-  
  
Los de primero salieron y la profesora McGonagall me detuvo en la puerta.  
  
- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, es una suerte tenerte aquí, estamos muy encantados.-  
  
- La suerte es mía, se lo puedo asegurar -  
  
- Al igual que los de primero tienen que efectuar la selección - continuó la profesora - no se te llamara junto con ellos, al terminar la selección el director dirá algunas palabras, es que por primera vez en muchos años se hace esta transferencia, luego harás la selección - escuche aplausos a lo lejos, seguramente alguien se presentaba o terminaba de hacerlo - bien colócate al final de la fila cuando lleguemos, seguidme.-  
  
Salimos de la habitación, volvimos a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasamos entre unas puertas de roble y entramos al Gran Comedor.  
  
Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall me condujo al final de la fila enfrente de las cuatro mesas y con los profesores a sus espaldas. Todos los alumnos miraban fijamente como había dicho la profesora McGonagall "por primera vez en muchos años se hace esta transferencia". Detallé cada una de las mesas y pude ver a Ron sentado entre Harry y Hermione. Levante la cabeza "Intusestrelles", me dije, hermoso hechizo para hacer que el techo parezca como el cielo de afuera.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.  
  
- Cuándo los llame deberán adelantarse, colocarse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen - dijo - ¡Abbott, Celin!  
  
Una de las pequeñas con la que compartí el bote se colocó el sombrero, que le tapó los ojos, y se sentó a esperar.  
  
- ¡RAVENCLAW! - Gritó el sobrero.  
  
La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió mientras Celin iba a sentarse con los de Ravenclaw.  
  
- ¡Cowell, Steve!  
  
- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
La mesa a la derecha aplaudió esta vez. Varios se levantaron a estrechar la mano de Steve.  
  
La selección continuó, cada uno fue llamado por su nombre y corrían a colocarse el sombreo. Cateryn Siustu, una chica de Gryffindor, con la emoción había olvidado quitarse el sobrero y la profesora McGonagall tuvo que pedirle que regresara. Cada vez que el sombrero elegía una casa, la mesa perteneciente aplaudía y celebraba, el ultimo pequeño en ser seleccionada fue Wayne, Mattius:  
  
- ¡SLYTHERIN!  
  
Pude ver que el chico que me ayudó se levantaba para recibirlo y después me dirigió otro intento de sonrisa.  
  
El salón había quedado en silencio, la profesora McGonagall ocupó su lugar en la mesa de profesores. Mire sobre mi hombro, por unos segundos, el director estaba de pie.  
  
- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo - ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts!. Se que por lo general dejo los avisos para después de la cena, pero hay uno que si no lo hago ahora cometeré una gran injusticia - sentí que colocó su mano en mi hombro y susurró para que yo solo escuchara - Hola, Pequeña ¿Cómo has estado? -  
  
- Bien, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi - Susurré.  
  
- Imposible. ¡Que porte! - respondió quitándome la mano del hombro. Prosiguió en tono moderado para que su voz fuera audible para todos:  
  
- Esta joven recibió hace tiempo una carta de nuestro colegio, pero por razones, ajenas a su voluntad, no pudo ocupar nuestra plaza. Pero eso ha quedado en el pasado y esta con nosotros ahora. Como todos los nuevos alumnos pasará por la selección y ocupara su lugar en el 5to curso - me sobresalte y lo mire fijamente, se colocó en mi espalda.  
  
- Que en la Academia Cackle te adelantaran un año, no quiere decir que en Hogwarts sigamos las mismas reglas - Susurró.  
  
- ¡Bien! - continuó en buen tono - Profesora McGonagall... continúe  
  
Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo, escuche el rodar de una silla y los pasos que se alejaban del director.  
  
Todo quedo en silencio otra vez, la profesora McGonagall desenrolló el pergamino, sentí que mi pulso aumentaba. No podía creerlo estaba nerviosa, hace mucho que no sabia que era sentirse así.  
  
- ¡Dumbledore, Etili! - llamó.  
  
Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, sentía todas las miradas, me encamine, el trecho me pareció interminable, intente no escuchar los comentarios.  
  
Tomé el sobrero entre mis manos, me senté y deslicé el sombrero, de inmediato todas las voces cesaron.  
  
- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mmm... una cabeza llena de muchas ideas. ¿En qué casa te colocare? -  
  
- Si quieres yo lo decido.  
  
- Me temo que ese es mi trabajo, pero déjame ver ¿en cual quisieras estar?  
  
- ¿Recuerdas a cada uno de los alumnos?- comenzó a tararear la nueva canción de las "Las tres Brujas" - ¿Recuerdas a que casas los enviaste?  
  
- ¿Tu que crees?- continuo tarareando, guardé silencio - ¡claro que lo recuerdo! ¿Por qué?  
  
- Quiero que me envíes a la casa a la que perteneció mi padre-  
  
¿Cómo puede ser? Sigues viviendo en el pasado, malo, malo. ¿Por qué no solo vives en el presente y dejas de averiguar el pasado? Si no te lo han contado es porque no necesitas saberlo o no debes saberlo -  
  
- Si no conozco mi pasado, muy difícilmente podré construir un futuro. La historia es un punto muy importante para el crecimiento de un individuo. Pensé que lo sabrías, Hogwarts no estuviera funcionando como hasta ahora si no tuviese un pasado y los estudiantes conocieran este. A demás del pasado podemos aprender de nuestros errores, para no volver a cometerlos en el futuro... a menos que seas un masoquista por supuesto - repliqué.  
  
- No se puede negar eres toda una Dumbledore, y con la avidez de la familia Snape te dan un carácter singular - continuo tarareando la canción.  
  
- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué tarareas la canción? Y no me vengas a decir que no tengo paciencia porque lo has hecho unas 30 veces.-  
  
- Me agrada la tonada - continuó.  
  
- Pero no has pasado del coro -  
  
- No recuerdo lo que sigue -  
  
- Eso es sencillo:  
  
"More than to the life, and with the whole reason I love you. For that reason never you leave me baby" y en Re menor.  
  
Guardó silencio y tarareó la canción de principio a fin.  
  
- Gracias..., sabes te pareces a tu padre... pero a la vez eres tan diferente... por mi deseo y no por el tuyo, lo mejor es que seas de...  
  
- Gryffindor - Gritó  
  
Después de sentirme presionada y examinada, quitarme el sombrero fue un gran alivio. Como si saliera de una campana de cristal comencé a escuchar las voces. Vi que en Gryffindor aplaudían y Hermione me señalaba un lugar a su lado. Dejé el sobrero sobre el taburete y me dirigí a la mesa.  
  
- ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! - me dijo Hermione abrazándome.  
  
- ¡Bien! - El profesor Dumbledore se había colocado de pie y todos fueron guardando silencio - Ahora tomen los cubiertos y ¡a comer!  
  
Los platos se llenaron de comida, las copas de sumo de calabaza. Los alumnos comenzaron a comer, beber y charlar. Me sentía extraña, diferente. Aquel ambiente era muy relajante.  
  
- ¿No tienes hambre? - Preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Si, es solo que..., olvídalo - busque mi varita - no esta...  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
Levante la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores, mi tío me observaba, me quiño el ojo y sonrió.  
  
- ¡No lo puedo creer!. Me la ha quitado. -  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Insistió Hermione  
  
- Mi varita, Hermione ¿me prestas la tuya?-  
  
- Claro, pero ¿Por qué el profesor te quito la varita? - Hermione me paso la varita pero antes de que pudiera tocarla una luz azul la envolvió calentándola tanto que Tanto Hermione como yo la dejamos caer y emitimos un gemido.  
  
Levante la vista mi tío me miraba, negó con la cabeza, sonrió y continuó su conversación con la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Adoro usar la magia en todo, pero me prohíben hacerlo - estiré la mano sobre la varita, y esta salto a mi mano- lo lamento, gracias de todos modos.  
  
Tome el tenedor y comencé a degustar el cordero asado. Escuche a los de primero hablar de un gran pulpo, los de 5to hablaban sobre los TIMOS, Harry, Ron y uno de los fantasma que antes había visto sobre el Quidditch.  
  
- ¡Etili! - llamó Ron - Él es un amigo, Sir Nickolas, es uno de los fantasmas de Gryffindor. - ¡Bonjour dame! - Saludó con una pequeña reverencia. - Oh! vous Parlez français! - - Si, en una ocasión visite Francia. Y usted, ¿dónde lo aprendió? - En Cackle nos exigían latín y francés, los libros de nuestra biblioteca son antiguos y se encuentran mas que todo en esos idiomas, a demás considero el francés como un idioma realmente hermoso.  
  
Encontrarme en aquel lugar me hacia sentir bien, llena de grandes expectativas. Al terminar de degustar los exquisitos postres lo paltos volvieron a estar tan limpios como antes, Dumbledore se Levanto y el silencio domino la sala.  
  
- Bien, ya que hemos satisfecho una de las necesidades básicas del hombre- comenzó a decir con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- llego el momento de hacer algunos anuncios que nos interesan a todos. Sé que muchos de ustedes se preguntan dónde esta su profesor de pociones (vi que Ron repetía con los ojos cerrados "que se haya retirado", "que se haya retirado") pues a caído gravemente enfermo, pero no se preocupen sé esta recuperando. Y mientras él esta en este proceso, les presento a su profesora sustituta: La Señorita Etili Dumbledore. Acércate por favor.  
  
Me levante y volví a sentir todas las miradas sobre mí, Dumbledore (no sé porque dentro del colegio solo podía referirme al como el director) me enseño la silla y asumí que era la perteneciente a mi tío Severus. Mientras él decía:  
  
- Sé que la ven como una joven cursante del quinto curso, pero en realidad, en su antiguo colegio la habían adelantado un año, así que confío que perfectamente se hará cargo de los cursos inferios. Os pido su completa colaboración. Junto a mí también se encuentra su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Salazar Slartinn - se produjeron muchos murmullos, pensé que habían confundido el apellido del nuevo profesor con el del fundador - bien jóvenes, mañana nos espera un inesperado y nuevo día de clases, aprovechen y den su ultimo descanso antes de empezar con lo que será su nuevo año escolar.  
  
Fue una hermosa llegada Hogwarts, y me agrado saber que contaba con una nueva e inesperada amiga: Hermione. Mientras salíamos del gran comedor me lo hizo saber "No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés acá" fueron sus palabras.  
  
McGonagall me llamó y me condujo entre las mazmorras hasta un despacho, tocó un par de veces, me dijo que me esperaban y se retiro. Al abrir la puerta vi a mi tío, pálido y con cara de agotamiento, no pude resistirme y lo abrace. Recibí un fuete abrazo como respuesta a mí "Hola" y esa mirada penetrante que siempre tenia.  
  
- ¿Cuándo llegaste?-  
  
- Hoy, acaba de terminar el banquete, fue genial -  
  
- ¿Te gusta este lugar? -  
  
- Si, es nuevo, es inquietante. - contemple el estante lleno de los ingredientes para pociones - ¿Sabes quien será tu suplente, mientras te mejoras? - me senté en la esquina de su cama y acaricie su cabello, tenia una mirada asustada y reconfortada a la vez.  
  
- Espero que no sea un profesor cualquiera, que le dé a mis clases el significado que no les corresponde - Dijo algo enojado.  
  
- Pues te informo que ni profesor es... - me dio una de sus miradas evaluativas - no compadezcas a esos muchachos, sabes que es un arte, no una clase cualquiera.  
  
- Lo sé, pero no soy tan diestra como tu, así que hazme el favor y te curas pronto para yo no tener que soportar darle clases a un viaje de chiquillos que lo mas seguro es que no me escuchen.- ante mis palabras sonrió. Me agradaba tanto escuchar su voz, no es que fuera la voz más hermosa del mundo, pero a él le tengo un gran amor y respeto. Y su olor a hiervas con una mezcla de tierra húmeda, me hacia pensar en un bosque enorme lleno de árboles y secretos.  
  
- En mi escritorio están las notas y las clases que debes impartir, cualquier cosa ven y pregúntame, pon carácter y no solo enseñes, aprende un poco también -  
  
Tomé las notas y las revisé, sentí su mirada sobre mi y dijo:  
  
- Mejor ve y descansa, tendrás un largo día. Mañana te indicaran tu horario, acércate. - tomó mi mano y besó mi frente. Se acostó de nuevo y lo cubrí con las sabanas.  
  
  
  
@--/-- 


	8. Salazar Slartinn

VI:  
  
Salazar Slartinn.  
  
- ¡Hey dormilona, arriba!  
  
Hermione zarandeaba las sabanas de mi cama, abrí mis ojos y vi la suave luz del sol reflejado por el cristal de las ventanas.  
  
Bajé a la sala común, donde Harry y Ron nos esperaban. Llevaba cerrada mi capa favorita, azul con estrellas pequeñas y blancas. Como no tenia que entrar a las clases mientras fuese suplente, no tenia que utilizar el uniforme, aunque me agradaba.  
  
Bajamos las escaleras e intente memorizar la forma de llegar desde la sala común hasta el gran comedor, al menos, para no sentirme tan perdida.  
  
El suave olor de tostadas se percibía desde la entrada.  
  
- Nos vemos mas tarde profesora - dijo Ron dándome una palmada en la espalda para darme ánimos y se lo agradecí.  
  
Tomé el lugar de mi tío en la mesa de los profesores, tío Albus me saludo guiñando el ojo. Me sentía maravillosamente. La profesora McGonagall me entregó el horario, estaba libre la primera hora, así que podía asistir a una clases suplementarias ya que no tenia trabajo, luego tenia que atender a los de segundo de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.  
  
Sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda mientras miraba las diferentes mesas, volteé y ahí estaba, el profesor Salazar Slartinn mirándome fijamente... una mirada evaluativa, sin mostrar en su cara gesto alguno. No me agradó esa mirada, no pude explicar lo que sentía, mantuve su mirada por un momento y sonó la campana.  
  
Alcancé a Hermione a la salida y me dijo que vería Aritmancia, decidí acompañarla. Fue genial estar ahí, nos divertimos mucho en la clase.  
  
Un poco antes de sonar la campana, salí del aula para intentar llegar a las mazmorras antes de mi clase. Contemplaba los cuadros de las paredes mientras buscaba mi camino, me detuve a pedir indicaciones a una bruja que vestía un hermoso traje violeta, cuando apareció de la nada el profesor Slartinn por mi espalda y muy cerca de mi oído habló:  
  
-¿Perdida? -  
  
- No, voy por buen camino - dije molesta por su repentina aparición.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué se detiene? -  
  
- Pues me ha sorprendido -  
  
Otra vez utilizo esa mirad, fría, penetrante. Pero más que su mirada me molesto el que no dijese nada y no mostrara interés de salir de mi camino.  
  
- Como no dice nada, Adiós -  
  
Me siguió con la mirada, me sentía incomoda. Cuando finalice de subir las escaleras habló:  
  
- Creo que las mazmorras quedan hacia el lado contrario ¿Usted no?  
  
Fue suficiente. ¿Acaso tuvo que esperar a que terminara de subir para decirme que me equivocaba de camino?, Cuando me voltee a decírselo ya no estaba.  
  
Entre en el aula, los alumnos ya me esperaban, aun me sentía enojada.  
  
- ¡Buenos Días! Comenzaran un nuevo año, y obviamente aprenderán cosas nueva, y les recomiendo que las aprendan muy bien para que el año próximo no lleguen como están hoy... sin recordar bien las pócimas... cuatro por calderos, veremos que tanto recuerdan de la poción para encoger.  
  
Con mi varita encendí fuego en la chimenea, esa aula era horriblemente fría.  
  
- Seis puntos por alumno, a los que logren prepararla de manera correcta - continué - preguntas generales, levantando las manos. Comiencen.  
  
Pase la lista, en realidad se comportaron bien, aunque solo dos grupos lograron recordar correctamente la receta para la pócima.  
  
Al final de la clase, nos sobraron unos minutos y un chico moreno (Werbys, si no me equivoco) contó unos chistes.  
  
La siguiente clase resultó de maravilla, cada vez me sentía más segura al dirigirme a ellos, los entendía bien, porque hace poco había pasado por donde ellos se encontraban.  
  
El almuerzo lo tome con el profesor Snape (tengo que acostumbrarme a ver a mis tíos solo como maestros) estaba cada día mas fuerte, con mas color, aunque igual de silencioso. Cuando terminamos de comer me recosté en su pecho, sentí que se estremeció, pero no me alejo de él, tomo mi mano y no la soltó hasta que la campana sonó.  
  
Como mis clases del día habían acabado, acompañe a Harry, Ron y Hermione a herbólogia. Transplantamos unas Disus Cantis, de un color lila con hojas de un rosa fuerte, su aroma era exquisito y penetrante.  
  
Las horas pasaban volando, como si alguien jugase con las manecillas de los relojes, y con estas pasaban los días y las semanas.  
  
Todo Hogwarts es hermoso, la forma única en que se alumbran los pasillos a través de los ventanales, las risas interminables de los alumnos, la brisa chocando contra los cristales. Lo único que me resultaba molesto eran las repentinas apariciones del Profesor Slartinn que dejaba a cualquiera paralizado, era increíble la habilidad que tenia para acercarse de manera tan silenciosa, que no era notado, hasta que abría la boca para decir algo... en realidad eran frases cortas, sacaba a cualquiera de sus casillas con ese silencio que guardaba cuando querías obtener una respuesta rápida, me resultaba desesperante. Y aun más increíble, era la frecuencia con que lo encontraba.  
  
En mis clases pude ver que el profesor Snape, sentía preferencia hacia los de Slytherin. Recuerdo haber dicho en cada clase con los de esta casa "esta clase no será como la de su profesor Snape, así que no saquen conclusiones antes que empecemos" Las clases del sexto curso con los de Gryffindor y Slytherin eran las más increíbles. El joven Malfoy y sus compañeros, siempre buscaban la forma de pelear con Harry y los del resto de la clase. Parecía un campo de batalla, pero esa sigilosa y disimulada entre ambos bandos.  
  
La tarde era lluviosa, leía junto a una de las ventanas, no podía concentrarme realmente, mi mente siempre volvía al profesor Slartinn. "En realidad no sé porque pienso tanto en él, me tarta como a una chiquilla incapaz de cuidarse sola". Cerré el libro con fuerza, Fred y George, que conspiraban contra alguien, me vieron fijamente.  
  
- ¿ Adónde vas? -  
  
- ¿Te ayudamos a encontrar un lugar seguro? - cada vez que podían me acompañaban para que no me perdiera en el castillo (aun me confundo)  
  
- ¿Han ido a al despacho del profesor Dumbledore? - antes que respondieran ya me sabia la respuesta.  
  
Me condujeron por pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una gárgola, "Dulce Limonada" y esta dio paso a unas escaleras en forma de caracol móviles. Al final había una gran puerta con la figura de un águila con cuerpo de león. Antes de tocar, la puerta se abrió.  
  
- ¿En problemas? - era el profesor Slartinn.  
  
- No, pero parece que usted sí -  
  
- No sabe que tan grande es - dijo mirándome fijamente, pero no esta enojado. Bajó las escaleras con la capa arrastrándose en los escalones.  
  
No entendí que quiso decir a lo ultimo y una vocecita en mi mente me dijo "no importa", pero seguí ahí parada hasta que tío Albus, digo el profesor Dumbledore dijo en tono suave:  
  
- ¡Etili! La puerta esta abierta, pasa - vi brillar sus ojos y no puede evitar sonreír - deseaba verte, toma asiento a mi lado -  
  
Amo a mi tío, es tan dulce, y tan astuto a la vez, tiene un fresco olor a limón (le encanta el dulce de este fruto), su mirada me recordaba la de mi padre, no podía quitar mi vista de sus ojos y él disfrutaba que lo hiciera.  
  
- He tenido excelentes comentarios de ti - continuo acariciando mi cabello - eres una buena profesora, a los chicos les gusta y más que tus clases me han dicho que con tus túnicas a mas de uno dejas desconcertados -  
  
- ¡No son ceñidas! - estaba ruborizada y enojada - y ¿cómo pretenden que use una cosa larga con todas esas llamas y esos calderos humeando? - vi que me sonreía.  
  
- Todas son hermosas, como la dueña, no te preocupes ¿quieres contarme algo?  
  
Preguntó lo acertado, todo el revoltijo de sentimientos y preguntas los exprese diciendo:  
  
- ¿ De donde sacaste a ese profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? sonrió y respondió dulcemente:  
  
- Viene de la Academia Armerius, en Italia. Me parece un buen profesor a pesar de su corta edad, trabaja duro y da lo mejor de sí en cada clase. A demás se ganó mi confianza. - con esa ultima frase dio por concluido mi interrogatorio acerca de Salazar.  
  
  
  
@--/-- 


	9. Muchos Encuentros

VII:  
  
Muchos Encuentros:  
  
- Etili, ¿de verdad harás el examen?  
  
Ron continuaba preocupado por el examen del jueves, no dejaba de preguntar como debía cortar los crisopos, la consistencia de la pasta de caracoles molidos, la cocción del ajenjo.  
  
En realidad me satisfacía al ver que los alumnos se interesasen tanto por aprender en mis calases.  
  
- ¡Sí Ron! ¿Cuántas veces lo preguntaras? -  
  
- Intento ver si te confundes y respondes no, de esa manera tendrías que suspenderla -  
  
- Sé que lo harás bien, creo en ti, ¿tu no crees que eres capas de hacerlo? -  
  
Como respuesta tuve una sonrisa sincera, Harry estallo a reír porque Ron se había ruborizado. En tanto Hermione suspiro hondo con su cara cubierta por un libro. Los muchachos soltaron los libros y salieron disparados a volar. Hermione tenia fuertemente agarrado el libro.  
  
- Solo me gusta como amigo, no te preocupes - bajo el libro y vi que estaba sonrojada - ¿Cómo hago para llamar su atención? -  
  
- Son muchachos, a menos que seas una escoba de carreras de ultimo modelo, te costara trabajo llamar su atención -  
  
No pudimos evitar reír por un largo tiempo, Ginny se unió a la conversación sobre los chicos y cada una daba ideas de cómo poder llamar su atención.  
  
- Yo prefiero un peinado diferente cada día, nada complicado, una túnica que quedase perfecta, eso si nada de maquillaje, es mejor a lo natural - dije, subiendo hasta nuestra habitación, abrí mi baúl y lo puse a su disposición - véanlo, iré a buscar unos libros para la clase del lunes.  
  
Bajé las escaleras, todo estaba callado. La señora Pince esta tan amable como de costumbre (como si fuera posible) no dejaba hablar a los alumnos y caminaba entre las mesas, regañaba a los que jugaban con los libros o solo los ojeaban. Seis pesados libros para terminar de prepara la clase.  
  
Una gran serpiente apareció en mi camino proveniente de una de las aulas, del susto deje caer los libros sobre esta y se quedo noqueada.  
  
- Buena técnica, aunque un hechizo seria mas indicado - Salazar salía del aula con su singular forma de asustar a la gente.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de profesor es usted?, No se como el director decidió en contratarlo - estaba realmente enojada, la serpiente me había causado un susto enorme.  
  
- Mi experiencia -  
  
- ¡Cuidado!, escuche bien, no es mas que un recién graduado, no tiene suficiente experiencia -  
  
- Mas que usted si - tenia una mirada diferente, no era burlona, era... ¿alegre? O algo así.  
  
- ¡Wow! Tres años de ventaja es mucha experiencia - sentí que mi sangre hervía, siempre lograba hacerme enojar.  
  
- Usted lo ha dicho. - esperó a que dijera algo pero no encontré palabras en mi cabeza, sonrió y se retiró con su serpiente encogida dentro de un frasco.  
  
Llegue irritada a la habitación solté los libros sobre la cama. Hermione estaba como asustada. Las mire:  
  
-¿Qué opinan del profesor Slartinn?  
  
- Sus clases son muy buenas, se esmera mucho en explicar para que entendamos, también son prácticas, dice que con solo teoría no nos defenderemos - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Si, a demás es muy guapo y atento, en clase nos hace reír, bueno a veces... - corroboró Ginny.  
  
-¿No les parece un ser realmente detestable? Digo: no habla mucho, tiene la mala manía de parecer por atrás sin ser notado, guarda silencio cuando quieres una respuesta acertada y rápida de él... me saca de casillas -  
  
- Él opina que tú eres una profesora muy eficiente - dijo Ginny tomando mi mano. Vi a Hermione y ella asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Me sentía derrotada, siempre lograba de una manera u otra hacerme sentir así. ¿Por qué era así?, ¿Por que hacia comentarios sobre mis clases de esa manera?, ¿Por que rayos no podía sacarlo de mi mente?. Salí de mis pensamientos, para ayudar a las chicas con lo que habían elegido para ir al juego del día siguiente.  
  
Hermione quiso ondularse el cabello (es realmente fatigoso) y Ginny prefirió unas trenzas, la túnica de la primera era azul cielo, un poco ceñida a su cuerpo por encima de las rodillas, la segunda prefirió una rosa claro mas larga pero también ceñida. ¿Yo? Salí de lo más normal, con una túnica verde por encima de la las rodillas y el cabello con una media cola, aunque Hermione me dijo que yo no necesitaba hacer nada para llamar la tensión de los chicos, solo le respondí "blasfemia"  
  
Los chicos se paralizaron al vernos. Hablamos los cinco antes del partido, Ron no pudo dejar de repetirle a Hermione lo bien que se veía, Harry no habla mucho pero no quitaba la vista de encima a Ginny.  
  
Gryffindor ganó con 185 puntos a favor contra Ravenclaw.  
  
Pero con la cerveza de mantequilla conseguida por los gemelos, no solo celebramos la victoria de la casa, las chicas y yo celebramos, también, lo bien que resulto todo ese día.  
  
Ellos cuatro hablaban animadamente, pero el ver a Harry volar de esa manera, hizo crecer en mi el deseo de buscar mi escoba y hacerlo. Miraba el panorama de los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando vi a Salazar salir del bosque prohibido y subió su mirada hasta la torre donde me encontraba, sentí que me observaba, pero imposible a esa altura no llegaría.  
  
Poco después busque mi escoba, sentir la suavidad del vuelo, la brisa en mi rostro, me sentía viva. Intente un par de piruetas luego solo observé el paisaje.  
  
Vi en el bosque prohibido un reflejo plateado... sangre de unicornio sin duda, baje a ver mas de cerca.  
  
El pobre animal esta ahí tendido, ya sin fuerzas, agonizante, mi corazón se lleno de tristeza y no supe que hacer. Era la primera vez que estaba tan adentrada en el bosque, habían muchas sombras, sentí unos pasos entre los árboles de atrás y grite.  
  
Tapo mi boca con su mano firme.  
  
- Shhhhh, ¿quiere que todo el mundo se altere?, No sea tan histérica.  
  
¡¿Histérica?! ¿Quién le dio el derecho a este de decirme así?, Me dije a mi misma.  
  
-¿Cómo quiere que no grite, si usted tiene esa mala maña de aparecer de la nada, de la forma más silenciosa que encuentra? -  
  
Me miro furioso y por primera vez note que sus ojos no eran negros como pensaba, eran de un castaño oscuro. Me tomo fuertemente del brazo, me lastimaba. No dijo nada, solo me miraba. Mantuve su mirada pero me vi traicionada por mi misma cuando escapo una lagrima (de verdad me lastimaba). De esa forma, tomada del brazo me saco del bosque, tomó mi escoba y me llevo dentro.  
  
- Eres una chiquilla tonta - me continuaba viendo fijo, mis ojos se aguaban, pero mi rabia aumentaba - Sal de ese lugar, es peligroso.  
  
-¿Quién le ha dado el derecho de tratarme así?, ¿Quién le ha dicho que puede ordenarme que hacer o dejar de hacer?, Le recuerdo Profesor que solo es tres años mayor que yo, pero aun así no tiene el derecho de tratarme de esa forma - estaba enojada y le grite hasta la ultima palabra.  
  
Hizo un movimiento con su mano y saque mi varita, me vio hacerlo y con un destello de sonrisa dijo - usted lo ha dicho, tres años de mayor entendimiento - se fue.  
  
Subí a toda prima a mi habitación guarde la escoba y escribí a mi amiga Nanny, llevaba escribiéndole todas las semanas y le contaba todo lo que pasaba:  
  
  
  
Nanny  
  
De nuevo lo hizo, y me quede como una tonta, ahí paradota sin poder lanzarle ni un simple hechizo.  
  
La sangre se me calienta cada vez que lo tengo cerca, no sabes cuanto me gustaría ganarle una sola vez.  
  
Es tan frío, con sus palabras.......  
  
Mejórate pronto y cuídate muchísimo.  
  
Te Amo Amigui  
  
  
  
Etili  
  
PD: no sabes cuanto me gustaría que estuvieses acá.  
  
Después de nuestro encuentro en el bosque, no me volví a cruzar con Salazar.  
  
Llego el día esperado por Ron... el del examen.  
  
La clase entró silenciosa. Pasee la lista.  
  
-¿Todos listos? - asintieron con la cabeza, guardaron sus apuntes y sus libros - Éxito entonces, comiencen.  
  
Los alumnos se encontraban muy seguros, cada cual estaba preocupado por su caldero.  
  
Caminaba entre ellos y no podía evitarlo, los ayudaba.  
  
A mitad de la clase la puerta se abrió sin aviso, el profesor Snape entro al aula con paso decidido, estaba completamente recuperado, estaba igual que siempre. Le di la bienvenida con una sonrisa y él me dirigió una mirada amable e inclino su cabeza.  
  
- Buenas tardes. La señorita Dumbledore ya no le impartirá mas clases. Yo ayudare a calificar sus pócimas. Tomó asiento en su escritorio y me baje de este, le di la vuelta y le abracé.  
  
El hecho que tío Severus recobrase su estado de salud me hizo inmensamente feliz. Y esta aumentó al ver que todos hicieron sus pociones de forma increíble, hasta Neville. Cuando sonó la campana, recogieron sus cosas y salieron, tío me abrazó y con un hilo de voz dijo a mi oído "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Gracias" besó mi frente y me acompaño fuera de las mazmorras.  
  
De manera especial recordé la letra de mi canción favorita y sin poder evitarlo toda la tarde la cante. La gente de los cuadros se me quedaban viendo, sin mencionar a los de los pasillos, aunque descubrí que Angelina también conocía la letra de la canción.  
  
La mañana siguiente la canción continuaba en mi mente. Dumbledore me detuvo en uno de los pasillos  
  
- Veo que ya sabes que Severus esta perfectamente bien - sonreí como respuesta - creo que fueron tus cuidados especiales los que le ayudaron a estar bien antes de lo pensado - esta vez me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó - disfruta tu ultimo día como docente.  
  
Continué cantando (llevaba los libros a la biblioteca), me sentía inmensamente feliz. Antes de llegar me llevé sin querer a Salazar. Mis libros cayeron y los de él también.  
  
- Mejor deje de cantar y fíjese por donde va, a demás ¿quién le dijo que sabia hacerlo? -  
  
Increíble, no me enoje, solo recogí mis libros y los suyos con un golpe de la varita  
  
- Yo misma me lo dije y con eso me es suficiente - entregué los libros y le dirigí una sonrisa - que tenga un hermoso día - continué mi camino cantando.  
  
Me alegró saber que se quedo hay parado un buen rato antes de continuar.  
  
En la cena de ese día Snape ocupó de nuevo su sitio en la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore pidió atención  
  
- Bien jóvenes, gracias a unos cuidados especiales el profesor Snape volverá con nosotros antes de lo pensado - algunos aplaudieron - la Señorita Dumbledore, se reincorporara como estudiante el día lunes en la primer clase. Las clases de pociones estarán al mando del profesor Slartinn y las de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la ocupara el profesor Snape. ¡Ahora a comer!  
  
Se produjo murmullos, luego algunos aplaudieron. La cena fue deliciosa, pero percibía constantemente miradas de la mesa de profesores, del profesor Salazar específicamente.  
  
Busqué su mirada y la sostuve, tomé mi copa llena de zumo de calabaza la alcé y bebí. (Sentí que al fin le había ganado una y él lo sabia)  
  
Cuando dejé de beber vi en su mirada fría, pero no enojada, era como si en parte celebrara mi éxito.  
  
  
  
@--/-- 


	10. Sorpresas

VIII:  
  
Sorpresas.  
  
Aquel fin de semana no fue nada fácil, ni relajante.  
  
Como el lunes volvía a ser solo alumna tenia que ponerme al tanto con todas los deberes.  
  
La mano me dolía de tanto escribir, agradecía a Dios por que solo me faltaba una materia, ya que aquella noche de domingo esta realmente fría.  
  
Al ver la materia vi que era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la ultima clase dictada por Salazar, era interminable, metro y medio con la letra diminuta de Hermione.  
  
En cada una de sus clases sentía su mirada penetrante, siempre vigilante, intentaba esconderme detrás del caldero pero era como si fuera capas de atravesar el duro metal y continuar mirándome, fuera de eso mi primera semana con alumna oficial del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fue única.  
  
El otoño se veía llegar, ese fin de semana salí a leer el décimo capitulo de la Revolución de los Gigantes. Cerca de la orilla del lago encontré, en las raíces un árbol, un lugar perfecto para estudiar.  
  
Pero el espectáculo del cambio de color en las hojas y la forma como retornaban al suelo, la brisa fría que rozaba mi rostro era mágico.  
  
Sentí unos pasos que se acercaban y me sorprendió ver que se trataba de Salazar, acercándose como una persona común. Tenia la varita entre sus dedos y jugueteaba con ella. Por sentido común saque la mía, sonrió al ver que lo hacia. Tomó asiento a mi lado y perdió la vista en el cielo. No soportaba ese silencio.  
  
- ¿Se aburrió de su nueva aula de trabajo? -  
  
- Las pociones son mi especialidad. -  
  
- Ya sabia que para profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no tenia usted experiencia suficiente - se me escapó.  
  
- Aun dudas que soy capas de combatirlas, te sorprenderás - dijo mirándome con la mirada crédula.  
  
- Quiero verlo - acababa de tutearme y la impresión me dejó sin mas palabras.  
  
Guardó silencio, ese silencio frío y desesperante que siempre me molestaba. Mi corazón latía de forma rápida, me observo "¿habrá sentido que mi corazón aceleró?", Pensé "tonterías". Pero para estar segura hablé de lo primero que vi, una hermosa magnolia blanca a la cual el otoño aun no le reclamaba la vida.  
  
-¿Es hermosa verdad? Tan pura, tan sencilla, tan llena de vida -  
  
Alzo su varita y marchito la flor. Lo mire enojada "¿cómo era posible que matara a la planta que acababa de enseñarle?"  
  
- No sobrevivirá al invierno, pero ella le dará vida a muchas otras - se levantó y se fue.  
  
No sé porque pero me pareció amable. Volví a mis pensamientos y no se como llegue de nuevo a mi dilema: El profesor Salazar Slartinn.  
  
-¡Etili! - los Weasley, Hermione y Harry corrían hacia mí.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -  
  
- Corre el rumor - comenzó George jadeando.  
  
- Que tu eres - dijo Fred con la mano en sus costillas  
  
- Que tu eres la sobrina - Ron esta rojo.  
  
- La sobrina de Snape, también- concluyo Hermione.  
  
Solo pude sonreír, tenían cara de atónitos, de no creer lo que habían escuchado.  
  
- Severus es el hermano de mi mamá, así que si, soy su sobrina -  
  
-¿Cómo lo soportas? - dijo Ron  
  
- Es una buena persona. Rudo, callado, pero esa mirada domínate y severa, puedes ver como es. Créanme no lo conocen y es una lastima porque es maravilloso. - la cara de atónitos no se les quitó, a eso se le sumó el aparente efecto del Petrificus totalus al escucharlo:  
  
- Gryffindors - Snape nos llamaba había empezado a llover de manera fuerte - a dentro todos.  
  
Todos caminaron con la cara de sorprendidos y vieron a Snape fijamente por instantes muy cortos al pasarle por el lado. Cuando pasee, tomó mi brazo, me dio un beso en la frente y me acompaño adentro.  
  
Ya se había acabado el fin de semana y seguíamos con las clases y la lluvia.  
  
Sentí un golpeteo en la ventana. Era Nico el fénix de Nanny. Abrí la ventana y se depositó en el dorsal de mi cama, tomé la carta muy emocionada.  
  
  
  
Etili  
  
Te cuento que estoy maravillosamente bien.  
  
En la academia se te extraña mucho, todos deseamos volver a verte. Te enviamos una foto de nosotros para que siempre nos recuerdes.  
  
¿Sigues sobresaltándote cada vez que se acerca el profesor?, ¿A acaso te da miedo? Mmm. Sabes bien que la vida nos juega juegos para que veamos las cosas de manera diferente.  
  
Cuídate mucho.  
  
Te amo  
  
  
  
Nanny  
  
PD: Tal vez tu deseo se cumpla.  
  
¿Qué quería decir con lo ultimo? Y ¿qué si le temo? Claro que NO, su mirada puede ser de lo mas extraña, pero no le temo, no es capaz de hacer algo... ¿o sí?  
  
Da igual, no es temor lo que siento...  
  
¿Qué rayos haces pensando en él de nuevo?  
  
En el comedor estaba el barullo de siempre.  
  
Tomé asiento al lado de George que me hizo reír desde ese momento. Al igual que sentí la mirada de Salazar. Se acercó a la mesa:  
  
- Buenos Días - me sorprendió lo amable de su saludo, pero tuvo que continuar hablando - el fénix fuera de la habitación, antes del toque de la campana - se retiró.  
  
¿Cómo sabia del fénix?, ¿Cómo sabia todo lo que pasaba en mi entrono?, ¿Cómo volví a estar preguntándome por él?  
  
La clase del profesor Flitwick fue muy entretenida, practicamos los encantamientos convocadores. Como ya los dominábamos convertimos la clase en todo un juego. Los almohadones no dejaron de volar por toda el aula. Flitwick salió y el alboroto se hizo mayor.  
  
Todos nos divertíamos mucho como para preocuparnos por algo más. Parvati llevaba rato huyendo de mí, la acorrale en la entrada del aula, lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido, la puerta se abrió, ella se agachó y el almohadón fue a dar de lleno en la cara de Salazar. Se hizo un leve silencio, luego rieron con ganas y continuaron con el juego. Salazar levantó el almohadón con su varita y apunto hacia mí, como dominada por el Petrificus totalus no pude mover un músculo y vi el almohadón ante mi cara, cerré los ojos a esperar el impacto pero antes de golpearme se convirtió en mariposas azules. Me sonrió.  
  
- Potter acompáñame - esperó a que Harry saliera y se fueron.  
  
La mañana siguiente encontré una magnolia blanca al lado de mi almohada, vi la ventana abierta y a una lechuza gris saliendo.  
  
Ese día todas las clases tuvieron un toque especial. Trelawney, estaba resfriada y cada vez que estornudaba se revolvían las hojas de té, haciendo imposible que pudiera predecirle a alguien la muerte (que manía tiene esa mujer con eso).  
  
Neville, logró hacer reír sin parar a McGonagall, al convertirse así mismo en una mezcla de rana con águila.  
  
La clase de pociones estaba especialmente tibia. Crabbe y Goyle lograron hacer enfadar a Malfoy de manera tal, que su piel blanca se puso de un rojo tan encendido como el cabello de Ron, no pudimos parar de reír, hasta Salazar lo hizo (era una risa hermosa)  
  
Al final de la clase me pidió que aguardara, que necesitaba mi ayuda:  
  
- La profesora Sprout ya esta informada - esperó a que todos salieran - Hagrid encontró otro unicornio, debemos buscar la forma de detener la hemorragia, antes que sea muy tarde. Hay que hacerle fuerte.  
  
Disfrute en ayudarle. Por primera vez no guardaba ese silencio frío e insoportable, me hizo reír y enfurecer, estaba diferente a las otra veces.  
  
Al final, dijo que podía terminar solo (había que esperar a que espesara, ¡Gran cosa!) Así que pase la ultima taza de crisopos triturados, al tomarlo tocó mi mano y sentí como una electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Recogí mis cosas y me disponía a salir.  
  
- Señorita ¿Sabe usted que esta prohibida la realización de filtros amoroso en este colegio? -  
  
¿Por qué dijo tal cosa?, Voltee hacerle frente - No lo utilizaría. -  
  
- Entonces, ¿qué hechizo utilizó en mi? - me quede paralizada ¿qué le estaba pasando a este?, Se acercó tomó mi mano - porque me tiene loco - no supe que responder, pero en ese mismo instante sonó la campana, me solté de él y me dirigí al comedor.  
  
-¿Estas bien? - Hermione me colocó la mano en la cabeza - estas pálida. -  
  
- Si, solo dame algo de beber, el olor de la pócima me dejo mareada - mentí al ver que me mirada muy preocupada.  
  
No se como lo logré, pero durante todo el viernes evité a Salazar, hasta en el comedor, me senté lo mas lejos que pude de la mesa de los profesores.  
  
En la mañana del sábado otra magnolia aprecio en mi almohada. Los chicos y yo hablábamos de lo que ocurría con los unicornios, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo, dos de ellos se hayan encontrado heridos.  
  
Pero nuestra conversación fue cortada con la llegada de Nico, con una carta que dejo en mi regazo:  
  
¡Etili!  
  
Hable con tus tíos, me permitieron pasar Navidad contigo en Hogwarts.  
  
¿No te parece único?  
  
Amiga tengo tanto que contarte, no puedo esperar verte.  
  
Cuídate.  
  
Te Amo  
  
Nanny.  
  
Pequé gritos como loca, deseba tanto ver a mi amiga, escribí una nota que solo decía:  
  
¡Genial! Te espero  
  
  
  
Etili  
  
  
  
Salí corriendo a la lechucearía, como dando brinquitos (se que debí parecer una tonta)  
  
Mis pensamientos fueron confirmados. Salazar se encontraba enviando una lechuza y me miró divertido.  
  
-¿Qué edad dices que tienes? -  
  
- La tuya menos tres -  
  
-¿Segura? - se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
Me entraron unas ganas de convertirle en sapo...  
  
- Guarda la varita, se que no te atreverías - dijo aun sonriendo.  
  
- En realidad no, si te convirtiera, seria un insulto para los pobres sapos - terminó de atar su carta y se fue.  
  
- Pues váyase, ya ni quería hablar con usted -  
  
Vi como se alejaba la lechuza y baje las escaleras.  
  
Encontré a tío Albus, besé su mejilla y volví a la sala común dando saltitos.  
  
  
  
@--/-- 


	11. El Baile

IX:  
  
El Baile.  
  
- ¿Cómo le invito? - Neville estaba hundido en una butaca frente al fuego, muy pálido.  
  
Lo que pasaba con él, pasaba con muchos otros chicos en el colegio.  
  
El baile de Halloween se acercaba y estaban buscando pareja para ir.  
  
Los chicos no eran los únicos que se veían inmensamente nerviosos, las chicas se retocaban el cabello y la túnica cada vez que ante ellas pasaba el chico con quien deseaban ir.  
  
- Primero siéntete convencido de que lo harás bien, luego solo ve e invítala - Dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, él suspiró hondo y se fue temblando - recuerda que si dice que no (cual dudo) es ella quien se lo pierde -  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Neville? - Harry se había sentado con sus libros enfrente de mí.  
  
- No sabe como invitar a Parvati -  
  
-¡Ah! -  
  
-¿Todo bien Harry? -  
  
- Es que soy un cobarde y aun no he podido invitarla - respondió, pero más para él mismo que para mí.  
  
- Sé que Ginny no se negara -  
  
-¿Cómo sabes? - dijo exaltado - ¿Cómo sabes que la invitaría? -  
  
- Mmm, veo adivinación contigo ¿recuerdas? - sonreí y sonrió.  
  
- Dijo que si - Ron había llegado muy pálido pero con una gran sonrisa, tomó asiento y no dejaba de repetir - dijo que si, de verdad dijo que sí.  
  
-¿Qué paso Ron? -  
  
- Invite a Hermione y ella dijo que si -  
  
-¿Cómo fue? - quiso saber Harry.  
  
Volví a concentrarme en mis deberes de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras ellos hablaban.  
  
Era realmente divertido ver todo aquel movimiento en el castillo. Los que ya tenían pareja se preocupaban en buscar que ponerse o en perseguir a los profesores para averiguar que grupo invitaran, hasta el punto de recibir amenazas (como el caso de Fred y George)  
  
Había bajado temprano esa mañana al gran comedor, en cuanto llegó Ginny con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Me invito a ir con él - se sentó a mi lado, tomo unas tostadas y no dijo nada mas.  
  
De un momento a otro ya se había llenado la mesa y el tema favorito de la temporada volvió a ser discutido.  
  
- Creo que serán "Las tres Brujas" - dijo Fred mirando a Dumbledore.  
  
- No, vendrá "Sensación mágica" - dijo Hermione que mas que una suposición parecía un deseo.  
  
Nos habíamos quedado en silencio y George preguntó como que un rayo de luz hiciera brillar esa idea  
  
- Etili ¿Con quien iras al Baile? -  
  
- No tengo pareja - dije apenada.  
  
- Bueno, yo estoy disponible - dijo Fred sentándose muy derecho y guiñando el ojo. Angelina que estaba a su lado golpeó sus costillas - espera, acabo de recordar iré con Angelina - y rió.  
  
-¿De verdad no tienes pareja? - pregunto Hermione cuando entrábamos al aula de pociones unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase.  
  
- Es la verdad -  
  
- Pero, ¿te han invitado? - sentí con la cabeza - ¿y te negaste?, No lo creo. -  
  
- Es que no deseaba ir con él, es todo - Sonó la campana  
  
- Y ¿Con quien quieres ir? -  
  
- Continúan su conversación mas tarde - dijo Salazar saliendo de la parte de atrás del aula - ¿Dónde están sus compañeros? -  
  
- No lo sabemos profesor - contestó Hermione.  
  
Yo estaba completamente apenada, pensé que estábamos solo Hermione y yo, pero el había escuchado todo.  
  
Durante toda la clase sentí su mirada en mi, pasaba por los calderos y cada vez lo sentía mas cerca.  
  
- Concéntrese Señorita - dijo a mi oído.  
  
Como la propia tonta había derramado los pétalos de Molly fuera del caldero. Los recogí con mi varita y vi que me miraba divertido.  
  
Solo deseaba que sonara la campana y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Pero los minutos pasaron lentos y las horas se volvieron interminables. "Siempre es así, cuando uno quiere que todo marche lento parece una estrella fugaz, y cuando quieres que sea viceversa pasa como un caracol subiendo una cuesta empinada" pensé.  
  
Hasta que por fin sonó la campana.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Hermione preocupada diez minutos después de que empezó la clase de Herbología.  
  
- Detesto que haga eso, ¿no puede ser como una persona normal?, ¿Tu que crees? -  
  
- Creo que te gusta - contestó ella muy seria. Sentí que todo se paralizaba "¿tal vez por eso pienso tanto en él?"  
  
- No, es un profesor - dije reaccionando.  
  
- Es definitivo - dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa - yo tampoco soportaba a Ron - y se sonrojó.  
  
¿Acaso eso era posible? Durante el resto de la clase me dedique a mi planta pero mi mente se entretenía con mis pensamientos.  
  
El viernes transcurrió como un chasquido de dedos.  
  
Ginny y Hermione me levantaron muy temprano el sábado (para tratarse de un fin de semana) querían tener todo listo para el baile desde temprano (muy temprano para mi opinión)  
  
Desfilaron como con 100 túnicas cada una, preguntándome cuál seria mejor. Luego propusieron la misma cantidad de peinados. Cuando en realidad estaba despierta las cosas caminaron más rápido.  
  
Salimos del castillo cerca de las once (y pensar que a las cinco empezaran a arreglarse, me dije a mi misma) caminamos por los jardines de Sprout, jugamos en las innumerables fuentes y nos dejamos caer en el pasto fresco cerca del lago.  
  
Luego del almuerzo fuimos a visitar a Hagrid (Ron, Harry, Hermione y yo) preguntamos por los unicornios y me alegre al saber que se esta recuperando.  
  
De un momento a otro mi mente se alejo de la cabaña de Hagrid y se dirigió al centro de mis pensamientos y mi subconsciente me habló:  
  
- "¿Qué te pondrás?" -  
  
- "No lo sé" -  
  
- "Usa la túnica blanca" -  
  
- "Estas loca, esa no es para este clima" -  
  
- "Bueno busca otro, pero seguro la sala estará caliente" -  
  
Escuche muy lejos decir a Hermione que ya nos íbamos y mi mente volvió al lugar donde debería estar.  
  
- Adiós muchachos, cuídense mucho, nos vemos en la noche - me despedí.  
  
Después de un largo tiempo entre la aplicación de productos mágicos y la espera ya estábamos listas.  
  
Hermione llevaba una túnica turquesa ceñida y larga, con un moño alto y unas trenzas que salían de la parte superior, se veía muy elegante.  
  
Ginny tenia una carmín muy elegante con trenzas por los lados y el cabello laceado y suelto.  
  
Yo le había hecho caso a mi subconsciente y busque mi túnica blanca.  
  
Era mi favorita por muchas razones. Lo formaba una camisa corta que se ataba en mi cuello y espalda. Luego una falda a la cadera, no muy ceñida pero si lo suficiente, larga que tocaba el piso. El espacio entre la camisa y la falda formaba un diamante. La tela es sedosa y brillante.  
  
Mi padre lo había enviado desde Paris para mi quinceavo cumpleaños y eso lo hacia más valioso que todo el oro mágico del mundo.  
  
No laceé mi cabello, lo deje rizado y suelto.  
  
Bajamos juntas a la sala común, los chicos nos esperaban.  
  
Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y Ron la de Hermione. Neville y Parvati hablan en una de las mesas, mientras Fred y Angelina estaban junto a George.  
  
- Se ven realmente hermosas - dijo Ron.  
  
-¿De verdad no encontraste pareja? - pregunto Fred.  
  
- Porque estas espectacular Etili - dijo Angelina.  
  
- No necesito pareja, soy una chica autosuficiente -  
  
- Mi pareja me espera en la entrada del gran comedor, ¿desea usted que la acompañe? - dijo George extendiéndome su brazo.  
  
- Será un honor - dije tomando su brazo.  
  
- Es todo mío señorita -  
  
-¿De donde sacaste esa caballerosidad George? - quiso saber Fred.  
  
- Hay momentos en que todo lo aprendido se recuerda - reímos mientras bajamos las escaleras.  
  
Las parejas de diferentes casas se esperaban a la entrada del comedor, poco a poco iban pasando.  
  
George se reunió con su pareja y decidimos pasar. En realidad me sentía un poco incomoda al no entrar tomada del brazo de alguien, pero lo olvide cuando tomamos asiento en una de las innumerables mesitas redondas esparcidas por el comedor.  
  
Estaban alumbradas por calabazas y en el techo revoloteaban un centenar de murciélagos el olor a calabaza, los diferentes adornos, estaba hermoso el comedor.  
  
Al otro lado, donde no habían mesas, había una pequeña tarima con unos instrumentos y un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que las parejas bailaran.  
  
El banquete fue delicioso estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas y los gemelos hicieron muchos chistes.  
  
Una hora mas tarde la música empezó a sonar con "las tres brujas" al micrófono. Los alumnos se fueron parando y comenzaron el baile.  
  
La música era bella y la luz fue bajando hasta quedar una delicada luz azul en todo el comedor. Después de media hora muchos se habían sentado y escuchaban la música. Dumbledore se sentó a mi lado me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.  
  
- Estas muy hermosa esta noche -  
  
- Gracias -  
  
-¿Y tu pareja?, ¿Ha salido huyendo al escuchar la música? -  
  
- He venido sola -  
  
-¡Ah! Ya veo, la chica autosuficiente ¿no? -  
  
- Exacto -  
  
- En ese caso no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie mas que a ti misma - dijo sonriendo y tendiéndome su mano.  
  
Baile un rato con él, era gracioso hacia movimientos muy raros, pero sin duda es un excelente bailarín. Al terminar la segunda canción Malfoy se acercó y Dumbledore se excusó con algo relacionado con su rodilla.  
  
Así que las siguientes tres canciones las baile con él, no era tan malo, aunque me piso un par de veces. Al terminar la canción me senté a tomar un ponche. Vi que Snape hablaba con Slartinn y este me miro fijamente, luego sonrió y se levanto de la mesa.  
  
  
  
-¿Bailaste con Malfoy? - dijo Ginny sorprendida.  
  
- No es mal bailarín -  
  
- Si tu lo dices - Harry había llevado ponche para Ginny y él.  
  
- Cantan bien ¿no? - Ron le acercaba una silla a Hermione.  
  
- Excelente - afirmé.  
  
-¡Etili! La siguiente pieza la bailas conmigo - dijo Fred acercándose a la mesa - ya pedí permiso y me han dicho que si, pero solo una - guiño el ojo y besó la mejilla de Angelina.  
  
- Será un placer -  
  
Fred me hizo reír mucho, apartaba a la gente argumentando que le acaban de prestar a la mas linda del baile, después de su novia.  
  
Cuando me encontraba en el medio de la pista lo volví a sentir, desde uno de los extremos Slartinn me observaba y vigilaba cada uno de mis pasos, pero solo fue por una fracción de segundo porque luego simplemente desapareció.  
  
Al terminar la canción, Fred volvió a la pista con Angelina y yo me senté junto con Snape.  
  
-¿No bailaras? -  
  
- No - dijo de forma cortante.  
  
-¿Por qué? -  
  
- Porque no -  
  
- Pero yo conozco a alguien que quiere bailar contigo -  
  
- No -  
  
- Pero de verdad quiere bailar contigo -  
  
- No -  
  
- Solo una pieza -  
  
- No -  
  
-¿La mitad de una? -  
  
- No - pero en su mirada se ilumino y vi una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿La cuarta parte? -  
  
- No - ya no podía disimular la sonrisa.  
  
-¿Solo la llevas a la pista? -  
  
- No -  
  
- Te la aguantas toda la noche hablando tonterías entonces - puse cara de seria y lo miré. Me devolvió la mirada divertida y me hizo sonreír.  
  
- Una -  
  
- Si, unas cuantas, no hay problema - le guiñe el ojo y me llevó a la pista.  
  
Pasé un buen rato con el, había quitado la cara de serio y parecía divertirse. Cuando terminó la pieza me llevó a la mesa y se sentó.  
  
-¿Ves?, No te moriste - besé su mejilla y el hizo aparecer dos ponches. - gracias - me pasó el ponche.  
  
- De nada -  
  
- No lo digo por el ponche, sino porque bailaste - no respondió, pero me miro por un instante y luego se concentró en su ponche.  
  
-¡Severus! ¿Puedo hablarte? - Dumbledore se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado.  
  
- Nos vemos luego - besé a ambos en la mejilla y me retiré.  
  
Había quedado con sed, así que fui por otro ponche. Todos bailaban muy divertidos y no pude evitar quedarme viéndolos.  
  
Terminaron de tocar mi canción favorita (que había estado tarareando semanas anteriores) Se hizo una pausa mientras se ponían de acuerdo en que tocar.  
  
-¿Bailas? - Slartinn se había colocado en mi espalda y me habló al oído.  
  
No respondí, el tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pista. Tocaron una canción suave.  
  
Colocó su mano en mi cintura (lo sentí nervioso, o ¿era yo?) Y tomó la otra.  
  
Mi corazón latió muy fuerte y mi respiración se agitó. "Etili, calmada, no es mas que un baile". Pero no lo podía evitar de manera que hable sobre lo primero que me vino a la mente: el unicornio. Respondía con si y no, no agregaba una palabra mas.  
  
Evitaba su mirada, pero el la buscaba. Terminó la canción sin darme cuenta (seguía hablando y miraba fijamente una calabaza flotante). Soltó mi mano y tomó mi cara obligándome a verle, no me lastimó, fue dominante pero no agresivo. Me perdí en su mirada, sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi, mi corazón volvía a latir de forma increíble. Con su mano en mi cadera me acercó mas y con la otro hizo que levantara mas mi cara. Sentí mi pecho tocando el de él "sentirá mi corazón agitado" pensé. Sus ojos se acercaron, los vi muy cerca. Entonces todo empezó a dar vueltas, la fiesta desapareció, con la música, la gente , las velas, cerré los ojos para no ver mas los suyos y me besó. Al principio fue tímido. Pero al abrir mi boca para hablar solo provoque que fuera mas profundo. Me sentí a desmayar y me apoye en su cuerpo. Todo el frío que me provocaba desapareció con la calidez de ese beso. Empecé a corresponderle acercándome mas a él. Su beso era desesperado, ansioso. Nos separamos y sujetando todavía mi cintura y mi cabello dijo - ¿No te habías dado cuenta? -  
  
Me soltó y se fue. Regreso la fiesta, la música, la gente. No se si nos vieron. Pero a él no le volví a ver.  
  
Dumbledore pidió a los prefectos subir a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas. La fiesta había terminado.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común muchos se quedaron hablando, yo me apresure a subir las escaleras y al llegar a la cama vi que una hermosa mandrágora se encontraba en ella.  
  
  
  
@--/-- 


	12. Sucesos Inesperados

X  
  
  
  
Ya era martes, la clase de transformaciones se hizo pesadamente larga. No había vuelto a ver a Salazar desde la noche del baile. Pero el jueves se veía eminentemente más cercano.  
  
Las únicas que sabían lo que había pasado esa noche eran Hermione y Nanny (a la que le había escrito)  
  
Hermione era la que frecuentemente me sacaba de mis pensamientos sobre él. Preguntaba todo sobre las diferentes materias, el clima, la comida, sobre todo.  
  
Por las noches no podía dormir bien, las imágenes del beso regresaban a mí...  
  
¿Qué me pasa?, No puedo evitar recordarlo. ¿Acaso lo hizo solo para callarme? Sé que estuve extremadamente habladora esa noche y el siempre se queja que no guardo silencio.  
  
Pero ¿Por qué me besó de esa forma?, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso, de recordar su calidez, su sabor?  
  
Me domino por completo, con su mirada logró hacerme guardar silencio, me interrogó. Su beso... me hizo temblar... fue una mezcla extraña de suavidad y rudeza, fue tímido y ansioso, fue...  
  
"¡Basta Etili!, seguro no fue nada mas para él que la muestra de lo dominante que pude llegar a ser...  
  
- Etili, arriba - dijo Hermione zarandeando mis sabanas - no volviste a dormir bien ¿verdad? -  
  
- ¿Qué día es hoy? -  
  
- Jueves tontita, vamos arriba -  
  
- Me siento mal, creo que me quedare acá hasta la clase de herbología -  
  
- Nada de eso, ¿desde cuando eres cobarde? -  
  
-¿Qué dices? - eso de cobarde me hizo enojar.  
  
- Sé que no quieres pararte porque hoy toca pociones -  
  
- Pero sabes que me gusta pociones -  
  
- Es verdad, lo que no quieres es ver al profesor -  
  
- No me lo recuerdes -  
  
De manera increíble no lo había visto toda la semana, pero hoy no lo podía evitar. Tenia miedo y me parecía de lo más tonto.  
  
Fue él quien me besó... ¿acaso debo reclamarle?, ¿Pero que le reclamaré?, ¿La forma en que miró?, ¿El que haya dado tal beso que aun no puedo olvidarlo?  
  
Las clases pasaron rápido. McGonagall se me acerco argumentando que estaba un poco descuidada (sin querer había rostizado mi segundo escarabajo) tenia en entrecejo fruncido.  
  
- Debes comer algo, hoy andas extraña - Ron me veía con cara de preocupación.  
  
- Ya déjenla - dijo Hermione pasando me una copa con agua.  
  
Sonó la campana y me quede sentada junto a Hermione.  
  
"Etili no seas tonta, párate y enfréntalo, te da lo mismo ya, no volverás a permitir que lo haga", me dije a mi misma, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí al aula.  
  
Estaba realmente fría, aunque los calderos estaban ardiendo. Salazar no estaba allí, pero muy pronto llegó con un paquete de una hierva amarillenta.  
  
- Hoy prepararemos una poción que sirve para sanar heridas internas, recibe el nombre de "Perteristy", pongan mucha atención a lo que hagan, pues solo con su buena consistencia obtendrán buenos resultados. Al finalizar la clase comenzaran su informe sobre los ingredientes de la poción, su preparación, aspecto, utilidad e investiguen bajo que leyes se permite la utilización de esta, el cual lo quiero mañana en mi despacho. Comiencen.  
  
La poción necesitaba de mucha concentración. Pero cada vez que pasaba por mi lado no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa. Él no dejaba de caminar por entre todos los calderos, no hablaba mucho, mas para orientar en la preparación. Al final había que dejar hervir. Mientras la mía lo hacia, comencé a redactar mi informe. Él se acercó a mi caldero tomó un poco con un cucharón y bebió.  
  
- Excelente señorita - dijo a mi oído - volteé mi cara para verlo pero él bajó la cara y no me permitió ver sus ojos. Aguardó un momento y luego continuó su recorrido. "¿Estará apenado?"  
  
- Hicieron un gran esfuerzo - dijo casi al finalizar la clase - para el informe les recomiendo ver las pociones de la señoritas Granger y Dumbledore, si quieren ver el resultado final de la poción bien hecha. Recojan todo y apaguen los calderos - guardo silencio un momento - 5 puntos para el señor Malfoy, aunque su poción quedó demasiado espesa, 10 a la señorita Granger aunque no le quedó la coloración correcta y 16 puntos a la señorita Dumbledore por una poción perfecta - dijo mirando a la clase.  
  
Me ruborice, nunca se había quejado por mis pociones pero "¿perfectas?"... cada vez lo entiendo menos.  
  
Al sonar la campana bajé corriendo junto con Harry a herbología. La profesora Sprout había prometido a los primeros en llegar cuidar de los Botones de Oro. Era una planta muy sencilla que no secaba en invierno, pero de gran utilidad para la realización de pociones... a demás era mejor cuidar de ella que a los tentáculos venenosas.  
  
Durante la clase muchos intentaban no ser mordidos por las tentáculos, mientras Harry y yo regábamos los botones de oro y hablábamos del Quidditch.  
  
Las cosas no iban muy bien con Voldemort suelto. En el bosque estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas (mas de lo normal), esa noche mientras hacia mis deberes de pociones vi que salían extrañas luces verdes, disparadas por todos lados, no muy lejos del claro que daba al colegio, intente memorizar el lugar exacto "le haré una visita pronto".  
  
El informe resultó más largo de lo pensado, trabajamos hasta tarde, pero en ninguno de los libros que teníamos ahí aparecían las leyes para la utilización de la pócima. Así que resolvimos que en el descanso iríamos a la biblioteca a terminar.  
  
Por la ventana no se veía mas movimiento, me estiré y subí las escaleras, al sentarme en la cama vi una hermosa mandrágora de color azul (muy extrañas)  
  
En la sala común estaba un aviso reluciente "visita a Hogsmeade este sábado", todos estaban emocionados, George prometió enseñarme su tienda favorita, argumentando que era la mejor.  
  
Bajamos a desayunar, la clase con Hagrid fue al aire libre, el viento frío hacia levantar nuestras capas y nos obligaba a permanecer muy juntos.  
  
Almorzamos apresuradamente y corrimos a la biblioteca. Encontramos el libro que necesitábamos más rápido de lo pensado y nos dispusimos a copiar (yo dictaba), terminamos justo con el toque de la campana.  
  
-¿Quién los entregara? -  
  
- Yo no puedo, tengo que hablar con el profesor de Aritmancia antes de ir a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Yo no sé dónde queda el despacho. Y no quiero llegar tarde a una clase de Snape - argumentó Ron.  
  
-¿Y si enviamos una lechuza? - propuso Harry.  
  
- Son muchos - dijo Neville viendo los pergaminos.  
  
- Bueno listo, vayan todos a clase, digan a Snape que me duele el estomago que voy a la enfermería y vuelvo a clases lo mas pronto posible - dije al ver que nadie mas se disponía a llegar tarde.  
  
- Esta bien, tu te entiendes con él - dijo Ron saliendo a todo correr por el pasillo.  
  
No tenia ni la menor idea de donde podía estar su despacho. Gracias a Dios me encontré al profesor Flitwick y fue muy amable al indicarme como llegar.  
  
Subí las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso y al final de un largo corredor había una puerta de roble. Respiré hondo y toqué la puerta. Escuché un seco "adelante".  
  
Me encontré con un despacho grande. Había un escritorio desordenado con un par de sillas al frente, a la derecha una biblioteca llena de libros voluminosos y pequeños; y puerta que conducía a otra habitación, del lado izquierdo había otro escritorio(pequeño, tipo estudio) junto a otro estante, pero esta vez lleno de muchos frascos con sustancias inimaginables, al lado de la puerta había un sofá lo bastante grande para que se sentaran tres personas cómodamente. Salazar estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio en una silla alta y a su espalda una de esas antiguas puertas de cristales daba lugar a una pequeña terraza.  
  
-¿En que te ayudo? -  
  
- Los informes profesor - dijes extendiendo los pergaminos. Me miro incrédulo - ¿Profesor? -  
  
- Si, es usted ¿no? -  
  
- Claro - lo tenia al frente, muy cerca. Tomó los informes y mi mano - es mejor que vuelvas a clases - suspiro y volvió a su escritorio.  
  
Toque un par de veces la puerta del aula. Se abrió, Snape me miro:  
  
-¿Estas bien? -  
  
Asentí con la cabeza y me permitió pasar.  
  
El sábado me la pase de lo mejor. Hogsmeade es un pueblo hermoso.  
  
La famosa tienda a la que George me invito se llamaba Zonko y vendía puros artículos de broma (como no imaginarlo)  
  
Había una gran variedad de tiendas: una dulcería enorme, de artículos mágicos, de túnicas, de ingredientes para pociones. Un correo, una casa embrujada y una taberna donde servían una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Cuando regresamos decidí llegar hasta el lugar de donde salían las extrañas luces. Me adentré en el bosque, hasta llegar a un claro donde parecía que habían reunido todas las hojas caídas. Con mucha cautela observe buscando alguna pista.  
  
- No deberías estar acá, ya oscurece - Slartinn estaba a mi espalda y hablo a mi oído asustándome.  
  
- Pensé que se había quitado esa mala maña - dije irritada.  
  
No dijo nada. Observo el lugar y después de un tiempo me tomo del brazo, sin lastimarme:  
  
- Salgamos de aquí -  
  
Me sacó del bosque, la brisa sopló fuerte y mi sombrero se fue con ella, al acercarme a recogerlo "Accio" él ya lo tenia en sus manos.  
  
Esperé que me lo diera, pero al no ver intención alguna de hacerlo se lo pedí. Lo dejó en mis manos rozándome con las suyas. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me observó (va a besarme de nuevo, pensé)  
  
- Tienes unos hermosos ojos - se acercó mas - pero ahora están temerosos - besó mi frente y se encamino al castillo.  
  
Las semanas pasaron y las luces en el bosque se hacían más intensas y duraderas.  
  
No me había acercado mas al claro, no porque le temiese, sino porque los deberes eran largos y no tenia mucho tiempo libre.  
  
Al fin un sábado para disfrutar. Había partido de Quidditch Hufflepuff contra Slytherin. Después del desayuno todos salieron ansiosos, yo terminé de leer los artículos del "Profeta" para ver si el ministerio decía algo nuevo.  
  
Bajé las escalinatas y me dirigí al campo de juego antes de entrar escuche que me llamaban:  
  
- Etili - era Slartinn, estaba serio. No me pude mover (no lo esperaba) solo que me había llamado por mi nombre. Tenia una mirada risueña.  
  
Se acercó miro a los lados y fijo la vista en dos jóvenes de Ravenclaw y aguardó a que pasaran por la puerta, volvió a mirar a los lados y preguntándome que buscaba también mire, al volver la vista donde él estaba lo vi muy cerca de mí, tomó mi rostro con firmeza, deslizó sus dedos entre mi cabello y besó mis labios. Todo volvió a dar vueltas, coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y su beso fue más ansioso. No existía nada mas en eso momento, solo nosotros dos. Al separarnos aun tenia mi cabello en sus manos - no sabes cuando he ansiado esto - y se fue.  
  
No se como subí las escaleras hasta las gradas, todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza. El frío de ese día había desapreció con el calor de ese beso. Comenzó el juego y Hufflepuff anotó el primer tanto. No tenia la vista clara, no podía distinguir bien la forma de los jugadores.  
  
Fue un juego largo pero Slytherin ganó. En la tribuna pude ver a Severus muy feliz aunque no lo expresaba, se que se sentía orgulloso de su equipo. Bajé las escaleras con Hermione (ya un poco mas lucida) y lo encontramos al salir del campo.  
  
Hermione invento la excusa más tonta que se le ocurrió y se fue dejándome ahí con él. Caminamos por el lago, se me ocurrían mil cosas de las que hablar, se detuvo un momento: - por favor, calla - no podía mirarlo de frente, así que vi el lago y mi vista se perdió en él.  
  
  
  
- Etili...  
  
Me volteé y lo vi. El me abrazó fuertemente, mientras yo me recosté de su pecho. Por mi cabeza pasaron miles de preguntas de temas diferente pero fui incapaz de hablar. Él rompió el silencio con mi nombre:  
  
- Etili -  
  
-¿Si profesor? -  
  
Rió con ganas y me pregunto porque no lo llamaba por su nombre, que después de besarlo era lo mejor era romper (por momentos) la relación docente- estudiante.  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿Besarlo?, ¿Yo? - dije soltándome de sus brazos. El volvió a reír con ganas:  
  
- Sí, de esta manera... -  
  
Ahora si puedo decir que nos besamos. Saboreé el sabor de sus labios, sentí su aliento, me aferré a su cuello, el abrazaba mi cintura y me mantenía muy cerca de él.  
  
- Me gustas - me ruboricé al escucharlo.  
  
Me perdí en su mirada, era lo único que había en el mundo es ese momento, ese par de ojos que saben mirar con furia, con burla, con rabia, ese par de ojos que parecen que atraviesan el alma y leen los pensamientos, ese par de ojos que me veían de una manera desconocida.  
  
- De verdad me gustas Etili, y mucho -  
  
No supe que decir obligaba a mi cabeza a pensar algo que responder.  
  
- Ahora si enmudeces -  
  
¡Por Dios, piensa Etili! - ¿Qué quiere que le diga profesor? - mil veces tonta.  
  
Volvió reír y negó con la cabeza - vamos -  
  
Quería quedarme ahí, no se para que, pues no fui capas de armar una frase coherente y ni modo que le abrazara (tengo un gran ego)  
  
Me acompaño hasta el retrato de la dama gorda e inclinando su cabeza se despidió.  
  
El domingo pasé todo el día evitando al profesor Salazar. El recuerdo de sus brazos y de sus besos me trastorna, pero no pude reunir el valor suficiente para encontrarme con él. Nick casi decapitado me contó que Salazar salió mil veces de su despacho, caminó al lago, se acercó al bosque, fue a los invernaderos, anduvo dando mil vueltas... Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué tiene Nick que venir a contarme lo que Salazar hace o deja de hacer? De cualquier manera, me cuidé mucho de propiciar algún encuentro.  
  
El lunes me hizo alterar al ver que dejó escapar una de sus asquerosas serpientes y un chico de primero la tenia encima aterrorizado hasta el punto que no podía gritar. El solo observaba.  
  
Lancee la serpiente hasta que pegó con la roca fría y se quedó quieta.  
  
-¿En que cabeza puede caber una idea como esta?, ¿Acaso no vio que no podía moverse del miedo? -  
  
- Otra vez hablando con formalidad después de...  
  
- Yo hablo como me plazca. No sé en que adulto cabe la idea que lanzar una serpiente sobre un pobre chico es entretenido. Se supone que lo educa, no que lo atemoriza. -  
  
- Debe dejar el miedo, y esa es la mejor forma -  
  
- Pero...¡es usted monstruoso Profesor Salazar Slartinn! ¡Preferiría mil veces haber besado esa gárgola que haberlo besado a usted! ¡Por lo menos la gárgola no está tan fea! -   
  
Me miró horrible, pensé que me iba a golpear o algo parecido. Me aseguré de tener mi varita a mano, pero él solamente me dijo: - al fin reconoces que si me besaste- dio media vuelta y se fue (otra manía suya, a la que no me he podido acostumbrar)  
  
La nieve empezó a caer una tarde, los copos de nieve se veían hermosos y mucho mas atractivos que las hojas de te de la clase de adivinación, vi que un pequeño grupo de jóvenes jugaba con los primeros copos (suertudos - pensé - ya han salido). Jugaban a la cercanía del bosque prohibido y con sus juegos empezaron a entrar y salir de él, hasta que Hagrid se les acercó y reprendió.  
  
Las luces que salían de él se habían disminuido, pero algunos días, los más claros se podían ver. Como no había nada de que preocuparse mas del examen de defensas con las artes oscuras, no he tenido otra excursión.  
  
Ayer paso algo horrible, todos salimos de vacaciones y el juego con la nieve no se hizo esperar. Los chicos al estar menos atareados tuvieron la oportunidad de ver las luces que salían del bosque y el pequeño Crow apostó con unos amigos que entraría y averiguaría que pasaba en él, lo atacaron de una forma terrorífica.  
  
Lo encontramos con la túnica rasgada, todo moreteado y con la marca de tres grandes y profundos rasguños en su espalda.  
  
Se mantiene inconsciente, le cuesta mucho para respirar por si solo. La señora Pomfrey lo tiene muy bien atendido (yo la ayudo cuando puedo), no permite que hagan mucho ruido, ni que entre mucha gente. Dumbledore espera impaciente que Crow abra los ojos y pueda hablar para comenzar sus investigaciones con su declaración.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron y yo mantenemos una profunda investigación en la biblioteca, tratando de identificar que clase de criatura podría atacar de esa forma.  
  
Ya ha pasado semana y media, ayer Crow despertó y hoy hablará con Dumbledore sobre lo ocurrido.  
  
No recuerda nada, solo una cosa con pelo que se le abalanzó cuando caminaba entre el bosque. Dice no haber escuchado ruido alguno solo sentir que lo lanzaban por el aire y las garras en su espalda.  
  
Pobre niño, tiene la mirada muy asustada y por cualquier cosa se pone nervioso. Pasó mucho tiempo con él en la enfermería, para que se sienta tranquilo, mientras utilizo una poción casera para cerrar rápido la herida sin que quede marca alguna. En solo tres días mas comenzaran las vacaciones navideñas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`---  
  
  
  
^_^ Estoy Feliz, espero que ustedes también. Y si no, que lo estén muy pronto ^_^ 


	13. Nanny Luna Melian Maia

XI  
  
  
  
1 de diciembre, un día muy esperado por todos, el fin del primer trimestre y el principio de las vacaciones.  
  
Los pasillos están más tranquilos, menos asustados, el ambiente navideño se va apoderando de los pasillos, salones y corazones.  
  
Algunos ya han olvidado lo ocurrido a Crow y vuelven a salir sin miedo alguno a jugar con la nieve, solo que más alejados del bosque que antes.  
  
El profesor Flitwick, me ha invitado a ayudarlo con la decoración del gran comedor. Es muy divertido aparecer los objetos y hacerlos volar hasta las ramitas de los inmensos árboles, estaba muy divertida cuando vi entrar a Salazar, llevaba tanto tiempo que no me detenía a observarlo (con todo lo pasado, solo lo encontraba en su clase y solo le miraba mientras pensaba en otras mil cosas), yo continuaba riendo mientras él tomó una copa con chocolate caliente.  
  
Me observó divertido y le dirigí una sonrisa antes de continuar decorando el salón.  
  
La tarde la pasee con los gemelos caminando por el lago, no nos atrevíamos a sacar las manos de los bolsillos para hacer una guerra aunque las ganas se nos reflejaba en la cara.  
  
- Etili - Snape se acercaba donde estábamos - ve con Slartinn que necesita ayuda con una pócima, yo iré a Hogsmeade por algo que falta.  
  
-¡Weasley! ¡Adentro! No se vayan a resfriar - les gritó a los gemelos continuando su camino.  
  
Camine hasta las mazmorras pero el aula de pociones estaba vacío al igual que el despacho de tío Severus.  
  
Ya al sexto piso no podía subir mas, el frío era insoportable.  
  
- Me preguntaba porque tardabas tanto, olvide que las caribeñas no están acostumbradas al frío - Salazar bajaba las escaleras y parecía divertirse con mi forma de mantener el abrigo muy pegado a mí.  
  
- Tu no debes sentir mucho el frío, ya que tu propio ser es un bloque de hielo puro - dije irritada.  
  
-¿Eso crees? - estaba enojado, se quito la gruesa capa que llevaba y la colocó en mis hombros - camina.  
  
No hablamos nada hasta llegar a su despacho, el cual estaba tibio. Me quitó la capa y me invito a sentarme. Él continuaba leyendo un enorme libro con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-¿Molesto? -  
  
- Solo me pregunto que si te parezco hielo, ¿por qué te acercas? -  
  
- Pues el caribe es caliente - le sonreí y me dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
El caldero ardía lentamente y comenzamos a agregar los ingredientes, mientras hablábamos. Fue cuando se me ocurrió preguntar:  
  
-¿Cree saber que atacó a Crow? -  
  
- Deja la formalidad y te responderé - dijo revolviendo el caldero sin mirarme.  
  
-¿Sabes que atacó a Crow? -  
  
- Podría decir que cualquier cosa, pero la forma en que fue rasgada su túnica y la marca en su espalda... creo que será muy difícil que se la quites. Lo que sea que le atacó no es de estas tierras. -  
  
- No hemos encontrado nada, solo espero que sea lo que sea no salga del bosque hacia el castillo -  
  
- Hace frío afuera - fue lo ultimo que dijo, y no pregunte más.  
  
Cuando Severus se reunió con nosotros yo me quede sin mucho que hacer, pues tío mandaba y Salazar le asistía. Me senté en el sofá a observarles, fue cuando note que de la habitación contigua se escuchaban pequeños rasguños en la puerta. Me acerque, cuando abría la puerta dijo serio.  
  
- No lo hagas ahora -  
  
Terminamos la pócima, los deje recogiendo. No tenia sueño pero si me encontraba agotada, subí a la torre de astronomía. La noche estaba clara y las estrellas brillaban de manera especial, mientras la luna se encontraba baja y llena.  
  
Recordaba a mi padre al cerrar los ojos, lo extrañaba tanto. Sus abrazos caluros que hacían que todo quedase al olvido.  
  
-¿Todo bien? - Salazar me abrazaba por la espalda.  
  
- Lo normal -  
  
- No te preocupes por ahora Crow esta mejor, a Dumbledore no se le escapa nada -  
  
- Es verdad - me recosté de él y me cubrió con sus brazos mas que con su capa.  
  
La mañana siguiente el sol brillaba entre las nubes, fue un delicioso desayuno. La profesora McGonagall comprobaba la lista de los alumnos que se quedarían. Haroll se acercó a mí con una pequeña nota atada a su pata.  
  
  
  
Te espero en la torre más alta  
  
  
  
No tenia firma, deje mis tostadas a medio terminar y corrí por los pasillos. Al llegar al final de la escalera en espiral reconocí a la persona que había enviado la nota.  
  
Cubierta por una capa verde esperaba mi amiga Nanny.  
  
Fue hermoso volver a verla, recuerdo haber platicado durante todo el día, mientras le mostraba el castillo, solo nos callamos muy entrada la noche, cuando el sueño nos venció.  
  
Hoy les presente a Nanny a los muchachos y nos fuimos a Hogsmeade.  
  
Hicimos las compras de navidad, las cuales siempre son mas divertidas cuando las haces en compañía de amigos y en especial de la mejor.  
  
Casi mato a Hermione, cuando los chicos se fueron le dijo a Nanny que ella creía que de verdad me gustaba Salazar.  
  
-¿Dónde esta el nombrado? - quiso saber Nanny entre risas.  
  
- No lo sé - estaba ruborizada.  
  
Ellas continuaban hablando y caí en mis pensamientos, nunca me había preguntado si de verdad me gustaba, o eran solo sus besos... ¿Qué siento por ti Salazar Slartinn?  
  
Los días pasan, es hermoso estar con Nanny. Es no esperar largas semanas para recibir una lechuza con la respuesta a algo, es sentir que esta acá apoyándome y regañándome.  
  
Hoy en el desayuno conoció de vista a Salazar, es una pasada. Me ha dicho que si de verdad no me gusta ella puede quedarse con él.  
  
Salazar mantiene distancia, no se me acerca... ¿qué teme profesor?. Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de contárselo a Nanny, dice que solo teme acercarse por que ella esta siempre conmigo y no le conoce "tonto que eres Salazar"  
  
Fuimos a la biblioteca a continuar nuestra investigación y él se encontraba en una de las estanterías revisando los libros.  
  
-¿Han encontrado algo? - preguntó con un grueso susurro.  
  
- Nada profesor, pero continuamos buscando, tal criatura debe de existir aunque sea en el libro más antiguo - respondió Hermione muy enérgica.  
  
-¿Nueva estudiante? - quiso saber señalando a Nanny.  
  
- Es mi amiga, esta de visita - respondí sin verle a la cara - se llama Nanny Melian. Él es el profesor Slartinn, de quien te hable.  
  
- Mucho gusto - respondió Nanny muy feliz.  
  
- Lo mismo - giró en sus talones y continuo su búsqueda en los estantes de atrás.  
  
En realidad no buscamos mucho, veíamos las imágenes de las criaturas y nos imaginábamos una historia con ellas, aunque no obtuvimos información pasamos un buen rato. Además, no habían atacado a nadie mas, y lo que sea que habitaba el bosque se había ido, porque Hagrid al buscarla no encontró nada.  
  
Después de muchas risas y disimulos ante la señora Pince decidimos ir a caminar por los jardines de la profesora Sprout.  
  
Antes de salir Salazar nos detuvo:  
  
- Hay unos libros en mi despacho que quizás quisiesen revisar, de ser así vayan por ellos - volvió a internarse en los libros.  
  
La nieve hace que todo los paisajes cambien, las numerosas fuentes de los jardines estaban apagadas y formaban pequeñas pistas de patinaje.  
  
Las plantas dormían acurrucadas para abrigarse, ya no se escuchaban el trinar de las aves solo el silbido del viento helado y el crujir del granizo.  
  
- Etili ¿iras a buscar los libro donde Slartinn? - quiso saber Ron mientras descansábamos.  
  
- No creo que nos sirvan de mucho -  
  
- Anda búscalos -  
  
-¿Por qué no van ustedes? - dije sentándome  
  
- Eres la única que sabe donde esta su despacho - dijo Hermione con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¡¿Es verdad?! -  
  
-¡Nanny!, ¡Calla! -  
  
- No seas tontita - rió con ganas.  
  
- Nosotros iremos por chocolate a la cocina, nos vemos en la sala común - los chicos se despidieron.  
  
- Me acompañan - mas que una sugerencia era una rogativa.  
  
- No, apartaremos una mesa, debe estar lleno -  
  
-¡GRACIAS! -  
  
Me pareció que el despacho se encontraba muy lejos, fueron muchas las escaleras que subí hasta que una puerta secreta me dejó frente a su despacho.  
  
De adentro provenía su voz, parecía gritar a alguien "suelta eso", "bájate de mi silla". Toque la puerta y se hizo un silencio súbito, la puerta se abrió apenas y él asomó su cabeza:  
  
-¿Sí? -  
  
- Vine por los libros, profesor - tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que pasaba dentro, él tenia cara de sorprendido.  
  
- Mmm.. ¿Tiene que ser ahora? -  
  
- Seria lo mejor -  
  
- Esta bien, pasa - abrió la puerta y pude ver que su despacho, que las dos veces anteriores estaba en perfecto orden, estaba vuelto nada, como si un tornado hubiese pasado.  
  
- Mmm... ¿si quiere mejor vuelvo mas tarde? - dije sin poder contener la cara de admiración, el se sonrojó (primera vez que lo hacia)  
  
- Él es Max, el causante del desastre y el ruido en la puerta la ultima vez que estuviste acá - dijo señalando a un hermoso cachorro bóxer que estaba acostado en el sofá mordiendo unos apuntes.  
  
- Que precioso, no sabia que le gustaran los animales... ¿puedo tocarlo? -  
  
- Si se deja, sí. - quitó una de las sillas y me dejó paso.  
  
Eran un lindo cachorro de color marrón con la mancha blanca característica en el pecho y en las puntas de las patas. Me sorprendió saber que solo tenia 8 meses para el tamaño que tenia.  
  
- No se como le enoja, es un ángel -  
  
- Pues el "ángel" es el causante del desastre - dijo recogiendo con su varita algunos de los a puntes.  
  
Mientras él recogía en silencio yo acariciaba al Max, fue a la hora que note que todo ya estaba recogido y él me observaba divertido sentado en su escritorio.  
  
-¿Terminaste? - pregunte apenada.  
  
- Eso te lo pregunto a ti - me sonrió - ¿aun quieres los libros? -  
  
- Por favor - dije levantándome del sofá - ¿Cómo lo tienes acá?, esto no es muy grande -  
  
- Durante el verano y el otoño no fue problema alguno, estaban en la terraza. Pero ahora no los puedo tener afuera, así que hacen desastres... -  
  
- "¿Estaban?" -  
  
- Si tengo dos, el otro es un dálmata, se llama Spot. Uno se queda en casa de mi hermana mientras cuido al otro y para que no se sientan ni rechazados ni encarcelados los roto cada mes -  
  
- Me sorprendes -  
  
- Hay muchas cosas de mí que te sorprenderían -  
  
Se había colocado a mi espalda y cubriéndome con sus brazos besó mi cuello y luego mi mejilla. Volteó firmemente mi rostro, observó mis ojos, yo me perdí en los suyos.  
  
Pasó su mirada a mis labios y los besó. El frío de la sala desapareció y me abrace de él. Nos separamos un poco y observándome dijo:  
  
- No podía aguardar mas - volvió a besar mis labios y luego mi frente - los libros están en ese estante - dijo sin soltar mi mano, sirviéndome de guía.  
  
Yo leía los títulos y el se mantenía a mis espaldas, muy cerca de mí, acariciando mis cabellos y mis brazos. Tome sus manos, me gire y le besé (yo también me sorprendí al analizarlo)  
  
Me dio tres libros, me acompaño hasta las escaleras y con un pequeño beso en los labios se despidió.  
  
- Estábamos preocupadas - dijo Hermione al verme llegar con los libros.  
  
- Yo no - dijo Nanny adivinando la sonrisa en mi mirada.  
  
- No encontraba los libros, tuve que revisarlos uno por uno - me apresure a mentir.  
  
-¿Solo tres? - pregunto Harry asombrado - bueno será trabajo fácil.  
  
- Acá esta tu chocolate pero creo que ya se ha enfriado - dijo Ron pasándome una taza azul.  
  
En los libros habían criaturas raras y en uno se dedicaba a hablar solo de los carnívoros.  
  
Pero de ser alguno de aquellos animales debió estar bajo las ordenes de alguien, porque por lo general la victima muere. Decidimos no decir nada hasta tener mas pistas y esa noche nos fuimos a acostar temprano. Después de mucho tiempo una mandrágora volvió a aparecer en mi cama, Nanny se acostó del lado opuesto donde estaba la flor, yo la tomé y la observé bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
Hemos empezado a adelantar el trabajo de defensa contra las artes oscuras (uno extremadamente largo) que nos fue impuesto el ultimo día de clases debido a la pelea entre Neville y Parvati.  
  
En las mañanas trabajo con los muchachos, pero en las tardes Salazar me sirve de tutor.  
  
He descubierto a ese Salazar que todos veían en sus clases, divertido, aunque serio en sus momentos. Me ayuda en todo lo que puede, pero no me da la respuesta, solo busca los libros y me dice "lee".  
  
Han sido tardes maravillosas, prepara un chocolate divino después de pasada la noche, antes de enviarme a mi habitación.  
  
Nanny no ha dejado de preguntarme que siento por él, no quiero dar una respuesta apresurada... prefiero conocerlo mejor.  
  
Hoy es noche buena, el banquete estuvo delicioso y los adornos en las paredes del salón comedor.  
  
Reímos, jugamos y algunos lloraron (me parece curioso que Ginny lo hiciera, estando Fred y George a su lado... me parece que ha sido una broma...)  
  
Cantamos algunos villancicos y Nanny hizo un hermoso dibujo de todos los que estábamos presentes (creo haber escuchado a tío que lo colgará en el tercer pasillo)  
  
- Bien muchachos, mientras más rápido vayamos a dormir, más rápido abriremos los regalos - a tío le brillaban los ojos tanto como las estrellas.  
  
-¡Profesor, parece un niño mas! - le reprendió McGonagall  
  
- En esta época es lo mejor mi querida Minerva - dijo tocando con su largo dedo la nariz de McGonagall, esta se sonrojo.  
  
Nos retiramos de la mesa satisfechos, felices y soñolientos.  
  
Fui la ultima en salir y Salazar esperaba recostado de la puerta:  
  
-¿Caminamos? -  
  
- Claro -  
  
Fue un hermoso paseo por la nieve, el frío nos obligaba a mantenernos uno muy cerca del otro. Fuimos hasta su despacho donde reavivo las llamas de la chimenea (el pobre Max esta acurrucado en el sofá), bebimos chocolate.  
  
Me quede viendo la chimenea, las llamas me hicieron recordar mi hogar, cuando muy pequeña papá, mamá, mi hermano y yo nos sentábamos junto al pesebre a esperar la llegada del Niño Dios, mi corazón se puso melancólico y él lo notó.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? -  
  
- Extraño a mi padre -  
  
-¿Qué paso con él?  
  
- Mmm... la verdad no lo sé. Solo que un día tuvo que partir de casa a yo no sé dónde.  
  
-¿Esta en contacto contigo? -  
  
- Siempre, dice que nos extraña. Quiero volver a verle.  
  
- Tal vez algún día se cumpla tu deseo -  
  
- Él volvería pronto, pero ahora... con el retorno de Voldemort no lo sé. Creo que se oculta de él. -  
  
- O los protege... - me acercó mas a él - tal vez no desea que nada le pase a tu familia, si es a él quien busca -  
  
- Juntos lo enfrentaríamos mejor - dije cortando sus palabras.  
  
- Tal vez... no lo sé, para eso mejor ve con Sybill - me hizo reír - a sí esta mejor - besó mi frente y guardamos silencio, luego él lo rompió - ¿Felix Dumbledore? -  
  
-¿Qué? -  
  
-¿Es ese el nombre de tu padre?, ¿Felix Dumbledore? -  
  
- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? -  
  
- He escuchado hablar de él - estaba muy serio, me cubrió con sus brazos y sentí que más que abráceme se prestaba a ser mi escudo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -  
  
- Nada... solo que entre el fuego y el caribe, mil veces el caribe - besó mi mejilla y luego buscó mis labios - veamos si tu madre esta despierta.  
  
Hizo mil cosas hasta que se conecto con las llamas en casa (no tengo chimenea, en el cuarto de abajo hay un lugar especial para las llamadas mágicas o los polvos Flu) hable con mamá y Felix por largo tiempo (el se había retirado de la chimenea y jugueteaba con Max) cuando nos despedimos, se levantó, aminoró las llamas y abrazándome dijo a mi oído "es hora de dormir". Subimos hasta la torre tomados de las manos y en el retrato me besó, nos quedamos viéndonos y se fue. La señora gorda estaba muy asombrada hizo mil preguntas, yo solo le di la clave y fui acostarme al lado de Nanny, que apenas me sintió se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, no al mucho tiempo recibí la primera patada (siempre pasa cuando duermo con ella o es que se encarama sobre mí o me empuja hasta que logra sacarme de la cama)  
  
¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
  
Los chicos habían irrumpido el cuarto y brincaban por las camas vacías.  
  
-¡Parecen unos niños! Ya paren de saltar - gritó Hermione con todo el cabello revuelto.  
  
- "En esta época es lo mejor mi querida Hermione" - dijo Ron imitando la voz de Dumbledore y tocando con su dedo la nariz de Hermione.  
  
Estallaron las risas y comenzamos a abrir los regalos.  
  
Recibí dos libros de medicina (uno de tío Albus y el otro de Hermione), un montón de dulces de parte de los Weasley y Harry, mamá envió unos CD con Haroll, tío Severus me obsequio una nueva escoba había mandado a pintar el palo de azul y a grabar mi nombre en él, lo cual lo hacia especial (la mía no estaba mal, pero comparándola con esta, la vieja Nimbus era lenta), Nanny me regalo unos zapatos precioso ("nada de agradecer, mas bien préstamelos que me combinan con lo que usaré hoy" obtuve como respuesta al gracias que le di a mi amiga), Salazar había enviado una caja rectangular y fina. Cuando la abrí y desenvolví me encontré con una hermosa túnica color agua-esmeralda, la nota solo decía: 168Hr.  
  
No dejaron de vacilarme por la túnica hasta que les entro el hambre y bajamos al salón comedor. Me alegró ver a Salazar utilizando la capa que le regale (era azul marina con las dos "s" entrelazadas que yo misma borde, en la esquina superior izquierda).  
  
Fue un desayuno muy animado, Salazar se había sentado a mi lado y rozaba frecuentemente mi mano con la suya. Luego de eso fuimos a hacer guerra de nieve, Salazar, Severus y Albus nos acompañaron por un rato. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Severus jugando, pero no se atrevían a atacarle.  
  
- Gracias - dije abrazándole y besando su mejilla.  
  
-¿Qué agradeces? -  
  
- Su obsequio profesor - acaricié su rostro y él cerró sus ojos - solo no entiendo lo de 168Hr... -  
  
- Cada día tiene 24Hr - dijo abriendo sus ojos. Abrió su capa nueva y abrazándome me envolvió en ella - Gracias... muchísimas gracias -  
  
Me recosté de él - pensé que al hielo no le gustaba el calor, menos el de una capa - abrió sus ojos de nuevo:  
  
- No solo te agradezco la capa, sino todo lo que me haz hecho sentir -  
  
No supe que decir y el no agrego palabra más.  
  
Ya se acerca año nuevo, me siento feliz, he conocido a un hombre espectacular que me hace sentir tantas cosas diferentes, me siento segura con él, aunque a veces me saque de casillas.  
  
Pero la venida del nuevo año me indica que pronto Nanny tendrá que regresar a casa... no hemos hablado de eso, pero ambas no deseamos que sea tan pronto.  
  
-¡Etili! -  
  
- Dime Nanny -  
  
-¿No piensas decírmelo? -  
  
-¿Qué cosa tontita? -  
  
- Esta bien, te lo preguntare como si fueses una niña chiquita. Etili. ¿Amas a Salazar? O ¿solo te gusta? - dijo tomando mi cara con sus dos manos en forma de juego.  
  
- Mmm... lo amo -  
  
-¡Lo sabia!, ¡Lo sabia! Desde el momento que empezaste a escribir de él - dijo con una gran sonrisa - Aun no se lo dices ¿verdad? -  
  
- No... -  
  
-¡Tontita! Si es que dudas de su amor, pues te informo que al Señor Salazar se le iluminan los ojos apenas te ve, aunque sea de lejos. Ya encontraran el momento indicado - se volvió a recostar en mis piernas - yo mientras iré pensando en el vestido de la madrina de la boda. Soy yo ¿no? -  
  
- Te estas adelantando a los hechos -  
  
Reímos por mucho tiempo.  
  
Llego el año nuevo. Anoche use el traje que Salazar me obsequio. Es realmente hermoso, a muchos le gustó.  
  
Bailamos toda la noche y al finalizar la fiesta me acompañó hasta el retrato. La dama gorda dormía (gracias a Dios), tomó mi cara con firmeza y con su otra mano me acercó, me besó tan ansiosamente como la primera vez, pero esta vez supo cerrar los ojos, le abracé y acaricié sus cabellos, sentí que nuestras almas se conectaban mediante ese beso, luego se separaron y todo volvió al sitio donde debía estar. No fue una palabra, fue un sentimiento que se produjo, pues al mismo tiempo dijimos:  
  
- Te Amo -  
  
No nos sorprendimos, simplemente disfrutamos el momento, luego, con un poco de tristeza, nos despedimos.  
  
Ayer regresó el alboroto al castillo, los alumnos volvieron de casa y contaban lo que hicieron y dejaron de hacer.  
  
Todos tienen una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, hasta el pequeño Crow. El espíritu de Dios movió los corazones y arrancó el miedo que podía existir.  
  
Las tardes las pasamos en el despacho de Salazar completando el informe, contado historias, o simplemente haciendo duelos de magia.  
  
Mañana Nanny debe volver a casa, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza por su partida, aunque me siento dichosa de la oportunidad que nos brindaron a las dos.  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`---  
  
¿Que opinan? Solo les digo que el capitulo que viene es fuerte...  
  
¡Nanny no vuelvas a llorar! Aunque sigue siendo tu culpa =0P  
  
¡Soy mala!, Mentira migui preciosa. 


	14. Ataques

XII  
  
Hoy la fiesta es en el despacho de Salazar.  
  
Ron, Harry y los gemelos se encargaron de buscar algo de comida en la cocina, Salazar consiguió dos barriles de cerveza de mantequilla (no sé cuantos cree que somos), mientras Hermione, Ginny, Nanny y yo decorábamos el despacho (lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Salazar)  
  
- ¿Qué ridiculez es esta? -  
  
- Si no le gusta se puede ir, profesor - dije de forma cortante.  
  
- El despacho es mío -  
  
- Bueno, entonces cierre los ojos - me miró enojado, pero solo quito unas cintas azules de su silla y observaba mientras acariciaba a Max.  
  
Es fácil pasar buen tiempo en Hogwarts, en especial con amigos (pues así considero a todas las nuevas personas que he conocido). Salazar no volvió a protestar por la decoración, bailó con nosotros y se rió de las bromas de los gemelos.  
  
Llegó la media noche, Nanny y yo hablábamos en la terraza. Salazar recogía solo (los chicos se habían ido por orden de él)  
  
- Ayudamos a tu novio - dijo entre risas.  
  
- Vale - no tenia ganas de pelear.  
  
-¿Terminaron? - Salazar  
  
- Si... deja ayudarte con eso - sujeté el sofá mientras él recogía los envoltorios de las ranas de chocolate - Nanny, mejor ve a dormir, el viaje mañana es largo y pesado, yo terminare de ayudar -  
  
- Es a la derecha, derecho y luego la escalera de la izquierda. Solo subo hasta el retrato y ya ¿no? -  
  
- Exacto - dije sonriendo - te amo amiga, dulce sueños -  
  
- También te amo, nos vemos - se dirigió a Salazar - Adiós ¡PROFESOR! -  
  
- Salga de mi despacho señorita Melian- dijo Salazar aguantando la ira.  
  
Sé cerro la puerta y se alejaron los pasos.  
  
-¿No te gusta tu profesión?  
  
- Si, pero no sé porque se empeñan en recordármela cuando estamos en confianza -  
  
- A mí me gustan los profesores -  
  
-¿Sí? - se había puesto en mi espalda y besaba mi cuello.  
  
- Sí, profesor -  
  
- Bien señorita, termine rápido de organizar mi escritorio - beso mis labios y continuó recogiendo el piso.  
  
Estábamos sentados junto a la chimenea, abrazándonos. El despacho quedo impecable y encontramos que Ginny había perdido su varita (que descuido)  
  
Fue cuando escuchamos un fuerte grito, venia de los pasillos de arriba. No era de miedo sino de terror, estaban atacando a alguien, el grito fue aplacado, se escuchaban rasguños por dentro de las paredes. Todos mis sentidos se activaron, sentía los rasguños en el cuerpo de alguien una y otra vez, los gritos destrozaban mis tímpanos y sin poder contenerme me deje caer de lleno tapándome los oídos, pero eso no ayudaba, mi piel estaba sentida y sentía un fuerte dolor punzante y un olor a sangre rondaba la sala.  
  
Salazar se levanto de un salto, me abrazó al él. Pude ver en su cara miedo, con un hechizo hizo desaparecer el frío que comenzaba a invadirme, me aferré a él, sentía que de separarme seguro caería y lo que estuviese suelto en el castillo me atacaría hasta matarme. Salazar me sujeto fuerte y me encaminó a la puerta muy cerca de sí, al abrirla Severus estaba ahí.  
  
- Salazar, quédate acá, protégela, vienen por ella - dijo señalándome - cubre bien todo, asegúralo. Mantenla caliente, esta muy pálida, cuídala Salazar - tenia la cara tensa, asustado y preocupado. Salió corriendo.  
  
Salazar no vaciló, lanzó conjuros a diestra y siniestras, tapó la puerta que daba a la terraza, entró a su habitación (imaginé que a cerrar todo). Aminoró el fuego de la chimenea y apagó las velas. Sacó la capa que le di del baúl y me cubrió con ella obligándome a sentarme en el piso. Con una mano tomaba la mía y con la otra se mantenía alerta con la varita. Besaba mis cabellos y apretaba mi mano como si temiese perderme, mantenía la vista fija a la puerta principal, pero todos sus sentidos estaban tan alerta como los míos.  
  
Max esta recogido en mis piernas (pobre cachorro). Los rasguños continuaban entre las paredes, daban escalofríos, a veces parecían que salían de ella. Pasaron muchos pasos ante la puerta, ruidos fuertes se producían como si quisiesen tumbarlas... destruirlas. Yo estaba aterrorizada, pero la presencia de Salazar me calmaba, sabia que estaba segura. Pero los gritos repetitivos estaban en mi mente y ese sonido como el metal que desgarra el viento antes de encontrar donde encajar, los rasguños me atormentaban, sentía ganas de gritar. El olor a sangre me paralizaba, fue cuando Salazar me abrazó por completo, despejándome de mis dudas y mis miedos. Me embriagó con su dulce olor a bosques silvestre y sus palabras dulces en mis oídos callaron a los gritos, pasos y rasguños "tranquila mi amor, toda estará bien... no permitiré que nada te dañe... jamás permitiré que se te acerqué... antes moriría... antes de entregarte... no te dejaré nunca mi amor, siempre estaré... quieras o no... siempre estaré contigo... ya no temas... Je serai toujours ton gardien, et tu serez mon ange, mon a protege"  
  
Fue después de dos largas horas de angustia y sobre saltos que cesaron los rasguños los pasos, todo quedo en silencio, un silencio terrible.  
  
Las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron, grite sobresaltada, Salazar de pie me aprisionó a su pecho y cubrió por completo con la capa. Escuche la voz de mi tío y salí de ahí.  
  
- Todo controlado, Salazar te pido que la cuides - me miro fijamente - necesito que pases la noche acá. Aun no es seguro - volvió la vista a Salazar - buen trabajo muchacho, disculpa las molestias -  
  
- No hay ninguna molestia, recuerde nuestra conversación -  
  
- Buenas noches -  
  
Las llamas se apagaron y él encendió su varita.  
  
- Ven -  
  
-¿Qué conversación? -  
  
-¡Una privada señorita! -  
  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación, era elegante, sencilla, pero elegante.  
  
En el centro había una cama grande de madera con sabanas de un azul océano, había dos mesillas que hacían juego a cada lado. En una había un candelabro y en la otra unas hojas desordenadas, una pluma con su tintero y un libro. El armario estaba al frente de la puerta. Había una pequeña ventana sobre el dorsal de la cama y otra puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza (las ultimas dos lo asumí, ya que estaban tapadas)  
  
- Dormirás acá - dijo acariciando mis cabellos - no temas te cuidaré - me quito la capa y la guindo en el armario, saco un par de sabanas gruesas y un almohadón.  
  
-¿Dónde estará usted? -  
  
- No se preocupe señorita, estaré en el sofá si me necesita -  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Esta loco o le da? A mi no me va a dejar acá sola ¿y si entran por la ventana? -  
  
-¿Qué me sugiere que haga? -  
  
- Busque el sofá y se acuesta al lado del armario -  
  
-¿Temerosa? - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- Algo, pero sé que me cuidaras - bese sus labios, cuando me separe, tomo mis manos y nos volvimos a besar.  
  
- Ve y duerme, yo velare por ti - beso mi frente, vi como metió el sofá y lo puso justo donde se lo pedí.  
  
- Gracias, te amo - me quede dormida.  
  
Me desperté algo asustada, luego recordé donde me encontraba. Me senté y vi que Salazar me observaba desde el sofá (no había dormido bien, o tal vez ni durmió, se le veía en el rostro)  
  
- Duerme un rato mas -  
  
- Mejor duerme, yo velare por ti ahora - me sonrió.  
  
- Pareces un ángel al dormir -  
  
Tocaron fuertemente la puerta. Se levantó del sofá y abrió, entró Severus, tampoco había dormido.  
  
- Despeja las ventanas - dijo en forma de mandato - veremos si sintieron su presencia.  
  
-¿Qué paso? - quise saber.  
  
Salazar lanzaba los hechizos y Severus me abrazo como protegiéndome.  
  
- Ya todo pasará - beso mi frente.  
  
- Acá Severus, mira como rompieron los cristales - dijo Salazar señalando la puerta de vidrio del despacho - tres garras, ¿acaso fue lo mismo que ataco a Crow? - dijo revisando la madera que estaba toda rasguñada.  
  
- Me temo que si mi querido muchacho - tío Albus había llegado y observaba desde la entrada los cristales. Con un toque de su varita los reparó - vamos, he de hablarles en el desayuno -  
  
-¿Alguien me va a explicar que pasó? -  
  
Severus me tenia abrazada, solo dijo a mi oído "camina"  
  
Parece que no soy la única que no tiene la menor idea de lo que paso, todo están en constante cuchicheo. Vi a Hermione, Harry, Nanny y los Weasley retirados de los otros.  
  
-¿Que pasó?-  
  
- Ginny salió anoche a buscar su varita y no regresó - dijo Ron muy intranquilo  
  
- Luego escuchamos el grito - Hermione estaba alterada  
  
- Era ella, ¿te das cuenta?, Era ella - Ron estaba fuera de sí.  
  
Conté todo lo que había escuchado, lo de Severus, Albus, los rasguños.  
  
- También los escuchamos - dijo Nanny, me veía asustada y se abalanzó para abrazarme.  
  
- McGonagall llegó muy preocupada preguntando dónde estabas, luego Snape, le dijimos que no habías vuelto y Snape salió directo al despacho de Slartinn - me contó Harry.  
  
- Dumbledore dijo que había atacado lo mismo que atacó a Crow - recordé en ese momento.  
  
-¿Crees que hayan sido los Quintapies? -  
  
- No lo sé, debieron estar dominados por alguien, porque siempre matan - dije hundida en mis pensamientos.  
  
Dumbledore se había colocado de pie y todos los cuchicheos terminaron.  
  
- Anoche, el colegio fue atacado - dijo muy serio mirando a todos los alumnos - sin duda buscaban algo mas que atemorizar. Muchos ya saben que han sido: Quintapies. Alcanzaron a uno de los nuestros por segunda vez, ha sido la señorita Weasley, Ginny. No ha muerto pero su estado es muy grave. No podemos exponernos a que cosas así vuelvan a suceder. Las salidas de noche serán supervisadas, nada de ir a volar antes o después de que salga el sol. Nadie saldrá o entrará a este castillo hasta nuevo aviso... así que tendremos una nueva estudiante - miro sonriendo a Nanny - cuídense unos a otros muchachos y atención, sobre todo precaución.  
  
No lo podía creer (pudo haber pasado tantas cosas feas) pero Nanny se quedaría conmigo, tomé su mano y la apreté en señal de felicidad y ella también lo hizo.  
  
Las clases comenzaron, todos están muy alerta. Nanny quedó en Gryffindor para mi felicidad (he de continuar compartiendo mi cama, pero no me molesta)  
  
Ginny lleva dos semanas inconscientes, cuando la fuimos a ver nos sorprendimos mucho, estaba muy rasguñada, la señora Pomfrey había limpiado y cocido las heridas. Las criaturas la atacaron salvajemente (no estaba desfigurada, pero...) era muy difícil reconocer sus facciones.  
  
Yo en lo especial recordé los gritos en mi mente mientras sentía el aire frío, volví a sentir ese temor que me invadió aquella noche... hasta que Nanny me cubrió con sus brazos y dijo que ya era hora de regresar.  
  
Salazar nos había dicho que el castillo fue invadido por 30 Quintapies de los cuales 8 se habían encontrado con Ginny y le habían causado todo ese daño.  
  
Yo pasaba mucho tiempo con ella en la enfermería y Salazar me acompañaba (¿aun me estaba cuidando?) Eso ha sido algo que no han querido explicarme, el porque me buscaban esas cosas, siempre que pregunto guardan silencio o cambian el tema.  
  
Hubo otro intento de ataque, me encontraba en el despacho de Severus esa noche.  
  
Cerró todo y me cubrió con una capa negra (creo que no tiene de otro color). Los rasguños eran más fuertes, más furiosos, al igual que las reacciones de mis sentidos. Gracias a Dios no hirieron a nadie pero dejaron muchos destrozos a su paso.  
  
Albus pidió que si sentíamos a uno de los Quintapies cerca intentáramos cubrirnos con algo negro (ya entiendo... ¡no ven bien!)  
  
-¿No me dirán que pasa? - pregunte a tío Albus.  
  
- A su tiempo querida - beso mi frente y salió de la habitación.  
  
  
  
@--`---  
  
Bueno... es todo por el capitulo, el próximo lo subo cuando tenga mas tiempo. Mientras dejen mensajes. Y traten de adivinar que pasará...  
  
Muchas gracias por los mensajes. Y creo que pronto descubrirán a un Salazar diferente.  
  
Cuídense ^.^ 


	15. De todo se aprende

XIII: De todo se aprende....  
  
- Señorita, de esa forma no podrá despejar su ojo interior - dijo la profesora Trelawney muy enojada.  
  
- Disculpe profesora -  
  
- No le pares, no estamos haciendo nada del otro mundo, pero apenas salgamos tendrás que decirme que pasa - susurro a mi oído Nanny.  
  
Soy consciente que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de esa habitación (por lo menos la mente) Había dejado de frecuentar la enfermería y pasaba mucho tiempo con mis amigos.  
  
Crow acompañaba a Ginny, ellos se entendían mejor, por lo que pude ver, habían formado una muy bonita amistad, me alegro tanto por ellos aun tienen tantos deseos de seguir, espero que lo ocurrido no permita que ellos dejen de hacer grandes cosas.  
  
Pero Salazar se había alejado mucho. Un día recibió una carta muy sospechosa y los días siguientes continuó recibiéndolas. Dejaba que revisara sus cosas (aunque no lo hacia por pena) pero a esa carta, ni me dejaba acercar.  
  
Le comenté que estaba muy extraño, lo negó todo "es solo creer tuyo, todo esta igual", pero sé que no es así. Los frecuentes encuentros, las sonrisas y miradas cruzadas en su clase, por los pasillos y en el comedor; los estudios en su despacho... todo eso se había acabado. Cuando lo saludaba me respondía con un seco "Hola" tan frío como al principio.  
  
No podía explicarme lo que estaba pasando...  
  
Acabó la hora y bajando las escaleras Nanny me detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Estas muy extraña, muy triste -  
  
-¿Sabes? Salazar esta muy cambiado... - relaté todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que sentía y no puede evitar el llanto, sentía tanta melancolía...  
  
- Todo estará bien - dijo Nanny para tranquilizarme mientras me abrazaba.  
  
Ayer llegó una mujer rara al castillo, nadie sabe quien es, ni que hace acá.  
  
Dumbledore no la ha presentado y no parece tener intenciones de hacerlo. En realidad no se le ve mucho, solo durante las comidas ¿dónde se estará quedando?  
  
Hoy hablaré con Salazar. Al terminar las clases lo buscaré en su despacho...  
  
-¿Qué le dirás? - Nanny  
  
- Solo preguntaré que pasa - cerré el cuaderno - estaré bien, no te preocupes - agregué al ver su cara.  
  
- Estaré acá esperándote -  
  
Llegué al pasillo y vi que se encontraba fuera de su despacho, con la mujer que rondaba el castillo.  
  
Hablaban animadamente, bueno ella, él la observaba. Cuando me acercaba mas pasó: ella se acercó mas a él y le besó. No hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de alejarle... hasta creo que le correspondió al beso. Sentía que el mundo se desboronaba, por primera vez me había enamorado de un hombre y ahora veía como todo resultaba una mentira. Todo lo iluminado se oscureció y volví a sentir el frío de cuando le conocí. Sin querer dejé salir un hechizo de estallido de mis manos (la varita estaba en mi cintura).  
  
Se separaron, ella sonreía, él esta entre triste y furioso. Di la media vuelta y salí lo más rápido del pasillo (sin correr, no le iba a dar el gusto).  
  
Nanny me esperaba sentada en la butaca. No pregunto nada, solo me abrazó y llore. Paso mucho tiempo antes que pudiera tranquilizarme. Nanny confesó saber visto que la mujer había estado entrando y saliendo de la oficina de Salazar.  
  
Las lagrimas caían de mis ojos. No podía creer que eso hubiese ocurrido.  
  
Pasaron los días y mi animo no mejoraba, nadie me molestaba y los cuadros ponían cara de pena cada vez que me veían pasar.  
  
Los gemelos hacían miles de bromas, fastidiaban mas de lo común y a veces lograban arrancarme una sonrisa.  
  
Hoy tendré clases con Salazar. No quiero ir, no quiero verle.  
  
- No seas cobarde - dijo Nanny besando mi mejilla.  
  
La clase fue muy diferente.  
  
Su semblante era firme, enojado, pero su mirada era triste. No podía evitarlo, a veces salían lagrimas de mis ojos, que me apresuraba a secar con la manga de la túnica.  
  
Su tono era menos audible que antes, se enojaba con facilidad. Al finalizar la clase Ron exclamo en vos baja "pareció una clase con Snape"  
  
- Recojan todo y salgan. Señorita Dumbledore quédese por favor -  
  
- No me dejen sola - les dije a Hermione y a Nanny. Ellas asintieron y se sentaron de nuevo.  
  
- Señoritas Granger y Melian, ya sonó la campana- dijo enojado y ellas tuvieron que salir.  
  
No dije nada esperé a que él hablara primero, pero el dolor que sentía se convino con rabia y sé que podía notarlo en mi mirada.  
  
- Lo que paso esa noche no significo nada, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son - dijo seriamente viéndome a los ojos.  
  
-¿Quién es ella? -  
  
- Mi ex-novia -  
  
-¿Fue ella quien envió esa carta? -  
  
- Si, quería.. -  
  
-¿Y te costaba mucho decírmelo? Sé que no debo ser la primera novia que tienes, pero... -  
  
- No es nada, se ira pronto, solo necesita... un favor... necesita de mi ayuda -  
  
- Y ya veo que clase de ayuda le das -  
  
- Ya te dije que no es lo que crees, ... -  
  
- Entonces ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? -  
  
- Es algo entre los dos - dijo enojado.  
  
- Si ya veo que es entre ustedes dos -  
  
- No entenderías - estaba fuera de sí.  
  
- No, si no lo intentas no -  
  
Hice ademán de salir:  
  
- No te vallas, no entiendes... -  
  
-¿Qué vas a decir? -  
  
Ella entró:  
  
- Salazar, mi amor tenemos que hablar - al terminar su saludo me miró - ¡ah! Hablas con tu alumna, ¿terminaras pronto? -  
  
- Ya terminamos - dije intentando contener las lagrimas de mis ojos.  
  
Ella tomó su brazo, él estaba enojado y triste.  
  
Salazar volvió a buscarme varias veces:  
  
- Entiende...  
  
-¿Qué soy una chiquilla ilusa? Tranquilo eso ya lo entendí -  
  
- Por favor, no es eso, créeme -  
  
-¿La amas? -  
  
No pudo mirarme a los ojos. Su silencio me dio la respuesta. Tardé en reaccionar, cuando lo hice, descubrí ese tipo de dolor que dicen que no te deja llorar. Sentí en el centro del pecho un hueco por el que podía pasar el aire, ahí, donde debía de haber tenido el corazón. No pude pensar, no pude hablar, no pude hacer nada.   
  
-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó. Entonces cayó sobre mi todo el peso de la realidad. Salazar, mi Salazar había dejado de amarme.  
  
-¿Por qué? - pregunté  
  
- No lo sé -  
  
-¿No lo sabes? Pero sí sabes que prefieres su compañía a la mía ¿no? Sí sabes que tus horas con ella son más felices...   
  
Me miró con una tristeza infinita.   
  
-¿No te importa lastimarme así? ¿No te importan las horas y los días que pasamos juntos?, ¿Qué te hizo falta? -  
  
- No sé. Es tan fresca, sin problemas, sin conflictos. No pregunta, no exige nada. Disfruta mi compañía sin esperar mas de mí, no me cuestiona, no espera respuestas, no piensa en el futuro, no se llena de miedos por lo que pueda pasar... -  
  
- O sea que es una mujer sin sueños, sin cerebro, vacía... -  
  
- Por favor... respétala. Créeme no es lo que piensas... -   
  
¿Y acaso él me respetó?, ¿Respeto mi amor, mis sentimientos? Le grité todo eso y más. El sólo me observaba en silencio, no quiso pelear, justificarse, nada. Solo me escuchó. Cuando ya no tuve nada más que decir, salí del despacho pero alcancé a escuchar su voz diciendo - quiero que estés bien -  
  
¿Estar bien? ¿Cómo puedo estar bien? ¿Cómo puede pensar siquiera que estaré bien? Siento que el silencio me invade, me siento perdida, vacía. Es un esfuerzo inimaginable levantarme en las mañanas para las clases. Ir al gran comedor y verlo, sabiendo que más tarde se reunirá con ella. Siento un frío mortal que lo rodea todo, y una oscuridad impenetrable que me cubre, que me ahoga.  
  
Mi concentración en las clases es desbastadota, no consigo ni hacer un simple hechizo de levitación. Mi animo ha decaído de forma tal que los gemelos no pueden siguiera hacerme sonreír, ni siquiera olvidar. Nanny esta mucho conmigo (gracias a Dios), creo que le agarrado tirria a Salazar, si alguien lo menciona se pone muy alterada.  
  
Mañana tengo clases con él (la semana pasada no fui porque me sentía muy mal), no sé como vaya a tomarlo, tengo que relajarme.  
  
No podía evitar que aun salieran algunas lagrimas de mis ojos. Nos mandó a trabajar en pareja. Nanny me repetía a cada rato que no quería verme llorar. Cada vez que Salazar pasaba por nuestro lado ella le dirigía una mirada matadora y triturabas los escarabajos Con mucha presión, ya parecían polvo.  
  
Salazar tenia la mirada baja, sus ojos estaban apagados. Se puso a mis espaldas mientras revolvía la mezcla.  
  
- Las lagrimas dañaran la pócima. Quiero que estés bien - dijo en forma de susurro a mi oído.  
  
- Aléjese de ella, ¿ya no le ha lastimado lo suficiente?, ¿O eso es muy poco para usted profesor? - Nanny estaba muy enojada, apuntaba con la varita a Salazar. Todos miraban con atención.  
  
- Cuidado con lo que haces Nanny - dijo Salazar.  
  
- Señorita Melian para usted -  
  
- Nanny déjale -  
  
-¿Qué le deje?, ¿Qué le deje? - dijo Nanny fuera de sí - ¿acaso prefieres que me quede sin hacer nada? -  
  
- Te pueden expulsar, no vale la pena -  
  
- Pero no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada viéndote así -  
  
- Por favor - le dirigí una mirada y ella contra su voluntad guardo la varita.  
  
- Las pagaras todas Salazar - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a cortas las colas de renacuajos.  
  
Salazar se quedó perplejo, no podía creerlo. Volví a concentrarme en la pócima, sin mirarle.  
  
Tío Severus me llamó la atención hoy en su clases. Se ve que estoy muy despistada, me pidió que pasara por su despacho a las 8.  
  
- No puedo Profesor, debo ir a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore -  
  
- Bien en ese caso, estaremos los tres allá -  
  
Caminaba sin rumbo mientras esperaba la hora para reunirme con mis tíos. Subiendo las escaleras del lado norte me la encontré. Tenia una sonrisa peculiar en su rostro. Aun no me cabe la idea de que le haya preferido, no es porque sea creída, pero soy mil veces más bonita que ella, y si lo que dijo Salazar es cierto, soy más inteligente aun.  
  
- Buenas noches, ¿qué haces afuera tan tarde? -  
  
- Voy al despacho del director - no quería hablarle, ni verle. Respondí como diría Ron "A mi estilo Snape"  
  
- Te has metido en problemas - dijo intentando parecer afectada, aunque lo hacia muy mal.  
  
- No - le clave la mirada en los ojos (Ron diría: "estas viendo como Snape, me gusta mas tu mirada a lo Dumbledore")  
  
- No, nos hemos presentado me llamo Ester Maldo - tenia una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios - tu debes ser Dumbledore, Etili ¿no?  
  
- Si - dije fríamente - ¿cómo conoce mi nombre? -  
  
- Salazar me ha hablado de ti -  
  
- Debería dejar de hacerlo -  
  
- Lo mismo le digo -  
  
-¿Conque se le hace irresistible?, No te sientas opacada - ella no supo que responder la miré divertida, definitivo ¡qué poco cerebro tiene!.  
  
-¿Sabes que somos pareja? - dijo como buscando tema para molestarme.  
  
-¿Sí? - contesté ("¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"Pensé)- creo que debes ver porque prefiere estar contigo, no creo que te agrade mucho - dije de la forma más fría que pude.  
  
-¿De que hablas? - estaba como asustada.  
  
- Mejor que te lo diga él. Que ilusa te has vuelto -  
  
- Ya entiendo, solo lo dices porque aun estas lastimada, pobre niña -  
  
- Eso a usted no le interesa - estaba furiosa, no me agradaba para nada esa mujer - y no miento, no sabes lo que ha dicho de ti - como ya no quería seguir hablándole - adiós - me fui directo al despacho de tío Albus.  
  
Se quedo furiosa, me consta. No pude evitar sentirme mejor.  
  
- Llegas retrazada - dijo tío Albus muy dulcemente.  
  
-¿Todo bien? - tío Severus es muy lindo. Siempre se preocupa por mí.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar... - dijo muy serio - quiero completa honestidad -  
  
Como era de esperarse, el tema era yo misma, mi estado de ánimo, mi depresión. Me pidió que no pierda mi amor por la vida, mi fe en las personas, que no permita que desaparezcan mis sonrisas y la luz de mis ojos. Severus me miro fijamente:  
  
- ¿Qué paso? -  
  
- No quiero... -  
  
- Necesito saberlo - dijo firmemente, pero con un tono dulce, acarició mi mejilla y secó mis lagrimas -  
  
Suspiré. Respiré lentamente y comencé a confesar mi amor por el profesor Salazar, como fui correspondida. Tío Severus estaba muy tenso, enojado, le asegure que él nunca se había propasado conmigo, todo lo contrario me trataba dulcemente, me cuidaba, ayudaba y protegía...  
  
- Pero un día toda esa magia desapareció. Comenzó a recibir esas cartas, todo paso tan rápido -  
  
Se me hacia muy difícil continuar. Tío Severus colocó su mano en mi hombro y continué relatando, sentía un nudo en mi garganta pero cuando comenzó a desatarse fue fácil continuar.  
  
Tío Albus me observaba con dulzura infinita.  
  
- Llora todo lo que quieras, y cuando te hayas desahogado, cuando ya no tengas más lágrimas que nublen tu mirada, podrás descubrir muchas otras cosas bellas y buenas a tu alrededor -  
  
- No dudo que estén ahí - respondí - pero ahora siento que en mí no hay nada bueno ni bello. -  
  
- Recuerda que el valor intrínseco de las cosas, y de las personas, no radica en el precio que los demás pagan por ellas; si no en lo que guardan dentro de sí. -  
  
Así dio por concluida nuestra reunión. Albus me abrazó fuertemente y besó mi frente.  
  
- Yo la acompañaré - Severus abrió la puerta y caminamos en silencio, hasta que él lo rompió - ¿Cómo pudo? -  
  
-¿Quién? -  
  
-¿Cómo pudo él hacerte esto? - estaba enojado y más que eso, desilusionado.  
  
- El amor no tiene parámetros - respondí dulcemente.  
  
- No tiene derecho, ya vera -  
  
- Tío - me detuve y vi directamente sus ojos (que hermoso ojos tiene) - No quiero que le odies. No quiero problemas. No hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas. ¿Él se equivoco? Sí... talvez. Prométeme que lo harás -  
  
- Que no me provoque - fueron sus ultimas palabras y continuó caminando.  
  
Intento convencerme que todo estará bien, que ya no me importa.  
  
Ayer durante su clase me pidió que me quedara. Sacó a Nanny y Harry por la fuerza quitándole cinco puntos a cada uno (¿qué se habrá creído?) Y a la misma Maldo, le ha pedido de una forma, no muy amable, que dejase el salón.  
  
Comenzó a recoger en silencio los utensilios y los calderos (imagino que deseaba tranquilizarse). Tomó un banquillo, sentó frente a mí y suspiró, hubo una pequeña pasusa:  
  
-¿Cómo has estado? -  
  
Mientras meditaba mi respuesta se produjo un gran estallido en la puerta. Se abrió de golpe. Severus apuntaba con la varita con los ojos brillando de cólera. Su expresión era mucho mas dura y seca que la que mantenía en clases:  
  
- Sal de aquí Etili. El profesor y yo debemos hablar -  
  
- Severus, sé que debes pensar mil cosas pero... - respondió Salazar  
  
- Nada - le cortó secamente - ya hablaremos de eso. Sal Etili -  
  
- Tío... -  
  
- No romperé mi palabra -  
  
Salí de las mazmorras rápidamente, al llegar a las escaleras Nanny y Harry esperaban (este ultimo con sonrisa de atónico)  
  
Nanny me abrazó fuertemente y mi alma se sintió aliviada.  
  
- Tuviste que haber visto la cara de Maldo cuando la corrió - dijo a mi oído se rió abiertamente. Volvió a ponerse seria - ¿qué quería? -  
  
- Preguntar como estaba. -  
  
- Como si le importara -  
  
- Nanny. -  
  
- No lo defiendas. -  
  
- Harry ¿qué te sucede? -  
  
Nanny volvió a reír:  
  
- Es que Snape nos ha dado cinco puntos a cada uno y aun no termina de creérselo -  
  
-¿Fueron ustedes? -  
  
- A mí que me saque, pero no te iba a dejar sola ahí adentro -  
  
Hoy, mientras paseaba por los jardines, recibí una nota de tío Albus:  
  
Recuerda que lo que más deseamos primero nace en nuestro corazón.  
  
- Solo debes buscar - tío Severus se acercó a mí - ¿Sabes cuanto sufren las ostras antes de volver el grano de arena en perla?... pero que trabajo más hermoso hacen - tomó una de las flores que estaban cerca de nosotros (no podía imaginar la cara de la profesora Sprout si se llegase a enterar de lo ocurrido) - es hermosa ¿cierto?, Pero algún día morirá, pero ¿sabes? -  
  
- Ella le servirá de abono para que las demás puedan crecer -  
  
Me miró dulcemente, acarició mi cabello y besando mi frente dijo:  
  
- Lo mismo ocurrirá con todo esto si tú lo permites - subió de nuevo el pergamino hasta mi vista:  
  
Recuerda que lo que más deseamos primero nace en nuestro corazón.  
  
  
  
Lo veo y ya no siento ese dolor paralizante de los primeros días. Creo que podré sobrevivir...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`--  
  
  
  
Sin comentarios...  
  
Mejor me voy a subir el próximo capitulo.....  
  
Que tengan éxito en todo lo que realicen... 


	16. Lección Aprendida

XIV: Lección Aprendida.  
  
Mientras más nos adentramos en la primavera el ambiente se vuelve mucho más hermoso.  
  
He vuelto a sentir el sol entrando por mis poros, la suave brisa que me envuelve, el aroma de la tierra, la vista de la naturaleza, todo haciéndome sentir viva... feliz.  
  
No puedo creer cuantas cosas hermosas me he perdido por estar metida en esa fría celda en la cual me encerraba.  
  
Nanny se ha enamorado de Harry. Lo noté en sus ojos esta mañana y por la sonrisa con la cual respondía Harry no había duda que el también se había enamorado (y yo ni cuenta me di), Ginny a recuperado su alegría habitual los rasguños que una vez fueron profundos ahora solo son pequeñas líneas claras que marcan su piel, pero están completamente cubiertas con la sonrisa que le produce la presencia de Javier (me he aprendido el nombre del joven Crow). Eso sin mencionar el obvio amor entre Hermione y Ron (aunque a veces continúan con sus peleas tontas). A veces siento que intentan estar separados para que yo no me vea afectada.  
  
- Quiero que sepan que me hace felices que estén juntos. No lo oculten , la felicidad jamás deben ocultarla pues con ella pueden contagiar a quienes la necesitan, como lo han hecho conmigo. Él ya no me importa, así que por mi no se preocupen -  
  
No me importa, no me importa, no me importa. Me lo he repetido tantas veces que ya empiezo a creerlo.  
  
La eterna pelea entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, se ha vuelto cada vez mas fuerte y divertida.  
  
A pesar de lo que muchos puedan pensar: es bueno, pues mantiene nuestras mentes distraídas de lo que afuera sucede.  
  
La población de Quintapies ha subido enormemente (según las noticias del Profeta), el ministerio intenta cubrirlo diciendo que solo puede ser un aumento en las hormonas de la especie (si como no, y los dementores son muñequitos de peluche que te dan lindos sentimientos) piden a la población que no se asusten.  
  
- Vamos a aceptar la teoría de que son problemas hormonales los que han sufrido esos animales - dije mientras hacíamos los deberes de aritmancia -  
  
- Esta bien y ¿qué pasa con eso? - respondió Harry quien jugaba ajedrez mágico con Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo explican la migración de esos animales a regiones tan lejanas como el África? -  
  
- Eh... - Ron estaba apunto de responder.  
  
- Ron, son nativos de Irlanda - le advirtió Hermione - antes que digas una barbaridad.  
  
- En ese caso no tengo nada que decir -  
  
- Alguien los dirige, han pasado por ciudades repletas de gente y se han contenido en atacar - dijo Nanny levantando la vista de su pergamino.  
  
- Buscan algo... - Hermione.  
  
- O a alguien - terminó Ron.  
  
-¿Por qué tanto misterio?, ¿Qué es lo que el Ministerio de Magia no quiere que sepamos? -  
  
- Ellos no aceptan la vuelta de Voldemort - dijo Harry en tono lúgubre.  
  
- No digas ese nombre por favor - Ron estaba muy alterado de los nervios, mientras Hermione palideció.  
  
- Ron mientras temas decir su nombre mas temerás a lo que pueda hacer - dije muy seria - lo mismo para ti Hermione -  
  
-¿Que quieres? ¿Qué andemos por ahí diciendo su nombre a diestra y siniestra? -  
  
- No seria mal comienzo -  
  
- Estas loca -  
  
- Inténtalo, solo una vez - deje mis apuntes a un lado y le mire seriamente - solo una.  
  
Ron estaba pálido, respiraba lentamente y tomando aire:  
  
- Vol... Vol... Volde... Rayos Etili no puedo - estaba sudando frío.  
  
- Si puedes solo convéncete de que puedes -  
  
- Vol... Voldemort - dijo muy bajo, con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Disculpa no te escuche -  
  
-¿Qué? No pretenderás que vuelva a repetirlo, pues no lo haré -  
  
- Disculpa pero ¿Qué es lo que no volverás hacer? -  
  
- Repetir el nombre de Voldemort, no lo haré, me nie... - se paró en seco. Harry no podía contener la risa y nos la fue contagiando.  
  
- Ves Ron aun no te mueres, y te aseguro que cada vez que lo repitas iras perdiendo mas el miedo - volteé hacia Hermione - te toca amiga.  
  
- No soy capaz - dijo muy bajo.  
  
- Vamos, no están difícil Hermi - Ron estaba muy feliz (orgulloso diría yo)  
  
- Vo... Vol... - tomó aire - Voldemort.  
  
-¡Bravo! - Nanny aplaudía muy feliz.  
  
- Que un nombre no les dé miedo - dije antes de volver a internarme en mis deberes.  
  
He vuelto a ser yo por completo, ese frío que me envolvía se ha convertido en calor. Calor que estoy dispuesta a transmitir.  
  
  
  
El martes fue un día especialmente tenso, pues la lucha entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se había intensificado a medida que se acercaba el partido del sábado.  
  
Malfoy estaba irritando a Harry mas de lo normal (¡cobarde! Ya sabe que perderá) Harry había contenido su rabia durante toda la mañana, mas que todo por que los profesores estaban apareciendo de la nada a cada momento, pendientes de cualquier choque entre los alumnos.  
  
- Malfoy, cuanto te detesto - Harry no podía comer de la rabia contenida.  
  
- Tranquilo, ya pagará - dije sonrientemente.  
  
-¿Qué tienes planeado? - Nanny, había leído mis ojos y estaba inquieta por saber.  
  
-¿Yo? Nada. Sabes muy bien que no me peleo, soy Gryffindor pero mi tío sigue siendo el jefe de Slytherin -  
  
- Sí como no. Y a mí me gusta Crabbe - dijo Nanny en un tonito muy sarcástico pero animada.  
  
- Me sorprenden tus gustos - dije imitando una cara de sorpresa - pero un consejo amiga: Harry es más buen mozo - me volví a concentrar en mi pasta (que delicia, a la napolitana)  
  
- No me juguetees y dime de una vez que te traes entre manos -  
  
A todas estas los demás escuchaban atentamente.  
  
- Etili dilo de una vez - Ron ya no podía soportar la intriga.  
  
- Todo a su tiempo (eso me recordó a alguien), mejor vamos a Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras - les dirigí una amplia sonrisa, tome mi mochila y les espere en la puerta. Continuaron insistiendo hasta que una voz no muy agradable terminó la discusión:  
  
- Quítate de medio Potter - era Malfoy con sus dos gorilas amaestrados, perdón, con Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
- Que modales Draco - contesté con una sonrisa. Los de mas me miraron... como diría... ¡feo!  
  
- Etili, Nanny ¿Por qué andan con estos fracasados?, ¿No ven que se volverán igual que ellos? -  
  
- Tranquilo Drakito - sostuve a Nanny para que no respondiera - que no es con Crabbe y Goyle con quienes nos juntamos - Ron ahogó una risita. Los de Slytherin tuvieron un minuto de silencio (cronometrado y demás), hasta que por fin reaccionaron. Comenzaron a frotarse las coyunturas de las manos.  
  
Ron no aguantó mas y soltó una carcajada que contagió a los que estaban cerca.  
  
La blanca y delicada piel de Malfoy tomó un color rojo encendido (casi como el color del cabello de Ron), me miraba enojado con esos hermoso ojos grises (que no me agrade del todo no quiere decir que no tenga lindos ojos), su pecho se hinchaba cada vez mas por la respiración agitada de la rabia contenida, pero no fue capaz de formar palabra.  
  
- Draco, mejor toma un poco de agua, estas muy alterado. Nos vemos en clases - le sonreí y guiñé un ojo. Lo que hizo que se enojara más.  
  
Ron continuó riendo hasta la entrada del aula donde se encontró con los ojos fijos de Snape.  
  
- Lo dejaste sin habla - reaccionó Harry.  
  
- La violencia no sirve de nada, si quieren ganar usen la mente -  
  
Saqué mis libros y apuntes, apoyé los codos en la mesa, entrelacé mis dedos y apoyé mi barbilla en ellos, mientras escuchaba a Nanny y Hermione.  
  
La clase trascurrió tranquila (dentro de lo que cabe la definición de tranquilidad en Hogwarts), las miradas de odio de Malfoy eran muy evidentes mientras "Snape" explicaba muchos maleficios y pocos contra-maleficios.  
  
-¿No te molesta? - susurró Ron a mi oído - yo siendo tu ya le hubiese lanzando un Dexosoto o como sea -  
  
- Es Desitox - respondí en el mismo tono - y no, no me molesta. Pero esto si lo molestará - tomé un pedazo de pergamino y escribí en letra molde: "Que hermosos ojos tienes Draco". Dejé la pluma a un lado y cuando el mencionado me miraba levante el pequeño cartel con una sonrisa. La reacción fue la esperada: se puso aun mas enojado (¿será posible eso?) y ¿ruborizado?. Nanny, Harry, Hermione y Ron ahogaban la risa, junto con otros de Gryffindor que habían leído el cartel. Eso lo hizo enojar mas (¿mas? ¡Sorprendente!) golpeó fuertemente el mesón, interrumpiendo la explicación de "Snape"  
  
- Malfoy, ¿Todo bien? - dijo enfadado y dando una mirada acusadora a toda la clase.  
  
- Si, señor - respondió con mucha dificulta.  
  
- En ese caso comenzaremos la practica - continuó - todos en tríos, uno bloqueará, el otro atacará y el ultimo evaluará, luego cambiaran de posición - tomé la mano de Nanny y Hermione - creo que eligiere los grupos en esta oportunidad.  
  
- No - bufó entristecido Ron.  
  
- Mil galeones a que me toca con Malfoy - dijo Harry aun mas triste que el anterior.  
  
"Snape" tomó la lista y comenzó a organizar los tríos, dos de Slytherin por uno de Gryffindor (que injusto) cuando ya casi todos estaban agrupados (lanzando malas miradas por supuesto) "Snape" tuvo que agrupar dos de Gryffindor por uno de Slytherin.  
  
El pobre Ron quedó con Crabbe y Goyle, Hermione con una tal Parkinson y Nanny. Harry y yo nos quedamos con la peor parte de la repartición: Malfoy.  
  
-¿Me vas a pagar los galeones? - dijo Harry tratando de auto-animarse.  
  
- Lo siento Harry - dije en susurro con la mano en su hombro.  
  
- Pero le pondré la peor calificación de su vida - un rayo de luz cruzó sus ojos.  
  
- Harry, créeme, si se merece un 100 pónselo, conozco perfectamente a Snape, no juegues con la nota, porque nos irá mal - dije muy bajo mientras Malfoy se acercaba - eso sí: no pierdas la oportunidad de mandarle unos cuantos maleficios -  
  
-¿Conspirando? - dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.  
  
- Es que no soy buena en los duelos Draco y quería ver si tenia alguna oportunidad contra ti, pero creo que no - fingí cara de pena.  
  
- Dumbledore, evalúe a Potter y Malfoy - Snape estaba a mis espaldas.  
  
- Si señor -  
  
La clase fue una guerra desatada. Todos descargaban el resentimiento por la otra casa en los hechizos. Los de Slytherin se sabían muchísimos mas que los Gryffindor, lo cual le daba ventaja. Snape paseaba por los grupos criticando los simples hechizos de los Gryffindors y halagando a su casa por cada destello de dolor en la cara de alguno de nosotros.  
  
La guerra entre Harry y Malfoy fue una de las mas largas, no se rendían fácilmente, pero Harry conocía muchos contra-maleficios los cuales no le permitían atacar a Malfoy. Yo estaba especialmente aburrida, después de un tiempo la batalla entre ambos perdió su emoción, así que comencé a detallar posiciones, maleficios, contra-maleficios. Sentí la mirada penetrante de Snape desde su escritorio, levantó su varita con el "Finite Incantatem" dio por concluido esa evolución. Nos mandó a rotar, Malfoy tenia la mirada realmente divertida (se creyó lo de los duelos, pensé)  
  
- No te lastimaré - dijo Malfoy muy suavemente.  
  
- No te preocupes que yo haré todo lo contrario - dije muy bajo, pero Harry escucho y comenzó a reír.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Potter? - dijo Malfoy fríamente.  
  
- Comiencen - Snape interrumpió la respuesta de Harry y se sentó a observarnos.  
  
"Rayos tendré que portarme bien" pensé.  
  
Malfoy le daba muchas vueltas a su varita tratando de impresionar, pero esta cayó en el piso por el expeliarmus que le lancé. Se reincorporó asombrado "deja la gafedad Malfoy y pelea" fue el mensaje que le envíe con mi mirada. Nos quedamos estáticos un momento:  
  
-¿Qué pasa muchachos? - Snape estaba muy serio.  
  
- Si este no hace nada ¿de qué quiere que me defienda? - dije con tono de burla.  
  
-¿Malfoy? - Snape perdía paciencia.  
  
- No quiero lastimarle - dijo en un susurro.  
  
- Solo hágalo Malfoy - Snape.  
  
A Malfoy se le había cambiado la mirada, la volvía a tener de odio contenido, al voltear vi que Harry alzaba inocentemente el cartel que le había escrito a Malfoy, mientras lo usaba de apoyo. Alzó su varita he hizo aparecer una espada fina, con la hoja brillando, con una empuñadura antigua de serpientes entrelazadas.  
  
- ¡Un duelo! - intenté que mi pregunta pareciera una exclamación.  
  
- Adelante - dijo Snape sonriendo (¿qué tan malo puedes ser?) - atención todos, vengan a ver esto - acentuó la sonrisa (¿así de malo?, no te he hecho nada tío)  
  
Cerré mis ojos mientras aparecía mi espada, mucho más fina que la de Malfoy, lo cual la hacia ver más elegante.  
  
Hicimos una pequeña reverencia.  
  
Malfoy caminó encerrándome en un circulo con la espada alta, lista para el ataque. Yo en el centro esperaba siguiéndolo solo con la vista. Alzó la espada una pequeña curva directa a mi costado, solo detenido por la resistencia de mi espada. Todos ahogaron un grito. Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y atacó de nuevo, volví a frenar el golpe. Malfoy atacaba furioso, la ira se veía en sus ojos y esta hacia que perdiera el control de su espada. El sonido de los metales golpeando, un quejido, una vuelta rápida, otro bloqueo, un impulso, una esquivación, otro bloqueo con un movimiento rápido de mi mano enlacé ambas espadas quedando frente a frente con Malfoy, me acerque aun más y en susurré:  
  
- Concéntrate Draco, que la ira no te domine, porque perderás -  
  
Un giro busco, las espadas se deslazaron, el combate continuó. "Como te gusta atacar, Malfoy", pensé. Malfoy sudaba y jadeaba por tanto movimiento, a aproveché un descuido y volví a enlazar las espadas:  
  
- Eres brujo ¿no?, Alterna magia y fuerza. Pensé que te agradaban los duelos -  
  
-¿Por qué me ayudas? Ataca de una vez si tanto sabes-  
  
- No lucho, solo pienso. Cuida tu dorso -  
  
Malfoy sonrió fríamente. Alzó su varita y girando desenlazo las espadas. Las luces que indicaban los maleficios salidos de las varitas junto con el continuo choque del metal, hacían que todo se viera único.  
  
A medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzamos a utilizar hechizos mas avanzados (¿tantos maleficios te sabes Malfoy? Creo que los tres cerditos no fue uno de tus libros de la infancia).  
  
Yo en realidad no quería dañar a Malfoy, solo quería hacerlo enfurecer (muchísimo mas de lo que ya estaba) así que comencé a atraer objetos del aula para luego dejarlos caer sobre él, antes de recordar el "Vaxus" (un hechizo que lanzaba una viscosidad verde cristalino) y "Colrux" (otro hechizo que usaba de niña en las batallas contra mi hermano, que servia para lazar una especie de crema batida de diferentes colores), el segundo dio de lleno en el cabello de Malfoy, haciendo que todo el salón estallara en risa.  
  
Al sonar la campana tenia un poco torcida la túnica y un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho. Pero esto era nada en comparación como salió Malfoy: Literalmente parecía un pastelillo decorado con crema batida. La túnica manchada y desarreglada, el cabello revuelto y viscoso y la mirada furiosa y avengorzada en sus ojos grises casi plata. Se dirigió a mí:  
  
- Pensé.. -  
  
- Vamos Draco, crees que siendo sobrina de Snape no me iba a saber los maleficios -  
  
- Esto no es maleficio - dijo sacándose con la mano un poco de crema batida.  
  
- No ciertamente. Pero es mucho más entretenido - dije sonriendo - a demás te hace ver mas dulce - lo observé, un besé su mejilla (para sorpresa de todos) - y sabes muchísimo mejor - dije saboreando la crema batida de mis labios - adiós Draco, yo siendo tu iría a tomar una ducha, antes que las hormigas decidiesen probar que tan dulce puedes llegar a ser -  
  
Reía abiertamente, solo recordar la cara atónica de Malfoy me causaba mucha risa.  
  
Claro tanta diversión tuvo su precio: Snape me quitó dos puntos alegando que yo incitaba al desorden en clases (¿cómo puede pensar eso?) y dos por dejar el salón casi tan decorado como a Malfoy:  
  
- Yo no hice nada malo, devuélvame los puntos. A demás en un salón tan hosco ¿quien se motiva a aprender? -  
  
Ese simple reclamo me costo otros dos puntos por desafiar la autoridad del profesor, eso me pasa por decir la verdad. Nanny (quien estaba muy divertida por todo) me miró fijo cuando me disponía a volver a pelear con Snape.  
  
Pero me contento saber que le había bajado cuatro puntos a su querido Malfoy (yo también me sorprendí al escucharlo, pero eso ahora me hace inmensamente feliz) alegando que no sabia defenderse de un simple juego de niños (lo cual era todo verdad)  
  
Bajamos los pasillos para salir del castillo.  
  
- Se ve que eres su sobrina, yo hago eso y mínimo me quita cincuenta puntos por lo primero y setenta por lo segundo - dijo Ron ocultando su risa.  
  
- Yo le quedaría debiendo por tres años los puntos si me atrevieses a desafiarlo - dijo Harry riendo.  
  
- Lo increíble es que haya bajado puntos a su propia casa - Ron  
  
- Para toda hay una primera vez - contesté.  
  
Entre risas fue como me encontré a Salazar en los pasillos. Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, volví a observarle: tenia la piel más pálida, estaba más delgado, sus ojos mostraban el cansancio, la tristeza, las noches sin dormir, de sus labios ya no salieran mas de esas sonrisas dulces, ahora estaban tensos, serios. Pregunté como se encontraba y solo respondió:  
  
- Te vez muy bien - y se fue.  
  
"Oh Salazar, ¿qué te has hecho?. No te vez feliz, pero... no puedo hacer nada por ti. No te odio, no seria capaz de odiarte después de todo. Solo te deseo lo mejor, solo tu felicidad"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`---  
  
  
  
Riona muchas gracias por tus mensajes, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.  
  
Bueno ya es tarde mañana continuo.  
  
Felicítenme voy por el capitulo XVIII pero los tendré en ascuas hasta que termine el XX..... soy mala, pero lo hago por el bien de todos.  
  
Cuídense. 


	17. Lo aprendido, se enseña

XV:  
  
Lo aprendido, se enseña.  
  
El rumor de que los Quintapies habían entrado a Askaban recorría todo los pasillos. Según decían habían trepados las peligrosas rocas que separaban la prisión del mar, y lograron (aun sin saber como) penetrar a las instalaciones y abrir todas las celdas.  
  
La mayoría cree que ha sido por orden de Voldemort y Harry no lo pone en duda, pues nos comentó que Dumbledore creía que uno de los primeros puntos a atacar era ese.  
  
No hay que dudar que el Ministerio de Magia niega conociendo del hecho (¿acaso saben algo?) y pide (muy insistentemente a mi parecer) a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la quietud y continúen con sus vidas normales (como sí fuera posible sabiendo que Voldemort ha vuelto y no se han planteado que hacer con el creciente problema)  
  
En la cena el director nos pidió que recordásemos las indicaciones de principios de año (capas negras, siempre en grupo, alerta y sigilosos), que aunque el ministerio negase todo, las cosas si estaban sucediendo y lo más probable es que Voldemort ya tendría a los dementores de su lado.  
  
- ... Se los digo, porque no vale la pena ocultar la verdad, porque si llegase el momento de luchar y vosotros no lo sabéis, de seguro no sabrán que hacer. -  
  
Con esas simples palabras logró tranquilizar el corazón de muchos, pero Hogwarts seguía siendo un hervidero de preguntas. Muchos recordaban muy bien los ataques que sufrió el colegio y la extraña forma como se detuvieron de repente.  
  
- Ya no soporto esto - dije dejando caer el libro de aritmancia sobre el pergamino de mis deberes.  
  
- Vamos Etili no es tan difícil - dijo Nanny que terminaba su ultimo lote de numerología.  
  
- A ti siempre se te ha dado mejor esto de los números -  
  
- Bueno si, pero es que te distraes mucho en las clases -  
  
- Es verdad en la de ayer estuviste como en otro planeta. ¿Te preocupa algo? - intervino Hermione que aun no terminaba.  
  
- Intento buscar la razón por la cual los ataques de los Quintapies terminaron, siento que paso algo, pero no puedo llegar a encontrarlo -  
  
- El ultimo ataque fue cercano a mi supuesta partida, ya habían regresado los alumnos según recuerdo. ¿Te sirve de algo? - dijo Nanny muy feliz por terminar sus deberes.  
  
- Eso lo sé, ¡pero hay algo mas! -  
  
Hoy estuvo hablándome tío Albus, me dejó con muchas preguntas en la cabeza (¿mas? Voy a explotar). Me pidió que si Salazar me pedía hablar conmigo, que por favor supiese escucharlo, que talvez descubriría cosas que me he negado a ver. Que tal vez fuese el momento en que creara un nuevo cambio.  
  
Todo esto estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante toda la clase de Adivinación (Trelawney va a terminar suspendiéndome de sus clases, pero es que yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan aburridas) la bola de cristal no tenia mucho interés para mí en ese momento (como si la nube blanca me fuera a dar la respuesta) pero de forma singular el estar mirando fijamente la bola mientras mi mente jugaba con mis pensamientos hacia creer a la profesora que de verdad estaba interesada por la clase (por primera vez desde que llegue). Las palabras de mi tío resonaban como un tambor en mi cabeza "Que tal vez fuese el momento en que crearas un nuevo cambio" ¿ a qué se refería?. Bueno si estaba dispuesta a escucharlo si tenia algo que decir, ni que fuese tan antisocial, lo bueno es que...  
  
-¡Eso es! Ya lo tengo - exclamé en voz alta en todo el salón, muchos se sobresaltaron saliendo de su sueño.  
  
- Señorita Dumbledore, ¿ha tenido alguna predicción? -  
  
- No, pero si una aclaración de ideas, perdóneme debo ir, adiós - dije recogiendo mis cosas y saliendo a toda carrera.  
  
Sentí la mirada atónica de Nanny mientras bajaba por las escalerillas.  
  
Sin saber a donde iba caminé por los pasillos:  
  
-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?, definitivamente tiene algo que ver... -  
  
Levanté la mirada y vi que me encontraba en el jardín de la profesora Sprout. Miré en todas las direcciones y le encontré... una figura alta y esbelta, cubierta por una túnica verde, con una capa larga del mismo color, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, una mirada triste, sin fuerzas que se volteó a verme y de sus finos labios, con una voz seca, lejana por no ser usada por mucho tiempo, me llamó:  
  
- Etili... -  
  
No fui capaz de hablar. Llevaba tanto tiempo que no le veía, que su nueva apariencia me impresionó. Tan cambiado, tan triste, tan dolido.  
  
- Etili... - se acercó a mí y me miró por largo tiempo. Bajé mi mirada, no quería ver esos ojos dolidos porque en lo más profundo de mi se comenzó a mover algo, algo que prefería que se quedase quieto - pensaba en verte, necesito que me escuches... -  
  
- Hable Profesor -  
  
-¿Profesor? - sonrió tristemente - Ni así merezco me llames, no después de lo que hice - tomó aire y comenzó hablar. Me dijo que se había equivocado al dejarme, que yo en su vida significaba mucho, que era su luz, su vida. Que temió que al estar conmigo se perdiese, pero se dio cuenta que se encontró mas y se sintió completo... dijo tantas cosas, tantas cosas hermosas, pero en mi corazón no quedaba rastro de ese amor, ese amor que él mismo había matado... lo notó en mis ojos, notó que ya no le correspondía y tomándome de los hombros me sacudió, buscando que reaccionase - ¿Es que ya no me amas? -  
  
- No profesor, ya no le amo de la manera que usted quiere que le ame -  
  
- Soy un idiota. ¡Vete! Aléjate de mí. No merezco ni que me escuches, no fue la forma correcta de hacerlo. ¡Vete! No valgo la pena -  
  
- No digas eso, jamás lo vuelvas a decir. Claro que vales y vales mucho Salazar -  
  
- No es así, pude conservar lo que más amo en el mundo. No... -  
  
-¡Calla! No quiero escuchar tonterías. Salazar ahí dentro hay alumnos que creen que eres un profesor excelente, a todos nos has enseñado muchas cosas mas que pociones. Con tu vida nos has enseñado a vivir, hasta a mí me enseñaste. Y NO quiero, escúchame bien, NO quiero que digas barbaridades. Mira talvez nos equivocamos en la vida, pero al caer debemos levantarnos. Aprende de la caída y levántate para no volver a caer ahí. Hay mucha gente que quiere aprender esas cosas que sabes. No te rindas -  
  
- Pero no... -  
  
- No necesitas a otra persona para tener tu felicidad, tú creas tu felicidad y la compartes y complementas con los demás. Pero solo depende de que quieras ser feliz -  
  
- No has cambiado - sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos - talvez algún día entiendas todo y talvez ese día te recupere -  
  
No entendí que quiso decir con esto ultimo, pero le deje claro, que contaba con mi amistad para lo que quisiese.  
  
Retorné sola a la torre de Gryffindor, las clases habían terminado y Nanny me esperaba sentada en una de las mesas.  
  
-¿Hablaste con el Profesor Slartinn? -  
  
- Sí -  
  
-¿Estas bien? -  
  
- Claro que si tontita - guardé silencio por un momento - Amigui...  
  
- Dime amigui - Nanny me sonreía.  
  
-¿Dormimos hoy en la torre de astronomía? -  
  
- Claro que sí -  
  
- Gracias -  
  
- Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendes ¿verdad? - asentí con la mirada algo perdida - talvez las comiences a entender pronto y descubras cosas que jamás pensaste que podían ser -  
  
Subí a la habitación y busque mi saco de dormir, Nanny hizo lo mismo y cubriéndonos con su capa invisible nos dirigimos a la torre. La noche estaba nublada (casi igual que mi cabeza) pero en ella se podían ver algunas estrellas que indicaban que las cosas no estaban tan mal (al igual que en mi cabeza resonaban las voces de mis seres amados, por los cuales seguiría luchando)  
  
-¿Qué pasó en la clase de Adivinación? -  
  
- Recordé algo -  
  
-¿Tiene que ver con los Quintapies? -  
  
- Eso creo, aunque aun no lo sé - guardé silencio - Nanny, cuando pasó, lo que pasó con Salazar él me decía que las cosas no eran como yo las creía y hoy cuando hablamos, me volvió a decir que talvez algún día entendería todo ¿Qué crees que trató de decirme? -  
  
- Amigui, una amiga me dijo un día que las cosas nunca ocurrían por coincidencias, que solo ocurría lo inevitable y que hasta que eso no ocurriese no deberíamos preocuparnos, porque no íbamos a hacer nada con eso. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? -  
  
- Creo que necesitaba que me lo recordasen -  
  
- Mira la luna, esta dentro de esas nubes y lucha por salir. Mírala bien esta creciente y parece una gran sonrisa - me miró - ¿por qué no haces lo mismo? -  
  
- Luna. no sé que haría sin ti -  
  
- Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti Arwen -  
  
- Buenas noches -  
  
- Buenas noches. Veras que mañana las cosas estarán un poco mejor -  
  
Ginny y Javier me han dicho que las clases del profesor Slartinn han vuelto a ser lo de antes. Dinámicas, alegres... Y lo veo así. Su sonrisa ha vuelto (no del todo, pero es algo), ha vuelto a bajar al comedor y esta recuperando su color. Lo encuentro con gran frecuencia y a veces me irrita como antes con sus inusuales apariciones. Por alguna razón me siento mejor al saber que para cualquier cosa podemos volver a contar el uno con el otro.  
  
El director me ha enviado una carta:  
  
Etili:  
  
Me alegró mucho saber que las cosas han mejorado.  
  
En estos tiempos no necesitamos malos entendidos, sino muchas sonrisas y ganas de luchar. Siento que el día cada vez esta mas cerca.  
  
Pero no vale la pena preocuparse por ahora. Ya estamos listos a enfrentar lo inevitable.  
  
Con amor.  
  
Albus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`--  
  
  
  
Riona, Irisa Sel y Andrea Price son muy amables en dejar sus mensajes, me alegro mucho al ver que esta historia le gusta a alguien más (ya incluidas mis Manis (Ari y Nanny), la escritora y la familia de la misma), gracias chicas... que tengan un día hermoso...  
  
Sé que es cruel dejarlos sufrir.... pero les advierto... es que el capitulo XX no quiere escribirse....  
  
Creo que estoy pasando por esas crisis psico-existenciales en el ámbito de literatura...  
  
Es que también hoy tengo prueba de física y ando mas asustada que las vaquitas cuando van al matadero.... lo peor es que voy como ellas ¡a que me maten! .... =0(..... llevo tres días estudiando.... pero es que no se....  
  
Recen a Dios por mi.... o me temo que se quedaran sin el resto de la historia.  
  
Cuídense mucho....  
  
PD: los CDS se los dejo a mi amiga Martha si es que no morimos las dos juntas.... Los libros a mis primos... para que descubran un mundo maravilloso... A Nanny el permiso de continuar esta historia.... A mi Manis todos mis mejores deseos, mis estrellas, mis medanos, mi pensadero, mis avioncillos.... para que me recuerdes siempre... si es que no nos vamos juntas hoy..... Y a ustedes la ilusión para que puedan continuar esta historia si yo ya no puedo mas....  
  
=0(........=0S  
  
De verdad... es que ese profesor... me saca de casillas y para mas... sus pruebas son mas fastidiosas que él.....  
  
Perdonen si esto les parece fatigoso... pero es que quiero que sepan que pasó si después no sigo publicando... temporalmente...  
  
=0(........=0S 


	18. Entre entrenamientos, lecciones y lesion...

XVI:  
  
Entre entrenamientos, lecciones y lesiones.  
  
  
  
- Jóvenes, sé que falta poco para que terminen las clases y que mañana es el ultimo juego para decidir cual es el otro equipo que va a la final de Quidditch, pero hagan el favor de poner atención a lo que hacen. ¿Me escucho señor Potter? - El profesor Flitwick estaba muy enojado. Y Harry muy fuera de si como para concentrarse o disculparse.  
  
- Profesor, por favor perdónelo, es que esta muy preocupado por el juego de mañana, entiéndalo por favor - Nanny se estaba disculpando por Harry que aun no caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Mientras yo intentaba revertir los hechizos de Harry que habían hecho que los libros saliesen de su lugar he intentasen morder a todos los alumnos y Hermione solucionaba el problema de las ventanas que lanzaban fuego (aun no sé como Harry logró hacer eso)  
  
- Esta bien señorita Melian, olvidemos todo. Pero mejor lleve al señor Potter a su habitación y que descanse -  
  
- Si señor. Muchas gracias -  
  
- Deja todo Nanny, yo lo recogeré al terminar la clase - dije mientras atrapada otro libro.  
  
- Gracias Etili -  
  
Tomó a Harry por un brazo y Ron le ayudó por el otro extremo y salieron del aula.  
  
Cuando logramos deshacer todos los encantamientos Hermione y yo estábamos muy cansadas. Recogimos los útiles de Nanny, Ron y Harry y caminamos con pasos pesado a la sala común.  
  
Aun con el cansancio esa noche tampoco pude conciliar el sueño.  
  
Desde hace unos días un sueño había invadido mi mente y me hacia despertar en medio de la noche.  
  
- Etili, ¿por qué no me cuentas que es lo que sueñas? - Nanny se había vuelto a levantar preocupada y secaba el sudor de mi cabeza con una compresa fría, mientras Hermione me tomaba fuertemente de la mano.  
  
- No se donde estoy, pero hay una voz fría. no es una voz, es una risa, una risa que no te da ganas de reír, sino de salir corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta, pero es tan fea que no eres capaz de moverte. Hay muchos pasos, muchos gritos unas luces rojas y verdes que atraviesan todo y hacen que los grites se apaguen y aumenten a la vez, el ruido de metal cortando el aire y la figura de un hombre que empuña una espada y desvía las luces de donde estoy, hasta que una mancha de sangre sale de él y cae, pero no antes de detener a los que producen esas luces -  
  
- Toma un poco de agua, te hará sentir mejor - dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.  
  
- Deberías hablar de esto con tus tíos - dijo Nanny muy seria volviendo a mojar la compresa.  
  
El juego fue cercano a las 11 dela mañana.  
  
Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, el ganador pasaría a la final con Slytherin.  
  
Los miembros del equipo casi no comieron esa mañana. Aunque los convencí de que tomaran un poco de jugo de naranja para que tuviesen fuerzas en el juego.  
  
Caminé con Ginny y Javier hasta las gradas, Nanny y Hermione iban a darle apoyo a los chicos antes de que entraran al campo de juego. Nos colocamos junto a Hagrid quien me saludó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
El juego fue impresionante, los dos equipos se habían preparado muy bien y dieron la pelea hasta el ultimo momento. La diferencia solo fueron los puntos por atrapar la snitch, porque hasta ese momento ambos mantenían la misma puntuación: 125 puntos para cada equipo. Fue cercano a las tres de la tarde cuando Harry cambio su rumbo en una picada hacia en lado derecho del campo y esquivando una bludger y un par de jugadores logró atrapar la deseada snitch para darle la victoria a Gryffindor. Nanny, en un mar de alegría, saltó de la tribuna directamente a los brazos de Harry.  
  
Caminábamos hacia el castillo cuando la incomparable voz de Malfoy llamó mi atención.  
  
- Dumbledore, el profesor Snape quiere verte en su despacho -  
  
- Claro Draco, voy inmediatamente -  
  
El chico me dirigió una mirada de odio, pero sé que se sorprendió cuando le llame por su nombre. Caminamos en silencio hasta el despacho de mi tío y con un seco, pero amable "hasta luego" me dejo en la entrada. Toqué suavemente y la puerta se abrió de inmediato.  
  
- Hola Etili - me saludó la dulce voz de mi tío.  
  
- Hola Severus - me dirigí a su escritorio y le abracé fuertemente.  
  
- Felicitaciones por ganar el juego de hoy -  
  
- Gracias, pero para el próximo no se a quien irle -  
  
- Ya encontraras que hacer. Necesito que me ayudes -  
  
- Si claro, dime en que -  
  
- Los profesores hemos estado hablando y creemos que todos los alumnos deberían saber manejar los principios básicos de los duelos, con espada y sin ella. Tu eres una gran duelista, al igual que la señorita Melian, nos gustaría contar con su ayuda para abrir el club.  
  
- Claro, no hay problemas -  
  
- Será los martes a las ocho de la tarde, ya que todos los cursos están libres a esa hora. Lo dirigiremos Salazar y yo, con la ayuda de ustedes dos -  
  
- Me parece bien - contesté con una sonrisa. Él se levantó de su silla y colocándose enfrente me abrazó fuertemente:  
  
-¿Estas bien? -  
  
- Si -  
  
- Quiero que siempre sea así - besó mi frente - te amo Etili, eres mi sobrina favorita.  
  
- Soy la única que tienes -  
  
- Por eso mismo -  
  
- También te amo tío - besé su mejilla y le abracé fuertemente.  
  
- Nos vemos pronto -  
  
- Cuídate mucho -  
  
Celebramos toda la noche la victoria de nuestra casa y el pase a la final. Nanny estaba muy feliz por que ayudaría con los entrenamientos de duelos.  
  
- No se porque te sorprende, siempre me ganabas en la academia -  
  
- No mientas, tu me ganabas a mi -  
  
- Claro que no ¿recuerdas cuando me dejaste como un sapo? -  
  
- Eso no es nada tu me dejaste como camello -  
  
- Pero luego me convertiste en conejo -  
  
- Si y te veías muy linda, eras una conejita muy adorable - rió - pero luego me convertiste en cotorra -  
  
- Es verdad y creo que aun no se te quita lo de cotorra - reí con mas ganas.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? No hablo mucho, no hablo como una cotorra ¿o si? - miró a Harry buscando respuesta.  
  
- Eh. este. saben me parece que las dos son muy buenas, ¿si las dejamos como empate? - dijo Harry muy sonrojado sin saber que decir.  
  
-¡Harry! Contesta -  
  
- Amigui es muy obvio - volví a reír - pero me gustas así como eres, porque así es Nanny L. Melian M - dije y besé su mejilla.  
  
- Ya son muchos como para que armen alboroto. Todos callados y atentos - mi tío tenía cara de molesto y con esas simples palabras se hizo un gran silencio. Los alumnos de todas las casas, de todos los años estaban reunidos en el salón comedor, de donde se habían quitado todas las mesas.  
  
- Bien hoy solo veremos que tanto conocen a cerca de los duelos. Comenzaremos con las espadas - habló Salazar un poco preocupado por ver como evaluaría a todos los alumnos de una vez.  
  
- Y ¿para que necesitamos una espada? - un chico dentro la multitud preguntó.  
  
- Si combinas los movimientos de espadas con los hechizos tendrás mucho mas rendimiento - contestó muy sereno.  
  
- Pero yo no tengo espada - alegó otro chico.  
  
- A partir de quinto año son capaces de hacer aparecer una, para los cursos inferiores los dotaremos nosotros mismo, pero tendrán que aprender a convocarlas antes del programa de educación normal. De eso se encargará el profesor Flitwick ¿otra pregunta? ¿No? bien pónganse en parejas, si alguno falta que se acerque acá -  
  
Lentamente los alumnos se colocaron en parejas y Salazar comenzó a explicarles las posiciones básicas haciendo demostraciones con Severus. Los alumnos captaban rápido los movimientos y al comenzar a usar las varas de madera como espadas, tuvieron suficiente precaución para no lastimarse entre si. La clase transcurrió lenta pero fue muy interesante. Nanny y yo caminábamos entre los alumnos ayudándolos con las posiciones, ataques y defensas.  
  
- Fue una noche larga - Salazar colocaba las mesas en su sitio.  
  
- Pero dio buenos resultados. Aprenden rápido - respondí mientras observaba a las mesas volar.  
  
- Hiciste un buen trabajo -  
  
- Tu también lo hiciste bien -  
  
- Claro soy el profesor -  
  
- Que odioso eres -  
  
- Te faltó molesto -  
  
- Si también eres molesto -  
  
- Vaya a su habitación señorita Dumbledore -  
  
- Como lo desee profesor Slartinn -  
  
Pasada dos semanas todos los alumnos manejaban muy bien las espadas. Practicaban a cada momento libre, la profesora McGonagall estaba impresionado por el interés que le creaba el uso de las espadas "si pusieran ese mismo empeño en las clases convencionales" se le escuchaba murmurar cada vez que se encontraba con los grupos en práctica.  
  
Los hechizos que se utilizaban eran en su mayoría de bloqueo y desvió de otros hechizos. Salazar nos había enseñado uno en especial que creaba un campo de fuerza, pero nos advirtió que muy pocos lograríamos tener el escudo completo y lo suficientemente fuerte.  
  
Caminaba de regreso de la biblioteca, había estado trabajando hasta tarde, hasta que la señora Pince me sacó de la misma.  
  
El viento estaba fresco y Peeves había apagado todas las velas del castillo para molestar a Filch (quien andaba de muy mal humor), en mi cabeza rondaba el problema de los Quintapies, su salida de Hogwarts, aun no estaba segura del motivo... pero tenia algo que ver con ella... no se lo había dicho a nadie, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas...  
  
- Es tarde vuelve a tu sala común - dijo una voz que me paralizó la sangre.  
  
Grité como reacción al susto y una fuerte mano tapó mi boca.  
  
- Así te defenderás muy bien - susurró a mi oído e identifiqué su voz. Me solté de sus brazos.  
  
- Pensé que había dejado esa mala maña - me veía divertido.  
  
- Hay cosas que jamás se dejan - me miró profundamente - camina y mantén tu mente acá, alerta - me siguió con la mirada hasta que subí las escaleras, esa mirada me así sentir incomoda, como siempre y si iba a comenzar otra vez a aparecerse por todos lados, no lo iba a soportar de nuevo.  
  
Otro que me esta sacando de casillas es Malfoy, a cada rato molesta a Harry y hace que pierda puntos. Sé que lo hace para que suspendan a Harry del juego final y se lo he dicho a Harry mil veces, pero Malfoy se esta sobrepasando, necesita que se le de una buena lección...  
  
El jueves durante el desayuno a parecieron miles de sapos en la mesa de Gryffindor, produciendo gritos y risas en las mesas cercanas. Los Slytherin estaban especialmente divertidos y la mirada de maldad y arrogancia que les gustaba mantener en sus ojos.  
  
Varios de los miembros de la casa estuvieron apunto de responder a esa vil broma con los hechizos aprendidos en las clases de duelo. Pero se detuvieron al ver entrar a Snape con su toque característico de querer bajar puntos a quien se le atravesara en el camino.  
  
- Ya es suficiente, las pagaran - dije muy enojada mientras recogía un poco el desastre cercano a mi.  
  
-¿Que harás? - a Nanny le brillaban los ojos de emoción.  
  
- Nada -  
  
-¡Dime! -  
  
- Vamos a clase - de muy mala gana recogió sus cosas y me siguió.  
  
- Quita esa cara, ya lo sabrás -  
  
- Melian cuidado con las ranas - Malfoy caminaba a nuestras espaldas.  
  
- Mira Malfoy ya he tenido suficiente de ti, lárgate - le gritó furiosa.  
  
- Hay la novia de Potter esta enojada, ¿qué haces con ese? Cuando puedes tener a alguien mejor -  
  
- Escúchame bien Malfoy, porque lo diré una sola vez: Harry es mil veces mejor que tú y haces todas esas cosas porque sabes que no podrás superarlo nunca. Ahora si, vete de mi vista y déjanos en paz - nunca había visto a Nanny tan enojada, bueno si pero Dios... dejó a Malfoy sin habla.  
  
Se fue a paso rápido al salón olvidando que iba conmigo. Vi a Malfoy atónico, parado sin saber como reaccionar. Me puse a su lado y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y muy suavemente le dije al oído:  
  
- Draco si sigues así, la única novia que tendrás será una de las ranitas que hiciste aparecer esta mañana -  
  
- Suéltame - me quitó la mano de su hombro.  
  
- Créeme Draco, si eres un poco mas dulce... -  
  
- Tu que sabes - me miraba con odio.  
  
- Muy bien Malfoy uno trata de ser amable contigo pero eres tan odioso que haces que pierda la paciencia. Se un poco mas amable con la persona que te gusta y talvez te corresponda -  
  
- Tu preferiste a ese profesor -  
  
- Yo no vengo al caso, aprende a ser gente -  
  
- Ya para que, tu corazón no me pertenece -  
  
- No, pero talvez te ganes la amistad de varias personas -  
  
- Yo tengo mis amigos -  
  
-¿Si? No me mientas. No confías plenamente en ellos. Draco la gente necesita confiar en alguien, gánate esa confianza y dala a otra persona. Nos vemos en pociones después de la comida -  
  
Los Slytherin estaban especialmente molestos ese día. Por los pasillos colocaban zancadillas a los Gryffindor, pero en especial a los del equipo de Quidditch.  
  
Al entrar al salón de pociones, Malfoy había colocado aceite mágico en el primero de los pequeños escalones haciendo que Harry cayese de espaldas dentro del salón. Los Slytherin estaban riendo con ganas mientras Nanny ayudaba a levantar a Harry.  
  
- Lo voy a matar, cuando termine la clase lo mato -  
  
- Harry tengo una mejor idea. Nanny ayúdame -  
  
La clase transcurrió normal, todos interesados en su pócima para crecer. A Nanny le brillaban los ojos mientras trabajaba con gran entusiasmo. Fue cercana a la evaluación de las pócimas cuando me dirigí a la mesa de Malfoy:  
  
- Se ve que no pensaste lo que te dije -  
  
- Tengo una mejor idea -  
  
- Y yo que pensaba darte otra oportunidad - negué con la cabeza - será en otra ocasión.  
  
Volví a mi lugar. Salazar mantenía su vista fija en mi, estaba entre extrañado, enojado y divertido (mejor que se decida por un sentimiento, porque esa mirada no me esta gustando)  
  
- Que hacías con Malfoy - pregunto Hermione muy extrañada.  
  
- Le dejaba una sorpresa - sonreí y Nanny me devolvió una sonrisa de cómplice.  
  
-¿Qué sorpresa? - Hermione estaba muy preocupada pero a Harry y a Ron le brillaban las pupilas.  
  
- Una chiquita, ya... - mi respuesta fue interrumpida.  
  
Del caldero de Malfoy comenzaron a salir bengalas de muchos colores produciendo muchos silbidos. La pócima comenzó a derramarse y la piedra a desaparecer, al igual que las patas de las mesas, los libros, los zapatos... se formó un verdadero alboroto en el aula. Salazar no hacia mucho para impedir que la capa de Malfoy desapareciera al igual que su túnica y la mitad de sus pantalones (todo él fue salpicado por la pócima). Las risas por parte de las dos clases no se hicieron esperar al ver el apuro en que se encontraba Malfoy. Fue cuando Salazar levantó su varita y detuvo la desaparición de la poca ropa que le quedaba a Malfoy y la acción de la pócima en el aula.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, no sé como lo logró, pero esta no es en absoluto la pócima que mande a prepara. Diez puntos menos por no seguir mis indicaciones, otros diez por crear revuelo en la clase, unos quince por dañar el aula y los últimos cinco menos por no llevar el uniforme correctamente - con esto ultimo el salón volvió a reír con ganas - señorita Dumbledore cinco puntos menos por usar bengalas en el salón de clases y quédese para decirle su castigo - no estaba enojado sino completamente divertido por todo lo ocurrido. Al sonar la campana se dirigió a Nanny - Señorita Melian infórmele a la profesora Sprout que la señorita Dumbledore se quedará acá cumpliendo un castigo - y para su sorpresa le quiño el ojo - ¿qué se supone que haré contigo? -  
  
- No castigarme y enviarme a clases ¿qué le parece? -  
  
- No, toma - hizo aparecer un trapeador - recoge el reguero que creaste -  
  
-¿Por qué solo me bajaste cinco puntos? - comencé a limpiar el piso.  
  
- Fue muy divertido y sé que tenias muchas razones para desquitarte del señor Malfoy - fue su respuesta mientras se sentaba en su escritorio a verme - ¿Cómo cambiaste la pócima? -  
  
- Malfoy la creó sólo, yo solo cambié la hoja de ingredientes y la de preparación cuando usted pasaba la lista -  
  
- Pero no te moviste de tu lugar -  
  
- No, fue Nanny quien la cambió -  
  
- Ya veo... ¿aun me tiene tirria? -  
  
- Creo que ya no, dale un poco de tiempo -  
  
- Cuando termines arregla la biblioteca y lava los instrumentos -  
  
-¿Qué? -  
  
- No te salvaras tan fácilmente - dijo mientras aparecía una copa llena de agua.  
  
Hablamos por mucho tiempo, me hacia reír con sus chistes y al terminar de limpiar los utensilios me comenzó a ayudar con la biblioteca.  
  
Yo arreglaba los travesaños superiores, cuando resbalé del escalón. Con una gran rapidez logró sostenerme antes que cayese. Volteé mi cara para agradecerle, y al hacerlo me encontré con su cara muy cerca de la mía. Fue un rápido destello en su mirada y deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios.  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - dije muy impresionada, ya de pie.  
  
- Porque me provocó y le advierto señorita, cada vez que se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino de esa manera lo haré - dijo muy serio.  
  
- Hoy que miedo profesor - Yo no quería que pensase que mis sentimientos hacia él eran los de antes, así que lo puse en manifiesto: - Salazar, no quiero que mal entiendas, eres mi amigo solo eso, ya no siento nada mas por ti -  
  
- Ya lo se - respondió secamente y volvió a revisar sus libros.  
  
Al finalizar mi castigo, me invitó a beber una cerveza de mantequilla y hablamos sobre las clases de duelo y el progreso de los estudiantes. Me quedé pensando el porque de estas nuevas clases, aun no le había dicho a nadie sobre los Quintapies y ella... ¿el sabría algo?  
  
- No estés triste - dijo viéndome fijamente - no te quiero ver así, te lo advierto - y con una sonrisa malvada me lanzó el Rictusempra por mas de cinco minutos. No podía dejar de reír para tomar mi varita y finalizar el hechizo. El me miraba divertido y lo paró - así me gusta mas.  
  
Me acompaño hasta las escaleras de la torre donde besó mi frente y retornó muy sigilosamente hacia su despacho.  
  
Las clases de duelo son una maravilla. En la de hoy Severus hizo aparecer unas criaturas de tamaño medio que atacaban y solo desaparecían al ser atravesados por la espada o algún hechizo. Fue una experiencia nueva y nos dejó con muchas lecciones y lesiones. Pero pudimos combatir a la plaga de criaturitas.  
  
A partir de mañana acompañaré a Nanny los entrenamientos para el juego final.  
  
El gran partido se acerca... y por alguna razón me siento temerosa de que llegue, aunque sé que lo ganaremos.  
  
Al salir del salón comedor escuche que Salazar le preguntaba a Severus:  
  
-¿Crees que están listos? -  
  
- Sobrevivirán -contesto Severus.  
  
- Darán su buena batalla, sé que lo harán - era la voz de Albus que se les unía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`--  
  
  
  
Aclaratoria pequeña: Amigui es el diminutivo que uso con mis amigas especiales, es ese y migui, por si lo leen y no saben que es.  
  
Yo aun paso por el proceso de des-estancamiento en el ámbito de literatura... pero mientras lean mi otra historia (entrado al profile) que pronto publicare otras dos que están escritas haces milenios...  
  
Pasen un hermoso día. 


	19. La Conciencia

XVII  
  
La Conciencia.  
  
- Tengo sueño... ¡Nanny! Estas dormida y me tienes acá - dije muy enojada sentada en unos de las gradas del campo de Quidditch.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón el equipo había cambiado sus acostumbrados entrenamientos nocturnos a la madrugada (porque a esta hora no es de mañana), Nanny me había convencido de venir con ella (aunque ahora duerme muy placenteramente en mis piernas).  
  
El equipo entrena duro, sé que ganaremos.  
  
Ron esta preparando nuevas posiciones para evitar la entrada de las Quaffles, George y Fred practican continuamente para desviar las Bludgers hacia los contrarios, las chicas entrenan fuerte haciendo pases impresionantes y atrapadas con piruetas, Harry, a mi parecer, esta como un loco atrás de cualquier cosa que le pase por el frente y tenga suficiente velocidad como para seguirle (incluyendo pajarillos, mosquitos y moscas)  
  
- Etili... -me llamó Hermione, hice una seña con los ojos para decirle que le escuchaba mientras terminaba mi mapa de estrellas para astronomía (¡bravo! Primera vez que mis deberes de aritmancia no son interrumpidos por algún motivo) - Ron me comentó que hace días saliste de la clase de adivinación muy alterada, que habías descubierto algo -  
  
- Cierto, aun no nos dices que fue - dijo Harry dejando a un lado su constelación Caninus después de dibujar a Sirius.  
  
- No estoy segura, mejor olvídenlo -  
  
-¿Era sobre los Quintapìes? - preguntó Ron y como respuesta asentí con la cabeza.  
  
- Mañana hay clases con Slytherin - Nanny cambió el tema y me miraba fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué pretendes que haga Melian? -Pregunté quitando la vista de mi mapa.  
  
- Vamos la ultima vez fue divertido -  
  
- Si, tu no te quedaste limpiando el reguero que se formó -  
  
- Anda, prometemos ayudarte esta vez - dijo Harry muy interesado en poner en ridículo a Malfoy.  
  
- Voy a entregar estos libros y les diré que opino - dije recogiendo los pesados volúmenes sobre mapas antiguos.  
  
La señora Pince estaba muy irritada, y a mi parecer tardó cerca de una hora en guardar los libros y tacharme en los registros.  
  
Llevaba noches de insomnio, con el mismo sueño que me hacia despertar. Me sentía tensa y vigilada...  
  
- Señorita Dumbledore ¿qué hace por acá? -  
  
- Vengo de la biblioteca - respondí al reponerme del susto.  
  
-¿No se quejará? -  
  
-¿Para que? Solo gasto saliva, porque caso no me hace - dije algo molesta y me sonrió dulcemente.  
  
- Si te hago caso, pero solo en algunas cosas -  
  
- Si ya veo -  
  
-¿Te preocupa algo? -  
  
-¿De que ámbito me hablas? -  
  
- Ya veo, ya no te preocupes, ya llegará el momento... mañana tienes clase conmigo ¿no te gustaría hacerle una broma al joven Malfoy? -  
  
-¿Y es que acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo? -  
  
- Si la broma es buena no te bajaré puntos - me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta el retrato de la señora gorda - piénsalo -  
  
Los chicos esperaban mi regreso con una gran sonrisa en las caras.  
  
- Voy a tomar un baño - les dije pasando de largó sin darles tiempo a que preguntasen cualquier cosa.  
  
Salazar nos mandó a prepara una pócima para desvanecer (esto le trajo muy malos recuerdos a Malfoy)  
  
- Draco, ¿puedo trabajar contigo? -  
  
-¿Qué me harás esta vez? -  
  
- Nada si no me provocas -  
  
- Esta bien... -  
  
Comenzamos a preparar los ingredientes y a sacar los instrumentos:  
  
- Te peleaste con Melian -  
  
- No, va a trabajar con Harry, es todo -  
  
- Ya veo y Granger trabajará con Weasley -  
  
- Exacto -  
  
- Y ¿por qué me escogiste a mí? -  
  
- Porque aun no terminamos una conversación que tenemos pendiente, pásame los escarabajos - comencé a córtalos finamente, antes de mezclarlo con las alas de luciérnagas - ¿puedo preguntarte algo serio? -  
  
- Sí claro -  
  
- Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites en responder - asintió con la cabeza mientras me miraba fijamente, muy interesado en lo que diría - Draco, si Voldemort te llamara para unirte a su legión ¿aceptarías? -  
  
No respondió en ese momento. Continuamos preparando la pócima y cuando ya solo faltaba que hirviera me volvió a clavar la mirada.  
  
- Talvez -  
  
- Eres libre de elegir que hacer con tu vida. Solo espero Draco que sea tu decisión y no la de tu padre la que te lleve a eso -  
  
-¿A que te refieres? -  
  
- Has lo que quieres hacer Draco, no lo que tus papas quieren que hagas. Se tú, vive tu vida, no la que ellos no pudieron vivir - guardé silencio mientras él recogía los utensilios - Draco - me volvió a mirar - ¿Qué deseas? -  
  
- Ser respetado - dijo fríamente.  
  
- Hay muchas maneras de ganarte el respeto. Como te estas ganando el mío ahora -  
  
- Lo dices en serio - dijo con la voz quebrada. Asentí con la cabeza y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, no un intento de ella como en los primeros días, una de verdad.  
  
- Jóvenes, es hora que apaguen sus calderos, pasaré corrigiendo la pócima - dijo Salazar.  
  
Apagué las llamas y me senté al lado de Draco a ver como los demás se apresuraban en terminar.  
  
-¿Qué harás con ese tinte mágico, ese pegamento y esas plumas de ganso? - dijo Draco al mirar el contenido que sobre salía de mi mochila.  
  
- Ya nada Draco, a menos que me des suficientes motivos -  
  
- Ya veo, gracias -  
  
- Tranquilo -  
  
Sacamos veinte en la pócima y nos ganamos unos cuantos puntos para nuestras casas. Fuimos casi los últimos en salir del salón.  
  
- Éxito en el juego Draco. Recuerda que es lo que quieras lo que vale, que hay dos caminos para alcanzar eso que deseamos: el cómodo y el correcto, que cuentas conmigo y que si te sobrepasas tengo unas buenas sorpresas para darte - eso pareció un discurso mas que una despedida...  
  
- Gracias -  
  
- Cuídate -  
  
- Igual -  
  
Sentí la mirada penetrante y examinadora de Salazar siguiéndome hasta que cruce la puerta de salida del castillo, para dirigirme a la clase de herbología.  
  
La semana pasó rápido, sin muchas novedades que contar. Era un jueves normal, en un almuerzo normal. Nanny y Harry estaban muy acaramelados (estaban cumpliendo meses de noviazgo), en realidad no había pasado ni diez minutos seguidos con mi amiga, pero verla tan feliz me hacia sentir muy bien.  
  
Caminaba sola hacia el aula de pociones (Ron y Hermione también estaban ocupados). Sentí una brisa fría, una brisa muy fría para encontrarnos a principios de mayo.  
  
Al dar el siguiente pasó sentí el eco que producía en las paredes, me inmuté al escuchar una gran cantidad de pasos, mucho alboroto, pero no eran voces, eran gruñidos.  
  
Comencé a sentir mas frío, como si fuera invierno, escuchaba el eco de mis pasos, los gruñidos, los otros pasos; la vista se me nubló y sentí el fuerte olor a cabellos entre mojados y quemados, los pasos se acercaban a mí, me estaban rodeando, un gusto a sangre pasó por mi garganta al intentar pasar la saliva, el ruido me desesperaba sentía el olor y los pasos mas cerca, el frío que me invadía y comencé a escuchar rasguños, rasguños feroces y ante mi aparecieron los rostros de esas personas que recibían los impactos.  
  
Mi cuerpo se había paralizado, el frío había congelado mis músculos, a cada paso de la saliva por mi garganta sentía el gusto a sangre, los rasguños estaban acercándose a mí, los gritos los pasos me desesperaban. Quería gritar, quería correr, quería escapar de ese lugar, me sentía débil...  
  
Cuando creí que no resistiría mas sentí ese olor, no era de cabellos, era un olor fresco, un olor que recordaba bien, ese olor a bosque silvestre que me sacó del frío, desapareció los pasos, los rasguños, los gritos, las imágenes de dolor, el sabor a sangre y me encontré cubierta en sus brazos...  
  
- Salazar -  
  
- No hables - mi vista se volvió a nublar...  
  
Desperté muy abrumada, no podía recordar muchas cosas y sentía a mi cuerpo pesado, dormido.  
  
Logré enfocar la habitación y me descubrí en la enfermería. Vi Salazar en la ventana viendo fijamente la noche oscura y a Nanny dormida en el sofá cercano. Volví a ver a Salazar y descubrí su mirada fija en mi, se acercó y tomando el banquillo se sentó junto a mí.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -  
  
- Con la mente nublada y el cuerpo dormido -  
  
- Vuelve a dormir, aun falta mucho para que amanezca -  
  
- No me dejes sola, no te vayas -  
  
- Estaré acá siempre contigo - besó mi frente y mi mente comenzó anublarse - Je serai toujours ton gardien, et tu serez mon ange, mon a protege - fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de volver a dormir.  
  
Tío Albus habló conmigo por largo tiempo, preguntaba todo lo ocurrido, Salazar, Severus y Nanny estaban presentes, atentos a cada palabra.  
  
Luego, simplemente me dejaron ir a mi habitación a seguir durmiendo.  
  
La gran final es la semana que viene. Ganaremos estoy segura de eso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`--  
  
He vuelto a escribir... bueno a subir el capítulo. =0)  
  
Este capi es medio... no sé... es que imaginarme a la pobre Etili pasar por ese trauma psicológico de esas sensaciones... a mí me pasó una vez... bueno presentí que algo ocurría e imagine la cuestión... venga seguro que ni les importa, mejor continuo.  
  
Solo digo que el capitulo que viene... esto... tienen que usar mucho la imaginación... es que quería describirlo bien... pero vamos ni pensaran que el pobre Lee puede hacer de todo...  
  
A mí me gustó... y hay un personaje nuevo... que debió salir antes... pero como ando medio chifladita de la cabeza... bueno ya lo confieso: Se me pasó... y sé que más adelante dirán ¿y como se le paso?... yo aun ni lo sé pero bueno... recordé ponerlo y es lo que vale... cada vez esta mas cerca...  
  
Una pregunta: ¿recuerdan cuando desaparecieron los quintapies? Y ¿saben o deducen el por que?...  
  
Cuídense...  
  
Los dejo con la duda....^.^ 


	20. La Final de Quidditch

XVIII  
  
La Final de Quidditch  
  
  
  
  
  
Sentía que todos mis pasos estaban vigilados por Salazar. No me dejaba sola en ningún momento, en parte le agradecía lo que hacía pero no quería causarle molestias.  
  
He estado acompañando a Nanny a ver los entrenamientos del equipo para la final, aunque la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos dormidas.  
  
Las clases tienen su ritmo natural.  
  
Malfoy ha cambiado su forma de tratar a todos, es un poco más amable, pero a veces no puede contener su ser odioso. Pero va mejorando...  
  
Yo me siento muy bien, aunque la gente dice que ando pálida y apagada. Pero me siento muy bien, lista para animar en el partido.  
  
  
  
Mañana es el gran día. Hoy las clases no fueron muy normales, los profesores se dieron por vencidos al ver que no podían llamar nuestra atención. Nos mandaban a realizar ejercicios sencillos y no se preocupaban por si lo hacíamos o no.  
  
Le hemos dado un poco de poción para dormir a los del equipo, para que descansen.  
  
- Buenas noches Arwen -  
  
- Buenas noches Luna -  
  
Volvía a soñar con el juego final, o eso creía...  
  
Me encontraba en el campo de juego y una risa fría y malvada se escucha en todos lados, los músculos de mi cuerpo se habían congelado al escucharla. Muchos pasos van llenando el lugar en que me encuentro, pequeñas criaturas caminan de un lado a otro, impaciente, esperando... es cuando se producen los gritos y aparecen los rayos de luz. Colores verdes y rojos, combinados con gritos de dolor, sonidos de espadas cortando el viento y los cuerpos. Unos ojos de serpiente que se acercan, una voz de víbora y una risa tan fría como el invierno y sin vida... unas manos rondándome... y es cuando aparece él. Ese hombre con la espada en mano, que se presta de escudo y da muerte a quien me envuelve con sus manos, la risa fría resuena cuando este caballero cae ante mí, con respiración débil... casi sin vida...  
  
  
  
Me desperté de un salto, vi que Nanny aun dormía. Sequé el sudor de mi frente y busqué un poco de agua. Ya era suficiente de sueños, tengo que hacer algo con ellos o terminaran por acabarme...  
  
Volví a la cama un poco molesta conmigo misma por reaccionar de esa manera al sueño. Veía fijamente el techo de la habitación, Nanny volteó a mi dirección y me abrazó, logrando que el sueño volviese a mí...  
  
  
  
Sentí que alguien se sentaba suavemente en el borde de la cama, con mucha precaución me volteé, quitando el brazo de Nanny de mi cuello y que Harry nos observaba con una expresión extraña en su cara. Me hizo señas para que no despertara a nadie mas y me indicó con las manos que saliéramos de la habitación.  
  
Nos sentamos en uno lugar muy apartado de la entrada y las escaleras, donde cualquiera que bajase le costaría mucho encontrarnos.  
  
  
  
-¿Soñaste esa cosa rara que has estado soñando anoche? - preguntó en un susurro y muy rápido.  
  
- Si, el sueño volvió a despertarme... ¿por qué lo preguntas Harry? -  
  
- Es que anoche tuve un sueño extraño... -  
  
-¿Qué soñaste? -  
  
- Era el partido de hoy, había mucha gente, pero todo se detuvo por una voz fría, una risa malvada. El cuerpo de alguien voló hacia donde provenía la risa, luego solo escuche el sonido de una espada cortando el viento antes de encontrarse con algo mas y un grito de dolor... -  
  
- Se parecen mucho nuestros sueños Harry - lo miré con una gran sonrisa - pero no debemos preocuparnos ahora por eso. Solo porque todo el equipo coma bien y le demos una buena paliza a los Slytherin - acaricié sus cabellos y me sonrió - vamos a despertar a los demás -  
  
  
  
Nanny, Hermione y yo nos encargamos de preparar el desayuno para los de nuestra casa (después de muchas conversaciones con los elfos). Habíamos pensado que la mejor forma de obligarlos a comer algo antes del juego era preparando nosotras mismas la comida y repetirle miles de veces "¿Cómo es posible que la desprecien? Nosotras la hicimos". Era un plan algo cruel y trabajoso pero no íbamos a dejar a esos chicos sin comer por los nervios "¿y si después pierden porque tenían mucha hambre?"  
  
  
  
-¡ETILI! ¡ES LA TERCERA TOSTADA QUE QUEMAS! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA? - Nanny estaba muy molesta.  
  
- Nada, nada. Ya perdona - respondí algo cansada de repetir el sermoncito. Pero mi mente volvía a la sala común, a la mesa donde Harry y yo habíamos hablado. ¿Y si la cicatriz le había dolido? Ya empezaba asustarme... aseguré que mi varita estuviese conmigo y deje escapar un leve suspiro. Nanny se volteó preocupada:  
  
-¿Y Datrebil? -  
  
- Esta bien - respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Datrebil? - Hermione nos veía incrédula y con una curiosidad en su mirada que no podía ocultar -  
  
- Es solo una vieja palabra que usamos para quitarnos la cara larga - dijo Nanny muy rápido para salir del azoro. Parecía mas una mentira que una verdad, sonrió a Hermione y se volvió a su natilla - es que no soporto ver esa cara en Etili -  
  
- Es que me suena haber escuchado esa palabra antes - dijo muy seria Hermione - investigaré -  
  
- Ni te preocupes Hermi, es solo una palabra que usamos para alegarnos un poco. La usamos desde que nos conocimos ¿no Nanny? -  
  
- Bueno tú de nacimiento, y me la enseñaste en el segundo lapso del primer año. Jamás olvidaré ese día - se perdió en sus pensamientos (mil galeones a que se fue a ver que paso ese día....)  
  
- Bueno si ustedes lo dicen - aunque su mirada curiosa no se disminuyó - ya falta poco para el desayuno termina las tostadas -  
  
  
  
Los chicos del equipo comieron sin que nadie los obligara, en realidad comían mas de lo normal y tuvimos que suspender su comilona antes que les cayera mal y no pudiesen jugar.  
  
Mientras salían nos felicitaban por lo buenas cocineras que somos y aun más cuando se enteraron que lo hicimos a la manera muggle. Ellos se fueron a preparar para el juego y yo iba a aprovechar para pasear por los pasillos:  
  
- Etili - Nanny llamó mi atención - ¿podemos hablar? -  
  
- Claro - salimos al patio central y nos dirigimos al lago - ¿Cómo sabias que pensaba en ella? -  
  
- Llevo años conociéndote, ya sé por donde van las cosas ¿qué pasa con ella? -  
  
- Creo que anoche la he soñado... bueno no ha ella solo a su resplandor -  
  
- Recuerdo que por su culpa entramos al club de duelo -  
  
- Si, pero no nos fue tan mal -  
  
-¿Crees que volverá? -  
  
- Me temo que sí... -  
  
- Tranquila, sé que sabrás que hacer -  
  
- Yo espero lo mismo - pasé mis dedos por la varita y luego abrace a Nanny - vamos al juego, que promete estar interesante -  
  
- Te amo amigui -  
  
- También te amo -  
  
  
  
La mayoría de los alumnos comenzaban a llegar. Este era un juego que nadie se perdía, aunque el equipo de su casa no estuviese en el terreno, no podían perderse la gran final.  
  
Tomé asiento en las gradas superiores, con una vista magnifica del campo, guardé el lugar de Nanny y el de Hermione.  
  
- Suerte a su equipo - me habló a la espalda. Pegué un brinco y quedé de pié - que raro, se asusta de nada - dijo en tono burlón.  
  
- Que raro usted saliendo de la nada - respondí mal humorada.  
  
- Etili - el tono que utilizó me paralizó. Al voltearme me encontré con sus ojos, esos ojos maravillosos... obliqué a callar a mi corazón.  
  
-¿Qué desea profesor? -  
  
No contestó, colocó su mano en mi mejilla sin dejar de penetrarme con la mirada, examinando mi ser. Sentí como revolvía todo en mi cabeza, en busca de algo.  
  
No era capaz de reaccionar su mirada me había congelado, me había cautivado, luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, era imposible. Se acercó mas a mí, volví a percibir su aroma que me embriagaba. Cuando Nanny llegó donde estábamos, tenia cara de estar apunto de matar a alguien. Salazar sintió su presencia y susurró a mi oído "jamás" y separándose de mi se dirigió a Nanny:  
  
- Señorita Melian, no se preocupe. A demás usted no tiene ni la más remota idea - lo dijo de manera fría, pero pude sentir un deje de tristeza en su voz. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras bajaba las gradas y se volteó un tanto preocupada:  
  
- Si no te conociese, diría que estuviste a punto a dejar besarte por ese idiota -  
  
- No me iba a besar, y no le digas idiota -  
  
- Yo le digo lo que se me antoje, fuera de clases no me preocupa. Y si no te iba a besar ¿qué hacia tan cerca de ti? -  
  
- Me iba a decir algo pero no le dejaste - respondí rápidamente sin verle a los ojos. Yo tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que Slartinn quería decirme.  
  
  
  
Sonaron las trompetas y nuestra discusión se detuvo. Alzamos nuestras varitas he hicimos aparecer un gran cartel con un hermoso león que Nanny había dibujado y Hermione hechizado, yo me encargué de las letras "La copa es de lo leones" que cambiaban por "Arriba leones".  
  
Las gradas se llenaron de gran algarabía, gritos, silbidos, aplausos hacían que todo el lugar retumbara.  
  
- Hoy hace un hermoso día y en nuestro colegio se celebrará el encuentro mas esperado del año - comentaba Lee alegremente por el micrófono - "LA FINAL DE QUIDDITCH". Este año hemos visto un desempeño increíble de los equipos, muchos han mejorado sus técnicas de ataque y de defensa. Pero solo dos han llegado a este memorable día: vestidos de verde y plata el equipo de: ¡SLYTHERIN! - la tribuna verde estalló en aplausos y gritos mientras sus jugadores salían de los vestidores con las escobas al hombro hasta ubicarse en el centro del campo y saludar con una mueca en la cara a quienes le aplaudían - y vestidos de escarlata y dorado, el mejor equipo de todos los... - comentó Lee muy emocionado.  
  
-¡JORDAN! - se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Perdón. Como decía vestido de escarlata y dorado el equipo de: ¡GRYFFINDOR! -esta vez las tribunas roja, púrpura y azul estallaron en aplausos y victoreo, mientras se escuchaban los abucheos de la tribuna verde. El equipo salió con paso muy decidido llevando las escobas a un costado y saludando gentilmente a las tribunas. Los chicos vieron el cartel y evocaron una gran sonrisa (los noté mas relajados).  
  
- Quiero un juego limpio y sin contratiempos - la voz de la señora Hooch se escuchaba en las tribunas, las cuales se habían quedado en completo silencio - montad sus escobas - y dando un largo pitido con su silbato de plata se dio por iniciado el gran juego. Quince escobas subieron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Las tribunas estaban atentas al partido, a los comentarios.  
  
- Johnson tiene la quaffle, esquiva a Pucey... un pase perfecto para Bell justo a tiempo. Pucey se recupera de la vuelta brusca que tuvo que dar ¡quien te manda! -  
  
-¡JORDAN! -  
  
- Bell se acerca a los aros, esta muy próxima y sí ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! - las tribunas volvieron a estallar entre gritos y quejidos. Katie Bell victoreaba con una vuelta por el campo - el primer tanto del partido y se esperan muchos otros. Pucey mantiene la quaffle en su poder, se dirige a toda velocidad a los aros, pero el menor de los Weasley ya lo esperaba y detiene la entrada de la pelota. Es increíble con una vuelta impresionante logra esquivar al guardameta y Slytherin marca su primer tanto - esta vez la escuadra verde retumbó en aplausos - la quaffle de nuevo en las manos de los leones, cuidado con la bludger ¡aaayyy! Eso debió dolor, pero Spinnet se recupera rápidamente y se dirige a los arcos, cuidado es interceptada... se ha salvado gracias a la bludger de Fred o George, no sé bien cual.... la quaffle en manos de las serpientes, cuidado... eso estuvo cerca. Otro tanto para Gryffindor - aplausos y gritos alrededor. Un resplandor dorado cruzó muy cerca del guardameta de Slytherin y ambos buscadores se lanzaron a la búsqueda de la codiciada snitch. Harry mantenía mucha más rapidez que Draco, pero el capitán del equipo le interrumpió el paso e hizo que Harry saliese disparado hacia otra dirección con mucha rapidez.  
  
-¡¡¡Falta!!! - gritó Fred muy furioso enviando una bludger directo a Malfoy.  
  
- Tiro libre para Gryffindor en portería - indicó la señora Hooch con una expresión en la cara que decía "ya se habían tardado mucho".  
  
Desde ese momento a Lee le costaba el ser imparcial:  
  
- Después de esta obvia trampa -  
  
-¡JORDAN! -  
  
- Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y desagradable tram... -  
  
-¡No digas que no te lo he advertido! -  
  
- Bien, bien. Después de que Flewnt casi mata a Potter, algo que puede ocurrir en cualquier juego limpio de quidditch... Johnson cobrará el penalti... ¡y el marcador sube para los leones! - la sonrisa había vuelto a la cara de Lee - toma para que veas que la trampa se regresa - y antes que la profesora McGonagall pudiese reprocharle continuó comentando el juego - Flewnt tiene posesión de la quaffle... un pase... y anota. La puntuación cincuenta a cuarenta a favor de Gryffindor y la snitch no ha vuelto a aparecer... excelente bloqueo de alguno de los gemelos, cuidado con la bludger ¡!Uuuchh! eso debe doler, pero parece que solo ha sido un roce y logra marcar de nuevo nuestra guapísima Bell -  
  
-¡JORDAN! - la profesora ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- Las serpientes en dominio de la quaffle... eso no es justo... marcan de nuevo... recuperan el balón... si, pero Spinnet se la quita y se dirige al otro lado de... cuidadoooooo... eso fue intencional - ambas bludgers fueron contra Alicia e hicieron que perdiera la quaffle - desgraciadas serpientes - esta vez no había quejido de la profesora quien veía a los de Slytherin muy enojada - otra vez la quaffle en juego... si, eso es chicas, una magnifica jugada de nuestras cazadoras le arrebatan la quaffle y marcan de nuevo.... -  
  
  
  
El juego fue impresionante. Los equipos se batieron a muerte (y casi se matan), la ética no les importaba mucho mientras encontraran la forma de anotar tantos antes que la deseada Snitch pareciera.  
  
Los cazadores hacían cualquier cosa para tener la pelota roja en las manos el tiempo suficiente para hacerla pasar por alguno de los aros.  
  
Los golpeadores no se molestaban en asegurarse de lo que golpeaban o desviaban de ruta eran precisamente las bludgers.  
  
Los abucheos y aclamaciones hacían retumbar las tribunas a cada movimiento de los jugadores.  
  
El juego se extendió por mas de tres horas, los jugadores ya no aguantaban mas, los innumerables golpes que habían llevado, las caídas casi mortales y el cansancio de montar la escoba por tanto tiempo.  
  
Slytherin ganaba con una puntuación de 300 puntos contra 150.  
  
  
  
La tribuna ahogó un grito, ambos buscadores bajaban en forma de picada en busca, sin duda alguna, de la preciada pelota dorada. Ante el momento de sorpresa una de las cazadoras de la casa de Gryffindor intento a toda costa de marcar un tanto más. Harry bajaba rápidamente, seguido de cerca de Draco. Se acostó en la escoba para agarrar mas velocidad...  
  
Bell se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia los aros, Harry buscaba la forma de esquivar a Draco sin perder de vista la Snitch.  
  
Bell esquivó a uno de los cazadores, Harry giró rápidamente.  
  
Como una flecha logró marcar un tanto mas para su equipo, Draco había tocado en un mal ángulo la escoba de Harry quien ahora caía a toda velocidad hacia el campo de juego.  
  
De la tribuna no se escuchaba ni el mas leve sonidos, todos impresionados por aquella hazaña de los equipos.  
  
- Ya sé donde lo he escuchado el nombre de Datrebil - dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse - en el libro sobre magia concentrada -  
  
- Calla Hermione, no es el momento - le reprochó Nanny muy preocupada mientras veía caer a Harry.  
  
  
  
Johnson consiguió marcar otro tanto junto antes que Harry cayera de lleno en el campo con una mano extendida y una mirada de triunfo.  
  
- Potter ha atrapado la Snitch... 300 puntos contra 320 Gryffindor ha ganado señores -  
  
  
  
Las tribunas revenaron en aplausos y gritos. Había sido el mejor de los juegos.  
  
Pero un rayo rojo cruzo el cielo y los gritos se apagaron al unimiso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`--  
  
  
  
Hola!!!  
  
Aun vivo, no se hagan falsas ilusiones!!!!  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN HERMOSO AÑO NUEVO!!!!  
  
Se que llevo tiempo que no escribo y llevo esta historia muy atareada, pero con las cosas del cole y después con todo lo que ocurre en mi hermoso país no he tenido inspiración para continuar escribiendo sobre Etili.  
  
  
  
He estado escribiendo otra historia que va mas o menos... otro contexto muy diferente pero es lo que me sale al escribir, es un poco romántico y triste, nada como para los capítulos que continúan. Aunque les confieso que tengo otro capitulo y la mitad del siguiente de esta historia, pero no quiero subirla hasta que este segura de cómo sacaré a los personajes del enredo, es mas que todo para poder hacer variaciones en los capítulos, este estaba por modificarlo, pero lo dejé igual cualquier cosa les aviso.  
  
De verdad perdonen si los he hecho esperar mucho. Espero que les haya gustado, tiene muchas claves importantes, aunque sea corto.  
  
  
  
Que tengan unos hermosos días y por favor oren por nosotros los Venezolanos para poder salir de todo este lió rápido. 


	21. Invasión

XIX  
  
Invasión  
  
Una brisa fría comenzó a soplar, la incertidumbre se reflejaba en la cara de todos. Fue muy rápido como el sentimiento de alegría, algarabía, emoción, se convirtió en un sentimiento de preocupación.  
  
Las sonrisas se borraron de los rostros y pude ver una nota de preocupación en la cara seria de Severus.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos mas y todo volvió a la relativa normalidad, volvieron los gritos, los aplausos, Gryffindor se llevaba la copa de la casa ese año.  
  
Nanny se mantuvo a mi lado y me miraba asustada.  
  
- No temas - le dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por sus cabellos - anda ve - asintió levemente con la cabeza y dando un salto bajo al campo, junto a Harry.  
  
Observé la multitud y apreté fuertemente mi varita entre los dedos. Bajé lentamente las escaleras para encontrarme con ella.  
  
"Respira tranquila" pensé mientras daba otro paso, alcancé llegar donde se encontraba la gran masa de Gryffindor concentrada, mientras los jugadores recibían el preciado trofeo.  
  
La cara de Ron irradiaba gran felicidad mientras sostenía un extremo del trofeo y la mano de Hermione, Harry por su parte era alzado por los gemelos y las chicas junto con  
  
Ron no dejaban de repetir "gracias" a todos los que le felicitaban.  
  
Con mucha dificultad me deslicé hasta donde se encontraban.  
  
- ¡Fue genial!, ¿Lo vistes? - Ron estaba muy emocionado mientras tomaba mi mano.  
  
- Estupendo Ron, los felicito -  
  
- ¿Y vistes cuando venia la quaffle de este ángulo y yo con un movimiento de esta forma frené la entrada? - hablaba muy rápido y muy emocionado mientras indicaba con las manos su fenomenal jugada - ¿y cuando el idiota de Slytherin se quería acercar y yo me le coloqué al frente? -  
  
- Si Ron, lo vi todo -  
  
- Jóvenes - la voz del director se amplificó y todo quedó en silencio - como hemos visto, este año tenemos nuevos campeones en la liga del Quidditch, felicitaciones por su desempeño muchachos. Ahora, yo no sé ustedes, me estoy muriendo del hambre después de tan emocionante juego, por esa razón, los invito a todos al salón comedor -  
  
Se escucharon muchos aplausos. Y volvieron las charlas animadas. Desvié un poco mi vista y pude ver a algunos de los miembros del equipo de Slytherin discutiendo y por lo visto no con palabras muy usuales. Como pude salí del tumulto de mi casa y me dirigí a ellos, en especial a uno.  
  
- Excelente partido - dije suavemente a su espalda.  
  
- Si no fuera por el estúpido de Potter - resonó molesto. Su piel esta rosa oscuro por causa del calor del juego y tenia unos raspones en su cuerpo.  
  
- Vamos Malfoy, que cualquiera de los dos merecía ganar -  
  
- Y ¿por qué esta vez no pude ser yo? -  
  
- Tal vez has ganado y ni cuenta de has dado. Ya te tocará, y créeme, no será tan fácil - y sin decir mas volví donde Harry se encontraba, ya en el piso - Buena jugada, pero para la próxima... trata de no matarte - dije dándole un abrazo.  
  
- Lo intentaré - respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Los grupos comenzaron a caminar para entrar al castillo, sin dejar la charlaría por la emoción del ambiente.  
  
Hermione caminaba abrazada a Ron a mi izquierda, Nanny tomada de la mano con Harry a mi derecha, llevábamos un paso lento, sin apuro alguno, aunque teníamos mucha hambre, pero el cuerpo de los chicos no daba para un paso rápido.  
  
Varios grupos pasaban y gritaban felicitaciones a los chicos, ellos agradecían con un gesto de la mano, pues sus cuerpos ya no daban para más.  
  
Las hojas de los árboles se movían, el sol bajaba lentamente. Un clima un tanto frío para la época en que nos encontrábamos.  
  
-¡Etili! ¿Estas bien? - dijo en un fuerte susurro.  
  
- Si Nanny, no te preocupes, es solo un dolor de cabeza -  
  
- Ya esta cerca tu cumpleaños - dijo sonriendo con maldad.  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Cuándo es? - quiso saber Harry.  
  
- Un día de este mes -  
  
- No es justo - replicó Ron.  
  
- Tienes toda la razón - le guiñé el ojo - tenemos que celebrar en grande -  
  
- ¿Tu cumpleaños? - preguntó Hermione incrédula.  
  
- No chica, la victoria de hoy - dije con ademán de pegarle a manera de juego - debemos hacer una incursión en la cocina - sugerí abiertamente - y si lográramos llegar hasta Hogsmade - dije viendo a los chicos - podríamos encontrar cerveza de mantequilla y dulces variados -  
  
- Parece que lo llevas planeando desde hace días - dijo Nanny a manera de burla.  
  
- En realidad si - bajé la mirada - llevo tiempo que quiero hacer una mega fiesta -  
  
- A McGonagal no le va a agradar la idea - Hermione objetó muy seria.  
  
- Vamos amor ¿Nos acusarás? - le persuadió Ron.  
  
- Si no arman tanto jaleo no - dijo jugando con su nariz.  
  
- Eso es realmente difícil para un Gryffindor que acaba de ganar un partido - Harry veía desconcertado el bosque.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo Harry? - Nanny lo miraba extrañada.  
  
- No tranquila - dijo besando su frente - solo planeo como ir a buscar las cosas afuera -  
  
- Mira como los alientas a romper las reglas - Nanny me miraba enojada.  
  
- Como les cuesta tanto - dije a modo de broma y todos reímos.  
  
Me detuve en seco.  
  
Había un ruido que no encajaba en esa atmósfera... agudicé mi oído...definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar, eran... no, no podía ser... eran pasos... cientos de pasos que se acercaban.  
  
- Etili - Nanny tomó mi mano.  
  
- ¿Escuchan? -  
  
- ¿De que hablas? - Ron mantenía los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Nos están rodeando - volví a agudizar mi oído - todos ellos -  
  
Otro rayo rojo cruzando el cielo, un ruido fuerte proveniente de la nada, la brisa sopló como siendo empujada, tan fuertes que levanto restos de hierba.  
  
Observé mi alrededor, rostros confusos, asustados.  
  
Miradas perdidas en la nada, escuchando lo que no podían escuchar, observando lo invisible, sintiendo lo intangible...  
  
- ¡Todos, corran al castillo! - alcancé a gritar al salir de mi sorpresa.  
  
Pasos veloces, caras de horror, gritos, pasos...  
  
- ¡Etili! Camina - Hermione tiraba de mi brazo.  
  
- Espera hay algo mas -  
  
Dos rayos más.  
  
El tiempo detenido, ahora todos escuchan lo que solo yo una vez escuché, los pasos, las ramas agitándose. Ese frío poco común para esa época.  
  
Pequeñas bestias peludas nos fueron rodeando.  
  
¿Cómo describirlos? Una pelota recubierta de pelos de unos sesenta centímetros de alto con cinco pies, ojos pequeños y grisáceos, con una boca que ocupaba casi toda la cara con una dentadura un mucho más compleja que la de los tiburones blancos.  
  
Aquellos no eran quintapie, era una raza derivada de ellos.  
  
- Manténgase juntos - la voz de McGonagal resonó.  
  
- Cuerda de incompetentes intenten recordar todo lo que se les enseñó - Severus intentaba sonar igual de odioso que siempre pero su voz demostró su preocupación por la seguridad de todos, mientras cientos de espadas llegaban a nuestras manos.  
  
"Era a esto a lo que se referían" pensé "lo estaban esperando"  
  
Como si una gran batalla se fuese a desatar todos aguardaban con la espada en alto, los corazones acelerados y las preguntas alrededor de sus cabezas.  
  
Nadia hablaba, no porque no tuviesen nada que decir, sino por no atreverse a romper ese silencio que se había formado.  
  
El cielo se llenó de sombras negras, los Mortifagos llegaban ocultos entre sus trajes negros y sus mascaras blancas.  
  
- Etili - escuché como un suave susurro.  
  
Tomé fuertemente la espada blanquecina que me habían lanzado y mi varita.  
  
De venir algo se le haría frente, sin ese tonto miedo que estaba sintiendo, no era la primera vez que me tocó luchar de esta manera, mas no me apetecía recordar la ultima vez que lo hice, menos viendo a Nanny a mi lado.  
  
- ¡Harry! - Nanny me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
  
Harry se encontraba en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su cara, un poco pálido y sudoroso.  
  
- Vol... Voldemort - le costaba hablar - esta cerca - le costaba respirar - está acá, esta entre ellos - con un leve movimiento indicó al grupo de Mortifagos que nos rodeaban.  
  
- Vamos Harry hay que sacarte de este lugar - Ron tiraba de su túnica.  
  
- No - Harry intentaba hablar - le escucho - volteó a verme - viene por ti, vete Etili - tomó aire - Huye antes que te encuentre.  
  
Me había inmutado, Harry había revelado mi temor.  
  
- Vamos Harry, levántate - posé mis brazos por debajo de sus hombros.  
  
Se escuchaba el tintineo de las espadas blandeándose y el olor a cabellos quemados tan desagradable.  
  
Los Mortifagos habían sacado sus espadas, parecían emisarios negros con sus túnicas negras y las mascaras blancas sin expresión dibujada.  
  
Los profesores se estaban encargando de ellos mientras nosotros intentábamos deshacernos de aquellas bolas de pelo.  
  
Los quintapies atacaban en conjunto y nos sobrepasaban en números. Emitían chillidos fuertes y confusos mientras pasaban sus garras ante nosotros.  
  
En realidad no podía identificar que era lo que mas me asustaba... porque habían hecho de ellos una maquina de susto, hiciesen lo que hiciesen.  
  
Harry se había recuperado un poco y no dejaba de repetirme que lo mejor era que me fuera mientras descargaba su rabia contra otro quinta pie.  
  
Fue cuando sentí, esa risa fría, sin alegría, resonando a lo lejos tal como en mis sueños.  
  
Un siseo por voz "Búsquenla", corté duramente el aire hasta dar con el quintapie.  
  
La piel se me había erizado ante aquel siseo, volteé a hacerle frente a otro grupo que se preparaba para atacar.  
  
- Los del ministerio llegaran en cualquier momento, no se preocupen - una voz odiosa resonó a nuestras espaldas - ya no seguirán en esto - era Maldo, había regresado.  
  
Vestía de negro y mantenía su varita en alto pero caminaba con tranquilidad, sin importarle mucho el hecho que un sinfín de animalejos peludos nos atacaban.  
  
Algo en ella me devolvía ese sentimiento de desconfianza, esa sonrisa cínica que mantenía mientras se acercaba al grupo con ese deje de no importarle nada de lo que ocurría.  
  
Bajé la guardia y me quedé viéndola sin necesidad, sin saber por qué.  
  
- ¡Etili! - Salazar había llegado a nosotros de Dios sabe donde, mi nombre en su boca me pareció un suave susurro de "todo estará bien". Volví mi vista a Maldo quien sonreía al verlo, todo eso que callé hace tiempo renació.  
  
- Amor, ¿no saludas? - se acercaba mas al grupo.  
  
- Aléjate - sentí que Salazar me tiraba hacia él - te lo advierto - dijo mirándole enojado y con la espada el alto.  
  
Ella le devolvió una mirada dura y una sonrisa.  
  
- Querido ¿Así me tratas? - se acercaba a él - ya te dije que le sigo siendo fiel como el amor que te tengo -  
  
Algo en su voz sonaba diferente, estaba muy cerca de él y los quintapies habían desaparecido de ese lugar de manera repentina.  
  
Por su arte solo le miraba de manera desafiante mientas se colocaba como escudo frente a mí.  
  
- Dile la verdad y dile que aun no logras sacar mis besos de tu piel - le tomó la cara y le besó.  
  
El tomó su cuello y le alejó de manera brusca.  
  
- Aléjate de mí - le habló con una voz que nunca había escuchado en él.  
  
- Fallaste en tu misión igual pagarás -  
  
Sentí una soga a mí alrededor, mi espada cayó y me sentí arrastrada.  
  
Me dirigía al castillo, sobre todas las cabezas, a una velocidad increíble, sujeta por ella.  
  
Sentí que todo se nublaba y el aire se hacia mas espeso, escuché otro suave murmullo "la invasión esta hecha" antes de que todo se volviera negro y dejase de escuchar.  
@--`--  
  
!He vuelto! Como lo prometí, aunque con retraso...  
  
Este lo dedico especialmente a Carlita como regalo de cumple y por estar recordándome a cada momento que un rayo de luz había atravesado el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Que tengan un hermoso día, espero que les guste. 


	22. La Captura

XX:  
  
La captura  
  
Me sentía mareada, la visión no regresaba a mi con facilidad.  
  
Coloqué mi mano en la frente buscando mayor estabilidad, sentía que el piso se movía, respiré hondo antes de abrir los ojos.  
  
Me encontraba en alguna torre del castillo, todo estaba oscuro, las antorchas habían sido apagadas.  
  
- Ya ha regresado en si amo - una voz chillona y asustadiza se encontraba tras una puerta, sentí unas ganas inconfundibles de salir corriendo de aquel lugar antes que la otra voz le respondiese.  
  
- Tráela ante mi con quien la trajo - era una voz fría, era la voz del siseo.  
  
Intenté levantarme y me percaté de estar atada a la pared por una cadena en mis piernas.  
  
La puerta se abrió violentamente y un hombre bajo entró, con su varita desató la cadena y me llevó ante la otra habitación.  
  
Estaba iluminada solo por un par de antorchas, una mesa larga se encontraba en medio de la habitación llena de papeles arrimados, una butaca alta, de un color ocre enmohecido, el olor era repugnante, me recordaba a las jaulas de las serpientes en el zoológico de mi ciudad.  
  
Un hombre alto estaba en la orilla de la habitación vigilando por la ventana, vestía una túnica negra con capucha, se volteó lentamente y sentí un vuelco en el corazón cuando caminó hacia mi.  
  
Estaba sujeta por las muñecas, pero el nudo era falso porque pude soltarme de él con disimulo.  
  
Antes de llegar a mi otra puerta se abrió un nuevo personaje se unió, por la forma de su túnica era una mujer, se arrodilló frente al hombre alto:  
  
- Amo, ¿me ha llamado? - era la voz de Maldo.  
  
- Muéstrate ante mi - le ordenó.  
  
Se levantó lentamente mientras tumbaba su capucha y con un movimiento delicado se quitó la mascara blanca. Le observó por un momento antes de fijarse en mi.  
  
- Buen trabajo, le has encontrado -  
  
- No ha sido problema amo, me han ayudado aunque no ha querido -  
  
- De él hablaremos luego, quiero tener una pequeña platica con ella - la miró - sal de aquí -  
  
Ella y el hombrecillo se fueron sin replicar, sentía que mi cuerpo perdía las fuerzas para mantenerme en pié, el olor de ese lugar me mareaba y su presencia me incomodaba.  
  
- Cuanto tiempo te he buscado - me miraba fijamente - no se como se le ocurrió a tu padre que podía esconderte de mi, era lógico que Dumbledore te trajese acá después de mi resurrección a este mundo como me ves. Has de sabes que por culpa de Potter - escupió el apellido - perdí mi cuerpo y mis fuerzas hace mucho tiempo, pero gracias a mis fieles vasallos he retornado. Aunque he de admitir que mis fuerzas no son del todo completas, por eso te necesitaba a ti... tu tienes algo que podría ayudarme - guardó silencio, yo solo le veía desafiante aunque moría del miedo en mi interior - ¿no piensas hablar? - su tono era demandante - tengo muchas formas de hacerte hablar, si no cooperas las utilizaré -  
  
- No tengo nada que pueda ayudarle - dije con desprecio.  
  
Me miró furioso y alzó su varita, no llegué a escuchar que gritó solo sentí que mi cuerpo se congelaba y volvía a su estado normal antes de recibir otro impacto.  
  
Me dejé caer en el suelo tratando de tomar fuerzas para levantarme, pero él lo hizo y me arrastró hasta la ventana  
  
-¿Qué ves? -  
  
Me sujetaba por el cuello, sentía su respiración sobre mi.  
  
Por la ventana veía la gran masa del colegio siendo atacada y diezmada por las pelotas peludas.  
  
A pesar de la altura se podían oír lo quejidos y golpes secos de las espadas.  
  
Sentía mi corazón latir muy fuerte por el miedo a la perdida inminente, eran muchos mas que nosotros y con mas años de experiencia.  
  
Sin pensarlo abrí la ventana dejando entrar el aire fresco, coloqué mi mano en el vidrio y al instante reflejó un color nacarado.  
  
- Serás estúpida - me jaló con fuerza y me hizo cerrar la ventana - no podrás salvarlos. Hay miles de los míos dentro de los tuyos pasándome información, ayudándome a derrotarlos. Esta era será mía, así que dame lo que ha de pertenecerme y te conservaré en vida -  
  
-¿Para que quiero la vida si seré incapaz de vivir de modo libre? - dije desafiante. Volví a sentir el choque que helaba cada una de mis células antes de llevarme bruscamente a la realidad.  
  
- Mis ideales se expandirán y acabaremos con esos apestosos que nos obligan a escondernos -  
  
- Tienen tantos derechos como nosotros. Bueno como nosotras las personas "vivas" - recalqué aquella palabra.  
  
Pude ver la furia en sus ojos, alzó de nuevo su varita pero esquivé el rayo al colocarme atrás de la butaca. No encontraba mi varita, de seguro me la habían quitado al llevarme hasta ahí, eso me dejaba sin muchas ventajas. Un nuevo choque, tuve que salir de mi escondite.  
  
Sabia como debía hacer las cosas para recuperarla, pero desde mi llegada a Hogwarts no había vuelto a practicar, Albus me lo había prohibido a mi llegada, no podía permitir que los demás lo supiesen, el problema de tener eso es que si no se practicaba podía tardar en reactivarse.  
  
Fue cuando caí en cuenta, la ventana había brillado, aun lo mantenía dentro "Accio" y la varita llego de la nada a mi mano, ya podía ponerme en frente a él con algo con que defenderme.  
  
- Interesante, realmente interesante - rió fríamente mientras me evaluaba frente a él con mi varita en mano - ¿piensas a enfrentarme? No te das cuenta que...-  
  
- Si, si ya se usted es mas viejo y sabe mas hechizos y todo eso ¿y que? - dije a modo de burla.  
  
- Pensé que las ironías eran solo para los Slytherin - rió.  
  
-¿Pensaste? - dije incrédula.  
  
Un rayó azul contra mi pecho solo detenido por un pequeño escudo.  
  
Un grito agudo de su garganta, como un rugido, mis sentidos se volvieron a disparar en mil, la respiración cada vez mas agitada, el horrible sonido de los rasguños sobre las paredes, los paso de destrucción, no entendía el ¿por qué? Pero sentía que todo se estaba viniendo debajo de nuevo, perdía mucho el control a escuchar eso.  
  
Los rasguños mas cercamos como escalando hasta la torre, por entre las paredes, por fuera, recordé aquella noche de enero y deseé con todas mis fuerzas sentirme protegida como en ese momento, el sabor metálico de la sangre pasando en mi garganta, me dejé caer antes de darme cuenta, intenté identificar alguna figura en la habitación, solo estaba Voldemort parado con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios con la vista fija en mi, mientras perdía lentamente el conocimiento de nuevo.  
  
No supe cuanto tiempo volví a estar inconsciente, solo tenía esa sensación de haber dormido mucho después de hacer mucho ejercicio.  
  
Intenté colocarme de pié, resbalé un poco con la capa antes de ganar estabilidad al apoyarme de la pared, respiré un par de veces antes recorrer con la vista mi nueva prisión.  
  
Era un celda pequeña con una cama y un pequeño cuarto de baño, todo oscuro con una tuene luz verdosa que provenía de un lugar lejano del pasillo, en la parte superior de la celda había una pequeña ventana, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y me encontré flotando cerca de la ventana.  
  
Estaba lejos de Hogwarts, el paisaje era distinto, bajé con cuidado molesta conmigo misma ¿Cómo rayos se me pudo ocurrir que estaríamos en el castillo todavía? Si era a mi a quien buscaba saldría lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar.  
  
Lo podía negar mil veces pero Voldemort le temía a tío Albus y sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra suya, me senté en un rincón de la celda con la espalda pegada a la pared y las piernas flexionadas muy cerca de mi, tenía que pensar como salir de ahí. Me había vuelto a despojar de mi varita, antes de huir tenía que encontrarla era mi primera obligación.  
  
No podía concentrarme, deseaba saber que todos en el colegio estaban bien, que no habían ganado la batalla sin ningún saldo que lamentar, pero era tan difícil pensar "Esta no es la Etili que conozco" mi subconsciente me hablaba.  
  
- No es tan fácil - respondí mal humorada - me siento débil -  
  
- "Es eso, solo un sentimiento, vamos sé un poco mas valiente" -  
  
- Solo quiero saber que todos están bien -  
  
- "Nanny estará bien, Harry nunca permitiría que algo malo le ocurriera" -  
  
- Mi hermanita, no tiene porque estar sufriendo esto - dije dejando caer mi cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados sobre las piernas - soy una tonta, prometí protegerla -  
  
- "Ella sabe que la proteges, desde ese momento en que se lo prometiste" -  
  
Cerré los ojos y la vi, con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba siempre.  
  
Ø (Regresión al pasado)  
  
Un borrón a su imagen y volvía a tener diez años, justo la edad en la que nos conocimos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa por qué lloras? - veía una niña escondida entre los libreros de la biblioteca, vestía el uniforme del colegio y reconocí que era del primer año por la banda en su cintura.  
  
- No soy buena bruja - dijo entre sollozos - no he podido convertir este palillo en una simple aguja - más pucheros.  
  
- No te preocupes no es fácil a la primera - dije sentándome a su lado y tomando el palillo.  
  
-¿No? -  
  
- No yo tampoco lo logré a la primera - dije animándola - pero si practicas mucho podrás convertirla y luego convertirás cosas grandes. Si quieres te puedo ayudar -  
  
-¿Si? -  
  
- Seguro, me llamo Etili Dumbledore -  
  
- Nanny Melian ¿Cuántos años tienes? -  
  
- Once, doce para mayo ¿y tu? -  
  
- Diez cumplo once en septiembre -  
  
-¿Tan joven eres? ¿y estas llorando? - dije sorprendida - mírame y mírame bien - dije levantando su cara - este colegio no te hubiese aceptado a esta edad si no fueses una bruja tan poderosa, así que quita esa carita que pronto te veré enseñándome a mi -  
  
Rió y yo la acompañé.  
  
Ø (Volviendo)  
  
Desde ese día estuvimos juntas, al principio se nos hizo difícil ya que íbamos en años diferentes, pero ya finalizando el período la adelantaron a mi clase.  
  
- "Pero luego te adelantaron de nuevo" -  
  
- Si pero ya sabíamos como que horas teníamos libres y casi todos los recesos estábamos juntas -  
  
- "A ti te devolvieron de año al entrar a Hogwarts y a ella no... injusto ¿no?" -  
  
-¿Injusto? Jamás, de no ser así no estaríamos estudiando juntas ahora -  
  
Me levanté pesadamente del piso y me estiré. Tenía que estudiar cuales eran las posibilidades de salir de ahí por mi cuenta.  
  
-¡Levántate! - un grito seco me despertó. Había decidido que inspeccionar era lo primordial para escapar.  
  
Me levanté lo mas lento que pude, sin dejar de mirar la mascara blanca del Mortifago a modo de reto. Me desperecé antes de salir por la reja abierta.  
  
- Mi muy querida huésped - dijo en voz melosa y sarcástica - ¿Has dormido bien? -  
  
- De maravilla, lastima que desperté - dije con ironía.  
  
- Vamos a hacer un pequeño trato - esa detestable siseo de voz. No respondí solo me mantuve firme, desafiante ante su mirada y ante el conjunto de Mortífagos que nos rodeaban - tu me das lo que yo quiero y te proporciono información sobre tu padre -  
  
- Usted no sabe absolutamente nada de mi padre - dije fríamente.  
  
- Te equivocas criatura, se de tu padre mucho mas que tu misma - me miró amenazante.  
  
- Eso ha de suponerse ya que gracias a su desagradable existencia no he podido crecer cerca de él - le corté con rabia.  
  
- No ha sido la "desagradable" existencia de mi amo lo que no ha permitido que tu crezcas junto a tu padre, ha sido su gran estupidez al elegir el bando contrario - dijo un Mortifago que estaba de pie junto a la puerta.  
  
- Nadie pidió tu opinión - vociferó enojado - ¡CRUCIO! - aprende a guardar silencio cuando tu amo habla - dijo divertido mientras el hombre se revolvía en el piso.  
  
- Si amo, perdone amo, soy un inútil amo - dijo intentando evadir el dolor.  
  
- Mi padre eligió lo que sus principios le decían , mi padre nunca se hubiese convertido en un sucio parásito que vive de otros para tener mas poder, mi padre nunca se rebajaría a ser uno de ustedes - dije con rabia y asqueada de la imagen del hombre en el suelo.  
  
- Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita que no te conviene que me enoje contigo - Voldemort me apuntaba con la varita - ahora menos que estas en doble desventaja: sin varita y contra mayoría - cada vez estaba mas cerca, despendía un olor asqueroso, como de barro remojado con serpentario de zoológico descuidado - te conviene pensar mi oferta -  
  
- Amo - un Mortifago entró a todo correr por la puerta.  
  
-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES? - dijo volviéndose furioso.  
  
- Perdón amo, perdone. Pero pensé que le gustaría saber, amo, que hemos obtenido el apoyo de los Mortífagos de Alemania y se dirigen para acá amo -  
  
- Genial, pronto mi ejercito estará completo - rió cínicamente - ¿Y sabes que es lo mas gracioso? - dijo volviendo a verme - que tu tío "el amante de los muggles" no podrá contra el - se viró a sus Mortífagos - enciérrenla. Te conviene pensar - amenazó - dale una habitación mas cómoda a nuestra invitada, para que pruebe un poco de todo lo que puede obtener si se nos une - hizo un gesto de apuro - tu, quiero que me pongas en contacto con el frente sur de inmediato - fue lo ultimo que escuché antes de salir de la sala -  
  
Caminé entre un pasillo, tan iluminado con el calabozo. Todo el lugar esta cubierto con una fina capa de polvo que hacía que se viera mas tétrico de lo que ya era.  
  
Abrió la puerta y me empujo dentro de ella  
  
- No te conviene intentar escapar - dijo fríamente - si no quieres tener una muerte horrorosa pero rápida - cerró la puerta.  
  
-¡Genial! - dejé escapar.  
  
No estaba ni mal el lugar, era amplio y limpio. Pero como era de esperarse no me agradó para nada.  
  
Me acurruqué en una de las esquinas de la habitación y fijé mi vista en un punto lejano.  
  
Me había dolido la conversación con Voldemort aunque intenté ocultarlo, la mísera mención de mi padre y mi corazón había dado un vuelco de dolor.  
  
Lo extrañaba tanto y me enfurecía el hecho de no estar con él porque no era capaz de confiar su secreto.  
  
- Si lo que tanto querías era protegerme espero que te enteres de que no ha servido de nada el alejarte, solo para dejarme mas indefensa - grité con furia antes de romper a llorar.  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde ahí hasta que mi corazón se volvió a calmar.  
  
Lloré la amargura de muchos años guardados, el dolor de haber crecido sin él, el odio que se había apoderado de mi corazón al saber que debía irse por causa de terceros.  
  
@--`--  
  
Esta un poco corto ya lo sé, es que mi mente no se iluminaba mucho, ahora si, ya los demás capítulos vendrán seguido, digo yo.  
  
Voldemort usó mi palabra favorita =0S "Genial" que feo, no importa. Ya casi se descubre parte importante.  
  
Capitulo dedicado a mi Manis chiquita (NANNY) por ser una chiquita muy especial en mi vida.  
  
Espero les guste, dejen saber sus comentarios. 


	23. Sueños

XXI  
  
Sueños  
  
- NO Y MIL VECES NO - grité furiosa ante su cara, ya sin miedo a lo que fuese capaz de hacerme, sin importarme nada de lo podría llegar a hacer.  
  
- Niña insolente - vociferó - ¿Cómo te atreves? - me apuntó - ¡Crucio! - el dolor punzante se apoderó de mi cuerpo, no podía soportarlo mas quería salir de aquel lugar de una vez, no había pasado mas de tres días pero me parecía una eternidad - pagarás tu insolencia - dijo fríamente cuando mi cuerpo volvió a relajarse al terminar el dolor punzante, ya solo quedando la sombra de los mismos - encerrada durante tres días sin comida -  
  
- Eres incapaz de matarme - dije fríamente, con la voz aun partida por el dolor - me necesitas viva y lo sabes, pero también sabes que no me pasaré a tu lado jamás -  
  
- Eso ya lo veremos - dijo son una sonrisa cruel en su rostro - ¡Crucio! -  
  
Me levanté con cierto desconcierto. Coloqué la mano en mi cabeza y abrí los ojos.  
  
Estaba en la habitación sobre la cama, me paré apresuradamente y limpié mi túnica de cualquier suciedad que hubiese podido agarrar. Me asomé en la ventana, ya había intentado ver en que trataba el sistema de seguridad, las ventanas abrían a mi gusto solo que no podía sacar nada, al intentarlo con una bola de papel, de esta ni las cenizas quedaron. La puerta solo abría de afuera y si intentaba abrirla desde dentro usando cualquier sistema muggle o mágico activaba una especie de alarma ya que unos veinte Mortífagos aparecían de la nada apuntando con la varita.  
  
No podía ni determinar el alcance del campo de protección pues al intentar transportar otra bola de papel hasta cerca de un árbol, considerablemente alejado de la ventana, el papel igual fue carbonizado. Podía quitarme de la mente cualquier idea de mandar una lechuza, ya lo de apariciones lo había descartado pues nunca lo había intentado.  
  
Aun así practicaba mi magia, mi gran secreto.  
  
No con mucho éxito ya que llevaba casi un año sin hacer uso de ella de aquélla forma, podía lograrlo hacer de nuevo, solo debía practicar lo necesario, aunque aun no sabía para que me serviría todo aquello, era una bonita forma de distraerme.  
  
Me senté de nuevo en mi rincón, el único lugar de aquella habitación que usaba además del cuarto de baño, me senté en la posición habitual a ver el mismo punto vacío de la pared, con la quijada apoyada sobre los brazos "si tan solo pudiera concentrar la magia, si tan solo encontrara una forma de dominarla por completo de una vez", golpeé la pared con mi cabeza al subirla de forma rápida, ya sabía que no iba a conseguir nada con eso pero era de cierta manera relajante.  
  
Todavía me dolía el cuerpo, el ultimo impacto de Crucio me había dejado mal y hambrienta abrí mi mano y apareció una manzana, la comí con gusto, la orden de Voldemort de no alimentarme la estaban siguiendo al pie de la letra, pero claro el no sabía de lo que era capaz su "huésped".  
  
§ Estábamos en una reunión en la dirección.  
  
El profesor Snape se mantenía apoyado a un librero mientras el profesor Slartinn se encontraba en la misma poción del lado contrario. Sirus Black, el padrino de Harry, estaba sentado a mi lado, frente al profesor Dumbledore que me veía con esos ojos azules que brillaban.  
  
La situación me parecía un poco incomoda, dado pues que era la única alumna en aquel lugar.  
  
- Van ya tres días y aun no tenemos rastro de ella - la voz de Snape resonó lejana - debemos buscar la forma de llegar -  
  
- Profesor, ya le he dicho muchas veces permítame actuar - Slartinn dijo caminando al escritorio.  
  
- No, no, no, NO, nada de eso - le corté enojada - aun no se me quita la idea de que usted ha tenido algo que ver con esto - lo miré - ella sabía algo y estoy segura que usted tenía algo que ver ahí -  
  
- Señorita Melian, no estamos acá para hablar de las estupideces que pudo haber cometido el profesor Slartinn - Snape me cortó - lo que se refiere a usted Salazar lo mejor es continuar esperando, los Aurores están trabajando tiempo completo -  
  
- No la van a liberar - dijo con rabia antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
-¿Cómo esta tan seguro? - aun veía el lugar por donde desapareció.  
  
- Nanny, mejor ve con tus compañeros, sé que pronto se solucionará todo esto - el profesor Dumbledore miraba un mapa en su mesa - Severus contacta a los otros tres, debemos reforzar la búsqueda, queda poco tiempo -  
  
- De inmediato - Snape también desapareció.  
  
Bajé hecha una furia las escaleras, no deseaba dormir, no quería dormir, estaba tan enojada con ella ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste lo que pasaba? ¿por qué rayos no solo le tiraste una bola de fuego en la cara y escapaste?, llegué al jardín de Herbología miré en dirección al pino que crecía, a sus pies se encontraba una sombra entre las tinieblas me acerqué con cuidado.  
  
- No debería estar aquí señorita Melian - su odiosa voz me asustó.  
  
-¿Cómo sabía que era yo? - respondí omitiendo su comentario.  
  
- Etili me contó que usted olía a chocolate y percibí eso olor hace un momento -  
  
- Claro con esa nariz ¿quién no? - dije en susurro.  
  
-¿Qué dijo señorita? - preguntó viéndome.  
  
- Nada profesor - me apresuré a contestar.  
  
- Entonces váyase - volvió a voltear. Lo miré triste algo derrotado, tomé aire y lo expulsé antes de volver a hablar.  
  
-¿De verdad le preocupa? -  
  
- No sabe cuanto - dijo dándome lugar para sentarme.  
  
- Explique, si tanto la amaba como decía ¿por qué le dejó? - me miró con infinita tristeza antes de volver a ver su punto neutro - le exijo una respuesta -  
  
- No lo entenderías Nanny, de verdad no lo entenderías -  
  
-¿Por qué simplemente no lo intenta? -  
  
- Porque existen algunas cosas simples para ciertos ojos que en realidad son verdaderamente costosas para otros - dijo sin mirarme.  
  
- Me parece tan injusto - dejé escapar - ella lo amó muchísimo -  
  
- Yo también la amo y no tiene idea - respondió sereno.  
  
- No me venga con eso, que ya bastante daño le hizo - respondí molesta - y pensar que ella sería capaz de dar la vida por usted -  
  
- Y yo daré la mía por la de ella - dijo mas para el mismo que para mi, se levantó - Nanny sé que no te agrado por lo mas mínimo, pero te pido que por nada del mundo le digas a Dumbledore o a Snape que me he ido -  
  
-¿Usted sabe donde esta cierto? - no obtuve respuesta, al volverme a verle ya había desaparecido.  
  
-¿Nanny? - la voz de Harry llegó como una suave caricia - ¿Qué haces acá? Es peligroso -  
  
- Vamos - dije levantándome §  
  
Desperté bruscamente, había tenido un sueño, Nanny estaba en dirección, junto con mis tíos, un hombre familiar y Slartinn, hablaban de mi o eso creí escuchar. Me levanté del rincón para desperezarme un poco, mi capa cayó a un lado.  
  
La noche era fría y las nubes se apoderaban del cielo, abrí la ventana y me senté en el marco, asegurándome que ni una milésima de mí quedase fuera, no deseaba ser carbonizada; estaba pensando en todo y en nada en especial, intentaba descubrir la forma de salir pero sin olvidar como entrar, el sonar de cientos de pasos me hicieron volver a la realidad, al bajar la mirada vi a los Quintapies agrupándose poco a poco en la parte baja de la mansión, un fuerte grito proveniente del piso superior. La orden de subida.  
  
Cientos de pasos volvieron a escuchase, rasguños agudos rasgando la pared para subir, todos mis sentidos se volvieron a activar, sentía los rasguños en la fría superficie, los gruñidos de sus gargantas destrozaban mis tímpanos y sin poder contenerme me dejé caer de lleno tapándome los oídos, pero no tenía ningún efecto, mi piel estaba sentida y sentía un fuerte dolor punzante y un olor a sangre rondaba la habitación.  
  
Alcé la mano con dificulta y con solo prensarlo cubrí las ventanas de un sellador gris, gateé con cuidado hasta el rincón y sujeté mi capa sobre mi cabeza intentando protegerme.  
  
Los rasguños se hicieron mas fuertes y aprecian provenir de dentro de las paredes, daban escalofríos, a veces parecían que salían de ella. Pasaron muchos pasos ante la puerta, ruidos fuertes se producían como si quisiesen tumbarla... destruirla. Sentía tanto miedo, gritos repetitivos estaban en mi mente y ese sonido como el metal que desgarra el viento antes de encontrar donde encajar, los rasguños me atormentaban, sentía ganas de gritar.  
  
Odiaba esa situación, odiaba sentirme indefensa "tranquila mi amor, toda estará bien... no permitiré que nada te dañe... jamás permitiré que se te acerqué..." palabras dolorosas que una vez significaron algo vinieron a mi mente y se repetían una y otra vez "Je serai toujours ton gardien, et tu serez mon ange, mon a protege"  
  
Mentiras, solo eran mentiras que resonaban dolorosamente en mi cabeza, imágenes de aquel momento comenzaron a llegar a mi, era tan parecido a lo que estaba viviendo, solo que en aquel momento me sentía protegida y ahora solo con el pensamiento masoquista de lo que una vez fue y lo que nunca podría volver a ser.  
  
Lentamente el lugar se fue calmando y mi sentidos volvieron a ser tan normales como han de ser, me levanté temblorosa acercándome a las ventanas y deshaciendo el hechizo, sentí que mis piernas se doblaban sobre mi propio peso antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
§ Bajábamos a desayunar, yo un poco distante del mundo. Había visto a Etili acurrucada bajo una capa aunque no lograba recordar nada mas que esas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.  
  
Harry pasó su brazo por mi cintura y besó dulcemente mi mejilla reclamando un poco de atención, me giré y deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de entrar al comedor.  
  
- Nanny - Hermione se sentaba a mi lado - ella esta bien, Dumbledore dice que no intentará matarla -  
  
- Pero la torturará todo lo que pueda - dije levemente.  
  
-¿Qué tiene Etili que quiere Voldemort? - Ron dejó escapar - ¿Tu lo sabes? -  
  
- Si - suspiré a final de cuentas después de esto se iban a tener que enterar - todo comenzó cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba entrando a primero y ella ya estaba en segundo. A final del segundo trimestre la escuela sufrió un ataque por parte de unos troles que habitaban cerca de las montañas que nos rodeaban... -  
  
- Señorita Melian ¿sabe usted donde esta el profesor Slartinn? - Snape se había acercado y había cortado mi relato con voz demandante de una respuesta rápida. Recordé mi promesa y negué vagamente recordando que Etili siempre me decía que Snape, cuando quería, podía llegar a leer la mente - acompáñeme ahora a la oficina del director. Potter quédese sentado y callado - le dijo firmemente.  
  
No habló durante la caminata, en realidad iba muy rápido y casi tenía que trotar para seguir de cerca sus pasos. Al llegar a la oficina, Dumbledore parecía estar esperándonos desde hace mucho, me indicaron que me sentara:  
  
- Repetiré la pregunta señorita Melian ¿Sabe usted donde esta el profesor Slartinn? -  
  
- Ya he dicho que no, solo espero que donde este le den su buen merecido -  
  
- Sé que tienes miles de razones para que no te agrade el profesor Slartinn, pero Nanny es muy importante que nos digas si esa noche cuando hablaron en el jardín el te mencionó algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrarle - la voz del director era muy tranquila, aunque me quedé como piedra al escuchar lo del jardín y nuestra supuesta conversación - aunque lo hayas prometido - agregó viendo mi cara.  
  
- Solo dijo que no les dijese que se había ido, no mencionó a donde fue, ni nada - respondí intentando recordar aquel momento.  
  
-¿Fue por Etili? - Snape me veía desde el otro lado del escritorio.  
  
- Eso creo -  
  
- Bien, en ese caso regresa a tus actividades -  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape - dije antes de salir - en diez días es su cumpleaños, no sabe cuanto me gustaría pasarlo con ella -  
  
- A mi también Nanny - Snape respondió antes de que terminara de cerrarse la puerta.  
  
¿Me había llamado "Nanny"? ¿El profesor de pociones? ¿O el tío de mi amiga?§  
  
Han pasado ya una semana desde que llegué aquí, he aprendido a controlar de mejor marea mis poderes, soy capaz de dirigirlos de manera correcta, aunque no los que requieren un gran gasto de energía. Suelo desmayarme si los hechizos son muy poderosos, pero a cada practica tomo mas control sobre ellos.  
  
He incendiado ya un par de veces la habitación durantes las practicas, intento apagar todo y arreglarlo antes de la llegada de los Mortífagos, no deseo que se descubra nada. Lo mas difícil es lograr que salga el hechizo que estoy pensando sin pronunciarlo...  
  
Mis sueños siguen siendo extraños, la mayoría son de Nanny en Hogwarts... a veces pienso que mas que sueños han sido como una especie de visión de lo que ella esta viviendo; los otros han sido de un hombre de negro que cruza ciudades a diestra y siniestra, buscando, preguntando. Parece a veces una sobra y otras un rostro familiar.  
  
Los Quintapies rondan el lugar y son una tortura para mis sentidos, aun no sé por qué reaccionó así ante ellos, es como si sufriera una especie de reacción traumática. Voldemort lo sabe y los hace caminar por la mansión para torturarme, me hace ir a verlo, no quiero escuchar mas sus estúpidas promesas de poder y de un mundo al cual pueda dominar.  
  
Había formado una bola de fuego que moldeaba con mis dos manos, tenía unos ocho centímetros de diámetro, con la mano superior apunté a la ventana para abrirla, volví a moldear la esfera y la dejé salir por la ventana. Me sorprendí al ver que había incendiado el árbol, me apresuré a cerrar la ventana, tal vez..., talvez si la el objeto tenía un movimiento continuo y rápido podía sobre pasar la barrera de guarda, era una nueva teoría por probar.  
  
Golpes secos en la puerta, me levanté del rincón, me aseguré de que el lugar estuviese en orden antes de acercarme a la puerta para retirar la silla (por medida de seguridad)  
  
- Camina, el amo quiere verte - el Mortifago me apuntaba con la varita.  
  
-¿Por casualidad no dijo que luego de llevarme te tiraras por la ventana? -  
  
- Yo siendo tú no estaría de tan buen humor - dijo con frialdad antes de abrir la puerta de la ya tan conocida y aborrecida sala.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿A tu amito le dijeron que no los chinos y ahora no tiene Mortífagos chinos en sus envidiables filas de inútiles seguidores? -  
  
- Si tanto te interesa saber sobre mis seguidores solo pregúntame - el siseo de voz me respondió fríamente desde el otro lado de la sala.  
  
- Comentario sarcástico - dije con simpleza - ¿Sabes que? Hoy tengo mucha flojera de escucharte, ¿Por qué no nos saltamos la parte de tu intento de lavado de cerebro, mis repetitivos "no", "ni lo sueñes", entre tantos otros, tus amenazas, mis defensas, tus torturas y simplemente me hago la desmayada y me mandas a mi habitación? - dije a modo de reto, si dejar de mirar fijamente sus ojos.  
  
- Estas muy sarcástica - dijo caminando amenazadoramente a mi.  
  
- Si las cosas malas siempre se pegan - dije con ironía.  
  
- Aun así - dijo ignorando mi comentario - te mostraré mis tropas - me obligó a caminar hasta una mesa donde estaba dibujado el mapa de la tierra - todos los puntos rojos son mis tropas, ya han llegado la mayoría a Inglaterra, nuestro primer blanco será, como has de suponer, Hogwarts, ya que este es no puede aparecer en los mapas, aun así aparecen los que se están reuniendo cerca de Hogsmade, acabaremos con todo sangre sucia, con su director y con todo aquel que se oponga a unirse a mis tropas - rió - pero no es lo único, mira como se agrupan en el resto del mundo, mira a mis miles de seguidores, ve todo lo que puedes tener a tus pies, si solo aceptas unirte a mi -  
  
- Eso lo llamo lavado de cerebro barato - dije alejándome de su manos que intentaba posarse en mi hombro - pensé que nos íbamos a saltarnos esa parte. Por otro lado veo muy interesante ver cuanta gente idiota existe capaz de unirse a usted por promesas falsas y carente de cualquier garantía - dije disimulando mi terror en ver las tropas que tendrían que ser enfrentadas para liberar al mundo de las ideas macabras de aquel... de Voldemort.  
  
- Me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos - hizo que regresara a mi triste realidad - no soy tan paciente - dijo apuntándome ya lejos de mi (gracias Dios)  
  
Un susurro, sentí que la habitación daba vueltas, el tiempo y el espacio se revolvía, un dolor punzante en mi cuerpo, sentimiento de estar perdida sin regreso, solo deseaba olvidar para que el dolor parase.  
  
La habitación volvió, aun me mantenía de pie y vi que era una sorpresa para los presentes.  
  
- Interesante, muy interesante - dijo mal humorado - veo que te has hecho mas fuerte -  
  
- Amo, ha llegado la mujer, quiere hablarle amo - le interrumpió un Mortifago.  
  
Fue cuando noté que habían mas de lo normal. Se encontraba en circulo, casi lleno, como si fuese a darse un juicio o una ejecución, algo mas creíble.  
  
-¿Asombrada? Tendremos una pequeña reunión - dijo viéndome - ¿El otro donde esta? - se volvió a su comunicador, antes de que este respondiera un Mortifago dio un paso al frente - bien, que se pare a lado de este - se volvió a verme - serás su prueba ya que no quieres que sea yo quien te torture hoy - dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.  
  
Otro miembro entró, era una mujer por la forma en que caía su túnica, se colocó a lado del primer hombre dirigiendo su mirada a mi.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Otro parásito se unirá a tu ejercito de animalejos? - dije sin pensarlo.  
  
-¡Startela! - vociferó.  
  
Mi mente comenzó a nublarse, se fue borrando toda imagen de él, un zumbido fuerte comenzó a oírse, eran rasguños, miles de ellos. Estaba de nuevo rodeada de quintapies, todos cercando la habitación en la que me encontraba, rasguñando la superficie y yo sintiéndolo en mi piel como si fuese esa roca fría, quería gritar, quería huir, pero no podía moverme, solo los sentí cada vez mas cerca, mas fuerte y yo cada vez mas débil.  
  
El frío comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, respiré hondo embriagándome el dulce olor a bosques silvestre, "Salazar" pronunció mi mente, sentía sus brazos rodeándome, me aferré a él, mi única salida, mi mente demandaba ver esos ojos castaño oscuro, abrí los míos... una figura alta vestida de negro me sujetaba, alcé la mirada, ningún rastro de esos ojos que hacían que huyera de este mundo, en su lugar una mascara blanca sin expresión dibujada estaba frente mío.  
  
Una respiración forzada. "No, no, no, no, no, no..." repetía mi mente una y otra vez.  
  
@--`---  
  
No es por nada pero tengo que escribir mucho antes de poder subir el capitulo que revela la verdad, ya sé este es un poco cruel pero aunque no crean entre esas líneas hay muchas cosas por contar, realmente están muchas pista de lo que continuará.  
  
Para los que no les quedo claro lo que esta encerrado en las § son cosas que Nanny ha vivido y Etili las sueña.  
  
Bueno este capitulo va en especial a Carlita que siempre me pregunta por esta historia y para mi Manis Chiquita.  
  
Dejen sus opiniones. Cuídense. 


	24. Traición y Poción

XXII  
  
Traición y Poción  
  
Un sentimiento de dolor cruzó mi corazón, ese sentimiento de vacío inesperado que se llega a sentir al usar uno de esos aparatos que los muggles llaman "montañas rusas" , de estar descendiendo sin fin.  
  
Poco a poco mi sangre volvió a hervir, una rabia enorme me recorrió el cuerpo, coloqué mi mano frente a esa mascara y mi deseo fue cumplido de inmediato, fue atraída por mi, revelando mi temor, el motivo de mi vacío, ahí estaba él.  
  
Salazar me veía con ojos perdidos y las facciones de su rostro eran serias.  
  
Pensé mil veces que era un sucio juego, una mala pasada de los Mortífagos para atormentar con mi mente, otro truco para intentar convencerme.  
  
- ¿Te sorprende verlo? Pensé que eras mas inteligente niñita - Maldo, era la voz de Maldo la que salí de su ex acompañante.  
  
Me solté de sus brazos con brusquedad, ya no deseaba nada, lo miraba atónita, él levantó su máscara y la volvió a colocar antes de volver a su lugar.  
  
En mi mente se fueron formando ciertos acontecimientos del pasado, uno a uno, poco a poco, antes de ser cortados:  
  
- No muy inteligente muchacho - la voz de Voldemort sonaba molesta - no es muy inteligente de tu parte moverte cuando tu amo no te lo ha permitido - con una sonrisa sarcástica miró a Slartinn y apuntó su varita. Lo vi removerse en un gesto de dolor pero de él no salió gemido alguno - no es muy inteligente mostrar tanta debilidad ante tan simple hecho - otro nuevo impacto contra él - no es muy inteligente cortar mi diversión de esa manera - apuntó una vez mas.  
  
- Amo paré puedo explicarlo - Maldo se movió unos centímetros antes de que un rayo también le alcanzara.  
  
- Que insolentes se están volviendo mis aliados - los miró con odio en los ojos - tu ni pienses moverte - fui atada de pies y manos a la pared, cuando solo quería salir de aquella sala.  
  
Voldemort caminó entre sus Mortífagos evaluando a cada uno. Buscando mas pretextos para masacrarlos a su gusto, pero todos conocían bien el carácter de a quien servían, si se atrevían a demostrar el pánico que les causaba en ese momento era probable que no volviesen a sus casas.  
  
- Terminemos con esto de una vez - alegó sentándose en una butaca cerca del lugar donde me encontraba, con el mal humor alto ya que ninguno estuvo a su merced para ser su centro de diversión.  
  
- Amo, él es el hombre de quien le hablaba, desde que tengo memoria quería servirle, él era miembro de los que esperábamos su pronta resurrección, es muy poderoso amo, es de la casta de Slartinn, muy cercana a la vuestra - Maldo se adelantó un poco con la cabeza baja - cooperó abiertamente en la captura de la chica, aunque tuvo que mantener sus reservas pues Dumbledore confía de cierta forma en él -  
  
No podía creerlo, estaba en medio de la admisión de Salazar al grupo de Voldemort.  
  
Algo en el pecho me oprimía, sentía que los ojos me ardían pero no lloraría frente a ellos, en especial frente a él. No le daría el gusto de verme sufrir una vez mas por su causa. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso? No me lo habría imaginado jamás, o si... ahora las imágenes comenzaban a llegar cada vez mas claras a mi recuerdo, se fueron formando en mi mente, las manchas borrosas dejaban de pasar cruzando a toda velocidad para detenerse y dar forma a lo que mi mente recordaba, eran las imágenes de cuando dormimos en la torre de astronomía:  
  
Ø  
  
Subía a la habitación y buscaba mi saco de dormir, Nanny hizo lo mismo y cubriéndonos con su capa invisible nos dirigimos a la torre de astronomía. La noche estaba nublada pero en ella se podían ver algunas estrellas que indicaban que las cosas no estaban tan mal  
  
-¿Qué pasó en la clase de Adivinación? -  
  
- Recordé algo -  
  
-¿Tiene que ver con los Quintapies? -  
  
- Eso creo, aunque aun no lo sé - guardé silencio - Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie -  
  
- Vamos dime -  
  
- Te conozco bien Melian - dije sería viéndola directamente a la cara - promete que será un secreto entre las dos -  
  
- Lo prometo - me miró - pero si te pone en peligro le diré al director en el momento justo - agregó sería.  
  
- Esta bien -  
  
- Vamos dime -  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando terminaron los ataques? ¿Recuerdas cuando fue el ultimo? -  
  
- Si a principios de enero, con el ataque de Ginny -  
  
- A principios de enero llegó esa lechuza a la sala de Slartinn, a principios de enero llegó Maldo a Hogwarts -  
  
-¿Crees que haya sido ella? Es tan tonta -  
  
- No sé, nunca me agradó -  
  
- Etili controlar a esos animales requiere magia negra. A demás son relacionas con Voldemort, son sus nuevas mascotas - guardó silencio - eso solo significa que Maldo es parte del grupo de Mortífagos -  
  
- No lo dudo, recuerda que los deseos de poder comienzan a impresionar a los de mentes débiles -  
  
-¿Qué estaba haciendo con Slartinn? - preguntó dudosa, yo ya me había preguntado eso - si estaba con Slartinn... no crees que... - estaba notablemente dudosa.  
  
- Ya lo pensé, pero él no tiene la marca. Sabes que ya he visto la tío Severus y en el tiempo que he estado con él no la he visto -  
  
- No te dejes engañar, no si continuas... -  
  
- Nanny escúchame, Maldo se fue y las cosas a continuado en relativa normalidad, eso solo me indica que el profesor Slartinn ha rechazado la oferta -  
  
- Si la rechazó no es tan idiota como pensé - dijo molesta.  
  
- Eso no importa ahora - guardé silencio por un momento - tengo miedo ¿sabes? -  
  
-¿Crees que debamos decirle a tus tíos? -  
  
- No, ya tienen bastante para ocuparse, a demás tío Albus confía en él - la miré significativamente en señal de "recuerda lo que prometiste"  
  
- Mejor nos aseguramos - dijo mirándome fijamente - sabes que no le soporto del todo y se me puede colar la información -  
  
- Esta bien - dije extendiendo mis manos, ellas las tomó - vamos a hacerlos juntas -  
  
-¿Ya no hay nada mas sobre el tema? -  
  
Negué con la cabeza a manera de respuesta, nos sentamos con las piernas cruzada, una frente a la otra con las manos tomadas:  
  
- Disparaissez le secret - dijimos al unísono - disparaissez pour le protéger, disparaissez jusqu'à ce que ce soit nécessaire à s'en souvenir de, nous a laissés se souvenir quand c'est vital pour le faire - terminamos el conjuro y todo continuó.  
  
- Nanny, cuando pasó, lo que pasó con Salazar él me decía que las cosas no eran como yo las creía y hoy cuando hablamos, me volvió a decir que talvez algún día entendería todo ¿Qué crees que trató de decirme? -  
  
- Amigui, una amiga me dijo un día que las cosas nunca ocurrían por coincidencias, que solo ocurría lo inevitable y que hasta que eso no ocurriese no deberíamos preocuparnos, porque no íbamos a hacer nada con eso. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? -  
  
- Creo que necesitaba que me lo recordasen -  
  
- Mira la luna, esta dentro de esas nubes y lucha por salir. Mírala bien esta creciente y parece una gran sonrisa - me miró - ¿por qué no haces lo mismo? -  
  
- Luna. no sé que haría sin ti -  
  
- Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti Arwen -  
  
- Buenas noches -  
  
- Buenas noches -  
  
Ø  
  
Hay estaba la pieza que faltaba, habíamos guardado un secreto involucrando la magia, con un conjuro.  
  
Era uno muy antiguo usado para guardar secretos, nada del otro mundo, solo era colocado en una parte alejada del subconsciente de las personas que lo guardaban y a su ves protegían el secreto de los demás curiosos. Este podía ser recordado en un momento de vital importancia... del resto solo se recordaría la conversación como si esa parte nunca existiera, ni siguiera recordarían haber hecho el hechizo.  
  
Ahora era ese momento para recordarlo, ahora que veía a Salazar en aquella sala rodeado de Mortífagos con Maldo cerca suyo, como aquella primera vez... ¿Cómo fui tan tonta para olvidarlo?  
  
La discusión que se da a mi alrededor me hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
- Estuvo cerca de ella y fue incapaz de actuar, además, después de ese supuesto querer nunca más mostró interés por seguirle amo - un Mortifago a su izquierda hablaba. Intentando dar razones para que Voldemort no lo aceptara.  
  
- Amo, Dumbledore confía en él, amo puede servirnos de espía - Maldo explicaba un punto a favor de Salazar.  
  
- Como dice que le puede servir de espía, piense que también puede ser espía para el otro bando - inquirió mordazmente el Mortifago.  
  
-¿Qué tienes que decir a esto? - Voldemort veía fijamente su mascara.  
  
- Solo sirvo a mis propio deseos. Deme el poder que ambiciono y le serviré como pago - dijo en un tono tan frío y desafiante que se me erizó la piel.  
  
-¿Ambicioso? Bueno, podremos hacer algo con eso. Solo te aseguro que te arrepentirás si cometes otra estupidez como la de hace poco. O peor, te atreves a traicionarme - dijo en un siseo amenazante - será iniciado junto al otro grupo la próxima luna llena. Por ahora trabajarás en conjunto con Maldo - me miró - ya que ambos conocen a la prisionera se encargaran de ella hasta mi regreso -  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo he dormido, solo recuerdo haber estado llorando mi amargura en aquel frío lugar.  
  
Momentos antes, talvez horas, Salazar y Maldo me habían conducido a la habitación. No fui capaz de articular palabra, no fui capaz de insultarle todo lo que debía, estaba concentrando todas mis fuerzas en aguantar mi llanto e ignorar su presencia.  
  
Me levanté y lavé las lagrimas secas en mi rostro, escuché el crujir de la puerta al abrirse, me miré en el espejo antes de volver a la habitación con la expresión de indeferencia mas creíble que podía asumir en ese momento.  
  
Maldo se encontraba en ella con una bandeja de comida, con su túnica negra y la masacra a un costado de su cintura, esa expresión de fastidio que la caracterizaba mas la sonrisa cínica de haber obtenido una victoria que hace tiempo planeaba.  
  
- Te pusieron el trabajo que mereces, el de sirvienta barata - dejé escapar mordazmente.  
  
- Cuida tus palabras - dijo amenazándome con su varita - que no tienes como - intenté ignorarla lo mas que pude mientras me sentaba en el escritorio y tomaba un libro - no te lo esperabas - dijo con burla, y aunque no especificó yo entendí bien de lo que hablaba.  
  
- De ti si, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo - respondí sin verla - desde tu llegada a Hogwarts lo sé, ese mismo día se detuvieron los ataques, ese momento los rastros de luz del bosque desaparecieron, los Quintapies desalojaron la zona para que tu desagradable persona pudiera entrar - dije recordando toda la información que mi cabeza había acumulado la tarde anterior, levantándome - las horrorosas bolas de pelos se asustaron cuando te vieron, lo confirmé el día que me llevaste ante Voldemort, todo se había tranquilizado de nuevo - me volteé a verla - era tan fácil imaginar que una mujer tan vacía y cabeza hueca estuviese enrolada en esto, tal cual que un parásito buscando un medio para poder continuar con su miserable vida - cada palabra esta impregnada de rabia.  
  
- No toleraré esas palabras - amenazó roja y temblorosa ante mi tono.  
  
- Creyendo promesas de poder falso que intentaría usar para acomodar su miserable existencia en este mundo - continué ignorándola, con mi vista fija en sus ojos.  
  
- Te lo advirtió - gritó histérica.  
  
- Baja la varita Maldo - su voz me detuvo en seco. No había notado su presencia en la puerta, no sabía desde cuando estaba ahí.  
  
- Creíste que así obtendrías todo lo que ambicionabas - señalé a Slartinn con un gesto de mi mano - pero te impresionó saber que aun con todo ese poder no lo habías logrado, que una chiquilla menor que tu lo logró. Pero de ti - me volteé a Salazar - de ti si me sorprendió aunque no indica que no lo dudé - me sujetaba al espaldar de la silla - cuando recibiste su carta todo en ti cambió, tu aptitud, tus gestos, tu ser. Lo negaste muchas veces, pero noté que en tu mirada algo había cambiado, había un deje de que sé yo. Soñé muchas veces en tu iniciación pero poco a poco lo fui dejando al olvido, cuando ella se fue. Pensé que tu voluntad había sido mas fuerte y que habías comprendido lo falso del poder que se te ofrecía, no sé como pasó - cerré mis ojos y tomé un poco mas de aire buscando fuerzas para continuar - si lo sé, me enamoré, estaba tan estúpidamente enamorada de ti que no me permití ver quien eras en realidad, otro parásito buscando de que vivir - dije fríamente - ahora entiendo porque me dejaste por ella, eres de su misma esencia, de su mismo nada - terminé.  
  
Miraba fijamente su mascara, con el pecho agitado, por falta de aire, por miedo, por dolor. Él se mantenía intacto frente a mi, sin mover un solo músculo.  
  
- Vada fuori di qui Maldo - dijo con una voz lejana. Se acercó un poco quitándose la mascara, con los ojos como piedra fría, sentía miedo, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, nunca; tropecé con la silla al retroceder por temor - Algún día aprenderás a tragarte las palabras - dijo fríamente. Se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por la puerta.  
  
No pude evitar hacer levitar el jarrón y dejarlo estrellar contra la puerta.  
  
Mi corazón latía velozmente, me había asustado su tono, su aptitud. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, ni siguiera cuando se enojaba parecía tan frío y capaz de hacerle daño a cualquiera, su mirada era dura, pero esta vez se había helado por completo.  
  
Suspiré largamente mientras me dejaba caer apoyada a la silla, me sentía impotente, completamente indefensa... traicionada.  
  
Creo que sospecha que el fuego que incendió el árbol proviene de mi. No lo ha dicho pero ha revisado la habitación varias veces.  
  
No se quita la máscara en mi presencia y su porte es mas fuerte que el normal, sus movimientos mas bruscos, siento temor de su presencia, mi mundo desvanece a su llegada.  
  
No me habla y a veces agradezco ese hecho, no deseo volver a escuchar esa voz, no en ese tono de amenazas.  
  
Pasa algo grande, la llegada de Voldemort a su "guarida" es un hecho, los Mortífagos se mueven de un lugar a otro con paso apurado, cosas extrañas han de traer. Por la ventana he visto entrar un caldero enorme seguido de muchos bultos, tal vez ingredientes, vapores extraños envuelven la vieja mansión.  
  
-¿Me extrañaste? - su cínica voz me hablaba, mientras yo solo veía un punto indefinido en la pared - Te he hecho una pregunta - me giró con brusquedad, levantando su varita.  
  
- Amo - la voz de Slartinn cortó su hechizo - me llamó -  
  
- Si claro - dijo soltándome y virando a verlo - tengo buenos planes para ti, muy buenos, antes de tu iniciación en cuatro días -  
  
-¿Solo cuatro días? - inquirió.  
  
- Si - respondió molesto - ¿Qué hay con eso? -  
  
- Solo que es muy pronto, pensé que me probaría mas, mas misiones, no solo el papel de niñera de una chiquilla molesta - dijo señalándome, me dieron ganas de responderle, pero el terror se volvió a apoderar de mi.  
  
- Mañana terminarás tu trabajo - dijo paseándose con la varita - volverás a Hogwarts - se hizo un silencio pesado.  
  
- No regresaré a Hogwarts, no hasta obtener lo que deseo - dijo una voz ajena a la suya.  
  
-¿Me desafías? - el tono molesto de Voldemort, esa mirada belicosa que hiela la sangre, sin darle tiempo a protestar alzó su varita y atacó. Slartinn se sacudió bajo el efecto de un largo Crucio - haces lo que yo quiera cuando yo lo quiera, no cuando tu insolente cabeza me diga que quiere hacerlo - vociferó, Slartinn hizo un movimiento fuerte como para tomar venganza pero Voldemort volvió a atacarle - valiente, extremadamente estúpido, pero de un valiente... pensaré con mas de detenimiento el hecho que te quedes -  
  
- No soy nada para meter me en los designios de mi amo - dijo inclinándose - pero ¿para que le sirve esa chiquilla? -  
  
- No, no eres nada. Pero eso lo sabrás mañana - una sonrisa falsa - ¿Cómo va la poción? -  
  
- Lista, solo hay que esperar a que se enfríe -  
  
- Bien, lárgate de mi vista y llévatela - volvió s sentarse en su butaca frente a una bola de cristal.  
  
Me tomó con brusquedad por el brazo y me guió por los pasillos a un paso veloz, abrió la puerta y me empujó al interior.  
  
Como era su costumbre revisó la habitación, yo lo quería lejos de mi, su trato me agradaba tanto como su presencia, me dejé caer en la esquina de la habitación y me cubrí con la capa, mas como un intento de escapar de esa realidad que por el frío del ambiente.  
  
- Se resfriará si se queda en ese lugar - su voz era distante, solo le ignoré - ¿Es que acaso no me ha escuchado? Levántese y recuéstese de la cama -  
  
- No deseo contaminarme con esos gérmenes - no me molesté en levantar la cabeza.  
  
- A mi me importa muy poco lo que usted desee o no, si digo que se levante es porque se tiene que levantar - sujetó la paca y me obligó colocarme de pie. Evité su mirada que buscaba la mía y sentí que me recostaba de la cama - no cometa mas estupideces - salió de la habitación con un portazo.  
  
Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo despertar, me levanté dando tumbos, no recordaba el sueño, solo sentía el dolor punzante y constante, caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, lavé mi cara y vi me reflejo en el espejo, nada de lo que era estaba ahí, tenía la mirada perdida "No puedes darte por vencida Etili. Reacciona, eso es lo que busca: que te rindas." Volví a lavar mi cara, debía buscar algo que hacer, ya debería estar afuera y al parecer solo yo podía salir de aquel lugar.  
  
Sentí que la puerta se abría, pasos apresurados recorrieron la habitación, salí al encuentro, Maldo llevaba su mascara puesta pero el tono desagradable que usó lo tenía únicamente reservado para mí:  
  
- El amo te espera, esta será la noche -  
  
Fui arrastrada a la habitación, era la primera vez que me buscaban a las cuatro de la mañana para reunirme con eso.  
  
Tuve que esforzarme en guardar mi sorpresa, había una gran cantidad de Mortífagos en esa sala, era como una gran reunión, todos en circulo alrededor de quien consideraban su amo, siempre había odiado ser el centro de atención y en aquélla situación me parecía mas aterrador, fui empujada hasta su presencia, en el centro había un gran caldero humeante y a su lado la figura de Slartinn removiendo lentamente la mezcla.  
  
- Esta será la noche largamente esperada - habló a sus seguidores - la poción de "Remordis" ha sido terminada, nos llevará a conocer el lugar donde la chica esconde el poder absoluto. Muchos se preguntan para que la necesito: ella guarda lo mas poderoso en el mundo de los magos, un poder con el que se nace, que no necesita ser aprendido y mucho menos redirigido por una varita. Con solo proponérselo ella puede hacer los hechizos, con solo tener la practica que siempre se le fue negada - se viró a verme - recuérdame agradecerle a tu Tío Albus y a tu padre por nunca enseñarte a manipular lo que guardas dentro, sino, estoy seguro que ya hubieses escapado - una mueca cínica en forma de sonrisa - ella es la única capaz de convocar el poder de "Datrebil", la única arma con la que podré destruir a Potter por completo - río, esa risa llena de crueldad - después de esto nada podrá detenerme. La poción nos revelará ese momento de su vida, cada detalle que le llevó a descubrir que dentro de ella se guardaba algo mas que un simple poder para magos. Solo Potter es capaz de destruirme y solo tu - se acercaba a mi - eres capaz de darme el arma para destruir a Potter en la batalla - se volvió a Salazar - Comencemos -  
  
Esta aterrorizada, por eso estaba ahí, por eso me habían llevado a Hogwarts, yo era quien podría destruir a Potter, a Harry, siendo solo él quien podría destruir a Voldemort.  
  
Intenté controlar el nerviosismo, no entendía que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo pensaba en lo genial que sería estar fuera de ahí.  
  
Slartinn dejó de remover la poción y se dirigió a mi. Soltó las ataduras de mis pies y mientras subía se quitó la máscara, rozó su mejilla con la mía mientras susurraba a mi oido:  
  
- No te dolerá - esa voz fría, pero esa sensación que me hacia pensar que era mentira lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Sentí sus brazos al mi alrededor mientras me levantaban del suelo, aspiré su aroma mientras me llevaba sobre el caldero y suavemente me dejó caer en el interior.  
  
No era líquido lo que me rodeaba, parecía una espesa niebla violeta con un olor suave a lavanda, poco a poco sentí mis párpados pesados y esa sensación de tener la mente muy lejos, completamente fuera del lugar donde me encontraba, una tenue luz violeta me envolvió antes de proyectarse fuera del caldero, seguida de esa sensación de estar recordando algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, algo largamente olvidado.  
  
@--`--  
  
Bien, que capítulo, me costó un mundo escribirlo.  
  
En especial porque mientras lo intentaba terminar ya iba por la mitad del siguiente... es que me encanta... voy a revivir mis años de colegiala (jajajaja)  
  
Solo espero que les guste y se tomen la molestia de ir al capítulo XVIII: La Final de Quidditch y vean la conversación y digan: ¡que ingenio! ¡eres un haz de la escritura!, bueno, bueno no tanto pero que se den cuenta, para aquellos que tengan ciertas lagunas mentales porque no recuerdan la trama de toda la historia.  
  
Bueno no molesto mas.  
  
Cuídense.  
  
PD: Si hay errores lo siento me da pereza volver a leerlo =0$ PD: Siguiente capítulo es importante, como en este se revelan cosas muy indispensables, además que me parece de lo mas lindo... se ve que lo escribo yo =0$. 


	25. Datrebil I

XXIII  
  
Datrebil  
  
(El recuerdo de lo que proporcionó una Libertad atando una vida)  
  
(Primera parte)  
  
(~º~: Significa que esa escena o ese día no tiene nada que ver con el día anterior o las acciones pasadas)  
  
Ø  
  
Pasos secos por un largo pasillo, apresurados e indistintos.  
  
- Fue genial ir al bosque -  
  
- Si, pero por poco nos cuesta caro, un poco mas y Lauter nos descubre -  
  
- Nada de eso, con la capa estamos a salvo -  
  
- Sabes que no del todo, no desaparece la materia -  
  
- Ya basta - dijo con un movimiento de su mano - suenas como yo cuando inventas algo nuevo por hacer, no me quites el papel -  
  
- No te lo quito, solo me preocupé -  
  
Ya estábamos en el baño, un par de ojos castaños oscuros nos devolvían la mirada, era el reflejo de dos chiquillas vestidas de una camisa azul cielo con una falda negra que hacia juego con sus túnicas, en sus cinturas se divisaban listones de colores diferentes, una un poco mayor que la otra, primero y segundo año.  
  
- Estas despeinada -  
  
- Siempre lo estoy - suspiré - tengo examen en media hora -  
  
-¿Pociones? - asentí - vas a estar bien -  
  
- Si - guardé silencio - descubrí algo interesante en la biblioteca, en la parte norte - dije en tono travieso.  
  
-¿Cuándo entraste? - estaba molesta.  
  
- Ante noche, no me mires así, solo que con lo del bosque se me había pasado -  
  
- Te la paso - dijo entusiasmada - ¿De que trata? -  
  
- De un hechizo sobre el castillo, pero si quieres te lo muestro esta noche, a menos que estés cansada - dije a modo de burla.  
  
- Nada de eso - respondió molesta - nos vemos, tengo transformaciones y encantamientos -  
  
- Yo doble de pociones - cerraba mi túnica y colocaba la cinta donde debía estar.  
  
- Y yo quejándome - soltó muy bajo.  
  
La tarde no fue nada mala, por primera vez en ese curso tenía idea de lo que estaba colocándole a la poción y para que servía.  
  
Pronto terminó todo el estrés que me causaba una prueba con Lauter, la profesora de pociones de la academia, sentía que no me quería para nada, pero en lo personal ella tampoco me agradaba, subí las escaleras a trote para incorporarme al comedor donde me vería con Nanny, mi nueva amiga y una con la que había tenido mas aventuras ese segundo año.  
  
No es que mi primer año no hubiese sido genial, solo que ella marcaba la diferencia entre los que estudiaban en ese viejo castillo, desde el día que la encontré llorando entre aquellos viejos estantes de la biblioteca no me había podido separar de ella, aunque no podía negar que a veces era un poco molesta con eso de estar estudiando hasta las tres de la mañana para los exámenes trimestrales (solo imaginen lo que me esperaba para los finales) era una chica fantástica y le gustaban las aventuras aunque intentaba seguir las reglas, cosa un poco difícil conmigo a su lado.  
  
- Lauter nos vigila - susurré en su oído - esta noche en tu habitación, prepara la capa - ella asintió levemente y yo continué mi camino.  
  
La noche era espesa, se podía apreciar por las pequeñas ventanillas.  
  
Subíamos estrechas escaleras, con cuidado de no llamar la atención, de no levantar sospechas. Eran las escaleras que mas detestaba, en especial porque eran casi verticales y con curvas estrechas bastante sofocantes que no permitían el rápido asenso.  
  
Con un toque suave sobre un ladrillo un poco mas claro que el resto se abrió una pequeña ventanilla por donde se podía pasar.  
  
- Todo despejado - dije mirando el interior de la estancia - dame espacio para pasar -  
  
Con un poco de dificultad llegamos al interior de una vieja sección de la biblioteca, el polvo se encontraba en todo el lugar y un olor a humedad envolvía el ambiente.  
  
Busqué donde ya sabía que encontraría respuestas, un libro de tamaño medio y muy grueso, sin mencionar lo pesado, con cubierta de piel de topo, o algo muy similar "Academia Cackle" indicaba la portada en letras color plata, busqué ávidamente entre las hojas.  
  
- Yo tengo ese libro y no dice nada que yo no sepa -  
  
- Este es la edición original, la edición que tu tienes y que se encuentra en la otra sección de la biblioteca no tiene el capitulo setenta y cinco - dije encontrando la página - ¿Sabias que Madame Cackle tiene una hermana? -  
  
-¿Una hermana? - dijo acercando mas la luz.  
  
- Si, mira según esto la dirección de la escuela es una herencia familiar, entre las mujeres del linaje Cackle para ser precisa. Según esto la hermana mayor fue desheredada porque se peleó con su madre y ha jurado venganza sobre Madame Cackle: «Tus alumnos me servirán y los llevaré ante el poder de los poderes, el lado oscuro se enaltecerá con ellos» -  
  
- Ya sé porque se peleó, era una Mortifaga -  
  
- Eso pensé, pero mira, dice que la venganza será para el Año de la Luz - leí incrédula.  
  
-¿Año de la Luz? ¿Es a caso un calendario Egipcio? -  
  
- No seas, ellos usaban animales -  
  
- Vale y ¿El chino? - lo meditó - no, ese también -  
  
-¿Cuando será? -  
  
-¡Ya que! El lado oscuro fue destruido por el niño Ingles - suspiró - Potter -  
  
-¿Potter? - pregunté divertida - ¿Te peleaste con su foto? -  
  
- Que malvada eres - dijo golpeando mi hombro.  
  
- Me lastimas - dije escapando de sus brazos y en especial de sus golpes - mira - puse el libro frente a ella - ¿Continuamos leyendo? - hice mi mejor sonrisa.  
  
- Dame eso - dijo quitando el libro de mis manos - yo lo leo:  
  
«Cuando menos te lo has de imaginar cobraré venganza. Una gran atrocidad  
en el castillo voy a soltar, nadie será capaz de detenerlo, pues una sola  
no tiene el poder. La oscuridad caerá los días en guerra hasta que uno de  
los bandos se alce con la victoria, cuando yo pueda entregar el colegio  
al servicio de quien es mi amo.  
El Año de la Luz será la oscuridad para Cackle y la Luz para mi  
renacimiento» -  
  
-¿Crees que tomó clases con Madame Lepruá? Esta en rima y demás - dije sonriendo, ella rió con ganas - ¿Donde rayos vamos a encontrar el año de la luz? -  
  
- Bueno podemos: a) Investigar en la biblioteca, b) Preguntar a alguien, c)Olvidarlo todo -  
  
- No tengo ánimos para leer todo esos libros -  
  
- Yo siento curiosidad -  
  
- Le podemos preguntar a Madame Lepruá, puede saber algo -  
  
- O a Madame Georgina, da runas -  
  
- Bien, mañana a la una en la torre sur -  
  
-¿Por qué tan tarde? -  
  
- Tienes prueba de encantamientos, aun no se me olvida -  
  
- Rayos -  
  
- Volvamos, antes de meternos en líos -  
  
~º~  
  
- Señorita Dumbledore haga el favor de dejar a la señorita Gema y a esa salamandra -  
  
- Perdone Madame Taber - respondí dejando a la salamandra en un lugar seguro.  
  
- Detención para mañana en la noche, a las ocho en mi despacho -  
  
- Si madame -  
  
- Ahora retírense todos -  
  
~º~  
  
- No puedo creer que me castigara -  
  
- Lo tenías merecido ¿Que hacías con la salamandra? - puse me mejor cara de inocencia - ¿Que rayos hacías? -  
  
- Solo me desquitaba de Gema -  
  
-¿Sadú Gema? -  
  
- Es una niña mimada - sonreí - ahí esta Madame Lepruá vamos a preguntarle -  
  
La bruja de túnica color ceniza y un gorro bastante feo con plumas de ganso se encontraba hablando con una alumna del curso superior, mantenía sus libros bajo el brazo, gruesos y viejos. Todos con poesía o seguramente con lecturas redundantes en palabras vacías, libros que solo leería una profesora de literatura mágica.  
  
- Buenos días Madame Lepruá -  
  
- Buenos días niñas - nos sonrió - a ver ¿en que les puedo a ayudar? -  
  
- Nos estábamos preguntando si hay alguna posibilidad en que nos pueda ayudar, estamos investigando sobre el año de la luz, pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde comenzar - dije apresuradamente para que no se notara mi nerviosismo.  
  
- Año de la luz - repitió para si misma - no lo sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntan al profesor de la materia? -  
  
- Bien, muchas gracias, eso haremos - dijo Nanny jalando mi brazo para salir de ahí antes que se le ocurriese preguntar quien había mandado tan absurdo trabajo.  
  
- Eso estuvo cerca -  
  
- Si, tengo clases a las tres, bajaré al aula de runas para hablar con Madame Georgina -  
  
- Bien yo bajaré y veré si averiguo algo con Monsieur Goustad, tengo clases de historia de la magia dentro de poco -  
  
-¿Nos vemos esta noche? -  
  
- Como a las diez en mi habitación, dedo terminar mis deberes de mañana, por la detención ¿Recuerdas? -  
  
- Cierto, no te metas en mas líos -  
  
Escuché su voz cuando ya iba por el segundo tramo de la escalera, si no me apresuraba seguro tendría otra detención por llegar tarde. Monsieur Goustad, bueno él es un brujo con bastante mal humor al momento de dar las clases, casi tan hostigoso como Madame Lauter. Aunque había que admitir que para la edad tan avanzada que tenía era un milagro que continuase dando clases, o talvez ese era el motivo por el cual se comportaba de esa manera.  
  
- Por poco se retraza señorita Dumbledore - fue mi recibimiento cuando el reloj marcó las hora exacta.  
  
La clase transcurrió sin muchos cambios, me aburría a lo máximo estar escuchando cosas que pasaron hace miles de años, aun así hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dormirme, tenía que hablar con Monsieur Goustad y si me dormía no me iba a tratar muy bien.  
  
La dichosa hora terminó y todos salieron lo mas lento que pudieron, o lo mas rápido que sus dormidos cuerpos les permitía. Guardé mis libros y me acerqué al escritorio.  
  
- Señorita Dumbledore ¿en que le puedo ayudar? -  
  
- Bueno, señor me gustaría saber si podía proporcionarme ayuda con una actividad que tengo pendiente en otra asignatura -  
  
-¿Qué investiga? -  
  
- Sobre el año de la luz, pero no he podido encontrara nada al respecto -  
  
- Intente con historia de los duendes, aunque no le aseguro nada - dijo pensativo - mejor que sea su tutor el que le indique donde comenzar a buscar -  
  
- Bien gracias señor, así lo haré - dije antes de salir, ya en la puerta escuché la voz ronca del hombre otra vez:  
  
- No se meta en problemas señorita, ya no mas -  
  
La cena continuó si mas, comí apresuradamente, tenía que deshacerme de todos los deberes esa noche para no atrasarme y poder seguir investigando.  
  
- No encontré nada - dijo dejándose caer en cama, cada alumna tenía una habitación individual, eran pequeñas pero lo suficiente espaciosas para hacer los deberes - estoy agotada -  
  
- No lo menciones ya casi termino - dije sin molestarme en mirarla - Monsieur Goustad mencionó algo de historia de los duendes - tomé un libro de mi interminable pila - pero lees tu ya yo tuve bastante, hasta la página trescientos noventa y seis no hay nada ya me lo he leído - dije con pesar - aunque tu puedes usar un conjuro para encontrar palabras especificas, se llama "Dubluncus" si no me equivoco - tomé otro libro de encantamientos avanzados que me disponía a aprender en mi tiempo libre - esta en la sección noventa y dos -  
  
- Has estado bastante atareada, deja yo me encargo -  
  
Después de cuatro largas horas en las cuales solo atiné a terminar mis deberes, Nanny concluyó el libro de los duendes sin encontrar nada mas que cosas inventadas por los duendes sobre la luz y sobre cuantos años de viejo tenía alguno de ellos. Pero en ningún lado mencionaba algo de los calendarios, ni la forma en que llevaban los días.  
  
~º~  
  
- Señorita Dumbledore, señorita Melian - la voz de Madame Taber cortó nuestra conversación a la hora de la cena.  
  
- Si madame - respondimos al unísono y colocándonos de pie.  
  
- Señorita Melian, la directora la espera en su despacho - dijo viéndole - y usted - ahora me veía a mi - sígame a mi despacho -  
  
- Voy a estar bien, cuando termines pasa por mi habitación - susurró Nanny a mi oído al momento que partía.  
  
Odiaba ser castigada, y mas por esa culpa de Gema, era una niña mimada, se creía la gran cosa por tener una familia de alto linaje mágico. La mía y muchas de las otras acá también lo eran y no lo andábamos presumiendo a toda costa.  
  
Madame Taber me había ordenado arreglar los libros que recubrían el aula de encantamientos que se encontraban tan llenos de polvo como de tela de arañas. Los estantes mas altos estaban llenos de libros muy pesados lo cual no me ayudaba de ninguna manera, solo atinaba a ponerlos a levitar mientras limpiaba el estante para después pasarles por encima un plumero muy feo y ridículo que me había dado Madame Taber.  
  
Poco a poco el animo se me fue terminando y con eso llevaba el hecho de hacer todo lo mas rápido posible para poder ir a dormir.  
  
Una sombra negra entro por la ventana y saltó sobre los libros que levitaban, con el susto los dejé caer y rodaron por todo el aula haciendo un fuerte ruido, nada en comparación con el maullido del pobre gato negro que se atrevió a entrar a la sala; me deslicé por la escalera  
  
- Lo que me faltaba, ahora no solo debo limpiarlos sino también repararlos - dejé escapar enojada ya un poco mas tranquila por el susto - vamos vete, deberías estar con tu dueño y no vagabundeando por el colegio -  
  
El gato me miró por un momento, como si intentase entender lo que había dicho, yo exasperada me dispuse a recoger los libros del suelo con sus páginas sueltas, sentí el roce del gato en mi pierna ronroneando de felicidad por el acto, me dieron unas ganas irresistibles de patearlo, aun así bajé la vista a verlo, en su pequeña boca tenía una hoja suelta de algún libro, la tomé sin delicadeza y me dispuse a leerla:  
  
« ... A través de muchos años los Duendes de Brucelas han utilizado un calendario alternativo al de sus antepasados y contemporáneos.  
  
Este consta de dieciocho meses con veinte días cada uno menos los Sostos y Mercos que poseen un día de mas que cambian en los años de iluminación constantes.  
  
Al igual que los días de la semana y los meses los años también cambian de nombre.  
  
Para estos duendes los años vienen en un ciclo consecutivo que se repite a su cuenta de un siglo para nosotros.  
  
Entre los años de iluminación figuran: el año de Volcanus, el año Solarus, el año de la Luz...»  
  
-¡Venga que ya lo tengo! - exclame ante la sorpresa - Solo por esto no te pateo - dije viendo al gato.  
  
Busqué entre los libros del suelo a cual le pertenecía la hoja hasta dar con el: un libro enorme y pesado con una cubierta verde brillante y en letras marrones recalcaba "Duendes Búlgaros: Verdades y Mitos". No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacia un libro de historia en el la librería de encantamientos, aun así lo aparté para ver si me permitían llevármelo.  
  
Con un poco de suerte convencí a Madame Taber de necesitar el libro para mi clase de historia y me dirigí a toda carrera a la habitación de Nanny, la cual, lo mas seguro, ya estaría en el quinto sueño.  
  
No me molesté en tocar la puerta, abrí con cuidado y dejando el libro en su escritorio me dispuse a saltar en la cama.  
  
-¡Para! ¡Estas loca! ¡Déjame dormir! - Nanny se levantó molesta y luego de un momento en que cayó a la realidad me miró furiosa, yo solo le sonreí y logré suavizar los gestos de su cara - tenía que imaginar que eras tu - dijo sentándose en la cama.  
  
- A ver adivina - dije con tono de niña traviesa.  
  
-¿Sobre que? -  
  
- Cierta información que estábamos buscando - dije tomando el libro de su escritorio antes de sentarme en la cama.  
  
-¡Conseguiste el año de la Luz! - dijo quitando el libro de mi manos - ¿Cómo lo lograste? -  
  
- Digamos que fue por suerte de gatos - dije arreglándome sobre la cama - aun hay que leer para ver cuando comienza y esas cosas pero estoy segura que ahí sale -  
  
- Mañana tengo libre la primera hora, me exentaron del examen de música lo leeré a esa hora -  
  
-¡Genial! - sonreí - yo exento música y Madame Sinfonía Calve-La creerá que hice trampa durante el trimestre -  
  
- Te lo puedo asegurar - se burló.  
  
- Bueno, bueno, ya córtala - tiré la almohada su cara - no sé cantar. ¡Oye! ¿Para qué te llamó la directora? -  
  
- Bueno, a partir del lunes cursaré segundo año - dijo feliz.  
  
-¿No? - asintió - ¡Genial! ¡No es mas que genial es fantástico! -  
  
- Ya cálmate -  
  
-¿Cómo fue? - pregunté mas tranquila.  
  
- Bueno Madame Cackle me estuvo hablando y dijo que estaba muy avanzada para el curso y se daba cuenta que estaba estudiando mucho mas y fuera de horas - se sonrojó - ha dicho: "has tenido buenas influencias", claro se refería a ti porque eres la que me enseña la mayoría de los hechizos. Por su parte Madame Lauter, si ella también estaba en esa reunión - aclaró al ver mi cara - dijo: "yo diría que son las peores, pero si insiste en dejarlas juntas que mas da" - no pude evitar reír - tenía un mal talante que ni te lo imaginas, la cosa es que ya habían hablado con mis padres y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo a que me promovieran -  
  
- Genial, estaremos juntas - dije sonrojada por los comentarios de la directora, los de Lauter ya me los imaginaba - ya son mas de las doce ¿puedo quedarme a dormir? Me voy de madrugada lo prometo -  
  
- Eso ni tu te lo crees, saldrás corriendo a tu cuarto un cuarto de hora antes de comenzar clases - se burló.  
  
-¡Mira quien habla: Señorita Dormilona! - dije mordazmente.  
  
-¡Oye! -  
  
- Duérmete - dije lanzándole de nuevo la almohada y arreglándome a su lado.  
  
~º~  
  
-¡Etili! - su llamado me sacó de mis pensamientos de forma brusca - lo tengo -  
  
- Deja termino mis deberes de transformaciones - dije volviendo a lo mío.  
  
-¿Cuáles deberes? Si estabas durmiéndote - se mofó.  
  
- Bueno dime - respondí dejando la pluma de un lado - y no estaba durmiendo, solo pensaba -  
  
- Como quieras - dijo sin darle importancia y tomando el libro para leer - «... El año de la Luz es uno de los años mas esperados por los duendes de Brucelas, debido a que este año traerá consigo grandes oportunidades para luchar por su derechos...» - guardó silencio - acá está: «... los estimados de este año son provenientes al centurión del sol en concordancia de las dimensiones del espacio mágico... » ¿Qué rayos es eso? -  
  
- Creo que tiene que ver con el comienzo de nuestro siglo - dije tan perdida por el comentario como ella - creo que es una especie de clave para dar con el primer año, ya que el orden esta en la página siguiente -  
  
- Si aquí están, pero si sigues este orden el año de la luz ya pasó y antes de que Voldemort pudiera alzarse según mis cálculos, a menos que naciera para 1912 - dijo dudosa.  
  
- Deja ver, tomemos esto: 1900 al 2000 hay un siglo - escribí en la hoja - creo que debemos comenzar con algún año de la iluminación ya que hablan del sol y demás -  
  
- A ver, si comenzamos con los años de la iluminación tenemos doce posibles nombres -  
  
-¿Solo doce? -  
  
- Si porque hay dos años si nombre, que son los que separan los años de la iluminación y los años de oscuridad - dijo verificando la información - y cada tres años recibe un nombre, o sea algo así como: Luz período uno, Luz período dos y Luz período tres, luego vendría Canusus período uno, Canusus período dos y así continúan -  
  
- Bien, empecemos con - medité un poco - Vulcanus y así prosigue -  
  
- No cuadra - dijo después de sacar sus cuentas - creo que acá debe haber algo mas - dijo antes de volver a leer la parte del acertijo -  
  
- Centurión, centurión ¿Qué es un centurión? -  
  
- Era el oficial del Ejército romano, tenía a su cargo una unidad de cien hombres o centuria y era la base de la legión - respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que contenía las ganas de reírse.  
  
- Solo no recordaba - dije sonrojada.  
  
- Si como no - se burló y estalló a reír. Cuando se calmó prosiguió - a ver, ¿Cuándo se usaban los centuriones? -  
  
- Cuando estaban en batalla - dije mofándola.  
  
- Bien, y ¿Qué tal si primero vienen el mal y después quienes lo enfrentan? -  
  
- Suena lógico, deja y veo - comencé a sacar la cuenta - pasó hace un siglo el ultimo período del año de la Luz -  
  
Las horas pasaban e intentábamos darle lógica al acertijo sin mucho éxito, ya me había leído los veinticuatro nombres tan seguidos que empezaba a memorizarlos.  
  
- Primus pilus - susurré.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -  
  
- "Primus pilus" ese nombre me dice algo, pero no recuerdo que - dije pasando mi mano sobre el libro - espera, el nombre del cargo mas importante de los centuriones ¿lo recuerdas? -  
  
- No ¿de que me hablas? - preguntó viéndome con cara de "creo que ya debes dormir porque las neuronas se te están fundiendo"  
  
- Los centuriones en las legiones tenían los mismos cargos y demás ¿no? - asintió con la cabeza - pero había una excepción, algo de los mas viejos -  
  
- Si la excepción eran los centuriones de la primera cohorte, más grande que las restantes y que estaba compuesta en realidad por cinco cohortes -  
  
- Esas misma, el centurión mas importante de eso ¿Cómo se llamaba? - me miró aun sin entender - vamos chica, el hombre que tenía el privilegio de tomar parte de los tribunales militares en los consejos de guerra y decía y deshacía -  
  
-¿Y que también eran comandantes de legión? -  
  
- Ese mismo -  
  
- Pri... algo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - no sé, no recuerdo -  
  
- Primus pilus ¿te suena? -  
  
- Puede ser - se levantó y buscó un libro en el armario de atrás - acá esta "Arte de Guerra Romana" -  
  
- Por fin sirve para algo - dije colocándolo sobre la mesa, en la biblioteca habían muchos libros que a simple vista no nos servirían para nada - ´Dubluncus: Primus pilus´ - susurré y enseguida las páginas del libro comenzaron a pasar. Se detuvieron y en un contorno amarillo resplandeciente se encontraba la palabra buscada.  
  
- Bueno ya solo quedan hacer los cálculos partiendo de ese año - dijo feliz - si estamos en lo correcto en mayo comienza el tercer período del año de la Luz -  
  
-¿Mucha coincidencia no crees? -  
  
- Pues si - dijo igual de nerviosa, por alguna razón aquello nos daba mala espina - ¿Le decimos a alguien? -  
  
-¿Esperamos a mayo? De todos modos ya estamos a mitad de abril -  
  
- Si tanto insistes - dijo recogiendo los libros - vamos a la cocina, con todo esto me dio hambre -  
  
-¡Melian me sorprendes! - puse mi mejor cara de sorpresa fingida - ¿Intentas romper alguna regla? -  
  
Salimos riendo por todo el pasillo.  
  
~º~  
  
Continua.... 


	26. Datrebil II

XXIV  
  
Datrebil  
  
(El recuerdo de lo que proporcionó una Libertad atando una vida)  
  
(Segunda parte)  
  
(~º~: Significa que esa escena o ese día no tiene nada que ver con el día anterior o las acciones pasadas)  
  
El sol brillante que caracterizaba esos días se estaba ocultando, o era casi una sombra.  
  
Nadie podía dar explicación alguna al extraño suceso, puesto que al salir al pueblo se podía ver un sol brillante y un paisaje vivo.  
  
Nanny y yo intentábamos aparentar que nada importante sucedía, aunque sabíamos a ciencia cierta que es lo que se aproximaba.  
  
Esa tarde decidimos salir a volar en las cercanías del campo de Quidditch, como siempre solo jugábamos a perseguirnos y a alcanzar cosas que eran lanzadas a una altura considerable, yo me había separado de ella para poder hacer el pase, como siempre se hacía, ella giraba su escoba en ese momento cuando de pronto un grito ensordecedor me hizo detenerme inmediatamente, Nanny caía en picada sin poder realzar vuelo, lo mas rápido que pude volé hasta ella pero sin conseguir poder tocarla, una campo invisible la rodeaba y enviaba pequeños destellos de corriente al intentar tocarla.  
  
Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo cuando vi que Nanny había perdido el conocimiento y se dejaba caer de la escoba, saqué mi varita e intenté detener su caída sin éxito alguno, apresuré el vuelo extendí mis manos para sujetarla aunque me electrocutara en el intento y una tenue luz azul salió de las palmas de mis manos hacia su cuerpo, lo que fuese hizo que Nanny perdiera todo su peso corporal hasta que estuvo a salvo en el suelo.  
  
Rocé mi mano en su mejilla suavemente y ella abrió los ojos.  
  
- Gracias - susurró.  
  
- No me vuelvas a hacer esto - dije fríamente mientras la abrazaba para evitar que viera mis lágrimas.  
  
Esa tarde tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería, yo recogí las escobas y las guardé en mi habitación, busqué entre la biblioteca el libro de Madame Taber y las hojas que estuvimos utilizando aquella tarde de abril. Sabía que lo que los accidentes que estaban ocurriendo en el colegio era el principio de lo que venía, antes solo me hubiese buscado alguna explicación poco creíble y hubiese continuado mi tarde, pero esta vez era Nanny la que había sufrido un ataque y eso si no lo permitiría.  
  
Con paso decidido me encaminé a la dirección, sabía que tenía que dar muchas explicaciones pero no me importaba que regaño me pudiese proporcionar.  
  
Toqué decidida un par de veces hasta que escuché una voz que me permitía la entrada.  
  
- Buenas tardes Madame Cackle - saludé a la directora.  
  
- Buenas tardes señorita Dumbledore - saludó indicándome una silla frente a su escritorio, aquélla oficina ya la conocía bien, no es que fuese tan traviesa, pero unos cuantos regaños esporádicos me hicieron visitarla, era una habitación ovalada: la pared del lado este estaba recubierta de una estantería con muchos libros la de lado norte con un gran ventanal que permitía ver un hermoso paisaje del jardín de herbología en las restantes solo estaban llenas de escaparates con cosas extrañas y cuadros de diferentes mujeres con túnicas, dos butacas al centro con una mesa de té, un juego de ajedrez a medio camino en un lado, una mesa de trabajo al contrario y el escritorio a espaldas del gran ventanal - ya he sabido del incidente de la señorita Melian, estamos investigando sobre ello -  
  
- Es sobre eso que vengo a hablarle - dije dudosa, ella me miró y sus grises ojos brillaron ocultos por sus lentes en forma de ojos de gato.  
  
- Te escucho -  
  
- Sé que no debí desde el principio, pero - odiaba estar nerviosa.  
  
- Tranquila, cuéntame todo - dijo suavemente. Suspiré.  
  
- Bueno, hace como un mes entré en la parte norte de la biblioteca - sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas - y encontré otra versión del libro "Academia Cackle", descubrí que en él habían ciertos sucesos que se omitían en las versiones que se vendían y la que se encontraban en otras partes de la biblioteca. Lo que pasó es que en uno en especial me llamó la atención estaba relacionado con quien imagino que es su hermana, con el señor tenebroso y una venganza, en fin era un presagio de algo que ocurriría; en este aparecía que tal acto ocurriría en un tal "año de la luz" y sentí mucha curiosidad y comencé a investigar hasta que di con la respuesta en este libro, lo descubrí cuando Madame Taber me mandó a limpiar el aula de encantamientos por algo que pasó en su clase - dije mostrándole el libro sobre duendes - fue pura casualidad que lo encontrara ahora que lo pienso, porque entre tantos libros me vine a fijar en una hoja justo de este ¿no cree? - dije recordando el suceso - lo leí y encontré la información que buscaba, hablaba del año de la luz y todo eso, solo que no indicaba como relacionarlo con el calendario que nosotros usamos, así que tuve que investigar un poco más. En la página marcada esta una frase que dice algo así como: «... los estimados de este año son provenientes al centurión del sol en concordancia de las dimensiones del espacio mágico... » - dije incitando a la directora a leer - al principio no entendimos nada pero luego supusimos que tendría que ser un año de la iluminación porque hablaba del sol y luego por pura casualidad, aunque fue después de casi cuatro horas - recordé con amargura - se relacionó el centauro con el principal de las legiones romanas y se colocó de primero dio que el año de la luz ya había comenzado y que para mayo comenzaría el tercer período, o sea el ultimo, es que cada año dura tres períodos - terminé de explicar, estaba cansada de tanto hablar.  
  
- La señorita Melian me imagino que también participó en esto - dijo seria aunque no molesta.  
  
- Solo yo - respondí, no quería que Nanny estuviese en problemas por mi culpa.  
  
- Solo usted - repitió - ¿Cómo me explica entonces: "...al principio no ENTENDIMOS nada pero luego SUPUSIMOS que tendría que ser un año de la luz porque hablaba del sol y luego por pura casualidad..."? - Rayos, y eso que había tenido cuidado de no meter a nadie mas, levanté la vista apenada - bien, su investigación dio buenos frutos aunque rompieran las reglas - dijo un poco molesta - es verdad mi hermana juró venganza sobre esta escuela porque mi madre nunca consintió que fuese aleada de Voldemort. Ahora entiendo muchos de los sucesos extraños que están pasando y aunque tolero que hayan investigado tan bien no acepto que lo ocultaran - me miró fijamente.  
  
- Estábamos asustadas - respondí.  
  
- Bien lo importante ahora es prepararnos para lo que viene. Gracias Etili, retírate y mándale mis saludos a la Nanny de mi parte -  
  
- Si Madame, con permiso -  
  
~º~  
  
Sabíamos que los profesores estaban tomando ciertas medidas de seguridad pero aun si los sucesos extraños nos acompañaban. Nanny ya estaba bien, aunque un poco nerviosa por los sucesos. Yo por alguna razón mientras estuviese con ella no sentía miedo alguno, pero solo bastara que se alejara para que el terror me invadiera por completo.  
  
No nos alejábamos mucho del colegio, casi estábamos mas aplicadas a nuestro trabajo que a buscar alguna aventura fuera de la seguridad del castillo.  
  
Pero esa tarde fue diferente, habíamos decidido ir a investigar las viejas mazmorras del suroeste, lugar donde nunca se había permitido el paso de los alumnos de tercero para abajo y donde los de cuarto a sexto nunca iban.  
  
Era un simple juego, como tantos otros que hacíamos, jugábamos a ser expediciones sin buscarnos verdaderos problemas, un fuerte ruido provino de una de las secciones que ya habíamos pasado, nos escondimos en una brecha y continuamos escuchando.  
  
-¿Qué rayos es eso? -  
  
- Vi algo parecido en un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras -  
  
-¡Te felicito! Pero ¿Qué rayos es? -  
  
- Se llama Tyfes es un demonio, es controlado por brujos de magia negra, muy poderoso y absorbe almas -  
  
-¡Genial! -  
  
- Deja la bulla que llamarás su atención - colocó su mano sobre mi boca - vamos entremos a este cuarto -  
  
Era una mazmorra fría, con una única fuente de ventilación, bueno si se contaba una pequeña rejilla en lo mas alto de la pared casi en el techo como fuente de ventilación.  
  
Era lúgubre para no mencionar ni lo fría, ni lo húmeda.  
  
-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué importa eso? -  
  
- Es importante -  
  
- Deben ser pasadas las nueve - dije moviendo mi reloj frente a la varita - nueve y media pasadas -  
  
- Bien, esto huele al estante de pociones de Madame Lauter: a animal muerto - dijo intentando encontrar una antorcha para encender un poco de luz.  
  
- Creo que fue un salón de pociones, mira allá están un motón de calderos usados y arrumados -  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -  
  
- No lo sé - repuse con tristeza - salimos temprano de clases y estamos aquí hace mucho, así que no notaran nuestra ausencia -  
  
-¿Y la cena? -  
  
- No lo creo, recuerda que últimamente no cenamos en el comedor, porque me fuerzas a quemarme las pestañas con los libros -  
  
- Bueno, no te quejes - repuso molesta.  
  
- Cuéntame sobre esa criatura - dije sentándome cerca del muro - a ver si averiguamos algo para salir de aquí -  
  
- En realidad no hay mucho que decir - se sentó a mi lado - es un demonio maligno que tiene la facultad de absorber almas y las almacena en especies de esferas que guarda en una bolsa que tiene cercana al vientre. En su interior esta el mago o bruja con poderes oscuros quien lo domina y habla por él. Se cree que quien lo domina se deja devorar por el espíritu que deambula y le permite usar sus poderes mágicos -  
  
-¿Qué sucede las almas? -  
  
- Después de almacenadas y cuando el mago o bruja salga de su interior podrá dominar a voluntad propia a todas las personas que se han quedado sin almas - guardó silencio - las personas no mueren en sí, solo pierden la vida (que irónico ¿no creen?) Pero se cree que las almas se pueden devolver a las personas por un corazón puro que las acerque a sus dueños -  
  
-¿Algún punto débil? -  
  
- La plata - la miré sin comprender - debe ser herido por algo de plata, pero es muy fuerte, casi imposible de derrotar -  
  
Cada una se quedó dentro sus propios pensamientos y poco a poco nos dejamos caer en un pesado sueño.  
  
- Despierta - sentí que me jalaban - vamos Etili abre el ojito - era Nanny - bien ahora el otro ojito - y sus juegos - FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS - gritó con alegría abrasándome.  
  
- Silencio, gracias pero no hagas tanto escándalo - dije incorporándome del abrazo.  
  
- Se me olvidó - dijo apenada - pero a que soy la primera que te felicita ¿verdad? -  
  
- Si cuidado, porque ahora tienes grandes competidores por felicitarme -  
  
-¡Que mal humor cargas! - dijo dándome la espalda.  
  
- Ya vale - dije jalándola hacia mi - solo jugaba -  
  
- Creo que el ruido se detuvo - se puso de pié - vamos a salir de aquí para poder darte tu regalo de cumpleaños - abrió con cuidado la puerta.  
  
Salimos con cuidado por el pasillo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pasamos por el cuarto donde habíamos visto a la criatura, estaba desolada, apresuramos el paso, temiendo de lo que podríamos ver al llegar a la altura del suelo, donde todo el colegio bajaría a comer en unas dos horas.  
  
- Tenemos que avisar a Madame Cackle - susurró mientras recorríamos los pasillos - el demonio no podrá atacar hasta que el mago o bruja se instale por completo en su interior, eso toma mas o menos unas ocho horas y suponiendo que cuando lo encontramos se lo estaba comiendo nos da - silencio mientras contaba las horas -  
  
- Menos de media hora - respondí apresurando el paso.  
  
Subimos al siguiente piso y caminamos por los pasillos. Al divisar la ultima escalera estábamos casi trotando, me dolía el costado derecho por la falta de aire, pero no podía distraerme con eso, aun faltaban unos cinco pisos para llegar al despacho de la directora.  
  
Caminaba entre mis pensamientos sin fijarme bien por donde iba, cuando la voz de Nanny me llevó de nuevo a la realidad:  
  
-¡Cuidado! -  
  
Todo pasó muy rápido sentí un jalón de mi túnica seguido por un ruido sordo antes de caer contra una pared. Todo se oscureció por unas milésimas de segundos antes de comenzar a sentir una extraña fuerza recorriendo mis venas, esa sensación que no tenía desde mis nueve años cuando podía hacer magia sin necesidad de mi varita controlando correctamente los hechizos.  
  
Bajé con cuidado los brazos y vi a Nanny un poco mas alejada de mi, inconsciente con una mole de miles de kilos frente a ella dispuesto a dañarla, la rabia y el miedo se juntaron, la rabia por estar viviendo eso y que fuese mi amiga la que estuviese sufriendo y el miedo a que por mi estupidez pudiese llegar a sufrí cosas mayores.  
  
Me di cuenta que mi cuerpo esta rodeado de una luz azul, era como la que proyecté el día del incidente en el campo de Quidditch, era una especie de campo protector.  
  
-¡Déjale! - grité a la criatura - ¡Déjale te digo! -  
  
- Serán ustedes dos las primeras que llevaré ante mi amo - era la voz de esa mujer atrapada en el cuerpo del demonio.  
  
- Nada de eso, déjele - dije mas valientemente de lo que en realidad me sentía.  
  
La criatura se encaminó hacia mi, era una mujer enorme de un color violeta con un traje negro con manchones amarillos en los brazos, flotaba unos centímetros sobre el suelo, ojos amarillos, nariz grande y redonda con labios finos como pequeñas ranuras.  
  
Todo giraba muy rápido, podía sentir como era ataca por una infinidad de maldiciones que me rozaban antes de desaparecer, estaba confirmado la luz azul era un campo de protección, aun así me sentía indefensa, deseaba llegar ante Nanny y llevármela lejos de aquel lugar.  
  
Me dejé caer de nuevo hecha un ovillo y los ataques cesaron, vi a la criatura caminar hacia Nanny y como una luz violeta empezaba a envolverla. Dios estaban absorbiendo su alma y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo, fue cuando lo sentí con mayor fuerza: esa poder que guardaba se multiplica y exigía que le permitieran salir de mi interior, cerré los ojos colocándome de pie y me encaminé a Nanny a ciegas.  
  
- Dije que le dejaras - abrí los ojos ante la criatura y pude ver como retrocedía ante mi, aproveché esta oportunidad y me interpuse entre ambas.  
  
El demonio dejó escapar un alarido que estuve segura que fue lo que despertó a todo el castillo antes de atacar con su garras, sentí que mi mano derecha se colocaba rígida al contacto con mi varita y un resplandor plateado comenzó a envolverla, el tiempo se detuvo mientras lentamente de mi palma se iba formando una hermosa espada, muy fina con la empuñadura de plata al igual que uno de los filos de la hoja, trazos delicados formaban el protector de la empuñadora. La tomé con fuerza y sentí su gran poder en mis manos.  
  
La pelea no se extendió mucho, la espada era liviana y parecía responder a mis deseos. Golpes fallidos y certeros llenaron el espacio donde nos encontrábamos, no pude ser conciente que alrededor la gran masa de estudiantes y profesores nos rodeaban intentando hacer que aquella pelea terminase.  
  
Un escape perfecto de una garra que intentaba quitarme la vida, levanté la espada y la inserté justo en el lugar donde debía encontrase el corazón, aunque no estaba segura que un demonio tenia o no corazón, lo que fuese bastó para que cayera al suelo y una luz violeta le envolviera, poco a poco un hilo de humo gris se fue confundiendo en el aire y en el suelo quedó el cuerpo de una mujer con el mismo atuendo del demonio inconsciente.  
  
- Señorita Dumbledore - la voz de la directora me hizo volver a la realidad - permítanos entrar - fue cuando vi que un campo verde esmeralda nos envolvía.  
  
- No sé como - confesé.  
  
- Solo desee que podamos entrar -  
  
Y así fue, desee que pudiesen entrar y sentí como la espada que se había formado de mi mano desaparecía, volviendo a entrar en mi.  
  
El cansancio se fue apoderando de mi lentamente lo ultimo que escuché fue a Madame Cackle hablando con Madame Lauter:  
  
- Llamen a Londres. Llévenlas a la enfermería -  
  
~º~  
  
No sé a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí, solo sentía que todo mi ser me dolía al intentar levantarme sentí una suave mano sobre mi frente que me lo impidió rodeada de ese aroma a hiervas que nunca podía confundir.  
  
- Tío Severus - susurré.  
  
- Duerme ahora preciosa - dijo cerrando mis ojos con sus manos - bebe esto -  
  
Una vez más mis ojos se cerraron.  
  
Al volver abrirlos la habitación era mas nítida y me mente estaba mas relajada.  
  
- Buenas tardes cariño -  
  
- Tío Albus - me abracé al viejo hombre con mirada alegre - tuve tanto miedo - me separé un poco - ¿Dónde esta tío Severus? -  
  
- Tuvo que volver a Hogwarts, sabes que no puede dejar de dar sus clases. Además allá tenemos un pequeño problema por solucionar y ambos no podemos estar acá - me abrazó mas a él - ya hablé con tu madre y con tu padre - dijo mas serio - es necesario que hablemos ahora, sin perdida de tiempo. Sabes que no me gusta dejar a Minerva y a Severus a cargo del colegio porque siento que lo voy a encontrar dividido en dos - su comentario me hizo reír.  
  
Sabía que en el colegio donde era director estaba esta profesora: Minerva McGonagall, la cual cado dos por tres discutía por algo con tío Severus.  
  
Fui guiada hasta la dirección del colegio, me senté en una de las butacas y él en la del frente. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un par de tazas de té y unos biscochos de crema, se sirvió un poco de todo antes de mirarme.  
  
- Sé que tienes preguntas - dijo dulcemente - sírvete y come un poco, mientras las haces -  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? -  
  
- No mucho, unas seis horas nada mas dijo tomando otro sorbo de té - lo que me recuerda que no te he felicitado - buscó entre su túnica y sacó una pequeña cajita de cristal - Feliz cumpleaños cariño - me la extendió y la tomé.  
  
- Gracias - dije viendo su contenido, una delicada pulsera de plata con grabados de lunas y estrellas - esta hermosa -  
  
- No ha sido nada amor -  
  
-¿Qué pasó con la hermana malvada de Madame Cackle? - pregunté colocándome la pulsera.  
  
- Según me contó tu directora, después de que destruiste un demonio casi indestructible - sus ojos brillaron - ella quedó reducida a nada, no sé si lo sabrás pero dejar que te devore un demonio y este siendo destruido tu alma no regresa por completo al cuerpo, así que quedó medio viva, medio muerta y progresivamente murió -  
  
- Así que la maté - dije con tristeza y remordimiento.  
  
- No Etili, tu espada solo mató al demonio. Ella de por si ya había muerto al dejarse devorar por la criatura -  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? - dejé escapar lo que daba tanta vuelta en mi cabeza.  
  
- Se llama Datrebil - dijo sonriendo - es un nombre que recibe una arma tan poderosa como esta. No es mas que un poder que se te ha sido otorgado desde tu nacimiento. Si ordenas la letras formas la palabra "Libertad", Etili en tus manos están muchas libertades que solo tú podrás conceder, pero eso se te explicará en su momento. Cariño ahora esta en tus manos la "libertad" de decidir si aceptas este poder o no. La espada te librará y te protegerá, pero solo tú puedes domarla ante su propio temperamento. Sé que ahora tienes miles de preguntas, pero créeme solo tú sabrás cuando estas lista para usar esos poderes y cuando no -  
  
- No estoy segura -  
  
- Lo sé, esto tendrás que tomarlo o dejarlo con mucha responsabilidad. Piénsalo, no te puedo dar mucho tiempo, un par de horas no mas - se levantó de la butaca y besó mi frente, ve y camina un poco. Aun estas de cumpleaños seguro querrás ver a alguno de tus amigos - sonrió - además con las vacaciones involuntarias que me mandó Malfoy tendré que resolver algunos asuntos - dijo mas para si mismo que para mi.  
  
Salí muy confundida de la dirección, al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con Nanny quien se lanzó a mis brazos dándome las gracias, disculpándose y regañándome, todo al mismo tiempo. Después de que pasó su tormenta de sentimientos y me gritó cosas relacionado con todo nos sentamos en la cama más tranquilas.  
  
Pasé mi vista por la vieja habitación y vi los paquetes en la mesa. Nanny me aclaró que había desatado los mensajes de las lechuzas y las había dejado partir, menos a Haroll que no dejó que la tocara y una lechuza negra con bastante mal humor. Abrí los presentes agradeciendo internamente lo que mis amigos y familiares me habían enviado.  
  
- Este es el mío - dijo extendiendo su mano - mi amistad y apoyo incondicional - la abracé efusivamente y ella me correspondió. Poco a poco nos soltamos - este también - me entregó una paquete con un relicario dentro.  
  
- Gracias, pero falta tu foto - dije al colocármelo y nos volvimos a abrazar.  
  
- Esta mágicamente hechizado, se extiende para que le coloques mas contenido -  
  
-¡Que bien! a ver metete -  
  
Le conté lo que había sucedido en la dirección y me escuchaba atentamente. No me dijo otra cosa mas de la que ya esperaba que dijese: "tu decides, yo te apoyo". Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos. Muchas imágenes del pasado, del presente, tiempos futuros vinieron a mí; pensé en la lejanía de mi padre, en mi amistad con Nanny, en lo que me esperaba vivir. Sabia que Voldemort estaba intentando reunir poderes nuevos, de volver a surgir, y aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo tomaría eso una parte de mí sabía que debía enfrentarlo.  
  
- Etili - susurró - despierta. Haroll ha vuelto y Lauter ha dicho que tu tío Albus te espera en la dirección -  
  
- Ya voy -  
  
Reconocí mi lechuza y la lechuza negra de tío Severus. Desaté los paquetes mis abuelos enviaban unos libros de texto y tío Severus un hermoso camafeo en zafiro.  
  
Subí a la dirección con Nanny a mi lado, aun no muy segura de que es lo que iba a hacer con mi vida, volvía a tomar mi lugar en la butaca mientras ella me esperaba afuera.  
  
- Siento no poder darte mas tiempo ¿Ya has decidido? -  
  
- Me creerás poco optimista pero estoy mas que segura que algún día volveré a usar este poder y deseo aceptarlo -  
  
- Me parece bien - sonrió - esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie, debe ser tu secreto, ya sé que algunas personas ya lo saben pero tienes que confiar plenamente en ellas - asentí - bien, ahora debes pensar en una persona que valores mucho, en la que le confíes tu vida. Antes que respondas - cortó mi respuesta - no puede llevar tu misma sangre -  
  
- Nanny -  
  
-¿La chica que te ha acompañado? - asentí - hazla pasar - hice el intento de levantarme - usa tu magia Etili, desea que venga - cerré mis ojos y así fue. La puerta se abrió y Nanny entró un poco avergonzada - pasa cariño, no pasa nada, toma asiento - saludó mi tío haciendo aparecer otra butaca.  
  
-¿Me llamaste? - preguntó incrédula tomando asiento.  
  
- Si - dejé escapar - tío Albus pidió que te llamara -  
  
- La espada aparecerá a tu voluntad - continuó sonriendo - vamos has el intento ahora - cerré mis ojos y lo deseé, la misma sensación de rigidez tomó mi brazo derecho cuando la varita hizo contacto con mi mano y poco a poco volvió a surgir la espada - Etili tienes que estar conciente de una cosa, si aceptas este poder tendrás otras muchas responsabilidades que seguir: vas a entregar tu vida para defenderla a ella en cualquier momento y a cuenta persona tu espada y tu corazón decidan. Les darás la libertad de continuar viviendo arriesgando tu propia vida ¿Me explique? - asentí segura de lo que hacia - bien, en caso de que a ti te suceda algo, Nanny pasará a poseer tu poder - Nanny y yo nos miramos - no puedes negarte a unirte ahora a ella, pero tendrás la misma oportunidad que ella tiene ahora de elegir, solo que no podrás dárselo a otra persona ¿Me estoy explicando? -  
  
- Si Monsieur - respondimos al unísono.  
  
- Ya todo aclarado comencemos - dijo tomando otro sorbo de té - tienes que decir: ´Datrebil de ti tomo la libertad, el poder y entrego mi vida a la defensa de la misma. Cuándo desobedezca a tu llamado o cuando las fuerzas me falten que sea Nanny, su nombre completo, quien te reciba para que así sea ella quien salve mi vida´ - otro sorbo de té, yo estaba helado con esas simples palabras me estaba entregando a una muerte en un futuro incierto, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que ya estaba destinada a ello - ya ves lo que implica ¿no? -  
  
- Si Monsieur -  
  
-¿Alguna pregunta? -  
  
-¿Qué pasa con mi varita y mis poderes? -  
  
- Tu mano pasa a ser la varita, en algunos años no necesitaras la varita. Para serte certero los magos podemos hacer magia sin varitas, las varitas no son mas que unas simples ramitas de madera con un ingrediente mágico, pero la verdadera magia la tenemos nosotros, los magos. Descubrirás que tu poder especial te deja controlarlo sin la necesidad de ella -  
  
-¿Otra? - negué con la cabeza - bien ya sabiendo todo lo que quieres y te puedo decir por los momentos ¿Aun estas de acuerdo en tomarla? -  
  
- Si Monsieur -  
  
- En ese caso adelante - dijo con un movimiento de su mano.  
  
Me puse de pié frente a Nanny y tomé la espada con mis dos manos cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente antes de empezar a conjurar:  
  
- Datrebil de ti tomo la libertad, el poder y entrego mi vida a la defensa de la misma. Cuando desobedezca a tu llamado o cuando las fuerzas me falten que sea Nanny Luna Melian Maia quien te reciba para que así sea ella quien salve mi vida -  
  
Una mezcla de colores me envolvieron y sentí que por mi sangre recorría un poder aun más grande del que sentía desde pequeña, al abrir mis ojos vi a Nanny y a mi tío sonriendo, en mi mano derecha reposaba tranquilamente mi varita.  
  
- Debo partir pero antes debo aclarar otro par de cosas: de esto nada a nadie, nadie puede saber que la señorita Melian es quien recibirá tu poder, bueno Severus y tus padres si lo sabrán, pero nadie más. Lo otro, el hecho que no necesite la varita para hacer los hechizos hasta un momento propio no quiere decir que dejes de usarla y dejes de aprender como hacerlo, debes cuidarla, pues sin ella te costaran todas tus fuerzas que aparezca Datrebil en una emergencia ¿Todo claro? - dijo serio.  
  
- Si Monsieur - respondimos al unísono.  
  
- Cuídense preciosuras, yo siendo ustedes bajo a comer un pastel exquisito que esta esperando a la festejada - dijo colocando de nuevo su capa y besó mi frente antes de salir. Ø  
  
Los recuerdos se volvían borrosos, ya no sabía de nada.  
  
@--`--  
  
Tardaré en subir el nuevo capitulo, mientras les deseo una feliz semana. 


	27. El Rescate

XXIV  
El Rescate Me dolía la cabeza. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber donde me encontraba: en la habitación que era mi celda, sobre la cama que tanto detestaba.  
  
Hice un intento sobre humano para sentarme y lentamente abrir los ojos, sentí que todo daba vueltas. Cuando la habitación se hizo más nítida vi la mesa de noche, había un pequeño frasco de color púrpura y una nota dirigida a mí. La tomé sin mucho interés y al abrirla reconocí la letra de Salazar:  
  
«Apenas despierte tome esta poción le hará sentir mejor.  
  
Si sabe lo que le conviene NO BAJE DE ESA CAMA»  
  
"Que expresivo el niño" fue lo primero que pensé. Pero después comencé a recordar momentos antes vividos y solo deseé dormir sin soñar. Tomé la poción y vi que de una forma u otra mi deseo se volvía realidad.  
  
Ya recobrada todo, mi miedo fue aumentando, lo que era mi secreto mas preciado ya era conocido por alguien que entre todos los demás no debía saberlo.  
  
Repasé las posibilidades de escapar, pero por lo visto ante el descubrimiento de mis recuerdos reforzaron sus "sistemas de alarma" haciendo casi imposible mi escape.  
  
Deseé con toda mi fuerza que en ese momento Nanny supiese lo que pasaba y diera alerta a tío Albus, que mas que nada le avisara que tenía a un traidor entre sus paredes, pues hoy comenzaban los preparativos para la iniciación de los nuevos Mortífagos y entre ellos estaba el profesor en el que tanto confió: Salazar Slartinn.  
  
No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza y aunque me duela admitirlo estoy preocupada por él.  
-Tan estúpida eres Etili ¿No te das cuenta de lo que él  
realmente es? - me dije a mi misma frente el espejo.  
  
-"Si eres estúpida" - mi subconsciente me hablaba de nuevo.  
-¡Al fin apareces! - estaba molesta.  
  
-"Sabes que no estoy con personas que se dejan a su suerte, se  
dejan morir" -  
  
-¡Claro que no me he dejado morir! - esa vocecita me sacaba de  
quicio.  
  
-"¡Admítelo! la única razón por la que regresé es porque te  
diste cuenta que aun te importa ese hombre" -  
  
-Que no debería -  
  
-"No lo conoces, no sabes sus razones y sientes, aunque no  
quieras, que esto tiene otra explicación" - no me  
dejó replicarle - "Y si te hubiese dado tu tiempo ya estuviese  
lejos de este lugar, pero preferiste dejarte morir  
ante un hecho que en el fondo sabes que es mentira" -  
  
¿No detestan esa sensación que les queda después de discutir con su conciencia y se dan cuenta que la muy... insoportable tiene toda la razón y no le puedes ocultar nada?  
  
Porque la voz de la conciencia es también la voz capaz de escuchar el corazón sin mucha duda y sin mucha vuelta. Es la perfecta para relacionar mente y corazón; y la más difícil de escuchar cuando queremos negar una realidad que de una forma u otra nos lastima.  
  
Había olvidado esa parte de mí que siempre decía que si de verdad querías algo deberías luchar por ello, y como lo que más quería era salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible decidí hacer algo por ello.  
  
Me levanté de escritorio y comencé a formar de nuevo bolas de fuego, si no lograba escapar al menos iba a quemar una buena parte de aquello, vale era un pensamiento un poco piromaniaco pero no del todo malo.  
  
El campo protector se había extendido mucho mas allá de donde se encontraba el viejo árbol, lo comprobé cuando la bola de fuego simplemente desapareció en el aire "quizás con mas rapidez" me concentré una vez mas y logré sacar la bola de fuego del campo protector incendiando unos arbustos que crecían a orillas de la reja.  
  
Casi al instante de lanzar la segunda esfera la puerta de la habitación se abrió, logré cerrar la ventana y dejarme caer en mi rincón.  
  
Los pasos se detuvieron cercanos a la entrada, después de unos instantes se fueron acercando a mi.  
-Levántese - era voz de Slartinn. Me coloqué de pie con mucha  
pereza - escuche y escúcheme bien, si sigue  
haciendo ese estilo de tonterías la va a pagar caro - su tono  
era serio.  
  
-Usted ya no me da miedo - intenté sonar mas valiente de lo que  
me sentía.  
  
-Le convendría recobrarlo - dijo quitándose la máscara.  
  
-¡Oh si! Como dentro de cuatro días será Mortifago ya voy a  
tener que preocuparme - dije mofándome.  
  
-Escúcheme, aun me debe respeto y no toleraré ese tono de voz y  
mucho menos ese estilo de comentarios - me  
acorraló entre él y la pared - esta vez ha tenido suerte, la  
próxima vendrá Voldemort y no me haré responsable  
de los resultados - susurraba a mi oído, yo estaba paralizada -  
colabore un poco - concluyó girándose para  
retirarse.  
  
La histeria por el incendio se les pasó y aun me encontraba molesta conmigo misma por no poder enfrentarme a Slartinn. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía concentrarme en nada, ni siguiera en los hechizos mas simples que había estado practicando días anteriores cobraban vida en mis manos, me sentía nerviosa y excitada a la vez, aunque en realidad no sabía el porque de esas emociones, abrí mi mano para un muevo intento de "Wingardium Leviosa", resultó imposible mi mente estaba completamente distraída. Sabía que los planes de Voldemort aumentaban, algo me decía que el día decisivo ya se aproximaba.  
  
-¿Qué rayos me pasa? - dejé escapar frente al espejo, buscando  
dentro de mi esa vocecita molesta que llevaba  
tanto tiempo sin decir nada mas.  
  
Nuestra ultima discusión me había dejado mucho tiempo para pensar y detestaba, al final de todo, darle la razón. estaba preocupada por él, por mi profesor, por el primer hombre que hizo que mi mente desvariara, Dios la verdad es que aun le amaba, y mucho más de lo que yo me pudiese imaginar, mi razón no le daba espacio al hecho de ser Mortífago y eso me estaba volviendo loca, más de lo que ya era, más de como me sentía por estar preocupada por semejante traidor.  
  
-Vamos, concentrarte en una posible salida - me obligué a  
pensar.  
  
-Tal vez él lo sea - respondió mi mente.  
  
-¡BINGO! ¡Hasta ahora tengo que pensarle! - tomé un vaso y le  
llené de agua - "Disor Ivanesca" - y este  
desapareció.  
  
Escuché pasos apresurados e insultos por el pasillo, Slartinn entró hecho un bólido a la habitación, si no le conociese juraría que estaba nervioso, se acercó a las ventanas y las revisó rigurosamente, yo solo atiné a observarle ya que me encontraba en un estado de schok increíble. Con un hechizo bloqueó las ventanas cubriéndolas con una especie de pintura oscura, cerró la puerta y la bloqueó junto con la del baño, finalizada su rigurosa labor se volteó a verme, estaba molesto ¿o angustiado? Nunca lo supe.  
  
-Seamos claros, mañana en la tarde será la iniciación de los  
Mortifagos y .-  
  
-Usted estará entre ellos, dígame algo que no sepa - le  
interrumpí.  
  
-¿Quiere callarse? - preguntó irritado - Cuando este hablando  
mantengase en silencio -  
  
-¿Cómo se le ocurre? - inquirí también irritada.  
  
-Muchos alumnos de Hogwarts van a entrar -continuó colocando su  
mano sobre mi boca -y a otros tantos los  
obligaran a venir, acá tengo un sobre es importante que lo  
mantenga consigo -me atrajo hacia él con su otro  
brazo, mientras depositaba el sobre en uno de los bolsillos de  
mi túnica - mañana cerca de las seis Voldemort le  
mandará a llamar, intente, por lo que más quiera, ser lo más  
complaciente posible, luego le dejará ir conciente a  
su habitación cuando llegue es importante que se asegure de  
estar concentrada en lo que hará, yo le traeré y  
dejaré mal cerrada la puerta, espere veinte minutos y rompa el  
seguro - puso su mano en mi frente - corra a lo  
largo del pasillo, a su izquierda hasta el final, no se detenga,  
lo mas probable es que no este nadie por ahí,  
cuando llegue al final abra la puerta a su izquierda y baje las  
escaleras, sin hacer mucho ruido, unos tres pisos,  
va a encontrar una pequeña puerta verde que estará abierta, pase  
a lo largo del camino por ella, es importante  
que nunca cruce, encuentre una gran X en rojo que he marcado  
para usted, justo ahí abra la puerta a su  
derecha, va a salir a un pequeño sótano donde tendrá que abrirse  
paso hasta la puerta que esta por encima de  
su cabeza a la derecha de la estancia, cuando logre salir corra  
sin detenerse entre los árboles hasta dar con la  
reja, si lo hace en línea recta va a encontrar, junto a las  
petunias, un espacio por el cual podrá salir, los conjuros  
de protección ya fueron removidos - mientras hablaba todo se iba  
ilustrando en mi mente - corra hasta el bar  
"Drinking Bears" y la casa que esta justo al frente es de una  
bruja, tiene una veleta en forma de tortuga, llame a  
la puerta y diríjase a la chimenea, transportese a "Las Tres  
Escobas" y vaya directo al despacho de Dumbledore,  
recuerde todo lo que ha visto, oído y sentido, dígaselo todo- se  
dirigió a la puerta - y por nada piense que estará  
a salvo antes de llegar a la oficina - fue lo ultimo que escuché  
pues al cerrar la puerta sentí perder las fuerzas y  
ser transportada a la cama.  
  
-¡Levántate! - la voz de Maldo me sacó de mi soponcio, me llevó  
a lo largo de un pasillo a la sala ya tan  
conocida y aborrecida, mi cabeza aun intentaba conectar todos  
los sentidos y neuronas en la misma frecuencia.  
  
-¡Lo quiero ahora! - Voldemort estaba furioso - apresúrate o lo  
lamentaras y ¿Donde demonios esta Slartinn? -  
  
-Aquí esta la chica amo -  
  
-¡Por fin! - se viró a verme - hoy será un día muy importante,  
ya que si no me das tu poder lo tomaré por la  
fuerzas y hay una sola forma de hacerlo - me miró lascivamente y  
retrocedí de miedo - ¿Sabes cuál es verdad? -  
intenté mantenerme firme - extiende tu brazo - exigió y solo  
atiné a hacer lo que me pedía; con un hechizo hizo  
un pequeño corte y recolectó mi sangre en un pequeño recipiente  
que guardó en su túnica - ahora -acercó su  
mano a mi rostro cuando la puerta se abrió una vez mas, dándole  
paso a un hombre enmascarado - ya era hora  
- levantó su varita y proporcionó un largo Crusio.  
  
--Perdone la tardanza - era la voz jadeante de Slartinn -  
permítame llevar a la chica a sus aposentos como  
compensación -  
  
-Luego ajustaremos cuentas - le respondió saliendo de la sala.  
  
Slartinn me tomó por el brazo con brusquedad y me guió por el pasillo, al llegar a la habitación se quitó la mascara y me miró como hasta entonces no me había mirado, penetró mi alma y sacudió mi ser, me examinó y me turbó, en su mirada vi su coraje y miedo, su angustia y su celo, me tomó por los hombros y me habló:  
  
-Veinte minutos, no se detenga -  
  
-¿Por qué? - dejé escapar.  
  
-No me replique Dumbledore haga lo que le digo ahora o no  
tendremos tiempo para después -  
  
Los veinte minutos fueron segundos mientras peleaba con mi mente ¿cómo era posible que fuese a hacer semejante cosa cuando le podría costar la vida? Tal vez aun le importo. confiaba en él y le daría mi voto de confianza, lucharía por él, aunque sentía que ya tenía la batalla perdida.  
  
Tomé la capa del piso pasándola sobre mis hombros y abrí la puerta, corrí por el pasillo sin detenerme, abrí la puerta a mi izquierda y comencé a bajar unas empinadas y estrechas escaleras, la madera crujía y tuve que hacer equilibrio en las orillas para evitar el escándalo, el calor era insoportable y me sentía sofocada, cuando estas terminaron busqué la puerta. ¿Una puerta pequeña? Yo lo llamaría conducto de ventilación, como pude entré y gateé por el metal helado. Escuché voces que provenían de los costados y di con una pequeña rejilla que me dejó ver a un grupo incontable de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro frente a una gran fogata, mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, él estaba ahí, se le iba a entregar y ya nunca más le vería.  
  
Sacudí la cabeza, tenía que pensar en positivo "no te detengas" escuché su voz en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, eso haría. correría hasta la oficina de mi tío y le diría que lo detuviese, me moví un poco sin mirar la frente y di con la resbaladilla que me llevó sin pausa alguna sobre un pedazo de madera, me sobrepuse al hecho y miré al rededor, era una especie de sótano con cosas nada útiles regadas por todos lados, como pude mi abrí espacio hasta la puerta de madera, a la cual tuve que forcejear un poco hasta que cediera.  
  
Corrí a los largo de un grupo de árboles bastante altos, mi corazón latía a mil. Más que por la carrera, por la zona que tenía que pasar, cuando por fin di con la reja pude ver las petunias un poco mas a mi derecha y tras ellas un pequeño hueco, como pude pasé por el y me dispuse a correr hasta dar con el pueblo.  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que llegué a lo que parecía la calle principal, solo sé que me pareció interminable, al otro lado de la acera, un poco más a la derecha vi una vieja taberna con un cartel de madera colgado que mostraba a un oso montañero con un tarrón de cerveza negra, caminé hasta el lugar y volteé a ver si encontraba la casa en cuestión. Era enorme de un color violeta oscuro por la falta de luz con el tejado ocre y una veleta con una tortuga en el tope, toqué la puerta y una joven bruja me dejó pasar:  
  
-Has tardado mucho querida - dijo mientras me encaminaba por la  
estancia - ya no te detengas, aquí tienes un  
poco de polvos flu - me extendió una pequeña bolsa - ¡Vamos  
apresurate! Pronto te estarán buscando y Salazar  
tendrá graves problemas -  
  
-¿Graves problemas? ¿A que se refiere? -  
  
-No hay tiempo querida, apresúrate - me apuró dentro de la  
chimenea.  
  
-"Las Tres Escobas" - el estomago se me sacudió en ese instante  
mientras era transportada a una velocidad  
increíble atraves de la red flu.  
  
Cuando volví a tocar tierra sentía el estomago revuelto y todo daba vueltas, jamás me iba a acostumbrar a eso, la señora Rosmerta me esperaba con una cara de espanto que no podía disimular.  
  
-¡Vamos niña! - me jaló para salir de la chimenea - que no sabemos  
cuanto tardaran en darse cuenta que no estas - dijo  
empujándome al exterior de la taberna - ¡Corre! -  
  
No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, pues ya me había encaminado a todo lo que podía al castillo. El camino se me hizo mas largo e interminable que cuando lo hacía con los gemelos, las piernas me dolían y la respiración se me hacía cortada y superficial cuando por fin divisé las rejas con los cerdos alados, toqué la puerta y sentí que pasaba el campo de protección, corrí un poco mas y me detuve por un poco de oxigeno. Me incliné colocando mis manos en mis rodillas y exhalando largamente agradecía estar a salvo, en casa.  
  
Escuché pasos que se aproximaban a todo correr "por nada pienses que estarás a salvo hasta llegar a la oficina" escuché su voz y reanudé mi carrera, sentía la brisa fría de la noche y un escalofrío recorría mi espalda por ser perseguida de nuevo, aumenté la velocidad, sombras se movían entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, pasos mas cerca, luces rojas provenientes de la oscuridad de la noche, ya no podía continuar corriendo "Vamos Etili un poco mas" pensé.  
  
-Crusio - escuché a la lejanía, al momento en que mi cuerpo se  
tensó por el sentimiento de miles de agujas  
atravesando mis poros.  
  
Enfoqué mi mano en dirección de las luces cuando me repuse, una gran bola de fue salió de ella siendo esquivada por pocos milímetros, otra maldición y un nuevo intento de defensa.  
  
Un rayo negro me dio en el costado izquierdo haciendo que me doliera inexplicablemente, sentía la falta de oxigeno y el pulso acelerado, no podía concentrarme cada vez me costaba mas respirar, las risas frías se abrían paso en la oscuridad rodeándome.  
  
-¡Oducse! - una voz familiar en la lejanía. Dos rayos mas  
provenientes de la misma dirección ya inteligibles para  
mi - ¡Te tengo! -  
  
-¿Nanny? -  
  
-Sácala de acá Melian - era la voz de Malfoy.  
  
Cuando desperté me encontraba en la ya conocida enfermería, el dolor de mi lado izquierdo había disminuido y era compensado por un peso en mi costado derecho, volteé a ver para encontrarme con la desordenada cabellera de Nanny que dormía muy a gusto.  
  
Cerré los ojos un poco más, solo para enfocarlos a la falta de luz, me moví un poco, el cuerpo me dolía.  
  
-Vuelve a dormir - era la voz de Malfoy de nuevo.  
  
-¿Malfoy? -  
  
-A tu derecha hay una botella para que duermas sin sueños - la  
figura que estaba recostada de la pared se  
movía desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la sala.  
  
Había sido tan imprudente en detenerme, pero inexplicablemente había sido salvada por Nanny y "¿Malfoy?" ¿Qué rayos hacia él ahí?, ¿Qué rayos hacía afuera con Nanny?, ¿Cómo ella sabía que iba a estar ahí en ese momento y necesitaba su ayuda antes que nada?  
  
Mi cabeza entró en razón en ese momento: MALFOY ESTABA EN HOGWARTS eso significaba que no iba a ser parte de los Mortífagos que había tomado su propia decisión liberándose de las ataduras de su familia le exigía tener.  
  
Volteé a ver la ventana, ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo que Malfoy y soltarse de su pasado?, no quería pensar en eso, el alma me dolía mas que el cuerpo, tomé el frasquillo verde y lo tomé de un solo sorbo, no tuve que esperar mucho para que todo se volviese nuevamente negro.  
  
La luz me molestaba en los ojos y pesadamente los abrí, el techo de la enfermería cambió a ser un color de piel tostada y un olor a chocolate inconfundible.  
  
-¡Vives! - dijo mientras me abrazaba.  
  
-Claro que vivo - dije abrazándome a ella.  
  
-Estaba tan asustada, no lo vuelvas a hacer, nunca mas lo  
vuelvas a hacer -  
  
-Gracias por salvarme - silencio - ¿Cómo supiste? -  
  
-Después hablamos ¿si? Debes ver a Dumbledore y a Snape ahora, y  
no creo que vayan a bajar porque se ha  
armado la grande allá arriba -  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -  
  
-Tiene que ver como llegaste aquí, todos están de malas pulgas -  
la figura tras la cortina de la izquierda se  
movió - Harry, amor despertaste - salió corriendo a abrazarlo.  
  
-¿Harry que te sucedió? -  
  
-Diferencia de opiniones con los Mortifagos -  
  
-¿Tu también? -  
  
-Basta Etili, levántate que te acompañamos, luego hablaremos de  
eso - Nanny me ayudaba a colocarme de pie.  
  
El asenso a la oficina fue largo, y un poco más trabajoso por la persistencia del dolor en mi costado izquierdo. No hablamos durante en camino, cada uno iba pendiente en sus propios asuntos.  
  
Frente a la gárgola se encontraba Malfoy, con la espalda recostada de la pared y un fuerte rayón en su rostro, jugaba con su varita.  
  
-Veo que pudiste despertar Potter - dijo arrastrando las  
palabras.  
  
-Cállate Malfoy, mira que estas en desventajas ahora -  
  
-¡Harry! Todos estamos en la misma ventaja - le reprendió -  
¿Cómo están arriba? -  
  
-Histéricos - le respondió con indiferencia - tu vas a tener que  
hablar mucho y explicar muchas cosas también -  
se acercó a mi rozando mi mejilla con su mano - lastima que no  
lo sepas todo - susurró.  
  
-¿De qué hablan? - pregunté fuera de lugar.  
  
-Ya lo sabrás Dumbledore - respondió volviendo a su lugar.  
  
"Dientes de león azucarados" Comencé a subir las escaleras, los gritos de un hombre histérico se escuchaban detrás de la puerta:  
  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes Dumbledore? ¡Eso ha sido increíble! -  
  
-Calma Amos, la chica nos lo dirá - era la voz de Moody, un  
viejo amigo de mi tío Albus.  
  
Abrí la puerta para dar con casi una docena de personas en la oficina circular de mi tío. 


	28. Uniendo Fuerzas

XXV  
  
Uniendo Fuerzas.  
  
Todos me miraban con una clara nota de duda y sorpresa en sus rostros, como si fuese la cosa más extraña que jamás hayan visto.  
  
-Pasa querida - mi tío me sonrió - tengan la bondad de esperarnos afuera, los haré llamar  
  
cuando terminemos -  
  
-¡Albus! Cualquier cosa que ella tenga que decir tenemos que escucharlo - objetó uno de los  
  
hombres.  
  
-Querido Bladimir, hay ciertas cosas que quiero hablar a solas con mi sobrina, ponte en mi caso y  
  
sé que lo entenderías - dijo señalando la puerta.  
  
Poco a poco comenzaron a abandonar la sala mirándome cada uno de manera diferente, varios de los profesores me miraron con pena mezclada con felicidad, pero ninguno dirigió ninguna palabra.  
  
-Toma asiento - ofreció cuando ya todos se habían ido - nos has tenido tan preocupados  
  
querida, que es muy bueno tenerte aquí con nosotros ahora. Tu madre me ha  
enviado un millar de  
cartas de todos los tipos que te puedas imaginar y tu padre, bueno pues  
ni te imaginas como esta.  
Solo espero que se queden un poco mas tranquilo sabiendo a salvo -  
concluyó serio.  
  
-El ministerio ha estado buscándote, pero sus fuerzas se concentraban mas en el castillo que en  
  
cualquier otro lugar - tío Severus tomó haciendo a mi derecha.  
  
-Eh hicieron bien, todos sabemos que su pez gordo es Harry -  
  
-Pero para mi el señor Potter significa nada antes que tu - Severus se veía realmente molesto.  
  
-Pero el es la esperanza de este mundo, el único que puede acabar con la amenaza -  
  
-Si pero tu eres lo único por lo que me queda vivir, si no fuera por ti ya hubiese entregado mi  
  
cabeza a los mortifagos - terminó la discusión con amargura.  
  
-Lo siento - susurre.  
  
-Toma un poco de te querida, tenemos que comenzar a hablar - ofreció tío Albus sonriente.  
  
-Nos puedes decir ¿Dónde estabas? - tío Severus.  
  
-En la mansión de los Riddle, es la base madre de todo su proyecto. Aun no se han movido pero  
  
escuché que hay una quinta en el sur donde se están reuniendo también -  
  
-De seguro es la quinta de verano de Beeldere - Severus hacia intento de recordar - creo que  
  
puedo localizarla -  
  
-¿Puedes hablar de ello? Algo mas que sepas - tío Albus.  
  
-Claro -  
  
Relaté todo lo que tuve que vivir, todo lo que vi y todo lo que sentí. Sentía mi alma desahogarse en ese  
  
momento, como nunca antes lo había hecho, el miedo que sentí y el dolor que sufrí. La información fluía  
  
con rapidez como si cada momento que me tardase hablando iba a costar la vida de otro ser. Cuando iba  
  
a hablar de la manera que escape me detuve, si hablaba de eso tenía que meter a Slartinn y era algo que  
  
había tratado de evitar hasta el momento.  
  
-¿Cómo escapaste? - Severus me miraba serio - no temas decir nada - agregó al ver que mi  
  
mente se debatía entre decir la verdad o inventar algo creíble.  
  
-El profesor Slartinn esta entre los Mortifagos, esta noche será su iniciación, tenemos un traidor  
  
en Hogwarts - terminé con amargura.  
  
-Ya veo - dijo con simpleza Albus.  
  
-Él quería que te diera esto - dije recordando el sobre dentro de mi túnica - tío - guardé  
  
silencio - ¿Hay posibilidades de sacarle de ahí? - miré a otra dirección  
huyendo de la mirada de  
  
Severus - digo. -  
  
-No tienes que decir nada - dijo sonriendo - Severus contacta a la orden -  
  
-¿Los druidas vendrán? - pregunte sin casi creerlo.  
  
-Me temo que si querida, necesitamos apoyo aquí -  
  
-Mandaré la carta de inmediato -  
  
-Pero los druidas no se dejan alcanzar ni siquiera por las lechuzas -  
  
-Digamos - Severus guardó silencio por un momento para luego volverse a Albus - que el jefe  
  
del clan cercano es un buen conocido nuestro -  
  
-¿Quien? - pregunte con el corazón latiendo a mil.  
  
-Ya has recibido mucha información para asimilar - dijo dulcemente tío Albus - aun no es hora  
  
de que sepas esto - -Pero. -  
  
-Nada de peros - dijo tío Severus - mas tarde lo sabrás, si no tienes mas nada que agregar  
  
retírate -  
  
-¡Severus! - le llamó la atención tío Albus - no es la forma - escuche un suspiro de resignación  
  
de su parte.  
  
-Podrían llamar a los caballeros de Loira, siempre han servido a nuestro bando -  
  
-Buena idea, necesitamos unir fuerzas si queremos derrotar a la amenaza - Severus puso su  
  
mano sobre mi hombro.  
  
-Baja con los muchachos y vayan a la sala común de Gryffindor, no salgan sin consentimiento y  
  
por favor dile al manojo de nervios que tengo esperando allá abajo que  
suban - suspiró - esta va a  
  
ser una larga noche -  
  
-Etili - Severus me detuvo antes terminar de salir - Lleven a Malfoy con vosotros a la estancia de  
  
los leones, si baja a las mazmorras tendrá graves problemas -  
  
Las miradas se voltearon a mi una vez mas, con un hilo de voz les indiqué que los esperaban arriba y me  
  
reuní lo más rápido posible con los muchachos que estaban sentados bajo una ventanal frente a Malfoy  
  
que miraba un punto indefinido en algún lugar de aquella habitación.  
  
Les indiqué que teníamos que subir. Malfoy no deseaba hacerlo, tuve que persuadirlo hasta que, después  
  
de tanto jaleo, accedió de mala maña. Harry no estaba feliz por estar con Malfoy tan cerca y no estaba  
  
muy convencido de dejarlo entrar a la sala. Sé que Nanny pensaba también en los problemas que  
  
íbamos a tener con él en la sala común y en especial con los chicos.  
  
-Que se vaya a su propia sala - vociferó Ron - ¿Quien lo manda a ser tan despreciablemente  
  
creído? -  
  
-Déjame advertirte Ronald Weasley que este "despreciablemente creído" muchacho les ayudó  
  
haya afuera -  
  
Hubo un gran silencio después de eso. Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada a los demás, los miembros de  
  
la casa fusilaban a Malfoy quien intentaba parecer indiferente, pero en sus ojos se veía el nerviosismo que  
  
tenía.  
  
-¿Cómo me encontraron? -  
  
-Harry y yo veníamos de la biblioteca, caminábamos bajo la capa, en realidad teníamos prohibida  
  
esa salida, y vimos que de repente apareció un puntito blanco con tu  
nombre en el mapa y  
  
pensamos que necesitarías ayuda, buscamos a los demás chicos y alertamos  
a medio castillo mientras  
  
corríamos a tu encuentro -  
  
-Malfoy ¿tú donde estabas? - pregunté, este miro a varias partes antes de responder con la  
  
vista clavada en la mesa.  
  
-Entre los que te disparaban - guardó silencio. Hermione sostuvo a Ron que estaba apunto de  
  
lanzársele encima mientras Nanny hacia lo mismo con Harry. Malfoy tomó un  
poco mas de aire y  
  
continuó - Voldemort mandó a buscar por ti cuando se dio cuenta que  
habías escapado, estaba  
  
furioso y estoy seguro que mando a unos cuantos al hospital - una nota de  
asco se reflejó en su  
  
cara - La cosa fue que nos ordenó cazarte, el que te entregara tendría  
honores ante él. Y fue el  
  
mejor momento que encontré para escapar - confesó sin notas de miedo en  
su voz, como si  
  
estuviese orgulloso de lo que hizo -  
  
-Gracias Draco - dije sinceramente - me alegro por ti -  
  
-Voldemort sabe quien te dejó escapar - dijo mirándome fijamente - él debe estar llevando un  
  
buen escarmiento por su falta de responsabilidad. Fue más valiente que yo  
-  
  
-Draco ¿A qué te refieres que sabe quien me dejó escapar? - pregunté alarmada.  
  
-¿Alguien te dejo escapar? - inquirió Hermione.  
  
-Si Granger - respondió por mi - descubrieron que él había debilitado el campo de fuerza, la  
  
debe estar pasando de la patada -  
  
-¿Quien? - esta vez fue Harry quien preguntó.  
  
-No importa Harry - intervino Nanny - lo importante es que ahora esta con nosotros y Malfoy  
  
aprendió a ser él -  
  
-Fue peligroso que estuviesen afuera - dije molesta con Nanny.  
  
-No vayas a comenzar, recuerda que sin mi estas muertita - dijo media molesta, media alegre.  
  
-No ha sido nada sensato - ahora que lo reflexionaba podría haberle costado la vida - Siempre te  
  
estas metiendo en problemas -  
  
-No perdona, siempre estoy siguiendo a la de las malas ideas - dijo molesta.  
  
-¿Así? ¿De quien fue la brillante idea de hacer explotar el inodoro del tercer piso para poder  
  
entrar a leer los registros del colegio? - repuse indignada.  
  
-No perdona yo solo lo dije irónicamente, halla tu que te lo tomaste enserio - se defendió.  
  
-¿Leyeron los registros del colegio? - Ron estaba fascinado.  
  
-Si, pero no viene al caso - le dije - perdona a mi me pareció muy real, además funcionó. De  
  
todas formas no era yo la que llenó de polvo picapica las sabanas de las  
alumnas de cuarto cuando  
  
nos ganaron en el reto -  
  
-A no, eso fue culpa tuya, tu y tus brillantes ideas, como cuando tuvimos que subir a la torre  
  
norte para que Madame Lauter no nos pillara haciendo una poción prohibida  
en el cuarto de baño -  
  
ese día lo recordaba bien estábamos muertas de miedo - estuvimos muy  
cerca de ser expulsadas, si  
  
no fuera porque Modja nos salvo inventando una excusa -  
  
-Bueno no era yo la que forzaba a que fuéramos a la parte norte de la biblioteca a leer libros  
prohibidos para tu edad -  
  
-No me vengas con eso que tu los leías antes que yo, a la misma edad -  
  
-Pero nunca te obligué -  
  
-Pues no, pero... -  
  
-Pero nada, me la pasé genial contigo -  
  
-Y yo contigo - nos abrazamos.  
  
-Que meloso - repuso Harry  
  
-No estés celoso - repusimos al unísono.  
  
La mesa estalló en risas, hasta Malfoy estaba riendo como nunca antes lo había visto, Harry estaba  
  
notablemente sonrojado pero también reía. Los demás se voltearon a ver que pasaba en la mesa, ero  
  
nadie dio explicaciones, así que volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, que en mucho de los casos era  
  
simplemente aburrirse.  
  
-Sois peores que los gemelos Weasleys - dijo Malfoy cuando recobró el aliento.  
  
-Deja a mis hermanos fuera de esto - sentenció Ron.  
  
-Ron déjale - Hermione le veía indiferente - además es verdad -  
  
-Yo apoyo a Hermione - dijo Harry para sorpresa de todos y en especial la de Malfoy - no creo  
  
que los gemelos hayan leído aun los registros del colegio, ni hecho  
explotar el inodoro -  
  
-Gracias Potter - repuso suavemente Malfoy.  
  
-No es nada, además ya estamos del mismo lado - dijo extendiendo la mano.  
  
-Si - dijo tomándola.  
  
Unas tres horas después fuimos convocados al gran comedor, los profesores de cada casa guiaba a sus  
  
alumnos y otro para se aseguraba que ninguno intentase escapar .  
  
El gran comedor se veía realmente grande, ya que todas las mesas habían sidos removidas y los alumnos  
  
involuntariamente se mantenían unidos, uno contra otros sin querer estar en las orillas. Malfoy se  
  
mantenía con nosotros, casi de encubierto pues sus ropas todas negras dejaban claro que no era el  
  
uniforme del colegio.  
  
-Queridos alumnos - el silencio se hizo notar - la segunda invasión ya se ha desatado. Hoy  
  
muchos de los que se sentaba en nuestras mismas mesas están fuera del  
recinto, han decidido seguir  
  
las reglas del señor tenebroso, vean a su alrededor, los que quedamos  
somos en los que confiamos.  
  
Solo espero que llegado el momento de ser tentados por el poder sepan  
reconocer lo que de verdad  
  
vale, todo el oro del mundo no podrá remplazar la muerte de una persona y  
mucho menos de una  
  
persona querida - guardó un momento mas de silencio - La vida de todos  
están en peligro,  
  
seguiremos hasta no deshacernos de la verdadera amenaza tendremos que  
unirnos, pues es la única  
  
forma en que lo lograremos. Quiero que olviden en este preciso momento  
las diferencias que existen  
  
entre ustedes y tiendan la mano a quién nunca se la han tendido -  
murmullos recorrían la sala -  
  
espero que sean valientes y sepan aceptar lo que les conviene -  
  
Nadie fue capaz de moverse de sus lugares, por unos minutos los murmullos se esparcieron por el  
  
comedor, las quejas y los anhelos se mezclaban, pero nadie hacia nada para proceder.  
  
-Vamos Malfoy - escuché a Harry y vi que le sonreía a Draco.  
  
-Démosle una lección a este manojo de nervios - le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Caminaron cada uno por su lado hasta la mesa donde los profesores estaban, no les fue muy dificil pues  
  
nuestra casa había sido la primera en llegar. Cuando cada uno se monto sobre las escalinatas se hizo un  
  
repentino silencio, ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo y si lo hicieron lo disimularon muy bien, todas las  
  
miradas estaban sobre los dos rivales mas grandes que ha tenido el colegio hasta el momento, de una  
  
forma u otra los jefes de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron al centro no solo estrecharon las manos  
  
pues se pudo ver claramente cuando Harry abrazo a Draco para envolverlo en sus brazos, el silencio se  
  
hizo doble mientras en la cara del director se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa. Ron subió también seguido  
  
de Hermione.  
  
El sonido volvió al salón y cada uno estaba ofreciendo sus disculpas y estrechando manos con las  
  
personas que nunca creyeron poder hacerlo.  
  
-Es la única forma y es nuestra mas potente arma - se escuchó la voz del director.  
  
Ya de vuelta en l sala común, una pequeña discusión tomaba vida.  
  
-No tenias que abrazarme Potter -  
  
-Vamos Malfoy me ibas a decir que no lo disfrutaste - le replicó Harry con malas intenciones.  
  
-No te he dado esa clase de libertades Potter - su tono era frío.  
  
-Chicos ya - Nanny les cortó su diversión - están grandecitos para esa clase de juegos y era la  
  
mejor forma de solventar los problemas -  
  
-Si Draco, en Gryffindor todo el mundo se abraza así que vete acostumbrando - dijo Ron con  
malicia.  
  
-No pertenezco a esta casa - replicó.  
  
-No pero los leones haremos una excepción con una de las serpientes - dije interviniendo en la  
  
conversación.  
  
Cualquiera que fuese a ser su respuesta fue cortado por un viento fuerte que sacudió las ventanas y un  
  
puñado de plumas atravesó el cielo, la marca tenebrosa se veía a la distancia.  
  
-Voldemort ha domado venganza por si mismo - se escuchó el susurro de Malfoy.  
  
-¿A que te refieres? -  
  
-Voldemort ha dado muerte a uno de sus vasallos con su propia varita - dijo en tono lugrube.  
  
-Malfoy. - dije casi sin voz.  
  
-El traidor ha caído a sus pies - dijo con su vista fija en mi, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi  
  
espalda.  
  
-Etili - Hermione me veía asustada - ¿Quien fue el que te dejo salir? -  
  
-No quiero hablar de ello -  
  
Hubo un largo silencio en el que nadie habló, cada uno estaba en su propio mundo paralelo y en mi caso I intentando entrar a su mente. Salazar Slartinn. Su nombre se repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi mente,  
  
su ultima mirada. su ultimo acto hacia mi, mi corazón ya se estaba inundando, iba a reventar en  
  
cualquier momento en llanto.  
  
-Etili - Nanny me sacaba de mis pensamientos - ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Mckense? - negué con  
  
la cabeza y cai en cuenta que todos estaban alarmados - El profesor  
Slartinn acaba de llegar a  
  
Hogwarts, esta en la enfermería desangrándose - dijo con suma delicadeza  
mientras mis sentidos  
  
volvían a reestablecerse. Miré a todos lados, inspeccionado la mesa,  
respirando con dificultad -  
  
¿Hermanita? -  
  
-Dumbledore, mantenga la calma - Malfoy había colocado su mano en mi hombro obligándome a  
  
permanecer sentada.  
  
-Déjame ir Malfoy -  
  
-No - respondió serio - yo iré y veré. Melian, que no se levante - dijo saliendo sin voltear de  
  
nuevo.  
  
Las horas pasaban, y yo sentía el nudo en mi garganta, las ganas de llorar eran cada vez mas grandes y si  
  
no fuese por Nanny que estaba a mi lado dándome apoyo ya hubiese caído en el abismos que se abría  
  
delante de mis ojos. No había noticias de él y menos de Malfoy, la profesora McGonagall había ordenado  
  
a la Dama Gorda no permitir la salida de ningún alumno sin un profesor a su lado. Las ventanas se veían  
  
muy propicias para la escapatoria pero estaba segura que no me dejarían acercarme a ella sin pensar que  
  
intentaba simplemente matarme. 


	29. Libertades

XXVI  
  
Libertades  
  
El alma me dolía y la primera lágrima salió de mis ojos al ver entrar a Malfoy con la túnica llena de sangre. Fue incapaz de mirarme a los ojos cuando me pasó una capa azul oscuro que identifique al momento de desdoblarla, era mi regalo de navidad para él, estaba manchada de sangre y mis manos se llenaron de ese líquido vital que había abandonado el cuerpo al que pertenecía.  
  
- Esta muy débil - dijo en un susurro - pero aun respira - tomó mis manos que aun sujetaban la capa - te ha llamado, para ser sincero es la única palabra que ha dicho - guardó silencio.  
  
Me dispuse a salir cuando sentí la mano de Nanny aprisionando mi hombro:  
  
- No puedes - tomó mi mano - sígueme - me guió por las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones.  
  
Me dejé caer en la cama, ella revolvió su baúl y fue al baño, cuando volvió tenia una pequeña vasija llena de agua con una toalla, quitó la capa de mis manos arrojándola al suelo. La miré molesta, ella solo prosiguió a lavar mis manos y a secarlas antes de colocar un sobre lacrado en ellas. La miré y sin decir nada me dispuse a abrirlo, pero el sello de un águila cruzada con una "S" estaba en ella ya estaba abierto.  
  
"Señorita Melian,  
  
Sé que hemos tenido muchos problemas pero quiere recordarle que nunca he intentado lastimar a su hermana, es la única persona a la que realmente he llegado a amar y a la única que tengo miedo perder aunque creo que ya lo he hecho.  
  
Ella esta bien, entre lo que cabe y omitiendo la parte de que realmente me odia, intentaré liberarla, pero antes debo averiguar que quiere Voldemort con ella.  
  
Ya he sido decretado traidor por sus labios y sus palabras se han caldo sobre mí como usted nunca se lo podrá imaginar. Cuando ella este libre por favor no le dé la razón de todo lo que os diga, no le pido que apacigüe su odio hacia mí, solo que por amor a Dios no lo aumente. Y si llego a morir que sepa que la ame como nadie mas sobre esta tierra la ha de amar.  
  
Por favor, por el que fue su cuñado, no permita que odie mi memoria.  
  
Salazar Slartinn."  
  
Miré a Nanny y ella me devolvió la mirada, tomó mis manos con fuerza.  
  
- En realidad nunca lo odié, solo que no soportaba que te hiciera sentir mal. Cuando él se fue, yo sabia que iba por ti, porque esa noche cuando hablé con él fue incapaz de ocultar el amor que sentía por ti - me abrazó - pase lo que pase él va a estar bien, pero no sé lo que le dijiste, lo que sea, lo lastimó, de verdad le lastimó -  
  
Se había establecido dos semanas en que los alumnos no podían salir de sus salas comunes, las comidas eran subidas y el silencio se hacia cada vez mayor entre los alumnos. Pero este terminó cuando McGonagall entró a buscar a Nanny y a mí.  
  
La sala se llenó de murmullos mientras salíamos por el retrato, caminamos a la oficina de mi tío Albus.  
  
Me dejaron en la entrada mientras Nanny subía con McGonagall, al poco tiempo Malfoy bajaba por las escaleras, con un movimiento delicado de su cabeza me saludo antes de recostarse de la misma pared. No hablamos mientras esperábamos lo que fuese a suceder. Cuando Nanny salió llevaba una media sonrisa y me abrazó antes de decirme que podía subir.  
  
Al abrir la puerta por poco pierdo los sentidos, Slartinn estaba de pie al frente del escritorio de Albus con una medio sonrisa en sus labios, el resto del profesorado comenzó a desalojar la oficina.  
  
Estuvimos hablando por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo, bueno no yo, solo tío Albus y tío Severus preguntando cosas que yo solo atinaba a responder con monosílabos, sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada hacia el hombre que se encontraba a mi lado.  
  
- Bien ¿alguien quiere decir algo más? - Dijo tío Albus terminando de atar una carta a la pata de Fawkes.  
  
- Quiero quedarme a solas con él - dije con seguridad.  
  
- Nos vemos pronto Salazar, estaré en la cocina, escuché que han preparado un gran pastel de chocolate que es mejor que inspeccioné - dijo mi tío muy alegre mientras se abría paso para salir arrastrando a Severus con él.  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerró nos quedamos viéndonos mutuamente, el silencio era incomodo, pero cada uno estaba dentro de sus propias divagaciones. Yo me acerqué a él he hice algo que concientemente no haría: Desaté el prendedor que sujetaba su capa dejándola caer a su espalda, proseguí con los botones de su túnica uno a uno hasta que esta también cayo a su espalda, desabroché el botón de la manga derecha de su camisa, con la palma hacia arriba, subí su manga hasta un poco mas arriba de su antebrazo.  
  
Estaba en blanco, sin ninguna marca oscura, sin ningún rasguño, una nueva felicidad me invadió, tomé su otro brazo solo para cerciorarme que estaban en blanco, él no hacia, ni decía nada, solo sentía su mirada penetrante sobre mi.  
  
Me abracé a él y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, sentí sus manos en mis hombros:  
  
-¡Señorita Dumbledore pare! - su voz era firme. Me separé de él para mirarle, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, con el dorso de su mano secó mis lagrimas - vaya a su sala común señorita -  
  
- Perdóneme - dije alejándome de él - debí haber escuchado al corazón y no a la razón -  
  
Regresaba a la habitación, si no me equivocaba ya eran mas de las dos de la madrugada. Aun así el clima se mantenía fresco, como todo en junio, las temperaturas se elevaban para darle paso al verano. Había estado en la torre de astronomía terminando una de mis investigaciones para el reporte final, algo muy aburrido relacionado con el número de vueltas de Júpiter en comparación con Urano que ya no deseaba estudiar.  
  
En el descuido de mi caminata tropecé con alguien, las antorchas estaban apagadas, me medio incorporé regañándome a mi misma por semejante estupidez que acaba de hacer.  
  
- Es tarde para andar en los pasillos señorita - la voz inconfundible de Slartinn.  
  
- Tengo permiso para trabajar en la torre de astronomía - replique mientras él encendía las antorchas con su varita.  
  
- Creo que la torre está dos pisos mas arriba - dijo con ironía.  
  
- Bajaba a mi sala común -  
  
-¿Por estos pasillos? - su sonrisa me sacaba de casillas.  
  
- Bueno, eso a usted no le interesa -  
  
- Usted como estudiante de este colegio es responsabilidad del mismo, y yo como profesor soy responsable de usted -  
  
- No tiene porque sentirse responsable de mí -  
  
- Es mi trabajo -  
  
- Yo no quiero que usted aplique su trabajo en mi -  
  
- Usted no tiene ningún derecho en decidir que hacer con mi vida -  
  
- Y usted carece del mismo derecho en mi vida -  
  
- Contenga sus palabras señorita que le esta hablando a un profesor - dijo con malicia.  
  
- No sé porque es tan pedante conmigo - las ultimas semanas en clases él había sido mi tortura durante las pociones, tan fuerte como Severus lo fue para Harry - pero no tienen ningún derecho a tratarme como una nena de cinco años -  
  
- Si no quiere ser tratada como niña, comportémonos como adultos - respondió acercándose peligrosamente.  
  
- Aléjese de mí - sentí que temblaba.  
  
- Temerosa -  
  
- Ya quisiera - dije casi sin aliento.  
  
- Usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, no lo olvide - susurró en mi oído para después separarse - cinco puntos menos para su casa por estar vagando a la mitad de la madrugada -  
  
Entre a la sala común hecha una furia, era una verdadera pesadilla estar de vuelta en clases y con él tratándome como al comienzo de nuestra relación. Ya tiempo atrás le había preguntado porque me trataba de esa forma, pero no respondió refiriéndose a un consejo de profesores pero que pronto íbamos a aclarar ese punto.  
  
Me dejé caer en la cama, al poco tiempo ya estaba dormida.  
  
- Quédese Dumbledore tiene una retención conmigo - dijo al finalizar la clase doble de pociones.  
  
- Pero si no hizo nada malo - Ron me defendió.  
  
- No durante la clase señor Weasley, sino hace unas trece horas atrás si no me equivoco -  
  
- Dos treinta de la mañana - le susurré cuando se disponía a sacar la cuenta con sus dedos - voy a estar bien -  
  
- Pero tenía un permiso para su trabajo de astronomía - defendió Harry.  
  
- Si señor Potter eso ya lo sé, pero la señorita no estaba ni en la torre y camino a la sala común - dijo perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas? - susurró molesta Nanny.  
  
- Me perdí vale, fue una tontería - respondí en el mismo tono.  
  
- Pero tenemos clases de herbología - inquirió Hermione preocupada - y tenemos un examen sobre las plantas que estamos estudiando -  
  
-¿Examen? - escuché a Ron que le susurraba a Harry quien tenía la misma cara de desentendido del tema - ¿Porque yo no sabía nada? -  
  
- Ya arreglé eso, ¿Solo pueden irse de una buena vez? ¡No pienso matarla! ¿Saben? - dijo ya completamente molesto.  
  
- Perdone - dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas y arrastrando a los chicos con ella, Nanny se quedó un momento más antes de salir tras ellos.  
  
-¡Que molestos Dios! - dijo mas para sí mismo que para mí en un tono bajo que llegué a escuchar, levantó su cara y me miró - sígame a mi despacho - dijo recogiendo sus cosas.  
  
- Aquí estoy bien - dijo sin intenciones de seguirle.  
  
- Solo sígame, no pienso hablar en esta aula con usted - dijo molesto.  
  
- Pensé que solo me daría una detención -  
  
-¿Y que mejor detención que pasar tiempo con la persona que más desprecia? - dijo con ironía - ¡camine! -  
  
No me atreví a responder a su último comentario, solo lo seguí por los pasillos. Había sentido la mezcla de enojo y dolor en esa ultima frase que el corazón se me estremeció. Caminamos por aquellos pasillos que había intentado evitar desde lo ocurrido, era una estrategia para asegurarme que nada del pasado pudiese volver a tomar vida.  
  
Abrió la puerta con un hechizo y me dejó pasar tras de él. El lugar estaba tan ordenado como siempre lo estuvo, tal como lo recordaba.  
  
- Tome asiento - dijo mientras colocaba los papeles sobre la mesa de estudio - ¿Qué hacia anoche fuera de su cama? - preguntó después de tomar asiento en su silla frente a mí.  
  
- Ya le he dicho: solo terminaba mi ensayo de astronomía - respondí cansadamente.  
  
- Esos no eran los pasillos que conectaban ambas torres -  
  
- Solo estaba pensando otras cosas y caminaba, debí cambiar la dirección sin darme cuenta, fue un despiste, es todo - aclaré.  
  
- Eso fue irresponsable de su parte -  
  
- Ya lo sé - dije sin mirarlo.  
  
-¿Qué quería saber días atrás? - preguntó.  
  
-¿Por qué me trata de la manera como lo hace?, ¿Por qué me trata como a principio de año escolar? -  
  
- Porque es la única forma que encuentro para estar cerca de usted - sentí su mirada sobre mí aunque fui incapaz de volverme a verle, el corazón volvía a latir con ansias. Después de un rato volvió a hablar - ¿Algo más? -  
  
-¿Por qué me sacaste de allá? -  
  
- No iba a permitir que ningún idiota te tocara - lo miré incrédula - ningún idiota aparte de mí - terminó.  
  
- Aun no entiendo, me pudiste dejar ahí y ya -  
  
- Ya te expliqué que no iba a dejar que nadie te hiciese daño - dijo molesto  
  
- Si pero eso por poco te cuesta la vida -  
  
- Por ti muero y más - dijo en un susurro que pareció mas una amenaza.  
  
- No comiences a hablar como si te importara - dijo molesta.  
  
-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que me importa o no?, ¿Qué vas a saber? Si te comportaste como una total egoísta solo etiquetándome de traidor sin escuchar razones, ¿Qué vas a saber de lo que siento o no? Si no te has tomado la libertad de escucharme un momento y de averiguar que es lo que siento o pienso ¿Qué vas a saber de como hago mis movimientos? Si aun sigues sin entrar en razón y creyendo todo lo que tus ojos ven sin escuchar mis razones -  
  
-¿Qué mas voy a creer si no me muestras mas nada? No soy adivina ¿sabes? Soy un desastre en esa materia y si tienes duda ve a preguntarle a Trelawney - dije dolida - nunca dijiste nada mas que "no es lo que piensas", ¿Cómo pretendes que lo entienda? -  
  
- No podía hablar -  
  
-¿Por qué? - me miró y no recibí respuesta - estas son las cosas que me hacen pensar lo que a mi manera es lo más lógico ¡Respondedme! - exigí.  
  
-¿Aun me amas? -  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando? - pregunté.  
  
- Todo, todo depende de ello, ¿Por qué de que vale aclarar todo si no me amas más? -  
  
- Si de verdad quieres algo tienes que luchar por ello - dije nerviosa.  
  
-¿Me amas? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
- Y porque de esa manera tendría una mayor perspectiva de lo que pasó - traté de ignorar su pregunta.  
  
-¿Me amas? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
- Me tengo que ir - dije poniéndome de pie y recogiendo mi mochila - nos vemos luego -  
  
- Solo cuando respondas, responderé - fue lo ultimo que escuché antes de dejar su habitación.  
  
No me sentía con ánimos para subir a la torre a recibir el torrente de pregunta por parte de mis amigos, corrí en dirección a las mazmorras y toqué desesperada a la puerta de mi tío Severus, este me dejó pasar con un tono molesto pero luego se relajó al ver que era yo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa querida? - me abracé a él y dejé que mis lagrimas corrieran libremente - ¿Qué te turba de esta manera?, O mejor dicho ¿A qué le temes? -  
  
- Slartinn, cuanto lo odio - dije suavemente - me acusa de no entenderlo y cuando le pregunto solo guarda silencio o dice cosas que no tienen nada que ver -  
  
- La verdad es que no sabes el por que de las cosas que él hizo, pero créeme que han sido buenas, sino ya no estaría con vida por mi parte -  
  
-¡Genial! ¿Por qué no me aclara las cosas y ya? ¿Por qué es tan difícil? -  
  
- Porque a veces hacemos grandes estupideces que luego no sabemos como explicarlas querida. porque a veces solo queremos huir de algo, a pesar de que no podemos - dijo casi en susurro y luego levantó mi cara - dime - guardó silencio - ¿Puso el alguna condición para decirte lo que pasó? - volví a apretar mi cabeza contra su pecho asintiendo débilmente - ¿Qué te preguntó? -  
  
- Si lo amaba - dije en susurro.  
  
-¿Respondiste? -  
  
- Obviamente no - respondí algo molesta.  
  
-¿Y lo amas? - lo miré asustada ante su pregunta y me separé bruscamente de él - talvez hay esta la clave - guardó silencio mientras parecía escoger bien las palabras - a veces no queremos dar batallas y ya sabemos que esta todo perdido -  
  
- Él dijo lo mismo - me dejé caer en el sofá - pero ¿Por qué simplemente no me dice? -  
  
- Y ¿Por qué simplemente no le respondes? -  
  
- Sabes que no es justo - dije sin mirarle - a demás ya sabe la respuesta, no sé porque se empeña en querer escucharla de nuevo -  
  
-¿Y cual es la respuesta? - pude escuchar su tono burlón.  
  
- Tú la sabes y no preguntes sobre ello -  
  
- No lo sé, Albus diría que las cosas del corazón son muy variables y yo lo creo así - me molestaban sus palabras - te preocupaste cuando supiste del ataque, casi te desmayas cuando viste que aun seguía con vida y esta totalmente molesta por su trato hacia ti en estos momentos como lo estarías si dejase de hablarte - guardó silencio - cariño, nuestras familias, tu familia, contando el lado de tu padre con la familia de Albus y la mía, el lado de tu madre, hemos hecho muchos sacrificios para mantener a nuestro mundo en un estado de armonía un poco estable, algunas cosas han sido grandes y renombradas a través de la historia, otras un tanto estúpidas, pero cada uno de nosotros ha tenido que perder algo para proteger lo que queremos, Pero tú, estas a punto de poner en juego lo que te hace humana: son tus sentimientos, es tu corazón - se sentó a mi lado y me miró por un rato antes de volver a hablar - Date la libertad de amar sin rodeos, date el placer de solo ser tú y tu corazón los que decidan. Por un breve momento olvida todas las responsabilidades que te atan a esta atmósfera y vive plenamente como creas que es mejor vivir. Eres joven corazón, disfruta tu juventud, cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar la verdad la enfrentarás. Pero no quiero que pases tu vida en una alerta constante que no te deje buenos momentos para mas adelante -  
  
- No puedo hacerlo - dije desviando su mirada. El no habló solo esperó en silencio hasta que mi corazón decidiera que era momento de continuar - le grité cosas horribles estando en la mansión, no fue mi intención hacerlo, solo estaba dolida, muy dolida por su traición - tomé un poco de aire - él me lo ha recordado hoy, sé que me odia -  
  
- Si te odia ¿Crees que te preguntaría si aun le amas? - dijo sarcásticamente - vamos Dumbledore le creía más astuta - luego cambió su tono de voz y me dijo con dulzura - tomate tu tiempo, el te escuchará y tu tendrás que escucharlo, es un buen muchacho, créeme, si no lo fuese ya estaría bien enterradito y eso lo sabes bien -  
  
Ha sido una larga semana, en la que he intentado seguir siendo yo, los finales ya casi terminan, al igual que el año escolar, pero aun así hay cosas que aun quedan pendientes, y más que nada deseo ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlas.  
  
@--`--  
  
Bueno este es el final señoritas y señores......... soy mala ya lo sé.... la verdad es que hay otros tres capítulos que le darían un final diferente y talvez mas empalagoso...... todo depende de sus opiniones. 


	30. Verdades que Reponen Promesas

XXVII  
  
Verdades que Reponen Promesas  
  
- ¡Vacaciones al fin! –  
  
- Vamos Ron que no ha sido todo tan malo, los exámenes estuvieron muy sencillos y es algo de asombrarse, hasta Snape no se dedicó a preguntar los veinte tipos de defensas para el ataque de Madurlos –  
  
-¡Hermione! Basta, que yo ya no recuerdo ni los primeros seis – dijo Harry mientras jugaba ajedrez con Nanny quien solo sonreía.  
  
Ron estaba en lo correcto, habían llegado las vacaciones y era algo digno de celebrar. Pero aun mi corazón no se encontraba en perfecta armonía, y aunque sabia la causa de ello me negaba a hacerle frente. Por alguna razón extraña, el director había dicho que las clases se iban a extender un par de semanas más antes de dejarnos ir a nuestras casas, Snape había afirmado "Ganas de aguantarse a los chiquillos sin hacer nada por mas tiempo"  
  
Cerré el libro y lo dejé en la mesita de té que estaba al frente, sonreí a las cuatro miradas que se dirigieron a mí, y antes de que pudiesen preguntar me abrí paso por el retrato. Era una tarde hermosa para caminar, muchos alumnos aprovechaban para darse un chapuzón en el lago y otros para simplemente corretear en los alrededores. Pasé entre los jardines traseros de la profesora Sprout y subí la pequeña colina a la derecha, la cual dejaba una hermosa vista del casillo y los jardines. Era un lugar muy poco visitado, pues la mayoría prefería la vista al lago, y no se lo negaba, era maravillosa, pero deseaba estar un rato de tranquilidad.  
  
No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sentí su aroma muy cerca de mí, y luego se posó a mi lado sin hablar. La paz que respiraba era muy agradable, llevaba horas pensando sin ningún tormento y poco a poco me fui convenciendo a mi misma de lo que verdad sentía.  
  
- Gracias – dije sin mirarlo. Sé que no entendió aunque no hablo – por todo lo que me has enseñado y por salvarme, no solo de Voldemort, sino también de mi misma –  
  
- Algo útil tendría que haber hecho en algún momento – su voz no expresaba nada - ¿Qué hace tan lejos de los demás? –  
  
- Deseaba un poco de tranquilidad, necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos –  
  
-¿Y los sentimientos? –  
  
- También – fue ahí cuando volteé a verle perdiéndome en su mirada. Habían muchos secretos lo sabía, pero el ultimo cuarto de hora había decidido darle el tiempo que necesitase para contármelos todos, así como él ya sabia los míos – también – repetí desviando la mirada.  
  
-¿Me amas? – la pregunta taladró mi corazón y el muro ya débil termino de romperse.  
  
- Sabes que si y yo también lo sé –  
  
- Ven acá – dijo tomándome por los brazos y entre sus piernas reconfortándome con su abrazo. Tardó un momento antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo, un poco inseguro – desconozco si lo sabes, pero soy de Italia – lo recordaba a la perfección – nací en un pequeño valle en Lecce, nada que todo el mundo conozca. Mis padres me criaron con el pensamiento de que los muggles nos habían robado parte importante de el mundo al que pertenecíamos, obligándonos a escondernos, pero que ellos eran tan necesarios para nuestra continuación, como el agua para los peces. Mi padre murió en mano de uno de los Mortifagos antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort, pero mi madre me hizo creer que había sido asesinado por algún muggle. Cuando cumplí los once años fui inscrito en la Academia Armerius, cercana a Florencia, donde conocí a Maldo. Me pareció una chica estupenda, ya que era la única que me trataba en el aula a la que pertenecía y poco a poco me fue presentando a sus amigos de años mayores que tenían ciertos ideales un poco confusos y me dejé influenciar por ellos, porque pensé que si no lo hacia volvería a estar solo. Todos apoyaban a las actividades del señor tenebroso porque sus familias así los habían enseñado y prometimos que la tener la mayoría de edad comenzaríamos a buscarlo para llevarlo al poder de nuevo, eso fue en segundo año. Para mediados de tercero fui adelantado un año y Maldo y yo ya éramos pareja, aunque yo comenzaba a tener mis dudas sobre si lo que pensábamos sobre los muggles estaba bien. Me gradué muy joven de la academia con unas notas envidiables en pociones, la única materia que siempre me gusto. Gracias a la directora de la academia comencé a hacer mi maestría en tan corta edad, las cosas con Maldo ya no funcionaba, pues descubrí cosas mucho más maravillosas y ella no estaba dispuse a experimentarlas conmigo. Pero ella nunca acepto que la hubiese dejado y me perseguía – guardó silencio por un momento, yo no había dicho nada, solo escuchaba maravillado como abría su corazón a mí – Severus me va a matar porque te dije esto – suspiró una vez mas antes de continuar – conocí a tu padre ya año y medio atrás, cuando me terminaba mis estudios como profesor. Él es el jefe de una de los clanes cercanos, uno de los más poderosos. Pero antes estaba en Italia, cerca de Nápoles para ser exacto. Él me quío por el camino de muchas verdades y poco a poco quito mis ideas de poder ante el posible retorno de Voldemort – acarició mi mejilla, yo esta sorprendida, quería verle para saber que no me mentía, pero mi corazón me obligo a tranquilizarme y a dejarle continuar – me hablo de ti, de su hija, de la persona más hermosa que el nunca había conocido de su misma sangre con un poder único – fue cuando recordé el incidente en su despacho cuando se enteró del nombre de mi padre y sentí que sobre todo deseaba protegerme. Tomó mi cara obligándome a verle – el te dejo por tu libertad, solo por ello, por nada mas. Él me dijo que viniera a Hogwarts que Albus me recibiría con los brazos abiertos y así lo hice. Pero nadie me advirtió de que me enamoraría como nunca antes lo había hecho y como nunca después estoy seguro de poder hacerlo de nuevo – besó suavemente mi frente – un día recibí la carta de Maldo, afirmando que Voldemort había vuelto, que sus planes andan en marcha que buscaban el poder absoluto que lo ayudaría en la lucha contra el chico Potter. Yo supe que eras tú, y un miedo nunca sentido se apoderó de mí, quería protegerte ante toda costa, eras la razón de la felicidad que sentía en mi, no deseaba perderte por nada. Pero Maldo me encontró antes de poder salir de Hogwarts para protegerte y ella lo supo en el momento en que me vio, ella supo que te amaba como jamás la ame a ella y se enfureció, juró matarte si no te dejaba, juró herirte. Yo no podía permitirlo, así que pensé que lo mejor era alejarme de ti, ella prometió no decirle a Voldemort de ti si yo me mantenía a margen. Pero ¡Dios cuanto te amo! Que no podía vivir sin estar cerca de ti, no podía explicarte nada y mal interpretaste todo. Dumbledore trato de convérseme de que te explicara todo, pero creí que era mejor sufrir y protegerte, que verte sufrir, pero luego descubrí que era yo quien te estaba lastimando – se abrazó mas a mi – Maldo me escribió nuevamente, invitándome "disfrutar" del señor tenebroso, sabia que si me negaba estabas en peligro nuevamente y la evadí con excusas, pero se produjo el ataque y no pude cuidarte. Fue en ese momento que descubrí que por estar alejándome de ti te hice más vulnerable a su ataque, conocía a fondo para que te quería Voldemort, pero cuando me enteré de cómo lo conseguiría decidí ir por ti, aunque eso significase que me catalogaran de "traidor" – hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra antes de continuar – jamás dejaría que el desgraciado te hiciera daño y si en eso se me iba la vida estaba dispuse a ello. Cuándo escapaste se armó una revuelta tremenda y mandaron por tu casería, Maldo supo que yo te había dejado ir y me delató ante Voldemort; pero ya no temía, sabia que estabas a salvo, aun así quería volver contigo y al tratar de defender el castillo me enfrenté al señor oscuro y no salí muy bien parado, si no fuese por Dumbledore talvez no hubiese resistido. No sabes la alegría que me dio verte aquel día en la oficina del director y la que siento ahora al volver a tenerte entre mis brazos –  
  
Hubo un silencio largo después que él terminó su historia, yo internaba cada palabra en mi corazón, las cuales iban curando las heridas sufridas ¿Cuán tonta había sido al no darme cuenta de quien era realmente el hombre que estaba a mi lado, al no dame cuenta de todo lo que había hecho por mí, de cuanto en realidad le amaba? Me dejé caer por completo en su brazos, observando las estrellas brillar con intensidad, y me quedé dormida entre ellos, como hace tanto lo deseaba, como tanto lo extrañaba.  
  
-¡Dormilona! – alguien me sacudía – ¡Despierta! –  
  
- Nanny dos minutos mas –  
  
- No, prometiste ir conmigo a ver el juego de los chicos –  
  
-¿No podían hacerlo un poco mas tarde? –  
  
-¡Niña son las nueve! – me miraba molesta mientras me sentaba en la cama.  
  
- Bueno, podían hacerlo a las diez – le di una sonrisa picara y salí corriendo al baño antes de que pudiese golpearme con la almohada.  
  
Los chicos en un estado de completa desesperación para volver a casa, habían decidido hacer juegos entre cursos de la misma casa, todos los que quisieran jugar podían hacerlo. Habían conseguido un permiso especial para que los de primero también jugasen, así que serian los alumnos de primero contra segundo y el ganador contra tercero y así hasta que todos los años de la casa Gryffindor pasaran.  
  
Yo aun andaba muy ilusa por los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior, pasaron horas mientras hablábamos y cuando desperté me había encontrado en mi cama con Nanny profundamente dormida a mi lado, aun no le había comunicado nada de lo acontecido, aunque sabía que ella ya lo sabia, su mirada me lo decía y yo como tonta evitaba mirarla profundamente pues sabia que lo leería en ellos con mas detalles. Mientras coleccionábamos varios emparedados del comedor para comerlos durante el juego, miré disimuladamente hacia la mesa de los profesores pero fui descubierta por un Severus que frunció el seño y se inclino a Salazar.  
  
El juego fue de lo mas divertido, aunque era un poco injusto para los de primero, se divirtieron un mundo sobre las escobas. Varios alumnos de otra casas también fueron a ver el juego y comentaban feliz sobre lo que harían durante sus vacaciones. Salazar se sentó a mi lado sonriéndole a Nanny y susurró en mi oído que teníamos que terminar una conversación pendiente. Me levanté disimuladamente, pero antes de poder dar un paso Nanny me tomó por el brazo y su susurró amenazante que si no le ponía al tanto iba a sufrir con un hechizo que ella elegiría especialmente para mí.  
  
La mañana era calurosa y los pasillos estaban desiertos, por lo que él decidió que sería mejor hablar mientras lo recorríamos. Hablamos de sus años en la academia y como conoció a mi padre y todo lo que compartieron juntos. No sabía si estar molesta porque él si pudo compartir con mi padre o feliz porque sé que él lo consideraba un buen chico.  
  
Me habló del clan de Druidas al que mi padre pertenecía y sus costumbres. Me molestó de sobre manera de que intentara protegerme separándose de mí y él lo defendió diciendo que cuando se ama, se cometen muchas tonterías y que mi padre pensaba volver con nosotros pasado un tiempo prudente que estaba por venir. Sabía que él sabia mucho más de lo que me había dicho y que me lo diría conforme pasase el tiempo, mi corazón me obligaba a confiar ciegamente en él, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas que mi mente se iba formulando.  
  
Nuevamente sin darnos cuenta nos alcanzaron las sombras de la noche, esta ves sentados en el sofá de su despacho.  
  
- Te invito comer afuera – dijo con voz risueña.  
  
- Sabes que no podemos salir – dije intentando hacerlo caer en razón pero feliz por la invitación.  
  
- Los profesores tenemos ciertas... ¿cómo llamarlo?... ventajas – sonrió - ¿Aceptas o no? –  
  
- Esta bien –  
  
- Muy bien. Yo llamo a los elfos y tu sacas la mesa y las sillas a la terraza – dijo con sonar ante mi cara de asombro. No podía créelo ¡Salazar Slartinn haciendo una broma de mal gusto! Lo miré de mala gana sin decir ni una palabra y él me abrazó sin borrar la gran sonrisa de sus labios – ¡Qué seria estas! – besó suavemente mi frente - ¿No vas a comer afuera conmigo entonces? –  
  
- Si serás... –  
  
- Cuidado con lo que va a decir jovencita, que le habla a un profesor –  
  
- Si profesor – dije entre risas mientras me abrazaba él.  
  
- Te esperaba – Nanny estaba sentada en la cama – Estoy tan feliz por ti –  
  
- No ha sido fácil – dije sentándome a su lado.  
  
- Nadie dijo que lo sería – me ofreció un poco del helado que estaba comiendo – pero ha valido la pena –  
  
-¡Lo veo y no lo creo! – dije aparentemente sorprendida – ¡Nanny Luna Melian Maia comiendo un litro de helado de chocolate y sin esperarme! Me siento dolida – dije muy bajito la ultima parte.  
  
- No seas tontita – dijo empujándome con su hombro – así que el príncipe azul si era él – sonrió – no es tan malo cuando te enteras de todo –  
  
- Aunque aun deseaba matarlo por no decirme desde el principio –  
  
-¡Hombres! – se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca – no quiero volver a América para mi sexto año, ni para el séptimo – dijo con tristeza.  
  
- Pues no vuelvas, sabes bien que el director te dejará quedarte si se lo pides –  
  
- Si pero ¿Tú que harás? –  
  
- Aun no lo sé, tengo el verano para pensarlo –  
  
- No quiero que te vayas y me dejes acá solita –  
  
- Estarás con Harry – dije pícaramente y pude ver como se atragantaba con la bola de helado que comía - ¡Oye déjame helado a mí también! – le quité el envase – tranquila, tampoco pienso dejarte sola con el chico maravilla por mucho tiempo–  
  
-¿Eso significa que no volverás en el expreso con nosotros? –  
  
- Si, eso significa. Salazar conoce el clan en donde mi padre se encuentra y ha convencido a Albus y Severus de que me deje ir a verlo durante el verano, me quedaré aquí un tiempo. Me prometió llevarme a los valles y a entrenarme en el uso de mis poderes –  
  
-¿Se han besado? – se recostó de mi hombro.  
  
- No aun no, pero me dijo "porque te amo no me rendiré hasta borra de ti todo rastro de dolor, todo rastro de duda" y sentí que mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza. Lo amo –  
  
- Dime algo que no sepa – dijo con burla y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.  
  
La guerra entre ambas se extendió hasta que no pudimos aguantar mas el dolor en la barriga por tanto reír.  
  
- Escríbeme –  
  
- Siempre lo hago –  
  
El ultimo día en Hogwarts, el sol calienta el ambiente un poco triste. Los jardines se ven tan abandonados, todos dentro recogiendo para regresar, recogiendo para continuar sin volver mas. Cada uno con un sueño, una expectativa, una tristeza, pero con vida para continuar. Muchas cosas han ocurrido y muchas cosas están por ocurrir pero la verdad es que tengo mucho por que luchar y mucho por lo que vivir. Tomé su mano con fuerza entres las mías el viento me permitió respirar su dulce aroma sin necesidad de acercarme mas.  
  
Tenia miedo de continuar, pero tener miedo es indicio que aun nos quedan cosas nuevas por experimentar, subí mi mochila al hombro y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia el castillo, con él a mi lado. Pasos que se detienen, una mano fuerte que se apodera de mi cintura sin contemplaciones, su mirada profunda que me sonríe, sus labios bañados por una suave sonrisa. Un roce suave de sus labios en mi mejilla y luego el mismo tacto sobre mis labios. Un beso suave, con ansias, divino en todas formas; un corazón que se esta dejando dominar por otro corazón que le guiará. Su mirada brillante y la sonrisa por completo en sus labios, mañana partiremos y todo seguirá su curso... Por una vida por la cual luchar al frente de nuestros ojos y con pasos firmes para asegurarnos de marcar diferencias en una guerra que ya se había desatado, por volver a la lucha por conseguir aquello que es mas presidido por el hombre: su libertad a vivir, la razón de Datrebil en mi.  
  
......  
  
@--`--  
  
Ahora si es verdad, se termino.... Como lo prometí este final es mas bonito.... estoy pensando en escribir algo así como la continuación. Pero terminaré primero Como Rayo de Luna.... y después escribiré midiendo el tiempo que la universidad me deja.... pero no se preocupen los mantendré al tanto.  
  
Cuídense mucho. 


End file.
